Skinny Love
by jasgronn
Summary: Las casualidades son mas que sucesos marcados por el destino. Un trato que permitía que se disfrutasen pero que no hubiera sentimientos de por medio, ni citas, ni reproches, solo el placer de saber que una vez por semana se tendrían... bajo una especial regla que las llevaba al límite de lo permitido o pre establecido para esas cuestiones en particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Skinny love**

Tomar decisiones era lo rutinario en mí día a día, pero que una decisión o mejor dicho que esa decisión cambiara por completo mi vida no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a algo así, a no tener el control y que lo que tuviera que pasara, pasara sin más.

Bueno también es lo que hace la costumbre.

Sin embargo, cuando lo que le falta a tu vida es felicidad tal vez la toma de esa decisión que sin duda sería la más importante e incluso radical de mi vida resultaba no tan pesada, podría atreverme a decir que me parecía fácil. Pero sería mentir, tenía miedo por todos los lados de mi menudo cuerpo, pero ya estaba hecho. Tenía que construir mi vida desde cero y lejos de mi zona de confort.

Todo porque Jesse se había encargado de acostarse con cada mujer de Boston, por supuesto menos conmigo o si también pero ese no es el caso… 6 años de noviazgo, 6 años dedicados a que mi apellido lo acompañara en cada negocio que emprendía.

Gracias a dios el único soplo de coherencia que tuve en esos años no dejó que me casara con él. A veces pienso que fue premeditado, él ciertamente no me amaba y a pesar de las veces que me quise convencer de eso yo tampoco lo estaba, es que estaba tan acostumbrada a su sonrisa, a como fue en el pasado cuando lo conocí, arrolladoramente encantador. Y mi incapacidad de tomar una decisión no ayudaba.

Yo ya lo sospechaba, pero el amor a veces no te deja ver. No obstante fue dolorosamente fácil darme cuenta de lo que yo realmente ya intuía. Kitty Wilde, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, había sido la encargada de darme el empujón final para dejar mi vida en Boston definitivamente. Y no porque Kitty conociera a Jesse en demasía, eso, casi siempre lo había evitado.

Porque Kitty decidió a penas terminamos el instituto que Boston no sería su hogar y se marchó a Seattle y tiempo después se radico en Nueva York, con lo cual de mi relación con Jesse solo conocía lo que le contaba través del teléfono.

Pero había llegado a punto donde no podía continuar, había perdido la alegría, había perdido la confianza en las personas, había perdido… y eso era todo lo que una mujer controladora como yo no podía aceptar. No obstante, no recuerdo el momento exacto donde empecé a sentir que el juego estaba marcando a favor del otro y que el mío estaba restando más puntos que sumando.

La había llamado, le había pedido que viniera porque solo ella era capaz de entenderme y ahí estábamos en un café de Boston mirando con detenimiento su radiante y casi encandilador anillo de compromiso. Ella tan estirada como un palo se había tirado a su jefe y contra todo pronóstico se terminaron enamorando.

-Es una vergonzosa historia de amor **-** le había reprochado entre risas.

-Bueno… ciertamente no somos Romeo y Julieta- había sido su respuesta de lo más risueña.

Claramente ella era consciente de que mi relación con Jesse estaba más que en picada y si yo ya estaba bastante convencida de que debía dejar todo, ella me tendió la mano para correr de esa situación.

-Weston Media necesita una experta en finanzas para sus nuevas oficinas de Nueva York- lo dejo caer como si nada, sabiendo que ese enunciado haría revolucionar cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Yo no respondí, decidí mejor revolver mi café evadiendo por completo esa oferta de trabajo.

-Vamos Rachel, es Nueva York- insistió.

-Me lo pensaré- susurre justo al tiempo que mis ojos veían entrar al café donde estábamos a Jesse junto con una alta mujer de pelo largo y sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. Por supuesto Kitty se apodero de la línea de mi visión y entonces éramos dos viendo como la mano de él se apoyaba de la forma más insinuante justo arriba de su apretado trasero. Kitty rechino sus dientes y yo… yo mire por la ventana acabándome en suspiros hambrientos a punto convertirse en llantos. Sin embargo no valían la pena las lágrimas.

-Él no se percatara que estamos aquí- musite al cabo de unos minutos, antes de llevar mi taza de café frio a mis labios. kitty no contesto, solo empezó a teclear su móvil con rapidez hasta que una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

-Tienes 7 días Rachel, un vuelo reservado y acabo de enviarte una email con los posibles pisos que pueden llegar a gustarte- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, esta mujer era mucho más controladora que yo, imposible de rebatir algo así, más cuando su tono había sonado seguro y rozado lo autoritario- Vende tu auto y deja las llaves de tu casa a tus padres- agrego con más suavidad. Y yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, no podía permitir que mi vida continuara de ese modo como si nada, siendo la mujer más desdichada de Boston.

Las oportunidades hay que tomarlas fuerte y a pesar de la incertidumbre de lo nuevo, hay que empujar hacia adelante, o eso fue lo que pensé apenas tuve esa opción de renovarme por completo, de dejar atrás algo que no me hacía feliz ni mucho menos bien, por mi bienestar tenía que ser egoísta y coherente.

Así que 3 días después, no sólo había vendido mi auto sino que también la casa, no quería que nada me atara a Boston, bueno con excepción a mis padres, que a decir verdad estaban más que felices de que me fuera y finalmente creciera. En el dí 20 minutos de que mi tren saliera con destino Nueva York, llame a Kitty para darle la gran noticia.

-No sé cuánto es el tiempo de viaje de Boston a Nueva York, sin embargo, sería muy considerado de tu parte ir por mí a la estación central- me adelante a ella en un micro segundo que la dejo por completo muda hasta que el grito que pego casi me deja sorda, detrás de sus gritos escuche la voz de Weston intentando saber el motivo de su repentina felicidad.

-Viene Rachel- grito rozando la histeria- Cariño es la mejor decisión que has tomado- era cierto, lo sabía, pero aún dolía un infierno. De fondo escuche que Brody murmura algo inentendible.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunte enseguida.

-Dice Weston que iluminaras a todo el país como si fueras un cometa- su expresión sonó divertida, mientras mi cuerpo era atravesado por un feroz escalofrío, un vuelco por completo en mi vida.

Más que cometa era una muy bien apagada estrella. Mi vida en Boston había consumido mi brillo en su totalidad, mi relación que escaseó por todos los flancos de amor, mi monótono trabajo. Todo eso me había convertido en una insípida mujer que siempre perteneció a los típicos estándares de vida social. Era hora de cambiar, de dar un vuelco, de recargar el combustible y darle un sacudón de energía a mi vida en general.

Por eso empecé con mi piso en Nueva York que en comparación a mi casa de estilo Victoriana en Boston era… una diminuta caja de zapatos, pequeño en todas sus dimensiones a mi antiguo hogar, pero terriblemente luminoso y acogedor.

Kitty refunfuño por lo bajinis, podría haber alquilado algo más grande e incluso cómodo, pero… los ventanales del piso me habían enamorado y cuando una mujer siente amor por algo no para hasta tenerlo y eso había hecho yo, decidir que mi piso tenía que representarme, sin importar el tamaño.

-Deja de poner caras… guárdalas para cuando lleguen las pilas de cajas y tengas que ayudarme a acomodar todo- su boca se abrió a dimensiones casi caricaturales, miro velozmente la escasez de metros e inmediatamente pensó en todo lo que tenía en Boston. No pude más que reírme a carcajadas.

-Sabes que… solo desempaca tu ropa, busca el vestido más provocador que tengas, mañana saldremos a festejar con Jennifer- quedé pensativa entre el recuerdos de mis vestidos, ellos son lo que quieran, menos provocadores, mi vida de sociedad en mi antigua ciudad no me permitía tener atuendos de mujer soltera, Jesse nunca lo hubiese aprobado.- de acuerdo saldremos a comprar un vestido provocador- aseguro Kitty sentada en el sofá de la sala-comedor- casi cocina. Y si, así de esa manera, comenzaba mi vida en Nueva York, una compra para un futuro festejo de compromiso, o festejo por mi reciente soltería y la celebración del reencuentro como mis amigas de siempre. Con el estómago apretado asentí y salimos dejando mi pequeño piso atrás, dejando la antigua Rachel en unas de esas cajas.

Con una ciudad que estaba empezando a iluminarse no solo por culpa de sus farolas, si no con el mismo brillo de la gente que la componía, los carteles luminosos de las diferentes tiendas, los puestos de comida, incluso las risas que llegaban a colarse dentro del taxi, ofrecían una luz cálida aquella ciudad que me daba la bienvenida.

Tal vez debería haber esperado un poco más para decir como la ciudad en si me iba a dar la bienvenida, pero hasta ese entonces, solo era una chica de Boston, desilusionada con el amor, que buscaba comenzar desde cero.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que era lo que tenía la noche de la gran manzana preparada para mí, me hubiese reído hasta llorar, pero todo comienza o cambio empieza por una decisión y yo había tomado la mía en una fracción de segundos, que me regalaron un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas y contradicciones que me llevarían a más de una noche en vela, que me robarían más de un suspiro y que revolucionarían mi vida a un punto donde mi pasado parecería el de una extraña, y no el de Rachel Berry licenciada en Finanzas nacida y criada en Boston por dos amorosos padres que supieron contenerme toda mi vida y darme la felicidad que toda niña – adolescente – mujer podría pedir.

Nueva York apareció delante de mí como rebelión o como una insurrección por mi parte por culpa de mi comportamiento. Pero no lo pude evitar y no me arrepiento de ello.

* * *

 _Bienvenidas nuevamente a la aventura... mañana a la noche tendrán el próximo capitulo, y quiero decirles que dude en subirlo, pero mi hermana (siempre en el medio) me dio el empujón final._

 _Quería "advertirles" que este Fic a diferencia de otros es más elevado en los tonos, pero entiendo que estamos grandes y que me puedo permitir otro tipo de lenguaje._

 _"Advertencia" 2 no es una historia de amor típica, por lo menos no en el principio, con lo cual, y si bien el drama no me gusta va ser su aparición por supuesto, y que todo el fic va ser desarrollado desde el punto de vista de Rachel._

 _No me queda más que desear que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfrute de escribirla (no se emocionen no está terminada pero si avanzada)_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Meet Gasoline

Una noche, salir a bailar, ir a tomar un par de copas con mis amigas de toda la vida, la que conocían cada una de mis caras y mis expresiones, una salida nocturna en una ciudad que era tan inmensa que llegaba a agobiarme y el vestido que tenía delante mío estirado sobre la cama, no ayudaba a calmar el estado de nervios que azotaba mi cuerpo en aquel momento

Porque 6 años de noviazgo y un sinfín de eventos sociales a los que me había acostumbrado a ir con Jesse, me dejaban fuera de juego para lo que aquella noche tenía preparada para mí, una simple chica dedicada a los números, una simple muchacha de 26 años que la última vez que se había ido de fiesta tenía 18 años, con las mismas mujeres que en ese preciso momento se miraban con detenimiento frente al espejo.

Dos diosas, avasallantes, capaces de conquistar al mundo si se lo propusieran.

Y yo a un costado en ropa interior mirando el vestido.

Kitty se miraba al espejo como buscándose alguna imperfección que por supuesto no existía. Ella era exquisitamente hermosa, de piel blanca, grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, su pelo demasiado ordenado caía libre y liso por su espalda, que en ese momento con el vestido que había elegido se encontraba por completo a la vista.

Jennifer miraba que zapato ponerse, cuando en realidad todas sabíamos que se pondría los tacones más altos y que su pelo que estaba suelto terminaría en un moño todo desordenado al igual que su vestido negro. Mientras yo miraba con detenimiento el sugerente vestido rojo que Kitty me había obligado a comprar. _Rojo puta_ había canturreado victoriosa. Si no fuera porque realmente podía alardear con el puesto no lo hubiese comprado. Era corto, ceñido hasta el esternón y escotado, todo lo que cualquier hombre estaría buscando y esperando.

-Creo que es demasiado- susurré dándole una nueva vuelta al vestido. Kitty se giró visiblemente irritada y Jenn simplemente rodó sus ojos.

-Rachel te meterás en ese vestido a la cuenta de tres y se terminó- ella levanto su mano a la altura de mi rostro y pronunció – uno…- odiaba su determinación, finalmente lo hice, me metí en el como si nada y en una respiración el diminuto vestido quedo agarrado a cada parte de mi cuerpo, las pocas partes que cubría. Acentuaba mi cintura y mi pequeño trasero. Lo que hizo que Jenn silbe cual camionero que no ve una mujer en meses y Kitty aplaudió contenta de haberse deshecho de la Rachel de Boston por una noche.

-Entonces este es el plan- empezó a decir Jenn dentro de la limusina que Weston tan amablemente nos había enviado. – bailaremos como posesas y nos emborracharemos como adolescentes- Kitty sonreía y aunque yo también lo hacía, no pude evitar pensar en la última vez que me había emborrachado.

-Cálmate Rachel, nosotras cuidaremos de ti, aparte… tenemos chofer- grito frenética Jennifer, ella siempre tan adolescente.

Claro que había salido en el pasado, pero… ¿un club? ¿En Nueva York? ¿Con Dj? Si hubiese sido religiosa estaría por siempre condenada a los infiernos más calientes por toda la eternidad.

El lugar nuevo de moda de Tribeca, un club lleno de personas que bailaban sin cuidado, sin coordinación alguna y no es porque yo precisamente fuera la mejor bailarina, pero de inmediato me percate de algo.

No había que saber bailar, solo tenía que dejar que el alcohol fluyera por tu cuerpo para liberarte y que la música junto con aquellas luces de colores, el humo propio de esos odiosos aparatos, te envolviera para bailar de la misma forma o tal vez peor y sin sentirte mal por eso.

Y aquel acto no tardó en llegar, tal vez fueron 30 minutos o un poco más no lo sé, pero Jenn se había hecho con varios tragos de diferentes colores que nos había insistido en probar, así que casi una hora más tarde estaba medianamente borracha bailando como nunca lo hice en el pasado, con el sudor pegado a mi frente y mis pechos, con el vestido subiéndose descaradamente por mis muslos.

Y si todo se sentía tan liberador en esos momentos y Jesse tan lejano, como si esos 6 años que conscientemente mal gaste en esa relación no pesaran para nada.

-Rachel te toca ir por una nueva ronda de penétrame- eso era tal vez lo más vergonzoso ¿quién le pone nombres sexuales a los tragos? – Vamos niña hazte mujer- grito Kitty con sus mejillas sonrojadas del agobiante calor.

No contesté siquiera, di media vuelta para ir en busca de los benditos tragos y terminar de emborracharme como se debe emborrachar una mujer de 26 años. "Nueva ciudad, nueva Rachel Berry" canturree caminando directo a la barra que estaba atestada de gente, haciéndome sentir insignificante y pequeña, a pesar de los 10 cm que me había añadido gracias a mis tacones. Llegar a la barra fue como una competencia en una pista de obstáculos, pero de cuerpos sudorosos, de luces estrambóticas que dificultaban mi estabilidad por no echarle la culpa a la cantidad de bebidas que habíamos ingerido para ese entonces.

Cuando pude llegar a la barra todo era música y conversaciones mezcladas, junto con luces de colores y a punto estuve de pedir los benditos tragos, cuando de repente sentí que alguien se pegaba a mi espalda. Giré de inmediato porque la cercanía era demasiada y me encontré con la piel expuesta de un escote bien pronunciado y por supuesto que sugerente, pero de una manera delicada, eso fue lo primero que mis ojos vieron.

-Pequeña… Tom odia los tragos… girly- espeto ladeando su labio a un costado y cuando mis ojos subieron por sus delicados rasgos quede prendada a la profundidad de sus ojos casi marrones, no tanto como los míos.

-Penétrame no es tan girly- murmure entre dientes girándome de inmediato, si seguía mirándola podría acusarme de acosarla con solo mirarla. La barra seguía siendo un gran obstáculo para poder llegar a obtener la atención del condenado Tom.

-Déjame hacértelo… fácil- susurró a mi oído y no pude evitar estremecerme por completo, había sonado tan provocativa, entonces ella totalmente extraña para mí, levanto su vaso vacío captando de inmediato la atención del tal Tom- Tres dedos Tom- ella me dio esta mirada que no supe describir en el momento, un tanto revoltosa y otro tanto arrogante, igualmente agradecía estar agarrada a la barra si no mis rodillas me hubiesen traicionado por completo, sobre todo cuando su perfume llegó a mí mareándome por la dulzura -y lo que la pequeña quiera - su pecho estaba por completo pegado a mi espalda, permitiendo de esa forma que pudiera sentir la calidez de su piel.

Mire a Tom casi nerviosa y como pude balbucee – tres penétrame por favor.

-Mmm tres penétrame y tres dedos… interesante- su voz chocando directamente en mi oído hacía que la música que se suponía nos envolvía desapareciera. Me gire nuevamente para enfrentarla, error. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía, que si no fuera porque era más alta que yo, con una simple inclinación si hubiese querido podría haberme besado.

Jesús! Salvaje Nueva York.

-Me gusta el rojo en tu piel- se adelantó a lo que fuera a decir, desbaratándome, ella estaba coqueteándome abierta y descaradamente -Pero creo que sin tanto rojo me gustaría aún más- sus ojos me recorrieron por completo y no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y agradecer por la escasa luminosidad del lugar.

-¿No crees que tres dedos son demasiado para una dama?- reproché, pero por su expresión supe que ella lo tomo de una manera muy distinta a un reproche.

-Bueno… si quieres pueden ser dos- ella delineo el hueso de mi clavícula con dos dedos sorprendentemente suaves como la seda – te he visto bailar…- pero la suerte estaba de mi lado porque en ese momento Tom llegaba con los tragos y una vez en mi poder hice el intento de pagarlos pero la extraña a mi lado me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro.

-Invitación de bienvenida- susurro a la altura de mi oído, pero se escuchó tan fuerte que cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibro.

-Hasta luego extraña- espeté girándome para volver con mis amigas, sin embargo no se quedó allí y la sentí moverse por detrás mío hasta que anclo su mano en mi cintura, con una seguridad que me quedé quieta esperando por su reacción.

-Te estaré mirando pequeña- sus labios rozaron mi oreja e inconscientemente mordí mi labio y seguí mi camino hacia mis amigas con un calor renovado y completamente nuevo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Tontear de esa forma con una mujer, en serio Nueva York era por completo salvaje y hacía de mí una persona totalmente diferente.

Llegué al corazón de la pista de baile donde mis amigas de por demás sacadas agarraron las bebidas, se miraron y gritaron "fondo blanco", inevitablemente y a pesar de que el vodka junto con ese colorante azul quemara por mi garganta las seguí solemnemente. Entonces el alcohol llegó como la expansión de una bomba a cada centímetro de mi cerebro y la música junto con las luces revolotearon a mi alrededor haciendo que mi yo perdiera su control absoluto.

O el poco que quedaba de él.

La música se había apoderado de mí al punto que mi vestido se había subido a medio muslo y ni siquiera me importaba, mucho menos cuando en la oscuridad vi sus ojos devorándome y mi imaginación se perdió en la estratosfera de su mirar, la imagine a ella devorándome por completo, como quisiera, como se le antojara . Ahí estaban sus ojos expectantes, deleitándose con cada movimiento insinuante de mis caderas, si quería ver que lo hiciera y con gusto, así que lleve mis manos a mi pelo levantándolo, dejando de ese modo mis hombros descubiertos, di media vuelta para que su visión se recreara ahora con la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, incluso sin verla podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, sabía que lo hacía y me encantaba, el detalle estuvo en que no era solo ella la que me miraba.

-Caramba Rachel has juntado público- grito kitty en mi oído, cuando me di cuenta a nuestra alrededor había mínimo 10 hombres mirándome con una mirada de puro deseo. Mis mejillas y ciertamente todo mi cuerpo ardía del calor por culpa de aquellas miradas tan fuertes, pero probablemente ardían de saber que ella, extraña, también había estado mirando y si estado porque fue echar un vistazo detrás de la "manada" masculina hacia donde previamente se encontraba ella y no encontrarla.

-Voy al baño- balbucee y me escape hacia las escaleras donde el sonido no llegaba tanto y donde mi mente podía bajar el ritmo vertiginoso en el que se encontraba. Empuje la puerta del baño y choque literalmente con un pecho. El pecho de la extraña… lo supe por su perfume, dulce como una mañana de primavera.

-Pequeña, bailarina, provocadora – tres adjetivos susurrados de forma tan sensual que formaban una extraña oración tan excitante que mis palabras se escaparon por completo de mis labios.

-Me estabas mirando- atine a decir levantando la mirada y entonces con la luz adecuada me di cuenta que sus ojos eran más bien verdes y que sus labios eran encantadores.

Y esos pensamientos que deberían haberme alarmado, solo hicieron que el calor corporal subiera a un ritmo presuroso. Estaba segura que era producto del alcohol, de ese inconsciente que me pedía a gritos liberarme, que me exigía que por una vez pensara en mí y disfrutara sin pensar en posibles consecuencias.

-Mejor dicho… recreaba la vista- replico acariciando mi cintura – no veo que no te haya gustado- y no lo hacía pensé – Pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunte invitando a que continuara, ¿qué demonios tenía esta mujer? había algo en su seguridad, en la manera que tenía para hacer de esa situación algo normal, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que desconocidas me abordaran de esa manera.

-¿Lo hacías para mí?- pregunto lamiendo lentamente su labio inferior, captando mi atención de manera inmediata y me perdí por un micro segundo en esos labios rosas que parecían tentarme más a cada segundo.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pretencioso de tu parte pensar eso?- la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío me estaba mareando al punto de necesitar apoyarme en la pared más cercana, error número dos.

-Ciertamente… ¿pero lo hacías?- volvió a insistir arrinconándome contra la puerta y la pared.

-Alguien puede entrar- musite sin perder ni un atisbo de su mirada.

-Me gusta tu piel aquí- dijo sin prestar atención, porque parecía no escuchar todo lo que yo decía, o sencillamente ignoraba lo que no le interesaba, llevo su mano a esa parte de mi cuerpo que en apariencia le gustaba, resulto ser una parte entre mi cuello y mi hombro, entonces en su atrevimiento se animó a dejar un beso húmedo que me hizo estremecer. – me pregunto…- susurró en mi oído y se quedó en silencio, pero sus dedos subieron por mis muslos lentamente – ¿estarás mojada en estos momentos?

Madre santísima!

Pegue un respingo cuando sentí unos de sus dedos llegar a mi ropa interior. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo excitada que estaba, mi mente había bloqueado lo que mi cuerpo estaba manifestando, mi ropa interior estaba en efecto húmeda, yo estaba excitada de estar siendo acosada por esta extraña en el baño de un club de Nueva York a sabiendas que cualquier persona podría entrar y vernos en esa situación. Ella suspiro con fuerza y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-Ven a mi casa- esas palabras llegaron a mi cerebro como hielo y no pude evitar tensarme- o bueno a mi coche- agregó sin cesar en sus toques y mucho menos cesaron sus besos, besos pocos inocentes en mi cuello y hombro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿ _qué demonios tenia esta mujer?_ con la mano localice el picaporte de la puerta y con un paso maestro escape al estrecho y oscuro pasillo, estaba claro que ella no iba quedarse atrás solo viéndome huir como una adolescente.

Y no lo hizo.

\- Pequeña no huyas, tú sabes que lo deseas- su mano se anclo nuevamente a mi cintura tirando de mi hasta que nuevamente era su pecho el que estaba pegado a mi espalda y su boca en mi oído.

-¿Por qué la gente de Nueva York es tan descarada?- reproché todavía tensa al estar en esa situación, no era mucho más alta que yo, sin embargo, su altura acaso no podía ser más perfecta? Su boca llegaba a la altura de mi oído fácilmente, pudiendo de esa manera envenenar todos mis sentidos.

-Pero yo no soy de Nueva York, así como tú no lo eres- aseguro y pude sentir la punta de su lengua en el contorno de mi oreja.

\- No pienso ir a tú casa, ni mucho menos a tú coche- afirme, entonces ella presiono mi cadera con decisión y suspiro resignada.

-Dime tu nombre- pidió con la voz cargada de deseo.

-Nada de nombres- respondí girándome, rindiéndome a sus deseos.

\- ¿Y cómo me llamaras cuando te haga acabar como loca?- ¿Acaso eso importaba?

-¿Te crees tan buena?- provoqué y ella tiro de mi brazo arrastrándome con el rostro algo contrariado y cuando me di cuenta estábamos al final del pasillo de espaldas a un vidrio que daba justo a la pista de baile, pero ahí donde estábamos estaba todo oscuro como la noche misma. No obstante, cualquiera podría vernos y eso sin duda lo hacía más excitante.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa y disfrutar… te lo aseguro, del mejor orgasmo de tu vida, pero prefieres una pared- musito acariciando mis piernas y si ella me tenía como quería, con sus dedos que habían escalado tanto que estaban bajando mi ropa interior, mientras mis ojos no paraban de perderse en los de ella, en la seguridad que emanaban.

-Calla- agarre su rostro y la bese envalentonada por un deseo que jamás había sentido antes, un deseo que quemaba por dentro y por fuera donde ella pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos… whisky… pero era todo tan dulce en sus labios, increíble sabiendo que estaba a punto de tener relaciones con una desconocida en un club lleno de gente borracha y sudorosa. Y lo sorprendente no era eso, si no que su boca se acoplaba de manera perfecta a la mía, como si lleváramos haciendo eso desde siempre, con una sincronización que me dejo sin aliento y que no tarde en hacer saber con un gemido sobre sus labios, un gemido que surgió de lo más adentro de mis entrañas.

-Procura agarrarte- espeto entre mis labios, subió mi vestido hasta arriba de mis muslos deslizando sus suaves pero abrasivas manos por mis piernas, mis bragas estarían por el piso para esos momentos y yo ni cuenta en que momento me las había quitado.

¿Cuándo me habían tocado así? Por dios si Jesse se dedicaba a jadear encima de mí y procurarse de llegar él.

-Entonces tres dedos son demasiados para una dama ¿verdad?- rumio mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, mierda estaba tan mojada que no me importaría la cantidad – vamos de a poco mejor- agrego segundos después.

Sentí como asaltaba mi clítoris y a pesar de lo mojada que estaba, ella jugaba conmigo, mientras paseaba las puntas de sus dedos por mi mojada entrada, como deliberando… finalmente lo hizo solo con dos dedos pero el toque delirante a mi clítoris no disminuyó, estaba aquí y allá moviéndose con precisión.

-Demonios- se quejó mordiendo mi hombro y apretando más mi cadera – eres tan estrecha – gruño y sentí como iba haciendo cada vez más fuerza con su brazo para no disminuir la manera en que entraba y salía de mí.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar entorno a su mano y la sorpresa me invadió por completo ¿acaso me había convertido en una adolescente precoz? Pero es que era mortalmente efectiva o tal vez eran mis ganas de sentir un orgasmo así de arrollador. Quería alargar cada una de esas sensaciones que me estaba regalando, así que acomode mi pierna en torno a su cadera, para que hiciera menos fuerza y para que yo pudiera alargar más las delicias que estaba haciendo conmigo.

-Dios- jadee apretándola a mi cuerpo- más… por favor- pedí en un balbuceo, estaba al punto del climax.

-Estás tan mojada… seguro y eres una delicia- entonces sentí un dedo más y no necesite nada más que eso para estallar en cientos de pedazos, la mordí en el hombro evitando que un gemido estridente saliera de mi boca y fue tan fuerte mi mordida que la sentí quejarse, aunque levemente, volvió a besarme pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior. Recibiendo mi aliento entre cortado por el orgasmo que seguía pasando por cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Temblaba literalmente aun estando agarrada a su cuerpo temiendo por no caer al piso deshecha por culpa ¿del qué? Del mejor orgasmo que alguna vez había sentido y en menos de 20 minutos con una completa extraña.

Mi respiración era un desastre al igual que mi vestido, no obstante, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba arreglando mi ropa con delicadeza, nada que ver con la actitud que había mostrado hacia escasos segundos.

-Ahora me darás tú número- exigió con ese tono tan particular de voz, era cargada pero no de deseo.

-No extraña, nada de nombres, ni números- me gire cuando toda mi ropa estuvo en su sitio, salvo mis bragas y la dejé ahí en la oscuridad del pasillo con el rostro perplejo. Dios mío y santo Nueva York, había tenido sexo con una desconocida y ni siquiera gracias por el glorioso orgasmo le dije.

Desvergonzada Rachel Berry.

Al llegar a la pista Kitty se tiró a mis brazos, su estado de embriaguez era tal que no podría describirlo, era una mezcla no grata de viejo alcohólico y chiquillo que se emborracha por primera vez y mientras yo trataba de sostenerla, Jennifer bailaba como una stripper de bar barato en una mesa rodeada de hombres. Definitivamente era hora de irnos.

Tiré del brazo de Jenn y a pesar de las miradas asesinas que recibí pudimos salir airosas del club, bueno dentro de todo airosas, por lo menos estábamos sanas y salvas. Una vez dentro de la limosina Jennifer grito. – Eres condenadamente sexy Rachel Berry- Kitty carcajeo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, a la vez que mi mente volaba hacia la extraña que en minutos había hecho de mi un volcán, incluso ahora que estaba dentro de todo tranquila todavía podía sentir mi sexo húmedo y latente libre de ropa interior, porque claramente no me di el tiempo de buscarlas. Tremendo comienzo de vida Rachel, maldita Nueva York salvaje.

Y esa fue la bienvenida, lo que sucedería a continuación sería una cantidad de eventos llenos de casualidad, que me llevarían a tomar una decisión que nunca imagine que sería capaz de tomar.

La primera había sido abandonar mi rutinaria y cómoda vida en Boston, para empezar de cero en una ciudad que ofrecía una versión de mi misma que desconocía hasta ese momento.

La segunda decisión sería aún más radical que la primera, pero con más quebraderos de cabeza que la primera y eso ya era mucho decir.

* * *

 _Gracias por estar ahí, me hicieron el día._

 _Buena semana!_

 _Próxima actualización el Lunes 8 #SkinnyLoveFic_


	3. Chapter 3

En mi oficina no!

Siempre desde pequeña había adquirido la manía de sobre pensar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y que de alguna u otra forma me dejara marcada.

Obviamente no había podido olvidar lo sucedido el viernes a la noche, no podía evitar que al cerrar los ojos cada escena vivida en ese oscuro pasillo, volviera a mí con tal nitidez que mi piel se erizara. Una completa extraña había sido capaz que enloquecerme y que hiciera algo que jamás había imaginado que podía llegar hacer.

No sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de esa mujer que sin dudar un segundo me había llevado al derretimiento, había aplastado mi razonamiento hasta convertirlo en agua y transformado en gemidos.

Y solo habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido con la extraña en el club, era sorprendente lo que había hecho ella sin conocerme, llevarme de esa forma tan segura a un orgasmo que no había sentido (si no fuera por mí misma por lo menos) en años, más allá de que tenía el plus de que fuera una mujer, ella simplemente necesito mostrarse segura y por supuesto intensa para hacer que mis convicciones quedaran olvidadas en algún cajón lleno de polvo.

Que uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, lo haya tenido con una mujer, de la que no conozco el nombre y que para colmo lo haya tenido en un espacio por completo publico solo acentuaba más mi afirmación que Nueva York era para mi persona una revolución. Sin embargo, lejos estaba de sentirme apenada, fue un golpe de aire fresco… no, no de fresco nada, fue todo desde el primer momento completamente caliente y drástico. Me dejé envolver por su seguridad, por supuesto no me lamentaba, había sido el mejor orgasmo que había sentido hasta el momento.

Tal vez lo que lamentaba en este punto de la mañana, mirando a través de las ventanas de mi oficina en el piso 17 era no haberle dado mi número. Una sesión tan intensa de sexo que tuviera como resultado el clímax más delicioso de mi existencia ameritaba mínimo un pedido de número… ¿pero eso era demasiado verdad?

Dios Rachel me reproché… ¿para qué carajos deberías pedirle su número? Seguro hace eso cada sábado. Seguramente lo hacía, pero y si, vida nueva, ciudad nueva y… vida sexual nueva ¿no podría ser?

Sentí calor de repente mientras rememoraba como me había tocado, ella había sido delicada pero efectiva, no había dudado ni un segundo en donde debía tocar para hacerme perder el norte por completo, entonces recordé que yo no la había tocado! Y palidecí, dios santos ella no era un hombre que se satisfacía de manera tal vez más fácil, ella había estado dentro mío haciendo que mi cabeza girara entorno al placer que me estaba dando, pero ella se quedó con el calentón del año, porque ni siquiera fui consciente de que debía estar en peores condiciones que yo cuando me tocó por primera vez.

-Rachel- grito Kurt, al mirarlo me di cuenta que seguro llevaba tiempo tratando de obtener mi atención.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte y aunque su mirada se volvió completamente inquisitiva no indago más allá, seguro porque tendría algún chisme en la punta de la lengua.

-¿A qué no sabes quién está reunido con Brody en estos momentos?- arrugue mi frente, ¿qué acaso tengo la bola de cristal o algo?

\- Kurt, soy gerente de finanzas no psíquica- espete con seriedad, el rodó ojos y se cruzó de brazos claramente ofendido.

-Y como YO soy tu asistente y soy el mejor, es mi deber contarte el chisme jugoso que llegó a mí- lo sabía y se los dije ¿verdad?

-Escupe- indique mirando a mi ordenador y no porque tuviera que hacer algo solo no quería parecer ansiosa.

-Tengo solo dos palabras- musito haciéndose el interesante, seguro trataba de llamar mi atención, así que lo mire por el rabillo del ojo e invite a que continuara- Quinn Fabray- gire mi rostro hacia él sin ningún tipo de emoción, porque debía saber yo quien carajos era Quinn Fabray.

-¿Me tengo que emocionar por algo?- sí, fui cínica pero es que QUIEN CARAJOS ES QUINN FABRAY?

-Oh por dios Rachel, ella es una condenada sexy play boy, que se ha acostado con cuanta mujer y hombre quiso- contesto ofendido, como si no saber quién era esa tal Quinn Fabray fuera considerado un delito – y dueña de una pequeña empresa dedicada a la inversión de nuevas tecnologías y arte - agregó

-Pues la felicito Kurt, ahora tráeme el contrato García- indiqué de manera indiferente. Kurt volvió a rodar los ojos, suspiro audiblemente y creo que murmuro algo como "eres imposible" antes de salir de mi oficina.

Kurt Hummel, había sido entrenado por Kitty en el pasado, pero ahora como ella era la futura mujer del Jefe y era tan controladora y como quería que yo su mejor amiga de todo el mundo estuviera cómoda y contenida accedió fácilmente a que Kurt trabajara conmigo, más que nada también porque él sería un gran amigo para mí, siendo yo nueva en esta ciudad. Pero y si bien era un chismoso, tengo que agradecer el trabajo que Kitty había realizado en él, Kurt era un listillo de primera, hábil con el ordenador, estructurado, gay y sí un cotilla. Lo conocía desde hacía unos años, cuando kitty trabajaba en Seattle así que realmente estaba muy cómoda trabajando con alguien al que no tuviera que entrenar o conocer desde cero.

Porque eso no se me daba muy bien, a pesar de la experiencia del sábado a la noche.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime- espete a sabiendas que era kurt por supuesto.

\- Te necesita el de proyección por un tema del presupuesto, puedes ir ahora así luego vamos a almorzar?- sonreí inmediatamente, él era el tipo de amigo que necesitaba en Nueva York sin dudas.

Weston Media se dedica a la publicidad, pero también asesoramos a otras empresas en sus futuras inversiones, es cierto que las oficinas de Nueva York eran nuevas, por lo que el trabajo si bien no era que escaseaba, no era tan abrumador. La cuestión era que Weston Media estaba armando sus cimientos en esta inmensa ciudad y desde los gloriosos pisos 17-18 y 19 podía sentir como Manhattan iba cambiando de colores según la hora del día mientras yo trabajaba.

Atravesé un largo pasillo pavoneándome de mi nueva adquisición de 12 centímetros, eran los zapatos más cómodos y sexys de todos los tiempos aun cuando su delicado taco aguja parecía indicar lo contrario.

Mark de proyección tenía un presupuesto con el cual manejarse, él podía comprar todo lo que quisiera pero no salir de los límites. Al verme entrar a su "salón" no pudo evitar regalarme una mirada más que libidinosa, no solo por los zapatos sino porque ese día, me había inclinado por una falda gris plomo de cintura alta y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver sutilmente mi sujetador del mismo color.

Luego de un rato en la que escuche sus argumentos de porque necesitaba subir su presupuesto un 20% más llegamos a un acuerdo. Hable con seguridad de cómo era posible obtener mayor calidad sin necesidad alguna de invertir demasiado, siempre es bueno dar oportunidades a nuevos emprendedores que ofrecen lo mismo, por un coste menor.

-Mark ve a esas tres direcciones y si ninguna te convence… tienes vía libre para aumentar el presupuesto- Mark asintió, en realidad porque no le quedaba otra, pero finalmente di media vuelta y camine por el pasillo hacía mi oficina, pensando en lo antojada que estaba de comer una ensalada de berro.

No obstante y contra todo pronóstico, saliendo de la oficina de Weston se encontraba mi extraña… digo la extraña. Haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a golpear fuerte en mi pecho ante el recuerdo de sus manos, a la vez que mi cabeza lanzaba gritos aterradores.

Ella era una acosadora.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamé en un susurro, antes de cerciorarme que no hubiese nadie mirando, tiré de su brazo hacía mi oficina. Ella ni se inmuto, como si supiera de ante mano que yo me encontraba allí, ladeo una sonrisa encantadora, sacudió su platinado pelo del infierno y pronuncio.

\- Hola Rachel-musitó y mi nombre entre sus labios había sonado a… dios había sido el sonido más sexy que alguna vez haya escuchado y solo era mi maldito nombre.

Kurt al verme pasar tirando del brazo de la extraña abrió sus ojos como plato, como impresionado por algo, y así lo velozmente posible la metí en mi oficina.

Nota: Hablar urgente con Kurt sobre esa mirada.

Una vez adentro de mi oficina, me cruce de brazos y la mire- contesta- reproché fulminándola con la mirada.

-Veras- comenzó, torció sus labios y luego dio una mirada general a mi oficina- creo que le falta vida o… actitud sí, eso, no las has personalizado- fruncí mi ceño y la seguí con la mirada- ¿no crees?-

-Veras- dije imitándola rozando el sarcasmo- Hoy es mi "primer día"- gesticule las comillas con los dedos, en teoría había sido el jueves, pero yo seguía sin invertir tiempo en mi lugar personal de trabajo, claro que eso solo se debía a que mis cosas no habían llegado.

-Brody me lo comento- entonces mi entrecejo se volvió a fruncir- pequeña… Weston Media es…

-Mira no me interesa ¿sólo quiero saber qué haces aquí? - exigí cual niña pequeña pidiendo un chupa chups.

Ella camino hacia mi mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta su móvil - No he podido dejar de mirarte desde el viernes - musito sin perder la calma, entonces el sonido distorsionado de una canción que recordaba vagamente llego a mis oídos – Nunca me contestaste si bailabas para mí- ella era una psicópata que tenía un video de mi bailando y a decir verdad y aunque la idea que me tuviera en un video me horrorizaba a la vez me tentaba ver esa imagen de mí misma.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunté ignorando por completo su cuestión, ella extendió su móvil dándomelo para que lo mirara con confianza, como si no tuviera miedo de que lo borrara.

Me gire como para tener una visión más privada de mi misma o tal vez porque no soportaba que viera como me acaloraba y no solo de la vergüenza. Fue ahí que pude ver mi mirada, yo la estaba mirando lascivamente, yo fui quien la provoque dios mío. Pero claro, darle la espalda en estos momentos había sido un nuevo error.

Esa mala jugada le dejo a su merced mi cuello, porque al segundo sentí su aliento en el mismo.

-Me gusta más tu pelo suelto- saco los dos lápices cruzados que agarraban mi pelo y entonces cayó casi rebelde por mis hombros. Mientras ella me acariciaba sin pudor pero con esa delicadeza que más adelante sabría que la caracterizaba, mi mirada estaba puesta en los movimientos de por demás provocativos, esa que bailaba de esa manera no era yo, a pesar de si serlo, no podía reconocerme, pero a la vez podía sentir orgullo de eso. Hasta que un escalofrío producto de sus dedos aventureros me asalto, mire hacia abajo, mi falda estaba levantada y su mano intentaba llegar más adentro de lo que debía…

-En mi oficina NO!- exclame segura en contra de todo lo que mi cuerpo realmente me pedía.

-Si te tocara ahora comprobaría lo mojada que estas- maldita, maldita, maldita arrogante.

-Borra el video- exigí devolviéndole el aparato y enfrentándome a su mirada, sus ojos efectivamente verdes y sobre todo deseosos.

-Déjame tocarte…- se acercó a mis labios- los labios- todo en ella era con doble sentido, era imposible poder controlarme con semejante mujer.

Ancle mis manos a su cuello y la besé, era lo que quería hacer desde que la había visto salir de la oficina de Weston y tenerla tan cerca nublaba mi juicio. Sus labios con gusto a cereza por el labial, eran totalmente exquisitos, diferentes a los del viernes que estaban cargados de wisky pero aun así tan dulces como ahora.

Sentí sus manos en mi cadera presionándome contra ella.

-¿Cuántas veces te has tocado viendo el video?- pregunte sobre sus labios, sonrió con los ojos antes de besarme nuevamente.

-Perdí la cuenta, pero no puedes culparme, me dejaste con el calentón- mis ojos quedaron clavados en su ladina sonrisa, ella todavía una completa extraña para mí, estaba bromeando sobre lo que yo había descubierto esa misma mañana.

La punta de su lengua delineo mi cuello descubierto pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de romper la regla de "En mi oficina No" la puerta de mi oficina sonó.

-Salvada por la campana pequeña- dejo un beso en mi mejilla, contorneo sus caderas como si fuera la mismísima Jessica Rabbit y salió de mi oficina dejando una estela de perfume, dulce pero con un corte cítrico como a naranja.

Kurt me miraba escéptico por algún motivo y a la vez con reproche.

-¿No era que no la conocías?- me acusó y no pude evitar aterrarme ante eso, ¿conocerla? ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Nos había espiado?

-¿A quién Kurt no te sigo?- respondí volviendo a mi sillón detrás del escritorio.

-Quinn sexy como el infierno Fabray- sonreí, pero de pena y también con un poco de decepción, estaba claro que yo no podía encontrar una persona normal que solo quisiera acostarse con una sola persona. Deje caer mi cabeza al respaldo del sillón frustrada por toda la situación y recordando que ella, aún seguía siendo una extraña, pero con nombre, que tenía un video mío bailando de la manera más provocativa.

-Ella está invirtiendo- susurre sin ningún tipo de convencimiento.

-¿Y por eso tus mejillas están de color rojo y tu pelo desarmado?- demonios, demonios y más demonios.

-Simplemente me dolía la cabeza- respondí rápidamente- me has traído el contrato que te pedí?- él señalo el escritorio con sus ojos.

-De acuerdo… vamos a ir a almorzar?- cuestiono pero yo… yo no podía hacer eso ahora. No sabiendo que sospechaba algo.

-No, necesito revisar esto, Mark me entretuvo más de la cuenta – solté la peor excusa que podía haber dicho, si quería alejar las dudas que se alojaron por completo en él, no lo había logrado.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la mirada que me dio, no dijo nada más y con medía vuelta volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Alrededor de las 14 horas agarré mi bolso, mi innecesaria chaqueta y salí, mi trabajo por ese día había terminado. Todavía era temprano, entonces mi cuerpo me recordó que no había almorzado, así que una vez en las calles de Nueva York decidí ir en busca de mi ensalada de berro.

El calor en la ciudad para ser Junio era soportable, el aire era casi fresco por lo que una caminata era bastante agradable a estas horas eso y que los edificios evitaban que los rayos del sol golpearan con fuerza. Me gustaba caminar mientras me deleitaba de la vorágine de las personas a mí alrededor, de sus apuros sin sentidos, de los ruidos de los taxistas siendo exigidos por alguna vieja estirada, de los olores en que estaba envuelta la ciudad. Fue así que llegue a un vegetariano que Kitty me había recomendado.

"Oma Joma" rezaba el nombre en la fachada del restaurante, mire hacia el interior del mismo y a pesar de dudar de su higiene me adentre igual. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción por una mujer rubia y que tenía sus ojos verdes con pequeños detalles en avellana clavados en mí. ¿Cómo es posible que me la encuentre? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? El lugar en el interior era mucho mejor que de lo que se podía apreciar desde afuera, la luz era escasa como queriendo regalar cierta intimidad a los comensales.

-8 millones de habitantes y yo te sigo encontrando, que fantástico- ironice al llegar a su mesa, sí podría haberla ignorado, el bendito restaurante está vacío! Pero yo vengo a sentarme con ella, porque había una fuerza superior a mí que hacía que me acercara.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo para que te has acercado entonces?- replico con su rostro impasible, su voz no sonó dura para nada, lo dijo como quién dice "hey tanto tiempo" y yo no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño.

-Bueno… aquí estamos verdad- mordí mi labio, porque a pesar de haber sido yo quien se acercó no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar una conversación con esta mujer.

-Me gusta tu pelo suelto, me alegra mucho la vista que lo hayas dejado de esta manera- espetó tocando las puntas de mi pelo que caían sobre mi pecho y sonrió. Un gesto tan simple pero tan arrebatador.

Tenía que admitir que era hermosa por donde la mirara, llevaba un suéter en color amarillo algo suelto pero no grande, el mismo dejaba ver una de sus clavículas, el pelo inclinado por uno de sus hombros, su piel demasiado blanca en apariencia suave incluso cremosa. Habíamos quedado en silencio solo observándonos y claro acercándonos, claramente mi centro de gravedad tenía un problema con esta extraña. Sus labios rosados como los de una pequeña niña inocente eran tan tentadores a esa corta distancia. Le acaricie la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, perdiendo de esa manera una guerra interna con mis pensamientos de salir corriendo en ese preciso instante.

-Me gusta el carmesí de tus labios- susurro a milímetros de mi boca tanto que su aliento dulce me mareo por completo.

-Esto está tan mal- me lamente en un balbuceo a nada de tocar sus labios, entonces dejé que me arrastrara a la locura, con suavidad ella presionó mi cuello y así sus labios asaltaron los míos, mi no tan extraña debía tener un master en besos, porque los pocos que nos habíamos dado hasta ese momento habían sido todos distintos, pero todos asombrosos.

-¿Te gusto saber que podían vernos?- pregunto y sus palabras chocaron contra mí a una velocidad peligrosa, no obstante la respuesta era 100% positiva.

-Si- afirme entre sus labios, era increíble como no podía ni quería separarme de ellos.

-¿Bailaste para mí?- cuestiono subiendo sus dedos por el interior de mis muslos.

-Si – jadee cuando sentí un dedo moviendo mi ropa interior acariciándome. Hasta ese punto no me había dado cuenta lo húmeda que estaba nuevamente, maldito cuerpo delatador.

-Me gusta esta bienvenida- susurro contra mi oído, ella apretó con sus dedos mi clítoris justo en el momento en que el camarero se acercaba- quieta- ordeno con una media sonrisa.

Seguía con su mano entre mis piernas, pero desde la posición de donde estaba el mozo parecía que su mano estaba en mi rodilla (gracias a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos) Me concentré en morder mi labio y deje incluso que ordenara por mí, al demonio la ensalada de berro, pero que importaba cuando ella seguía moviendo sus dedos casi imperceptiblemente pero de la forma más deliciosa posible. El mozo se fue y ella se giró hacia mí.

-Tenemos 10 minutos- su voz sonó tan ansiosa como perturbadora ¿Qué demonio significaba eso?

-Crees poder hacer algo en 10 minutos, Quinn Fabray- la provoque adrede simulando una entereza que no existía. Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa de haberla llamado por su nombre e inmediatamente me regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin más entro en mí haciéndome jadear.

Perdí el aliento.

-Mantén las piernas así- entre mis piernas solo había espacio para su mano y nada más, entonces ella se acercó a mi cuerpo todo lo que pudo, agarro mi mano con la intención de que yo también la tocara (y cómo demonios debía hacerlo) – solo quiero que sientas como me pones- murmuro contra mi oído antes de morderlo.

 _Hay que agradecer a quien invento las faldas… con ellas todo es tan rápido y fácil._

Ella estaba caliente y tan mojada como yo, con lo cual mi propio sexo se aceleró en sus dedos. Escuche un bufido y luego sus movimiento se aceleraron haciendo que mi cuerpo se precipitara, saco mi mano de entre sus piernas con lentitud, beso mi mejilla y el mozo llegó con nuestras bebidas, ella dio las gracias moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí a lo que solo sonreí realmente afectada por toda la situación. Estaba a pasos del orgasmo con el mozo observándome severamente y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar el gemido que estaba conteniendo al ver que sus toques no paraban y el mozo seguía delante nuestro.

-Srta quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua, se siente bien? Parece acalorada- si contestaba lo haría entre gemidos, porque hablar correctamente me era imposible, así que mire a mi extraña como implorando.

\- Ella no quiere ser mi novia- bromeo regalándole un guiño de ojos, el mozo se fue y su dedos empezaron a moverse con rapidez, dios estaba a punto de venirme como nunca.

-Hazlo… acaba para mi pequeña- me beso desesperada hundiendo su lengua en mi boca y entonces el fuego concentrado de mi estómago bajo a una velocidad vertiginosa explotando en miles de pedazos, tensé mis músculos y tuve que morder su labio para no gemir su nombre en alto, aunque igualmente lo hice dentro de su boca.- Eres tan cálida… no quiero salir de ti- admitió con suavidad antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla encendida.

El mozo llego con nuestra comida junto con un mensaje a mi móvil.

" _Reunión urgente B.W."_

-¿Puedes poner esto para llevar?- pregunte al mozo antes de que se fuera, a la vez que buscaba mi cartera para pagar.

-Pequeña… esta va por mí- me acerque para besarla, pero antes dije.

-Ella no obtuvo una novia hoy- ella soltó una carcajada divertida y quedo sentada junto a su almuerzo. Mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en caminar ignorando el paso de ese desgarrador pero delicioso orgasmo.

Casualidad o cuestiones de la vida o el deseo hacía que nos encontráramos, no lo sabía pero algo me decía que no iba a ser la última vez que la iba a volver a ver.

Si lo solo hubiese sabido todo lo que vendría después.

* * *

 _Me adelante un día._

 _Felices carnavales y gracias por la aceptación!_


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que nadie muera de un colapso nervioso ;) y disfruten del paseo... se vienen capítulos bastante cargados.

No los entretengo más, buena semana!

* * *

La Fiesta

Me estaba volviendo literalmente loca, ella se había metido en mis entrañas, en mis pensamientos nocturnos y mis nuevas e irreconocibles fantasías. Nueva York en su primera noche me había presentado un lado salvaje que recibí gustosa, a pesar de ir en contra de mis principios o en contra de todo lo que conocía hasta el momento, porque había una verdad y esa era que Nueva York se convertiría en una nueva oportunidad, una vida distinta a la que llevaba en Boston, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser de esta manera. Y sin embargo, era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, sexo sin ataduras para sentirme libre.

-Entonces tienes que aprobar el presupuesto García pero no quieres – Kurt me inspeccionaba severamente, no era que no quería aprobarlo, simplemente no me apetecía pensar en precios con relación a mercados que no llamaban mi atención.

-Es excesivo, hay que retocarlo – murmure con la mirada fija en la pantalla de mi ordenador. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Buscaba quien era y a que se dedicaba Quinn Fabray y debería de haberlo supuesto, las primeras noticias que salieron de ellas decían algo así como.

 _La rompe corazones Quinn Fabray fue vista del brazo de la actriz de turno de Broadway…_

 _Nuevamente Quinn Fabray nos hace confundir dejándose ver junto al cantante tal…_

Y todo era Quinn junto con rubias, morenos, actrices, artistas plásticos, etc, etc, vamos que la mujer era una puta en toda regla y yo una ingenua que no podía pensar en otra cosa que querer verla desnuda. Porque claro a lo único que habían accedido mis ojos hasta ese punto era a su escote y sentir con mi mano el calor de su entre pierna. En cambio ella prácticamente conocía toda mi anatomía.

-Soy una idiota – susurré olvidándome que Kurt seguía en mi oficina - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestioné antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Brody quiere el presupuesto aprobado o reestructurado – respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Mañana… ya yo me encargo – suspire molesta, necesitaba terminar con esta mierda y dedicarme a mi trabajo, a disfrutar de Nueva York y alejarme de todo idiota que osaba jugar con las personas.

Kurt salió de mi oficina y así como salió entro Kitty con un sobre blanco con letras doradas en él. Su sonrisa amplia y brillante que anunciaba algo que seguramente me iba a fastidiar.

-Weston Media está invitado a la gala de recaudación del Museo Metropolitano – canturreo dado saltitos, estaba claro que eso era algo importante para la compañía, pero odiaba ese tipo de eventos, aunque también era seguro que asistiría.

Suspire resignada y finalmente dije - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para conseguir un vestido apropiado? – Kitty corrió a mi lado, me abrazó con fuerza y beso mi cabeza.

-Ya tengo tu vestido y el mío, regalo de Weston – comento echando una mirada a la pantalla de mi ordenador – Bruja – agrego dando un golpecito donde aparecía el rostro de Quinn.

-Mmm ¿de qué me perdí? – quise saber, la curiosidad podía conmigo.

-Ella es una mmm play boy/girl, una amenaza de la ropa interior – contesto completamente seria. Definitivamente soy una idiota - ¿Brody ya te mando su contrato? – pregunto y yo no pude evitar abrir grandes mis ojos ante la pregunta, ¿contrato de la extraña? ¿Era un chiste?

-¿Cómo? – cuestione en una exclamación.

-Si ella está asociada a un experto en tecnología y juntos se ocupan de invertir en arte y tecnología, es increíble que alguien como ella tenga una licenciatura en Arte – respondió con indiferencia- ella pidió asesoría.

Esto era realmente malo, malísimo, porque en cuestión de días, horas tal vez tendría que reunirme con ella.

-Todavía no me envió el contrato pero Kurt la vio en una reunión con Brody… ya sabes cómo es – Kitty asintió con conocimiento de causa.

-De acuerdo no te agobies, no pienso dejarte sola con esa zorra – aseguro y casi que sentí mis mejillas arder ante eso. Luego Kitty salió de mi oficina y finalmente pude respirar… podría decir que con tranquilidad, pero estaba todo tan mal, que tranquilidad era lo último que podía sentir.

Llegue alrededor de las 17 horas a mi piso, con mi bolso y el vestido que Kitty me había enviado, me bañe con tranquilidad disfrutando del agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, necesitaba calmarme y alejar todo pensamiento que tuviera de mi extraña, al final agradecía tener que ir a la gala, de esa manera estaría tan ocupada saludando y aparentando ser simpática que Quinn desaparecía por unas horas.

Ilusa, ingenua, inocente, adjetivo calificativo que se les pueda ocurrir de esa índole era propicio para mí en aquellos momentos. Porque la sorpresa que me llevaría esa noche, sería bastante grande.

Finalmente llegamos a la fiesta, Kitty iba con un delicado vestido negro ceñido pero no sugerente y Brody a su lado con un smoking negro clásico que marcaba sus grandes hombros, regalándole esa estampa de hombre perfectamente tirable. Mientras tanto yo iba de blanco con los hombros descubiertos, el pelo recogido, los labios de un rojo fuerte y las pestañas como para provocar un huracán de un simple pestañeo de lo larga que estaban debido al bendito (y muy agradecida) rímel que había conseguido ese mismo día.

La gala era temática, de ahí a que todos estuviéramos de blanco y negro. Otra de las exigencias era que los fotógrafos molestos, incluidos los periodistas a menos que fueran invitados tenían el acceso prohibido (gracias a dios) la entrada al evento había sido un poco tormentosa, no era porque tuviera problema alguno con su trabajo, pero los flashes y yo no éramos buenos compañeros que digamos por esos momentos.

Y seguramente en ningún otro momento de mi vida.

Weston Media era la empresa de publicidad por excelencia en Seattle, llevaba años de trayectoria familiar pero no fue hasta que Brody volvió de Londres y que se hizo cargo, que no tomo el prestigio que tenía en estos momentos. Kitty no solo se había acostado con su jefe y posteriormente enamorado del mismo, sino que fue una clave transcendental para que Westion Media se radicara en Nueva York, Brody estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Kitty y de cómo lucia en ropa interior, eso hizo que en conjunto hicieran una campaña para una importante marca de lencería y que esta fuera un éxito. Era provocadora de principio a fin, sin embargo, el mensaje era profundo, claramente hablaba de la locura en la que el amor te sumerge.

Y fue tan bien aceptada que Weston Media en la ciudad de Nueva York era la indicada para hacer que cualquier empresa sea disparada directo a las estrellas.

Para ese momento de la noche había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas había saludado y la bendita subasta no daba comienzo. En cambio todos bailaban elegantemente, sonriendo como si no doliera sostener tanto tiempo una sonrisa.

Las odiaba, no a las sonrisas, si no a las personas falsas que se acercan por aquello que puedan obtener a cambio.

Pero la amargura de estar en un evento de esas características estaba a punto de desaparecer, para dar rienda a un estado de paranoia total.

Tenía una copa de champagne en la mano cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura y juro por dios que supe a quién pertenecía esa mano, tal vez por el calor que desprendía la misma, tal vez porque las veces que la sentí siempre estuvo dentro mío, con lo cual el tacto era reconocible incluso a través de la tela de mi vestido.

-Espero que te guste como quedo todo- comento en mi oído, la conveniencia de nuestras alturas era sorprendente, porque sus labios siempre estaban en la medida justa para mi oído.

-Lo has organizado tu- afirme con la vista puesta en la pista de baile.

\- En efecto, me gusta mucho el ajedrez y supuse que sería una mmm elegante idea- di un vistazo general, todo era blanco y negro incluso la pista de baile símil al tablero de ajedrez.

-Interesante- masculle sintiendo sus dedos en mis hombros.

-Me gusta mucho esta parte de tu cuello- musito acariciando esa conexión entre el hombro, la nuca y el propio cuello.

-Una lástima que no puedo apreciarla como tú- espete intentando controlar mi respiración, esta mujer me volvería loca y todavía no era consciente de todo lo que podía llegar a caer.

-Me alegro que hayas optado por el blanco, ven bailemos- ella deslizo su mano por mi brazo, como si le perteneciera, hasta llegar a la mía y dios sabe cómo tuve que evitar gemir solo por ver como su vestido dejaba ver su espalda y como su trasero quedaba ante mis ojos completamente tentador.

Y me sorprendí a tener ese pensamiento.

Mordí mi labio inferior, su vestido por supuesto era largo y tan elegante como el del resto, pero ella… ella resplandecía.- Sienta muy bien el blanco en tu piel- susurro en mi oído anclando su mano en mi cintura y presionando la otra entre mis dedos.

Me pregunto cómo se vería nuestra imagen para el resto de las personas presentes, dos mujeres bailando a tan escaza distancia. Y recordé a Kitty con sus palabras acusantes, entonces también recordé que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada a verla con distintas mujeres y de alguna manera me tranquilice.

-Estás hermosa- musito buscando mis ojos.

-Eso lo debes de decir seguido- ella río, sacudió su cabeza y clavo sus intensos ojos verdes en los míos.

-Tengo esta teoría de que todas las mujeres son hermosas, sin embargo, no todas quitan el aliento con su elegancia como lo haces tú- baje mi mirada apenada, ella sabía cómo hablarle a un mujer – Creo que no sabría con qué Rachel quedarme, sin con la salvaje del club, la Rachel de la oficina o la Rachel en vestido de gala, todas… - ella sonrió sin dejar de mirarme – son arrebatadoras de alientos – su mano había subido a mi hombro y mis mejillas ardían por las palabras que había pronunciado – No obstante, a esta Rachel le falta algo para que pueda decidirme – dijo y mí ceño se frunció en automático.

-¿Y qué le falta según tú?- cuestione molesta.

Ella me dio una mirada tan intensa que sentí piernas temblar – A mi dentro tuyo y a ti gimiendo por culpa del orgasmo – no había duda en sus palabras y eso sencillamente me encantaba – en el segundo piso al final del pasillo hay una sala de proyección, te espero ahí, así me decido – musito sin más, beso mi frente y la canción que estaba sonando término, me sentía mareada y excitada. Pero lo importante era ¿Qué era lo que tendría que hacer? Que pregunta idiota, yo quería que ella conociera a cada una de mis versiones y no iba a negarme a un nuevo orgasmo, después que decida cuál de todas mis yo, como ella había declarado, le gustaba.

-¿Haciendo buenas migas con los futuros clientes? – Brody pregunto con su encantadora sonrisa y sus fulgurantes ojos celestes. Maldita Kitty que había ganado este hombre encantador.

-Algo así – respondí ciertamente nerviosa, si supiera que clase de "migas" estaba haciendo.

-El Sr. Y la Sra. García están muy satisfechos con el presupuesto que les aprobaste – comentó Kitty levantando su copa hacia los recién nombrados.

-Pues me alegro, ha sido todo un dolor de cabeza – ella río simplemente porque era consciente que odiaba las antigüedades y los Sres. García querían invertir en antigüedades Mexicanas.

-¿Y qué quería Fabray tan cerca de ti? – preguntó de forma casual, ella era así, sus intenciones se notaban en sus ojos, pero sabía cuándo y cómo preguntar.

-Ella quería una reunión conmigo naturalmente – contesté como si nada pero Kitty frunció su frente incrédula.

-Ella no va hacer tal cosa, hasta que veamos viable su inversión – la verdad era que yo seguía sin saber a qué se dedicaba más allá de saber que tenía una licenciatura en Arte.

-Tranquila Kits ese no es mi juego – aseguré falsamente con cierto desdén, Kitty pareció creer en aquellas palabras y dejo el tema de lado. Apreciaba que me cuidara de aquella manera, bastante había tenido con Finn.

Luego de un rato de hablar con más desconocidos, me disculpe dejándole un toque en el hombro a ella y de inmediato entendió que me dirigía a los servicios. Aunque mi destino sería un tanto distinto.

Estaba loca lo sé, ella seguía siendo una extraña en toda regla, pero era por completo una aventura que necesitaba, mis entrañas me lo pedían con un ardor desbordante. De camino a la sala de proyección me pregunte si había tardado demasiado o si incluso ella seguiría esperándome.

Una inmensa puerta de pesada madera se alzaba en frente de mí y con un suspiro nervioso la empuje, dejando de lado lo que quedaba de la Rachel de Boston fuera de mí, al abrir la puerta el eco del salón vacío me envolvió, la luz que entraba por los ventanales era demasiada escaza y la que entraba de la puerta abierta solo ayudaba a ver una pequeña parte de la sala.

Tomé aire y entre cerrando la puerta con sigilo, había una mesa bajo un ventanal justo detrás de una columna lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir varios cuerpos, ella no estaba o mis ojos no la localizaron cuando realice un segundo barrido. Llegue a la mesa, madera tallada y maciza, seguramente pesada como el mismo infierno y suspiré, porque quería verla, necesitaba verla.

-Pensé que no vendrías – escuche fuerte y claro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Y estuve a punto de no hacerlo… pero – mordí mi labio y miré hacia la ventana, hacia el patio que seguía lleno de bailantes que disfrutaban de la noche de Nueva York. Al volver mi vista a ella, ya no estaba, entonces me gire en busca de sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué, pequeña? – dijo en frente mío.

-Quiero saber con cual Rachel te quedarías – conteste mirando sus labios, sin titubeos, sin dudas.

-Tengo la leve sensación que me gustaran todas – aseguró caminando un paso hacia mí – porque todas tienen algo en común – la miré esperando que continuara y ella supo comprender lo que mis ojos exigían - todas son salvajes, sucias y muy calientes – volví a morder mi labio ante esa acusación, yo no lo era en realidad, pero con ella era tan distinta, como si una parte de mí se despertara.

-Pensé que me darías un orgasmo y no paras de hablar – la provoqué y ella no tardo de tirar de mi cuello y estrello sus labios con los míos, esta vez su gusto dulce era invadido por el champagne, pero el efecto delirante era el mismo.

-¿Sabes qué cualquiera puede entrar verdad? – sus palabras eran tan deseosas chocando contra la piel de mi cuello - cualquiera puede entrar y verte gimiendo mi nombre.

-O a ti el mío - repliqué tirando de su vestido por sus hombros, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir su piel, verla a pesar de la oscuridad y toda la situación vertiginosa en la que nos encontrábamos, porque su cuerpo era un misterio para mí hasta ese momento.

-Y lo haré, pero con esas uñas hoy no me tocarás – mordió mi cuello mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido.

-¿Qué tienen mis uñas? – pregunté pasando mi nariz por su cuello, su piel olía a fresas frescas y mañana de campo.

-Podrías cometer un asesinato - respondió con una risilla divertía a la vez que arañaba mi espalda- demasiado largas pequeña – se alejó cuando sintió mi vestido caer a mis pies –Tú no tienes ropa interior – jadeo toda emocionada, fue entonces que aproveche para dejarla en igual de condiciones. Era todo una locura, cualquiera podía entrar y encontrarnos desnudas y todo sería un escándalo…Sin embargo, no nos detuvimos.

Ella era hermosa, una vez que su vestido cayó a sus pies y quedo solo con su ropa interior inferior pude deleitarme como nunca del cuerpo de una mujer, nunca me había fijado en los pechos de esta manera, eran perfectos, blancos cremosos y suaves, eran simplemente apetecibles y de repente sentía como mi boca se llenaba de saliva, producto del ansía por sentirla entre mis labios. La acerque por la cintura para besarla como tal vez tampoco lo había hecho con nadie (tampoco es que había estado con otra persona que no fuera Jesse) Gimió al sentir mis dientes en uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi cadera hasta llevarme hacia la mesa.

-Detrás de la columna – gimió cuando arañe sus costillas, dios si esta mujer tenía hasta sus abdominales marcadas. Me recostó en la mesa y levanto mis piernas mientras lamia su labio inferior. – ¿Hacer estas cosas con el posible riesgo de que nos vean, es lo que más te calienta verdad? - gruño mordiendo mis muslos.

-Dios si - jadee y gemí cuando sus manos apretaron mis pechos.

-Normalmente te haría acabar con la boca y luego con cada parte de mi cuerpo – mascullo perdida en mi piel, su lengua estaba en busca del lugar deseado, el sitio que emanaba el calor que necesitaba sentir, entonces ella hundió su lengua en mí, con fuerza y con precisión.

Arañe sus hombros porque su pelo estaba fuera de la cuestión, luego había que volver a la fiesta. –Oh dios – gemí apretando mis piernas- tu móvil – balbucee – sácalo – y ella salió de entre mis piernas con una sonrisa libidinosa – no rostros – agregue meneando mis caderas, irreconocible así me sentía en aquellos momentos.

Estiro su brazo, agarro su cartera y se hizo con el móvil en cuestión de segundos.

-No rostros – repitió y el primer flash chocó contra mi piel, sus manos en mi abdomen, de mis piernas rodeándola, mi cuello – Date vuelta – pidió ansiosa.

Baje de la mesa y me giré ofreciéndole mi espalda y un poco más, escuche un gruñido y luego su mano acaricio esa zona que a ella tanto le gustaba y sentí el flash nuevamente.

La sentí pegarse a mi espalda repartiendo besos de hombro a hombro, me estaba enloqueciendo, nunca me había sentido tan caliente en mi vida.

-Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras – gruño en mi oído, ella me giro sentándome en la mesa, abrió mis piernas de forma desesperada y se colocó entre medio.

-Oh demonios – exclamé la estaba sintiendo a ella… como carajos.

Sus manos en mi cadera, y un vaivén que altero todos mis sentidos, su sexo era una caldera, avasallante, su humedad podía sentirla mezclarse con la mía. Jadeo apretando sus dientes pero entonces sentimos el chirrido de la puerta y palidecí.

Ella llevo su dedo a mi boca indicándome que me callara, pero la condenada seguía moviéndose suave y peligrosamente. Había alguien a escasos metros y mi vientre estaba sintiendo los espasmos de la llegada desesperada del comienzo de un mortal orgasmo. Mierda necesitaba que se moviera más rápido, la apreté con mis piernas ignorando por completo al intruso, sus ojos se posaron en los míos irradiando una lujuria incontrolable, entonces los pasos se arrastraron hacia la puerta y segundos más tarde volvimos a estar solas.

-Eres una zorra – jadee soltando todo el aire que había contenido.

-Bien que no te quejaste cuando no me detuve – replicó y sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos incluso fuertes – Estas tan mojada pequeña – musito y se alejó y no pude evitar gruñir desesperada ante la ausencia, ella volvió hacer una foto – te tendré muy presente – susurro colocándose entre mis piernas nuevamente.

Volvió a nuestra faena pero apretándose con fuerza a mí, sus dedos dolían y nuestros sexos palpitaban acelerados de la necesidad.

-Oh dios Quinn – grite, ella tenía su mandíbula apretada y sus hombros tensos – por favor…más – y ese más se convirtió en lava, en un derrame de fuego recorriendo cada parte de mi ser, consumiéndonos, sentí que sus piernas perdían fuerzas, entonces agarre sus manos dejándola caer encima de mi cuerpo, siguió moviéndose lentamente alargando de ese modo las sensaciones post orgasmo. Era delicioso.

Pero había que volver a la fiesta, ¿cuánto tiempo me había ausentado?

-Siempre es un placer – espete haciéndola a un lado para buscar mi vestido, ella quedó en silencio, observando cómo me vestía en la oscuridad.

-Procuraré hacerte llegar un recuerdo de esta noche – comentó recomponiéndose.

-Como quieras – me di media vuelta y camine sin mirar atrás hacia la puerta.

Eres una zorra, Rachel zorra Berry.

Y con mis piernas tambaleando alcance a Kitty cuando entraba al salón para la dichosa subasta.

-¿Mucha gente en el baño? – cuestiono enganchando su brazo al mío.

\- Algo así – respondí agarrando una copa de champagne en el camino.

De repente sedienta por los gritos, los gemidos de hacía minutos atrás. La noche continuó y la extraña se mantuvo alejada pero con sus ojos puestos en mí y no porque la estuviera mirando, no, los sentía recorriéndome todo el tiempo.

Volvía a caer ante sus encantos, pero tal vez ahora más consciente de que un orgasmo (o muchos) como ella me había regalado no podía volver a rechazar.

Ingenua, ilusa e inocente. Todos servían perfectamente para describirme en aquel entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Es un trato?

No había casualidades, ni causalidades válidas para aquello.

Entendí rápidamente que mi extraña tenía relación directa con mi jefe y por ende con mi mejor amiga, que por lo tanto inevitablemente la seguiría viendo una y otra vez.

Y todo lo que podía hacer por aquel entonces era sonreír a cada invitado que había alrededor y mantenerme cerca de Kurt para no caer bajo el encanto de ella, sí de Quinn, de la no extraña que parecía invadir mi vida.

Porque no bastó con una noche de fiesta en plena semana por una recaudación o una subasta dónde los fondos terminarían siendo para algún hogar de Queens, no, al futuro marido de Kitty Wide se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una cena con todos sus activos-pasivos por el aniversario de meses (no recuerdo o no quiero recordar cuantos) que llevaba Weston Media en la ciudad.

Y ahí mismo en el piso 18 de la empresa, se realizó el tan bendito evento, quería estar en mi casa, en mi pequeño y acogedor piso mirando a través de los enormes ventanales como la luz de la ciudad iba mutando con el paso de las horas. Sin embargo estaba ahí, con una copa de champagne en la mano sosteniendo una sonrisa completamente falsa y agarrada del brazo de mi asistente. Huyendo tal vez o previniendo de caer nuevamente en la tentación.

-Afrodita debe estar revolcándose – susurró Kurt al ver como Quinn se rodeaba de hombres de negocios con tanta simplicidad y parecía que los tenía a todos encantados o hechizados con su sonrisa, su vestido o con su elegancia.

\- Es la maldita medusa – escuchamos por detrás, Kitty Wilde aparecía con la mayor cara de pocos amigos de toda la historia – no sé cómo lo hace, sé que es hermosa como el mismo infierno, pero tampoco para tener a todos los hombres detrás de ella – agregó acelerando el líquido dorado de su copa.

Menee la cabeza de un lado al otro, había algo era verdad, más allá de sus ojos hipnóticos, de su perfume que te envolvía o el sonido de su voz que podía hacer que te trasladaras a las estrellas, era la versión femenina del flautista de hamelin pero sin dicho instrumento, ella solo necesitaba de su voz, de la gravedad que insidia al pronunciar cada vocal.

Sacudí la cabeza, de repente me di cuenta lo fácil que fui para ella, lo fácil que me había resultado caer en sus encantos. No había mirado un segundo atrás en los momentos en que me deje llevar por ella, por su deseo que en realidad era el reflejo del que yo misma escondía.

-Afrodita, medusa… todas diosas de igual manera – musite, inconsciente hasta ese momento que mis ojos no habían perdido detalle de nada de lo que ella había hecho.

Se había presentado conmigo minutos después de llegar con un beso en mi mejilla que Kitty no pudo evitar desaprobar bajo el comentario "no pierde el tiempo con nadie" y yo solo trate de tranquilizar con una falsa apariencia de entereza.

Pero la verdad era que había temblado al momento que sus labios aterrizaron en mi piel y ella lo supo, lo sé porque sus ojos desprendían un brillo particular cuando estaba cerca de mí.

Eran alrededor de las 20 hs de un viernes de junio y mis ganas de volver a mi casa eran cada vez más grandes, porque tenerla cerca solo mirándola era una tortura. Más cuando en la fiesta no me había dejado tocarla por mis perfectas uñas.

Perfectas ahora que había pasado por un centro de estética y había pedido que le dieran una reestructuración que no la aniquilara.

Lo que significaba que yo no había obtenida todo de ella y que en esos momentos solo quería más, quería seguir probando todo lo que estuviera dispuesta a darme.

Orgasmos en primera fila.

-Somos tres idiotas mirándola – espeto Kitty antes de ir directo a su hombre, al verla note en Brody ese brillo en particular que desprendía cuando ella aparecía en su campo de visión, un destello que indicaba el amor que se tenían, que había empezado con un profundo y disfrazado odio que trató de contener lo que en ese momento disfrutaban.

Amor.

Brody envolvió a Kitty con su brazo y tiro de ella sobre su pecho para besar su cabeza y regalar una sonrisa de puro orgullo por la mujer que la vida le había dado.

-Eso es amor – acertó a decir Kurt al ver lo mismo que yo.

Asentí cuando vi como mi afrodita personal se movía ligeramente hacia los servicios, era mi oportunidad.

Me disculpe con Kurt y camine rodeando unos escritorios para no levantar las miradas de nadie, las de que Kitty sobre todo y al llegar a la puerta temblé anticipando el encuentro.

La idea de verla por lo menos por 5 minutos a solas hacía burbujear mi sangre de anticipación y respire hondo antes de empujar la puerta y encontrarla repasando su perfecto maquillaje.

-No tardaste mucho en venir – dijo tan tranquila, pero me hizo retroceder y querer volver donde estaba con Kurt por lo arrogante que había sonado.

-Eres una creída – repliqué imitando sus movimientos frente al espejo, el poco maquillaje que llevaba estaba ordenado de la manera correcta y pelo como debía estar.

-No has parado de mirarme, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – pregunto justo detrás de mí, su nariz por encima de mi cabeza, sus manos en mi cintura apretándome con fuerza.

-No puedo evitarlo – conteste sintiendo como mi piel se calentaba.

-Yo tampoco – dijo acercando su boca debajo de mi oreja, la imagen, el poder verla a través del espejo, ver sus ojos mientras repartía aquellos besos húmedos me estaba poniendo a mil revoluciones por segundo – no podría adivinar que te gusta más, si mis besos o verme haciéndolo – murmuro contra mi piel y me contraje, porque ella adivino mis pensamientos – está en tus ojos, en el calor de tu piel Rachel.

\- No sería mala idea – espete agarrándome del frío mármol a la vez que ella levantaba mi falda y acariciaba mis nalgas con descaro – alguien podría entrar – balbucee cuando sentí sus dedos desplazar la tela de mis bragas a un costado.

-Lo sé – dijo y su tono de voz fue tan distinto, salió como a chorros cargados del deseo que había dejado caer en minutos.

-Si Kitty entrara…

-Ella me dejaría pelada lo sé – me interrumpió justo en el momento que su pulgar barrio hacia abajo mi clítoris.

Jadee una exhalación y acomode mis piernas para que fuera todo más simple, porque yo lo quería, lo había querido desde el momento que la vi entrar con ese vestido blanco que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Y miren si tenía curvas.

-No puedo dejar de mirarte las uñas Rachel – respiro con fuerza y subió una de sus manos a mi pecho apretándolo con fuerza, buscando a través de la tela del sujetador que mi pezón se endureciera – lo has hecho a propósito verdad, sabías que no podría evitar mirarte y ver ese detalle ¿no? – pregunto con su boca justo en mi oído.

No podía hablar, ella estaba pasando lentamente por mí y era tal la dificultad que me generaba en ese momento, estar parada, agradecer que la respiración se diera de manera automática y responder, wow entender la ley de gravedad era más fácil por dios santo.

-Estás hablando mucho – respondí a cambio, mordiendo mi labio para no gemir en voz alta.

-¿Así? – cuestiono alzando una ceja que me mareo por completo.

La vi inclinarse levemente presiono su pulgar en mi clítoris y entro en mí haciéndome tirar con fuerza mi culo hacía atrás. Ahí en frente en el espejo podía ver su sonrisa triunfante, llena de satisfacción por ver cómo me tenía.

-Me voy apurar solo porque hay que volver al coctel de Weston – murmuro contra mi oído y pude ver como las líneas que separan los músculos de su brazo se acentuaban por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, cambio la postura de su mano y sentí una invasión más agresiva y el talón de su mano presionar mi clítoris moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo por la fricción que estaba haciendo.

Jadee y percibí un destello en su frente y en la mía. Era el sudor de nuestro deseo, el calor evaporándose de nuestro cuerpo, como si se fuera consumiendo.

-No puedo más – jadee, me temblaban las piernas y la respiración estaba tan acelerada que temía por mi salud cardíaca.

La mano que tenía en mi pecho se movió con urgencia hacia mi cuello y tiro hacia arriba y por detrás, sentí su lengua llegar a mi boca y el resto fue una explosión tan grande que su nombre a pesar de haberlo gritado en su boca reboto por todo el baño.

-No quiero salir de ti – dijo con su frente en mi hombro, yo tampoco lo quería, se sentía jodidamente bien – hoy me has apretado tan fuerte, que temí por mis dedos – bromeo y a la vez no, porque yo si la apreté y mordí mi labio ante la necesidad de saber cómo sería aquello – ¿Qué?

-Yo también quiero saber cómo se siente eso – conteste dando medía vuelta cuando sentí que se retiraba de mí.

Me miro con sus ojos brillando ante la idea de no terminar así, ante la idea que llevarlo más allá, de tenerla para mí como ella lo hacía conmigo.

-Quieres estar dentro de mí – asentí con la cabeza sin tocarla, dejando un espacio prudencial entre ella y yo en ese momento, un paso tal vez, solo me bastaba estirar el brazo para tenerla pegada a mi nuevamente.

Pero alguien podía entrar, porque demonios estábamos en el baño de mi lugar de trabajo.

-Quiero más de ti… de esto – hice una gesticulación con la mano generalizando lo que ella y yo habíamos hecho y ella sonrió ante mi dificultad para explicar lo que realmente quería.

-Vayamos a cenar Rachel – pidió manteniendo la distancia, tal vez consciente de que por el tiempo que llevábamos allí alguien podría entrar realmente.

-No – conteste mirando a la puerta, esperando la interrupción.

-¿Cómo quieres más… de esto entonces? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos y con la mirada escéptica.

-Tal vez… podemos, no sé, llegar a un tipo de acuerdo y vernos por ahí… la ciudad es enorme y mira, nos sigue empujando – fue la respuesta más flaca y blanda que se me ocurrió, porque yo no era capaz de pedir nada sobre sexo.

-Por ahí – repitió en un susurro - ¿quieres que lo hagamos en… así, como en la fiesta, y todas las otras veces? – Inquirió ladeando una sonrisa por completo pervertida – Es eso lo que quieres… polvos rápidos porque alguien nos puede pillar – asentí sintiendo el rubor ascender por mis mejillas.

Si eran rápidos, pero la verdad era que esta mujer me había proporcionado más orgasmos que cualquier otro hombre que tuve en mi vida, para el caso solo había sido Jesse en todo momento, pero lo importante era que los resultados eran tan efectivos que si no fuera porque estaba apoyada contra el mármol hubiese caído al piso por el temblor de piernas que me acusaba.

-Tu mereces algo más que eso Rachel – musito ella seria mirándome con detenimiento – eres un mujer sorprenden…

-No, no necesito halagos de la clase de mujer que soy o dejo de ser, hasta el momento nunca hubo halagos, no los quiero – aseguré pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre te digo que estas hermosa – replico ahora sí acercándose – pero si lo que quieres es eso, creo que puedo llegar a algo interesante – susurro en mi oído antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

Se alejó al tiempo que la puerta se abría y la secretaria de Weston entraba colocadísima.

-Srta Fabray – dijo mirándola directamente e ignorando mi presencia, Quinn a mi lado sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes brillantemente blancos.

-Srta Gregor – contestó ella y fue ahí que me di cuenta, la sonrisa no era la misma, era su arma secreta, sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no lo hacía con todos de la misma manera, esa mueca no era la forma que tenía para sonreír de manera original, no era forzada tampoco, solo era falsa, pero no por eso no cumplía con los mismo efectos.

-¿Candice estas bien? – pregunté interrumpiendo aquella escena ridícula que estaba teniendo lugar en frente de mis narices.

-Srta Berry – exclamo como dándose cuenta por primera vez que yo estaba allí – disculpe, el champagne creo que me cayó mal, si mi disculpan – dijo y se metió en uno de los cubículos.

Me gire hacia el espejo y verifique que tenía todo en su lugar ignorando a Quinn en todo momento, ya había tenido un Jesse en mi vida, no necesitaba dos.

-Te has enojado – aseguro mirándome por el espejo, claro que sí pero no le interesaba por nada en el mundo saber aquello.

-No tengo porque hacerlo en realidad, que tenga buenas noches Srta. Fabray – me despedí guiñándole un ojo, como si en realidad ver cómo le coqueteaba a otra delante de mí, después de haber tenido sexo conmigo no me molestase en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegue al pasillo decidí que era hora de volver a casa, de abrazar el fin de semana y descubrir la ciudad, pero de otra manera, empezaría mi sábado retomando mis típicas actividades físicas, porque tener Central Park cerca lo hacia todo más posible y retomar mi parte como running era algo que se me antojaba bastante.

Salude a Kitty que estaba al lado de su futuro marido que contaba cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a un puñado de señores de trajes, que deseaban vivir una historia como la de ellos.

Jefe odioso y molesto, secretaria estirada y detallista, que sucumbieron al deseo, deseo que los arrojo a la verdad que ocultaban. Un amor sin igual que no podría ser contado a sus nietos.

Y mientras colocaba mi bolso a mi hombro camine hacia el ascensor, cruzando miradas con mi extraña al pasar. No estaba enojada, no me iba a enojar, pero debía alejar a Quinn porque no podía evitar o tal vez no podía ser ese tipo de mujer que le propuse ser.

Tenerme allí en el exterior sin sentimientos de por medio podía ser algo que cualquier persona puede manejar, pero no sé si sé ser ese tipo de persona, porque al final del día soy una pequeña de Boston que es posesiva y celosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella estaba acomodando sus zapatos y su respiración se veía alterada no, lo siguiente.

Había bajado las escaleras, 18 pisos a pie.

-Estas loca – espete pasando por su lado y ella apresuró sus pasos para seguirme.

-Bueno si, un poco, pero el padre de Alicia decía que las mejores personas lo están – la miré tratando de entender a qué se refería con el padre de Alicia – en el país de las maravillas… esa Alicia – agregó al ver mi contradicción.

-¿Acaso no lo Alica al sombrero? – cuestione mirando por la calle en busca de un taxi.

-El primero que lo dice es el padre, porque ella tiene sueños... -mordió su labio y continuo - en la película, recuerdas la escena que el padre va a la habitación de ella y le cuenta sobre sus sueños y entonces le pregunta ¿acaso estoy loca? Y él para que se serenara le dice que las mejores personas lo están, que no se preocupara – había olvidado por completo que hacía ahí afuera, porque aquella explicación sobre esa escena en particular de tal vez la película por excelencia de media población mundial, había capturado mi atención de tal manera, que en ese momento solo atine a pestañar y mirarla.

Ella era la maravillosa, ella y todo lo que arrastraba con ella.

-No puedo creer que hayas bajado 18 pisos a pie – espete volviendo mi vista a la calle, porque si seguía mirándola terminaría invitándola a mi piso.

-No me diste tu número, no creo que quieras que llame a tu asistente para decirle donde vernos para nuestras no citas de solo sexo – contesto como si nada.

Volví a mirarla y me perdí en la tranquilidad que trasmitían.

-No sé si es buena idea – respondí a sabiendas que moría por hacer aquello.

Y mi ingenuidad seguía apareciendo en mí para sorprenderme. Pensé que lo dejaría ahí, pensé que entendería que no estaba acostumbrada hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ella no estaba por la labor de dejar pasar esa oportunidad que yo le había dejado caer.

Tiro de mi brazo con fuerza y me pego a su pecho, sus ojos fijos en los míos. A esta distancia podía ser capaz de ver como sus ojos cambiaban sorprendentemente de color, con la luz adecuada podían llegar a ser de un verde magnifico, cuando el deseo (que casi siempre era así) asaltaba su cuerpo ese verde mutaba y dejaba ver pequeñas manchas de ámbar y su pupila se volvía más pequeña, lo que la convertía en una mirada casi felina que quitaba el habla.

Como en aquel momento.

-Me darás tu número y serás mía el día de la semana que yo quiera, no habrá cumplidos, solo la posibilidad que alguien nos encuentre y la policía nos detenga por indecentes – ladeo su sonrisa y beso la comisura de mis labios – no te das una idea de las ganas que tengo de esta boca – espetó pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Alcance mi teléfono y se lo entregue, aun en silencio mirándola, su perfecta nariz, sus labios rosas, sus ojos, ese flequillo que caía justo encima de su ceja derecha sin lograr tapar su ojo, alcance su clavícula con mis dedos y me deleite con su piel.

Pude atisbar una pequeña sonrisa mientras tecleaba su número en mi móvil, como si aquel contacto que no pude evitar tener con ella le hubiese gustado.

Lo había hecho, a ella le había encantado aquella caricia. Pero no lo sabría después de mucho tiempo, como no sabría muchísimas cosas más.

-Listo, me hice una llamada para que me quede registrado y te deje guardado mi número – dijo entregándome el aparato con esa sonrisa que no era para cualquiera.

Había detalles casi imperceptibles que me hacían confiar en ella, en que realmente le interesaba de otra manera.

Pero no estaba del todo reparada como para lanzarme a tener citas.

Si para el sexo, porque los orgasmos nunca hay que dejarlos y yo quería recuperar cada uno que había perdido en esos 6 años al lado de Jesse.

-¿Cualquier hora o tiene que ser a partir de una en particular? – pregunto alzando la mano para detener un taxi para mí.

-Si es en la semana, después del trabajo – conteste mientras ella me abría la puerta del auto – los sábados y domingos estoy libre – agregué ya desde adentro del auto.

-Perfecto, ten una buena noche pequeña – me guiño su ojo y le hizo una mueca al taxista de que podía emprender su camino.

Y la deje atrás, con la sensación de que había aceptado una locura.

¿Qué era esto? Reforzar una decisión para seguir girando mi vida patas para arriba, por la sensación más indescriptible del mundo.

Patas para arriba o patas para abajo, estaba hecho, sería suya y ella mía una vez en la semana, donde ella quisiera, porque estaba claro que la ciudad yo no la conocía para tal menester.

Mi móvil vibro en mi bolso y al sacarlo me llegó un foto de ella, no precisamente de ella, de su remitente, pero la imagen era de mis piernas mezcladas en su cadera y un pequeño inciso que decía.

" _una mezcla interesante verdad?"_

" _brillas en la oscuridad ciertamente"_ respondí antes de pagar por el viaje y caminar hacia la puerta del edificio que albergaba mi pequeño pero hermoso piso. Y ahí estaba dando vuelta la llave, sonriendo al encargado cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Rach – y me paralice por completo.

* * *

Voy hacer una aclaración por una acusación que se me hizo, que por supuesto no me molesta porque no tenga nada que "esconder" (no sé si es adecuada la palabra) pero para las que siempre estuvieron de aquel lado y me "conocen" saben que cada historia que subí o subo es dentro de todo "original" todas y cada una fueron productos de hechos, acontecimientos que marcaron un antes y un después.

"Feel Again" (y todos los perros que Quinn tenía) nació porque el novio de mi mamá es criador de Pointers lo mismo que Quinn ... y luego mi maldita imaginación hizo el resto.

"Una y mil veces" y la enfermedad de Quinn fue porque había visto una peli malisima y unos de los protagonistas sufría de agorafobia, lo mismo luego la imaginación hizo el resto.

"No dejes de sonreír" que sigue estando recordándome que pude haber hecho algo mejor, es mi bebé, porque la escribí después de separarme y ella (mi ex) en la despedida me dijo "por favor nunca dejes de sonreir" así que de ahí que hice catarsis.

"Skinny Love" es el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida nuestro comienzo fue igual, pero por diferentes causas nunca pude ser, no cuento esto por nada, pero se me acuso de copiar la historia de un libro que me tome el trabajo de buscar y es verdad que es muy parecido al principio sobre todo, pero no es por asomo igual.

Y a la persona que hizo la acusación creo que estas en todo tu derecho de quejarte, pero ahora yo te pido que si tuviste la paciencia para crearte una cuenta y bloquearla para que no pueda tener una "conversación" con vos, estaría bueno que sigas leyendo para que veas que no es una copia. Y te pido disculpas si estos capítulos por la similitud lograron ofenderte.

Lo último, si quieren puedo seguir o si no, nada la borro porque la verdad que escribo para despejarme (meramente terapéutico) sus deseos son ordenes mis queridas.

Feliz San Valentin y buen inicio de semana para todas ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Perdón primero y gracias segundo... por el apoyo y seguir ahí!_

 _Me tarde más de lo debido, porque estuve entrenando de más, se viene el open de los crossfit games y necesitaba seguir sumando cayos a mis manos *-* pero uní dos caps para hacerlo más largo y que tuvieran más lectura._

 _Calculo que el domingo estaré subiendo el próximo y deseenme suerte para el sábado que arranca los w.o.d_

 _Disfruten de la lectura_

* * *

El Principio Del Fin

No había sido Jesse St. James, no y si el efecto parálisis fue lo primero que mi cuerpo sintió, fue simplemente por el tiempo que llevaba sin escuchar su voz, ese tono sereno pero lleno de seguridad que él tenía.

Me gire tan despacio, que pude sentir como resoplaba a mis espaldas.

Noah Puckerman, el chico malo pero atleta estrella de Brighton High School estaba en la puerta de mi hogar en Nueva York, con las manos en el fondo de unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca básica, vistiendo una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

-Oh por dios Noah, eres tú – exclame dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras él asentía y sacaba sus manos de su pantalón para ofrecerme un abrazo que sabía reclamaría.

Noah había sido el amor imposible de cuanta adolescente que piso nuestro instituto, menos el mío, porque Noah se la paso cuidándome de los maltratos que las estrellas de nuestro instituto se encargaban de hacer caer a simples estudiantes de ciencias como lo era yo en ese entonces.

Noah había crecido a unas casas de la mía y gracias al particular trabajo de mis padres siempre había sido mi amigo, al principio tal vez por interés pero al pasar los años él fue el único que logro conocerme como tal, había sido él y Kitty su primer novia, de ahí a que ella se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga, seguida de Jennifer que ya lo era porque ambas adorábamos los números.

-Rachel Berry, no puedes estar más guapa – musito alejándome de los hombros para echarme un vistazo general.

-Los años Noah, pero hey tú tampoco estas tan mal – bromee y le guiñe un ojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado pero sin perder esa sonrisa picarona en de sus labios.

-Pues vivo aquí – respondí señalando el edificio a mis espaldas.

-Estas de broma verdad – exclamo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Pues no – susurré, su entusiasmo me estaba haciendo dudar, hacía años que no sabía de él, pero nunca había sido de mostrar su sonrisa de ese modo.

-Rachel vivo en el edificio de en frente – tiró su brazo hacia atrás mostrando un moderno edificio de incontable cantidad de pisos.

-Wow Noah, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, creo que te va bastante bien – dije mirando la imponente fachada de color negro brillante.

-Bueno, es todo producto del sacrificio, no me quejo la verdad – él lleno de timidez levanto sus hombros como restándole importancia – oye me gustaría que cenáramos una noche de estas, ya que eres mi vecina y ponernos al día, supe de ti por internet, la prensa de Boston arruino a Jesse después de cómo lo dejaste – un escalofrío azoto mi espalda al escuchar ese enunciado, si la prensa había hecho eso con Jesse mi nombre estaría circulando por todo internet y odiaba la idea – tranquila no dicen nada malo de ti, era de conocimiento público el comportamiento clandestino de Jesse – agrego con el fin de hacerme sentir mejor, la verdad es que aquello se había sentido como una maldita patada en la ingle, era la cornuda de Boston, bravo Rachel simplemente bravo.

-Lo sé- balbucee, con ganas de llamar a mis padres y preguntarles que sabían de todo aquello – Noah necesito subir, es viernes y esta semana eh sufrido 2 eventos que están matando mis pies – mostré mis tacones y el asintió con la cabeza, llevo su mano al bolsillo trasero y saco un tarjeta de color azul eléctrico que no tardo en entregarme.

-Llámame Rachel – me envolvió en sus brazos y suspire sintiéndome en casa nuevamente, se giró y corrió el resto de los metros a su edificio, había sido algo bueno para arrancar el fin de semana.

Lo haría por supuesto, porque tener a alguien que siempre supo cuidarme en mi vida era lo mejor que me podía pasar en esos momento de mi vida.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol incidieron directamente en mis ojos cerrados, supe que el día era el ideal para comenzar con la rutina que había preparado, 10 manzanas me separaban de Central Park, 10 manzanas que recorrería a pie para empezar a acostumbrarme y tomar el ritmo que había dejado desde que había llegado a Nueva York.

Porque mantener mi rutina de ejercicios en Boston había sido siempre fácil y rutinario, corría cada mañana en el Boston Public Garden, que por era el parque verde más grande de la ciudad, situado justo en su centro, claro que sus dimensiones no eran las mismas que la de Central Park pero había sido mi lugar para llevar a cabo mi entrenamiento y estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Por ese entonces estaba cruzando Grand Army Plaza antes de adentrarme al parque en sí.

Y cuando vi la inmensidad de metros desplegarse con centenares de caminos por delante de mí, sonreí satisfecha por todo el recorrido que iba a poder disfrutar, siempre y cuando no ocurriera ningún imprevisto en el medio claramente.

El sol era suave y la brisa acompañaba la humedad que guardaba el reguero de árboles que habitaban en el parque, se escuchaban risas y personas que parecían hacer lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, corretear con tranquilidad por el parque.

El lago en el medio, costearlo para disfrutar de otra vistas, para no dejar de sorprenderme de la maravilla que guardaba la ciudad en su corazón, un poco como sentirse en casa, decidí aventurarme hacía el extremo sur del parque aunque mis muslos comenzaban a picar del ardor por el tiempo que llevaban sin ejercitarse. Los pulmones parecían pesarme y el sudor que cubría mi frente bien podría suponer que iba a desmayarme a causa de la sofocación que tal vez estaba sufriendo.

4 km no eran nada para mí, pero hacía casi un mes que no movía mi cuerpo así que era esperarse que ahora estuviera pasándome factura de ese modo. Mire mi reloj iban a ser casi las 10 de la mañana, había arrancado a las 9:15 con lo cual estaría bien frenar y estirar los dichosos músculos que estaban haciéndome pasar un mal momento.

Pero entonces la vi pasar, con un pequeño short de running, un top deportivo y los tenis más llamativos de la historia, un estrambótico color verde combinado con azul que hacían que la pudiera ver a pesar de los larguísimos metros que parecía sacarme.

Los caminos se entrelazaban unos con otros y si yo seguía por aquel aumentando un poco la velocidad simplemente chocaría con ella en la curva cerrada hacia el lago. Pero lo importante era ¿quería yo que me viera en este estado, cubierta de sudor y agitada al punto de no poder decirle un hola de forma decente? La respuesta era fácil, sí, porque le daría otra versión de mi misma.

Así que corrí con más fuerza sin perderla de vista, a pesar de los árboles que se cruzaban en el medio, el camino nos uniría tarde o temprano.

Pero no estaba preparada para verla de cerca como yo pensaba. Giro su rostro hacia atrás cuando tomaba el camino por el cual yo iba y no pudo evitar sonreír, destellos de sudor en su pecho y perfecto estomago casi me hacen estrellarme en el piso, mirarla y dejar de prestar atención al alrededor había sido un grave error.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto agarrándome del brazo, sus manos frías erizaron mi piel caliente de inmediato y me límite a asentir, tocándome el tobillo – déjame ver eso – dijo antes de hacer que me sentara en el césped y empezara hacer movimientos circulares en mi tobillo.

Observarla, admirarla, venerarla cualquier adjetivo era bueno en ese momento si describía mi cara de boba al ver como llevaba a cabo esa inspección minuciosa del estado de mi tobillo. Respire con fuerza y ella levanto la mirada a mis ojos.

-No es nada Rachel, pero por las dudas hoy ponte hielo de acuerdo? – asentí mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – ¿estiramos? – pregunto mirando hacia las rejas que rodeaban el lago.

Asentí nuevamente, porque me había convertido en una idiota que se le habían ido las palabras vaya uno a saber dónde y solo podía hacer ese estúpido movimiento con la cabeza y ella sonrió caminando a mi costado.

-Parece que has echado una buena carrera – espeto viendo el sudor de mi camiseta.

-Me apetecía mucho correr – dije con la agitación disminuyendo.

-Es buen eso – se limitó a decir a la vez que agarraba su tobillo y lo llevaba hacia su trasero. Yo la imite, admirando en detalle su vientre plano y marcado, marcado levemente incluso podía ver como justo debajo de sus costillas existía un pequeño hueco que delineaba las dos abdominales de la parte superior de su abdomen.

Estaba devorándola con los ojos y ella lo sabía, estaba de frente a mi, mirando como yo la miraba.

-Creo que nos vendrían bien unos espejos, ¿no crees? – pregunto sacándome de mi minucioso examen a su cuerpo.

-Espejos – repetí dándome cuenta hacía donde estaba llevando la conversación.

-Si… creo tener el lugar indicado incluso, justo después del horario de trabajo… el lunes será – toco mi nariz con su dedo índice y yo me limite hacer un mueca de contrariedad – ¿quieres desayunar? – pregunto antes de juntar sus piernas y tocar las puntas de sus pies con los dedos.

Y por dios la elasticidad de esta mujer era sorprendente.

-No… lo siento, he quedado con un amigo – y no mentí, había llamado a Noah para invitarlo a desayunar y él acepto pero con la condición que fuera en un lugar que él mismo eligiera.

-¿Es qué el desayuno entra en esa regla tuya? ¿cuenta como si fuera una cita? – cuestiono elevando su cabeza para poder tener contacto directo con mi ojos.

-No es eso, pero no deberíamos tener este tipo de acercamientos, tú no quieres saber de mí y yo no… -

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero saber de ti? – me interrumpió con una nueva interrogante.

-No es conveniente… no citas, ni reuniones, incluso esto no está bien – indique, hipócrita, falsa, farsante… ya saben y todos los adjetivos que describieran mi actitud en aquel momento cuando yo misma busque el choque.

-No lo entiendo la verdad, no eres la clase de mujer de un polvo y nada más – razonó ella, sus ojos fijos en mí, avanzando el escaso metro que nos separaba - ¿qué es lo que escondes? – pregunto con su mano subiendo por mi brazo.

-No quiero volver a sufrir por un idiota que no sabe mantener sus pantalones en su lugar, eso es todo – respondí y me lamente de inmediato a sentir como sonó ese enunciado en el aire.

Ella se quedó inmóvil viéndome directo a los ojos, en ese momento, con la luz del sol bañándonos eran tan claros que parecían irreales y me perdí en un momento en ellos.

-De acuerdo como tú quieras… pero no soy ninguna idiota – dijo y sin más dejo un beso justo en la comisura de mis labios – me iré a desayunar con Weston y su novia – agregó iniciando una caminata en sentido contrario al que iba anteriormente.

¿Desayunar con Kitty?

-Ella no te quiere – balbucee dando un leve trote para alcanzarla, al fin y al cabo tenía que ir para ese mismo lado.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que tratar ciertos asuntos y ella es un maldito pitbull – contesto poniéndose la camiseta que se ajustó sin más a su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, entonces… estaré esperando tu mensaje con las indicaciones – espete cuando llegamos a la salida de la 5ta avenida.

-Por supuesto que sí, no soy ninguna idiota – dijo y tiro de mi mano para que cayera directo en su pecho – pero hoy me llevo un beso – y sin pedir permiso me beso, su aliento aún arrastraba el gusto del dentífrico y no pude evitar sonreír sobre sus labios – te veré el lunes pequeña – susurro antes de dar media vuelta y dejarme ahí, viendo como caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Maldita Afrodita reencarnada.

Y el lunes llegó tan depresiva que no supe si atribuirlo por la impaciencia que tenía por verla y lo que había preparado o por el mensaje que había recibido que me indicaba que fuera con zapatos de tacón rojo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan dispersa? – pregunto Kitty desde el otro lado de mi escritorio.

Negué con la cabeza mientras ojeaba el contrato Fabrevans en mis manos.

-Esto… parece una buena inversión, más allá que la empresa sea nueva, tiene una excelente visión de mercado y si Fabrevans puede incidir en ella no creo que sea mala idea, todos los números son positivos – ella sonrió, eran las 11 am de un lunes de junio, la primavera se estaba yendo y el calor estaba apareciendo con lentitud.

-Eres excelente Rachel, lo has tenido en tus manos 20 minutos y te has dado cuenta que es brillante que esos peleles se hagan con unas cuantas acciones – replico ella con desdén.

-No son peleles Kitty, no conozco al socio de Quinn pero…- su rostro, sus ojos abiertos y su ceja en alto me detuvieron - ¿qué sucede? – pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Quinn? – quiso saber y yo actué de la mejor manera posible.

-Kits, quieres que le diga Fabray? – cuestione mordazmente.

-Pues si… a Brody le dices Weston… porque no puede decirle Fabray – respondió cruzando sus piernas una encima de la otra.

-Adivina con quien desayune ayer y te cuento porque no le digo Fabray – cambiar de tema, ante alertas que no podía manejar era lo mejor desviar la conversación y la curiosidad de Kitty eran tan grande.

\- No soy adivina Rachel, ahora dime – pidió acercándose a la mesa.

-Noah Puckerman – respondí y ella simplemente se hecho hacía atrás, como si no le importara.

-Tiene un bar cerca de tu piso, Weston y yo lo vimos hace unos meses, parece que le va bien – espeto como si nada, Noah había sido el único hombre por el cual Kitty había llorado y había jurado que nunca jamás de los jamases otro hombre volvería hacerla sufrir como él lo había hecho.

-Necesito llamar a Fabrevans para obtener más información, no sé qué es lo que pretenden con esto de que vea este asalto seguro – Kitty estaba imposible esa mañana y de esa manera seguro me la sacaría de encima, pero no, se quedó admirando sus uñas mientras los tonos daban del otro lado del teléfono.

-Fabrevans buenos días- la voz de una mujer grande y claramente fumadora atendió al segundo tono.

-Buenos días, soy Rachel Berry de Weston Media, me gustaría poder hablar con la Srta. Fabray si es posible- Kitty clavó mis ojos en mí de inmediato.

-Aguarde por favor – dijo y luego se escuchó la típica canción molesta de espera hasta que sentí su voz arrasar con mi cordura matutina.

-Que agradable sorpresa Srta. Berry – como era posible que sonara tan sexual tan temprano y por teléfono.

-Srta Fabray estaría necesitando saber si…

-¿Tienes los zapatos para esta tarde? – me corto con su voz cargada de expectación y deseo.

-Sí, tengo todo controlado – conteste rápidamente. Kitty hacia que miraba su móvil, cuando en realidad ella estaba escuchando en detalle cómo me dirigía a mi extraña y como nos llevábamos.

-Mmm ¿con quién estas? ¿El chismocillo de tu asistente? – pregunto dándose cuenta con mi respuesta que estaba acompañada, pero hey solo yo puedo decirle "chismocillo" a mi chismocillo.

-Mmm más delicado que eso – respondí secamente para que se diera cuenta que estaba con Kits, sentí ruidos del otro lado como si se estuviera acomodando.

-Entonces se acaba la diversión, temo que me deje pelada si se entera que estamos follando – dijo y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda ante aquella palabra, una cosa era que lo diga dentro del contexto, porque resultaba excitante, pero así porque sí, todo se sentía tan distinto e incluso chocante.

-Debería… sin embargo hay detalles que necesito aclarar para poder hacer mi trabajo correctamente – a Kitty se le dibujo una sonrisa casi orgullosa por cómo estaba tratando a Quinn, y gracias a dios mis mejillas mantuvieron su color porque si no me hubiesen delatado en medio segundo.

Entonces la conversación continuó normal, a decir verdad ella realmente le temía a Kitty y eso era beneficioso para mí… en algún punto. Para el caso ella y yo laboralmente hablando concordábamos bastante bien, ella escuchó cada consejo que creí conveniente, sopesándolo en silencio para luego aceptar las condiciones que creí que fueran las apropiadas. Si bien Mercuri inc era una empresa de tecnología y ella no era muy buena en ese aspecto, se estaba haciendo cargo porque su amigo-socio estaba terminando un master en Los Ángeles sobre tecnología aplicada, para ella era todo muy aburrido en realidad, así que se dedicó a concentrarse en los números que esta nueva empresa ofrecía.

-¿Crees que necesitemos algo más? – me pregunto concentrada en lo que creo era el mismo contrato que tenía en mis manos.

-No, modificare lo que acordamos y te mandaré la copia nueva por email de acuerdo?-

-Perfecto… me encanta que seas tan estructurada y profesional, procurare recompensarte esta tarde – contesto haciéndome sonrojar, agradecí que mi vista estuviera detrás del ordenador y que Kitty estaba atendiendo una llamada de Brody.

-Que tenga buen lunes Srta. Fabray – salude finalmente.

-Hasta la tarde Srta. Berry – respondió ella y la llamada se finalizó, justo al tiempo que Kitty volvió a sentarse delante de mí.

Ella me examinó con sus intensos ojos celestes, que suerte la mía que ella solo fuera una humana común y corriente y no tuviera el poder de leer la mente, porque para este momento estaría siendo acusada por los miles de pensamientos impuros que se me cruzaron por la cabeza cuando Quinn dijo que me recompensaría por mi "profesionalismo".

-Veo que se llevan bien – musito cruzándose de piernas, ella no quería decir eso en realidad.

-Profesionalmente hablando es agradable y muy inteligente – y sexualmente hablando terriblemente abrumadora.

-Brody me lo había comentado – espeto con cierto desdén, vamos que la tipa le cae mal en serio – solo no dejes que te envuelva con su "profesionalismo", no querrás otra idiota en tu vida – inevitablemente fruncí mi ceño con la vista fija en los números que estaba arreglando, negué con la cabeza y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo Kitty volvió a hablar. – Rachel… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – gire mi rostro al de ella, había sonado un tanto nerviosa, y eso en Kitty significaba que algo importante estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Dime qué es lo que pasa? – me ponía nerviosa su mirada casi rozando la timidez.

-Tú mmm ¿quieres ser mi dama de honor? – oh por dios… me quede muda con mis manos en mi boca, sin palabras pero con cientos de lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

-Oh por dios Kitty por supuesto que quiero – exclame llena de felicidad – claro que si – la abrace con fuerza mientras ambas llorábamos como idiotas – solo trata que el vestido sea delicado y no ridículo – bromee mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila no seré tan mala – replico guiñándome un ojo – igualmente tenemos tiempo y todavía tengo que decírselo a Jennifer – musito arreglando invisibles arrugas de su blusa. – nos vemos en la noche?- preguntó ya en la puerta de mi oficina.

-Si claro, tengo que hacer algo en la tarde y luego soy toda tuya – respondí con una sonrisa pícara.

Me dio una mirada extraña y agregó – Sucia Rachel, solo báñate antes de venir a mi casa y mejor que me cuentes que es eso que tienes que hacer cuando llegues – rio con fuerzas y salió de mi oficina, por mi parte suspiré, seguramente debería darle explicaciones entrada la noche, pero ya vería que inventaría.

Mire la hora en el ordenador, 3:45 pm hora de irme a casa, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para estar lista para mi extraña. Agarre mi bolso y con una sonrisa casi tonta salí de mi oficina.

Al bajar recibí un mensaje que decía la dirección del lugar en donde deberíamos encontrarnos.

Cuando llegue a casa eche un vistazo rápido a los zapatos rojos y si no fuera porque sé de forma consciente que son objetos inanimados juraría que estaban tan ansiosos como yo de estrenarlos en tales circunstancias. Quinn no había escrito más que la dirección de un edificio en Brooklyn al que debía dirigirme para que tengamos nuestro clandestino primer encuentro.

Luego de secar mi pelo con cuidado y dejar que cayera por mis hombros decidí mejor recogerlo y cruzarlo con dos palillos, sé que le encanta suelto porque así me lo había dicho, pero a mí me encanta que me lo suelte.

Finalmente cuando estuve en frente de dicha dirección, se me heló la sangre, era un estudio de baile y pequeñas niñas salían de él, tenía ventanas antiguas lo cual lo hacía extremadamente raro, pero ver la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía me paralizó por completo, hasta que divisé a un costado un tipo enorme apoyado en una pared al lado de una puerta gris algo desgastada, mire la dirección nuevamente en mí móvil para confirmar que efectivamente estaba en el lugar correcto.

Me acerque con la frente en alto al enorme hombre para saber si él sabía algo – Disculpe, busco la Srta. Fabray – espete con voz fuerte y sin titubeos, el tipazo bajo sus lentes de sol hasta el puente de su horrible nariz giro hacía la puerta y la abrió.

-4to piso primera puerta a la derecha – musito con voz grave. Yo simplemente asentí a la vez que me adentraba a vaya saber que trampa mortal.

Una vez que entre una sensación de terror invadió mi cuerpo, debía estar loca de remate, en qué demonios estaba pensando y si finalmente Quinn Fabray era una asesina de pequeñas morenas de largas y sexis piernas? en conclusión termine subiendo al horrendo monta cargas, porque claro el edificio era tan viejo que ni ascensor podía llamarse a la plataforma en la que estaba subiendo. Una vez qué se detuvo en el piso número 4 y me asegure de que mis latidos estuvieran ordenados, vislumbré la puerta que me había indicado el grandulón de abajo, estaba ligeramente abierta y el pasillo casi iluminado.

Camine haciendo que mis tacones sonaran fuertes produciendo de esta manera un pequeño eco, cruce la puerta sin llamar y al entrar quedé muda, el asombro al que mis ojos me estaban sometiendo era tal que, podía llamarme incrédula. Si no me hubiese puesta una tonelada de rimmel me hubiese animado a refregar mis ojos para aclarar mi vista, pero estaba claro que todo era tan real como que mis zapatos rojos no eran tan cómodos como aparentaban.

Un simple salón de baile, un espejo inacabable que ocupaba todo el largo del salón y lo rodeaba, con el objeto (imagino) de que los estudiantes pudieran observar sus técnicas, sin embargo había un detalle que no podía dejar de mirar.

En el centro del salón, había un cómodo, a simple vista, sillón de tres cuerpos de color negro, no era de cuero, era como si fuera de gamuza, suave al tacto.

Recorrí el espacio con un caminar lento, me senté cruzando mis piernas y mire con detenimiento. Había dos cámaras de fotos profesionales que apuntaban hacia el centro donde estaba aquel sillón y hacia abajo.

-Que tal pequeña – susurro llegando por detrás, era su marca personal, aparecer misteriosamente por mi espalda y acariciar mi cuello – estas hermosa – agrego acariciando ahora mis hombros, ella sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía cómo tocarme para hacer que mi cuerpo elevara su temperatura de una forma mala.

-Siempre dices los mismo – la acuse, y ella resoplo.

-Acúsame de ser honesta, mis ojos mandan la información a mi cerebro, aparte no es enteramente mí culpa tampoco – replico, pero entonces yo busque sus ojos, qué significaba aquello – tú tienes parcialmente la culpa de ser tan hermosa – agrego desabrochando los botones de mi blusa.

Se alejó de mí para dar la vuelta y quedar delante de mis ojos, llevaba un simple vestido negro con detalles en verdes encima de sus rodillas, su pelo suelto apenas cubría sus hombros y su clavícula quedaba exquisitamente expuesta, era hermosa por donde la mirara.

-Las cámaras apuntan al centro del sillón, por lo tanto tu rostro no saldrá- explico mirándome a los ojos- los espejos sirven no solo para que disfrutes de ver cómo te follo…

-Hoy tú también gritarás- la interrumpí mostrando mi manos libres de uñas asesinas.

-Entonces… los espejos sirven no solo para ver como follamos, si no que para que veas a que apunta cada objetivo – se corrigió disminuyendo su voz a lo último a medida que mis manos iban bajando el cierre de su vestido.

-Crees que prestaré atención a las cámaras, cuando puedo estar prestando atención a algo más interesante – ella se encontraba solo con una prenda de ropa interior, puesto que sus pechos estaban al aire libre, justo al alcance de mi boca.

-Tienes mucha ropa pequeña – gruño y ese pequeña sonó tan pervertido, mordí su mentón y ella dejo caer mi blusa al piso, bajo el cierre de mi falda hasta dejarme en ropa interior, junto con mis zapatos rojos que tanto había pedido – me gustan esos zapatos, has elegido muy bien.

Me agarro de la cintura con un poco de fuerza y termine encima de ella, rodeándola con mis piernas, ella tenía una fuerza indescriptible. Retrocedió mirando mis ojos y se sentó en el sillón conmigo sobre sus piernas. Sentí un disparo alumbrar su espalda y un calor subir por la mía.

-Detectan el movimiento y disparan – explico desabrochando mi sujetador, enterré mis manos en su pelo y tiré hacía atrás (otro disparo) ella sonrió satisfecha, sin querer alce mirada. Su espalda, sus hombros marcados delicadamente se reflejaban en el espejo que tenía justo en frente, pase mi mano de unos tonos más oscuros sobre su piel hipnotizada ante tal imagen.

-Mira a la derecha – ordeno besando mis pechos, lo hice y nuevamente me perdí ante lo que estaba viendo, la imagen era salvaje y erótica. Su boca alrededor de mi pezón, sus pálidas manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, mi pelo todavía agarrado con los palillos chinos y los zapatos rojos contrastando entre el negro del sillón y su piel. Un flash, un gemido, un flash.

Cuando retome la consciencia ella estaba acostada debajo de mí entre mis piernas y yo gemía descontrolada. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa como sus brazos, sus manos acompañaban el movimiento de mi cadera, un movimiento sincronizado que hacía que nuestros sexos estén en contacto de una forma que tenía la boca de mi estómago contraída, deteniendo el impulso de explotar y derramarme como si fuera lava.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en un momento y me dibujo una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa de deseo, de satisfacción y oh por dios ese insignificante gesto fue devastador, sentí mi cuerpo contraerse…

-Oh no todavía no – jadeo incorporándose, como demonios lo sabía – juntas pequeñas juntas – en la incómoda posición que ella se encontraba podría jurar que estaba torturando sus abdominales.

Su espalda estaba inclinada hacia atrás pero suspendida en el aire, su abdomen contraído, sus manos cada vez más dentro de la piel de mis caderas, entonces nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido hasta que sentí que ella cambiaba de movimiento.

-Tú sigue moviéndote – ordeno con una capa de sudor cubriendo su frente y sus pechos, ella estaba golpeando su sexo contra el mío.

-Jesucristo – gemí, me agarre de su cuello y la bese, un beso horrible porque solo tenía mis labios sobre los de ella sin parar de gemir.

-Ahora sí – mordió mi labio y tiro hacía atrás, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros…

-Por favor – grite y su orgasmo se hizo uno con el mío.

-Demonios Rachel – dijo exhausta, apoyando su frente en mi mentón.

Cayó devastada contra en el sillón y yo… sacudí mi cabeza y mire la hora de mi reloj de pulsera, la cuestión no era de cariños después del orgasmo. Me quise levantar aún con los zapatos puestos pero ella tiró de mi mano y caí sobre su pecho desnudo, sudado y caliente.

-Este no es el trato – indique rápidamente, pero con tranquilidad, ni siquiera había sonado a reproche.

-Sólo recupérate, tu corazón parece que se va salir de tú pecho – contrarresto ella, con la misma tranquilidad, entonces y solo entonces preste atención a la velocidad exagerada con la que mi corazón estaba golpeando contra mi pecho – no tienes que hablar, ni acariciarme – agrego dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

Su pecho era cálido, sus manos que estaban cerca de mi cuerpo parecían tan lejos, tenía mi rostro apoyado en su clavícula y mi mano descansando en su abdomen marcado y mis ojos en sus pezones que estaban rojos por culpa de las veces que los tuve entre mis dientes. Y a pesar de la cercanía que estábamos compartiendo podía sentir la distancia, el vacío que nos separaba. No me estaba quejando es lo que había pedido, pero por alguna razón me supo amargo.

Ella largo un suspiro audible y giro su cuerpo sobre el mío, dejándome por completo debajo de ella. – Sabes… no puedo simplemente no tocarte – mascullo – el perfume de tú piel, dios si incluso tu pelo huele a gloria y sin contar que la habitación tiene el sabor condensado de nuestro último orgasmo – y si había dicho último era porque habían sido unos cuantos.

Ella… yo… habíamos explorado nuestros cuerpos. Con detenimiento.

Sentí un nuevo derrame de calor recorrer mi cuerpo, sin embargo, Kitty me esperaba.

-Me siento tan limitada contigo – reconoció.

-Llamas limitada a un salón de baile en Brooklyn lleno de espejos y cámaras? – cuestione, aún estaba debajo de ella, mirando sus intensos ojos verdes y vi un imperceptible sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, ella era encantadora.

-Llamo limitado al tiempo… me gustaría…

-Eso no se puede – interrumpí con un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo sé joder lo sé – espeto volviendo a su lugar anterior y liberándome de su agarre, de repente sentí un vacío en la boca de mi estómago – eres libre hasta la semana que viene – su frustración era tan palpable como el olor a sexo en esta habitación. Me arrodille en el diván para acercarme a ella y besarla en la comisura de sus labios.

Tal vez el trato no era tan buena idea después de todo… Baje por el horroroso monta carga, abrí la puerta gris y me encontré de frente con el grandulón y un taxi.

-La Srta. Fabray le desea un buen retorno a casa – espeto con torpeza, inevitablemente mire hacia arriba a las ventanas, a pesar de ser horrible para orientarme, ella podía estar en la ventana del lado sur tranquilamente, para el caso ella no estaba allí. No obstante, este detalle se sintió bien, no era tan idiota después de todo.

Y cuando estuve arriba del taxi en movimiento mi móvil vibro.

" _como se sintió estar dentro mío"_ leí sintiendo el calor invadirme nuevamente.

Se había sentido jodidamente perfecto, sentir lo mojada que estaba y la manera que me había apretado haciéndome sentir tan especial, vivirlo de esa manera había estrujado mi estómago.

" _la sensación más maravillosa e indescriptible del mundo"_ conteste cruzando mis piernas, sintiendo como volvía a excitarme, el lamento no tardó en llegar, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para tenerla de ese modo nuevamente? 7 días.

Lo que yo no sabía por ese entonces que una necesidad había comenzado a crecer dentro de mí como si fuera una maldita enfermedad, pero hasta ese entonces solo era atribuida a la nueva experiencia, a la aventura de estar viviendo algo así, tan arrollador, donde eran los sentidos los que predominaban y los más bajos instintos.


	7. Chapter 7

Nueva York no era tan grande

Miércoles, una amiga de fácil irritabilidad y unas cuantas cajas que nos miraban amenazando con hacernos doler la cabeza por la escasez de lugar que mi piso ofrecía. Finalmente mis pertenencias habían llegado y tanto Kitty como yo estábamos tratando de averiguar qué hacer con todo eso en tan reducido espacio.

Había acertado en comprar una estantería metálica para poder acomodar cada libro que había decido llevar a la ciudad, el dolor de cabeza era porque primeramente eran demasiados y en lo personal me gustaba acomodarlos por género, sin embargo no creí que fuera tarea indicada para llevarla a cabo con mi amiga en cuestión.

Kitty miraba las cajas con una taza de café en las manos, habíamos salido de trabajar hacía unas horas y cuando me llamaron porque finalmente mis cosas habían llegado fue cuestión de un mensaje para hacerle saber a ella que debería venir a ayudarme.

Y trajo pastelitos de una tienda que utilizaba productos orgánicos y la ame eternamente, porque esos detalles me recordaba lo buena amiga que fue en el pasado y lo buena amiga que era en el presente.

Le sonreí con los ojos y una sonrisa inmensa, así ella supo que le estaba diciendo gracias, por ayudarme en aquel momento y por ofrecerme la salida correcta para despegar de mi vida aburrida en Boston.

En respuesta recibí un encogimiento de hombros, antes de dirigirse a la primera caja.

Libros.

Y la vi alzar una ceja a la vez que agarraba un libro de Nietzsche y lo abría en cualquier página, luego leyó.

"lo raro y singular… para los raros y singulares" clavó sus ojos en los míos y busco alguna reacción. Que no la hubo y volvió el libro donde estaba, dejó el café en la mesita cercana a ella, una cosa cerca de la cocina y a sala de estar, todo estaba tan junto.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tantos libros Rachel? – cuestiono finalmente a la vez que se tiraba en el sillón de frente a la estantería metálica que esperaba por los libros.

-Bueno… lees uno y compras otro… ellos se van haciendo amigos y luego quieres que tengan más compañía – respondí en forma de chiste.

-Eres una idiota – ella agarró un cojín y lo tiro a mi cabeza, le dio un vistazo a su reloj y maldijo de inmediato – Demonios tenemos casi hora y media para acomodar este desastre – se quejó poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué tan poco? – quise saber y ella rodo los ojos antes de agarrar una tonelada de libros de la caja.

\- Por orden de género – respondió en contrapartida, conociendo por completo como era de obsesiva – ve acomodándoles como tal mientras coloc… -

-Los guarde por género, así que esos van arriba – indiqué con una sonrisa y la energía renovada.

Y así mientras ella acomodaba la primera hilera yo iba sacando los libros para que ella solo los tuviera que agarrar y colocar en el sitio indicado. Hacía tanto que no estaba con un tiempo compartido a solas con ella, que por un momento quise contarle como si nada lo que estaba disfrutando con Quinn, pero temía su reacción sabiendo el concepto que tenía de ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, cuando la hilera Jane Austen era la siguiente en el orden.

\- Solo que me gusta compartir este tiempo contigo – ella sonrió de lado, no esperaba que me respondiera porque Kitty era más bien conocida por ser como un maldito Pit Bull sin sentimientos, pero era tan leal con aquellos que llevaba en su corazón que era indispensable tenerla en mi vida.

\- Me gusta que estés disfrutando de tu talento y de tu vida sexual – contesto dándose vuelta para ver mi pequeña reacción, porque claramente cuando el lunes llegue a su hogar no pudo evitar cuestionarme por saber cómo la había pasado, porque yo nunca pude ser más que transparente con ella y termine diciéndole la verdad, bueno no del todo, era como convenientemente la verdad.

-A mí también – dije para dejarla tranquila y con la esperanza que lo fuera dejar ahí.

-¿Crees que sería conveniente conocerlo? – pregunto comenzando con la fila ciencia ficción.

\- No creo que sea conveniente cuando es solo sexo – respondí tratando de restarle importancia, como si no quisiera realmente contarle todo aquello, que nunca fui una persona sexual, que nunca había sentido tan importante disfrutar un orgasmo como ahora, quería decirle que tenía razón cuando me decía que necesitaba echar un polvo, quería gritar fuerte y alto.

Miro en un segundo su reloj y chillo – Demonios Weston – y la miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué con él? – quise saber, mientras Kitty rebuscaba entre la caja semi vacía su bolso.

-Llega de Seattle y tengo una… sorpresa ya sabes – ella me guiño un ojo, pero yo realmente no sabía de qué me estaba hablando – Rachel cuando tienes relaciones con tu jefe en el ascensor en movimiento y elogia tu ropa interior, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – espeto como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había que hacer si tu novio volvía de viaje y previamente había elogiado tu ropa interior.

Sin embargo hubo una nueva interrogante en mi cabeza que resonó con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué hay que hacer cuando te sacan fotos mientras te follan?- okey eso había sonado fuerte y no solo para mí, el rostro de Kitty era todo un poema, pero con una pequeña sacudida volvió a su inexpresiva actitud.

-Creo que no debes darle nunca tu apellido – contesto segundos después.

-Lo sé – reconocí apenada, esperaba que Quinn no fuera de ese modo.

-Rachel cariño, nos vemos mañana, pienso atar a mi futuro marido a la cama – espeto con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata en su rostro, tiro un beso al aire y salió de mi piso. Había cambiado tanto, si Weston no se hubiese cruzado en su camino, ella seguiría tan estirada como siempre.

Cuando termine verdaderamente de ordenar todo mi piso, sentí que por fin podría comenzar a vivir mi nueva vida, no es que no la estuviese disfrutando pero casi 20 días después mi hogar parecía un lugar realmente habitable. Era miércoles y estaba lista para conocer un lado nuevo de la ciudad que nunca, bajo ningún concepto dormía.

Nueva York en 20 días me había dado más orgasmos que lo que Jesse alguna vez fantaseo, pero yo esa noche quería algo más que desvanecerme en las gloriosas manos de Quinn Fabray.

Me vestí con un jean negro gastado en los costados y remangado hasta los tobillos, una camiseta verde oscuro con un 87 enorme en el pecho, vans, mi bolso y a por Nueva York. Dentro del taxi sopese la idea de ir hasta Time Square o Broadway… finalmente decidí que Broadway era la idea más atractiva, un café en mis manos y mis ojos expectantes. Podía sentir la ciudad atravesar mis poros, invadir mis sentidos y acelerar mi corazón, quería que todo quedara grabado en mi retina, hasta que me obligue a detenerme violentamente, no recuerdo la calle con exactitud, cuando uno esta tan absorto en el alrededor deja de prestar atención a detalles insignificantes. La cuestión era que del otro lado de la calle vi el típico local de videojuegos y recordé a mi padre, amante empedernido de los juegos de los 80, mi corazón palpitaba como si estuviera en la entrada del mismísimo Disney World, deseosa por perder mi tiempo frente a Ms Pacman, encaprichada por querer batir un record, hacer una foto y enviársela a mi padre.

Saque un billete de 50 y me dirigí hacía la ventanilla con una sonrisa un poco exagerada tal vez para mi edad.

-Hola… cambio por favor – el pequeño del otro lado me miro de manera extraña, volvió su vista a su ordenador y me dio una tonelada de fichas.

-Es con fichas – mascullo mirando por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, si no fuera porque era un mocoso me recordaría a mí en la oficina.

-¿Dónde está Ms Pacman? – pregunte mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarla, el joven movió su labio hacía arriba y levanto su mirada.

-Los clásicos están hasta atrás – señalo con un poquitillo de ganas.

Deje un "gracias" en el aire y prácticamente corrí hacía la parte trasera para encontrar mi guilty pleasure.

Iba por mi decima ficha consumida y el nivel 23 estaba delante mío desafiándome, estaba por completo frustrada, mi falta de practica era notable mi muñeca no estaba del todo rápida. Sin embargo agradecía que la ciudad fuera Nueva York y este tipo de locales estuviera abierto las 24 horas.

Hiram no había logrado pasar del nivel 42 y yo para mi desgracia solo había llegado al nivel 25.

Para lo que no están familiarizados con este juego, por cada nivel que se avanza no solo se hacía más difícil, sino que cada vez más rápido. Por lo que comer cada pedacito de "queso" como lo llamaba Hiram se hacía cada vez más complicado, más por los endemoniados fantasmitas que persiguen a Ms Pacman. ¿Dónde está la clave el juego? Saber racionar los "super quesos" que hacen vulnerables a los fantasmas para que te de la chance de comer todo un sector mientras te los comes a ellos.

"Ms Pacman es una gorda adicta a los quesos que nunca engorda" decía Hiram "y los fantasmas su postre" mi infancia fue así y realmente estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Nivel 25 y una mano blanca como la nieve se cruzó enfrente de mis ojos poniendo una ficha en la parte baja de la pantalla – puedes retirarla, no soltare la máquina – musite concentrada en la estructura de mi juego.

-Eres estructurada hasta para jugar – susurró en mi oído, evidentemente la máquina estaba vieja y había producido cientos de cortos circuitos en mi cuerpo porque el escalofrío que sentí por culpa de su cálido aliento fue indescriptible.

-Maldito y diminuto Nueva York – masculle golpeando el piso.

-Hace 20 minutos estoy viendo a Rachel Berry convertida en una chiquilla pequeña frente a Ms Pacman – espeto ella con su voz grave golpeando mi oído, maldito nivel 25 y maldita ella que no podía ignorarme.

-Aléjate – gruñí, realmente no era lo que quería pero esto era importantísimo.

-Te traeré café – lo dejó caer de manera suave como si nada y entonces sus pasos se alejaron de mí – ah estas hermosa – agregó por encima de su hombro, había que darle crédito por no ser una completa idiota en realidad.

Solo me faltaba el rincón del inferior izquierdo y el nivel 25 seria batido, rodee el centro baje con precisión hasta llegar al "super queso" comí todo el alrededor, solo quedaba la recta final y entonces toda una frenética felicidad cruzó mi cuerpo.

-Si en tu cara maldito nivel 25 – grite emocionada haciendo incluso un pequeño bailecito.

-De acuerdo estoy teniendo sexo con una mujer que ha festejado su "triunfo" como una niña de 10 años – escuche por detrás, ella claramente estaba bromeando, su tono era jocoso y divertido, pero yo no pude evitar sonrojarme - pero no dejas de ser sexy como el infierno – agrego acercándose a mí.

-Nivel 26, nivel 26 – chille nuevamente, di un sorbo al café y ella sonrió " _esto no es una cita casual"_ ella se alejó de mí y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que estaba jugando al Don King Kong, suspire como idiota sabiendo que a ella también le gustaban los obsoletos juegos de los ´80.

-Demonios – escuché minutos después, había perdido.

El sector derecho superior estaba despejado y me disponía a bajar al derecho inferior cuando la sentí a escasos centímetros de mi espalda. Era tan desconcertante sentir su calor pero sin que me toque.

-Hoy tienes una hermosura particular – musito con voz queda por encima de mí – estas hermosa – eso ya lo había dicho – pero infantilmente sexy – mordí mi labio y me obligue a enfocar mi atención en el juego, que en realidad era imposible cuando sentía que un calor se expandía desde entre mis piernas hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo – podría besar tu cuello y bajar por tu columna hasta… - respiro hondo por la nariz, el juego estaba perdido, su deseo se había convertido en el mío en un segundo – lamento que hayas perdido – ella no lo hacía – pero quiero que sepas que es mía, la acabo de comprar – confeso agarrando mis caderas para pegarse a mi trasero.

-¿Qué tu qué? – cuestione en un suspiro al sentir sus dedos cálidos en el hueso de mi cadera.

-Don King Kong no corrió con esa suerte – mascullo y señalo la pantalla en frente mío L.Q.F record nivel 50 rezaba la pantalla. Llevé mis manos a la boca y gire para enfrentarla.

-No me jodas – exclame.

-Me gustabas más de espalda – sonrió de lado y un pequeño hoyuelo se le dibujo en su mejilla… quise morderla pero me contuve.

-Tengo esta sala de juego retro y me faltaba un Ms Pacman – me explico brevemente, ella se llevaría genial con mi padre, demonios Rachel que dices me reproche inmediatamente – entonces tu puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras – eso sonaba genial, sin embargo imposible.

-Nada de visitas a casas… suelen tener camas – le recordé.

-Siempre te lo puedo hacer en el piso, en el sofá… en la cocina…

-De acuerdo – la corte un poco acalorada – igualmente no es buena idea toda esta cercanía – espete, ella frunció su frente y sus fosas nasales se ampliaron por el fastidio causado.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, porque eres tan impenetrable? – exclamo girándose – sigue jugando Rachel porque mañana Ms Pacman estará en mi casa – y entonces ella simplemente se fue.

¿Seguir jugando? Ahora mi humor era una completa mierda, ella había aceptado el trato con sus reglas, solo lo tenía que respetar y todos contentos.

Entonces cuando me di cuenta la extraña estaba parada en frente mío con los puños cerrados mirándome fijamente.

-Jugaremos tu juego pero hoy me voy con mi beso – y ella lo hizo, me beso con fuerza, con hambre, me apretó contra el juego metió sus dedos entre mi pelo y tiro hacía atrás para que la mirara. Ella estaba excitada y yo más que ella – Que tengas buenas noches Rachel Berry – musito con la voz serena a pesar de que sus ojos habían adquirido ese verde oscuro deseoso y desenfrenado.

Mi corazón corría dentro de mi pecho y mis piernas temblaban tras ese asalto, ella era una maldita locura de mi nueva vida, debería alejarme pero cada vez quería más de ella. Estúpidas reglas, cuando se alejó la vi lamerse los labios y no pude evitar imaginármela entra mis piernas, lo hacía tan bien, trague con fuerza cuando me vi sola en medio de una sala de juegos.

Agarre el café y camine hacia afuera, a la noche, a la vida nocturna que a pesar de ser mitad de semana me regalaba cientos de opciones para que siguiera recorriendo, guarde las fichas que me quedaban en mi bolso y camine.

Dirigí mis pasos a donde las publicidades no paraban de cambiar, donde la luz era fuerte y las voces de las personas se mezclaban con mis pensamientos.

Tal vez podría escribirle, podríamos encontrar algún lugar donde escabullirnos y terminar con lo que ese beso había dejado.

Tal vez…

Y entonces mi teléfono vibro y mi corazón golpeo mi pecho anticipando el remitente de la llamada.

Era ella.

" _Hola"_

" _La luz de la ciudad realza tu belleza"_ simple frase dicha con tal seguridad, que me había hecho temblar.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

-Aquí – dijo por supuesto detrás de mí, siempre conseguía hacerlo, siempre conseguía aparecer por detrás de mí imponiéndose.

-Es increíble tu manera tan especial para aparecer por mi espalda – musite, sus manos ya estaban sobre mi cadera y su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

-Que puedo decir Rachel, me gusta mucho esta parte de ti, el contorno de tu cintura, tus piernas parecen infinitas y solo tienes un par de skinny jeans – espeto con suma tranquilidad, con el alboroto a nuestro alrededor y sus labios moviéndose sobre mi oído había logrado que no perdiera ninguna palabra.

-Volvamos a la tiende de videojuegos – dije desesperada, busque su mano y me gire para verla de la manera correcta, con las luces artificiales sus ojos parecían brillar, quería tomar una foto de sus ojos de cada vez que encontraba un nuevo color, un nuevo diseño.

Y entonces caminamos una al lado de la otra directo a la tienda de videojuegos, el dorso de su mano chocaba constantemente con la mía, me desesperaba las ganas de que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos, lo quería, quería ser llevada de su mano, pero no era eso parte del trato que nos envolvía con lo cual, me límite a seguir caminando a su lado hasta que llegamos.

Movió su pelo a un costado y le sonrió al muchacho que cuando le había pedido cambio a penas se había inmutado, en ese caso el chiquillo sonrió de una manera encantadora y dejo un "buenas noches srta Fabray" en el aire.

La condenada Afrodita y no me voy a cansar de decirlo y esta diosa griega estaba llevándome a un nuevo encuentra sexual.

Ms Pacman fue nuestra víctima.

-Coloca una ficha – dijo imponiéndose pero con suavidad. No tarde un segundo en en llevar a cabo esa orden y el juego comenzó.

Ella rodeo con su mano la mía mientras el juego avanzaba y hacía que mi estructura se desvaneciera por completo, era veloz y aguerrida para jugar, se arriesgaba a que los fantasmas la comieran para comer el "super queso" y comerlos a ellos, de esa manera tenía más tiempo libre para comer el alrededor, porque los fantasmitas no volvían juntos.

Brillante, arriesgado pero brillante.

Habíamos pasado en nivel 30 y mi corazón estaba en una carrera, ella estaba meciendo sus caderas contra mi trasero y de vez en cuando la encontraba suspirando con fuerza, conteniéndose.

Así que empecé a jugar con ella, porque para eso estaba allí a las casi 23 horas de un miércoles que no quería terminarse. Tire de mis caderas hacía atrás como cuando estuvimos en el baño de Weston Media y la escuche gruñir.

-Quieta Rachel – pidió con ese tono de voz que yo reconocía por su particular grado grave que hacía que me estremeciera – porque realmente no respondo de mí – agregó y yo sonreí, porque yo no quería que se contuviera, esa zona de la tienda de juegos estaba sola y a oscuras salvo por la luz de las pantallas de las maquinas.

Volví a golpearla con mis caderas y sentí su mano, sus dedos presionar la parte de debajo de mi cadera. Su boca llego a mi oído para morderlo y volver a gruñir.

-Así que para esto me trajiste aquí ¿verdad? – beso mi cuello y me presiono contra el juego, asentí con la cabeza – eres una chica mala y pervertida Rachel Berry – mordí mi labio cuando el juego llego a su fin en el nivel 36 – pon otra ficha y juega mientras juego contigo – volvió a ordenar y lo hice, con manos temblorosas volví a colocar una ficha y reanudar el juego.

Desabrocho mi jean y comenzó a lamer mi cuello de vez cuando arrastraba sus dientes con fuerza haciendo que me mordiera los labios para no gemir.

Bajo levemente mi jean y su dedo comenzó a trabajar mi zona palpitante.

-Eres increíble, mira como estas – gimió en mi oído y me deje, eche mi cabeza hacía atrás para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello y mi boca – no te das una idea de las ganas de comerte toda que tengo, de solo hacerte venir con mi boca – me agarre del juego y abrí mis piernas, necesitaba algo más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y lo entendió, bajo aún más mi pantalón y llevo dos de sus dedos a mi boca que no tarde en chupar, seguía pegada mi culo, meciéndose con cada vez más fuerza, me estaba volviendo loca todo esto. Saco sus dedos de mi boca y los llevo directo sin vacilar a la entrada de mi sexo, atrapo mi grito en su boca inundándola de la misma manera pero con su lengua.

Y fue todo tan mortífero, se deslizaba con fuerza a la vez que ejercía presión sobre mi clítoris, me sentía tan mojada, abría un poco más las piernas y ella agrego un nuevo dedo haciéndome jadear.

-Necesito que me toques Rachel, vamos – salió de mí en un tirón subió mi pantalón y me llevó directo al baño y a penas cruzamos la puerta jalo de mi muñeca para hacerme caer en su pecho agitado, fueron dos segundos en los que sus ojos cayeron sobre los míos, los cruzaba una estela de emoción, adrenalina y deseo por igual.

Cerró la puerta con la traba y me cargo hasta el lavabo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos? – pregunte atrayéndola con mis piernas por su cintura.

-El suficiente para salir temblando – respondió agarrando la cintura de mi jean y tirando hacia abajo con ropa interior incluso – la vi hacer lo mismo con su pantalón mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

Era tan jodidamente hermosa, como sexy, me encantaba que pocas fueran las veces que llevaba sujetador porque sus pechos eran perfectos y sin dudar me abalancé sobre ellos, mordisqueando suavemente, de repente lo único que quería era hacerla gritar, ser yo quien le diera un buen orgasmo y me separe lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sus pupilas dilatas de deseo.

-Nada – conteste bajando del lavabo y empujándola hacia la pared, se dejó hacer sorprendida por la actitud de mando que estaba teniendo y me excite aún más si podía, quería sentir su sabor en mi lengua, quería que se derritiera como lo hacía yo cuando ella lo hacía conmigo.

La bese asaltando su boca y extendiéndome a cada parte de su cuerpo, porque quería estar en todos lados de su cuerpo y así mientras devoraba unos de sus pezones, rodee su clítoris con mis dedos y lo presione.

-Madre santísima – jadeo agarrándome por la cintura, me separe de su pecho para mirarla, verla mientras mi mano trabajaba sobre ella – me encanta – dijo y sonrió pícaramente – que me mires así – agrego y mordí mis labios tentada en arrodillarme en ese preciso momento y saciar mi deseo y el de ella.

Barrí hacia abajo con mis dedos y jugué con su entrada, sus ojos sobre los míos, su rostro lleno de placer me indicaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Quiero probarte – dije sobre sus labios y ella asintió frenéticamente – quiero conocer más que el sabor de tus besos – musite y ella amplio sus ojos cuando entendió a lo que me refería – pero voy a necesitar que me guíes ¿de acuerdo? – pregunte deslizándome hacia abajo con sus ojos puestos en mí.

-Demonios si… solo… solo haz lo que te gusta a ti – respondió expulsando el aire que estaba al parecer conteniendo.

Lo que me gusta a mí.

Subí una de sus piernas a mi rodilla y la mire directo a los ojos, asomé mi lengua y acaricie con la punta su clítoris, suave, caliente y húmedo, una combinación que solo hizo que se acrecentaran mis ganas de ella y hacía tire de su piel sensible hacía arriba, con tal lentitud, era todo tan nuevo para mi y supe que no era el lugar indicado, era algo realmente intimo para hacerlo en un baño público pero no iba perder la oportunidad de llevarme ese placer a mi casa, a mi registro de experiencia sexuales recientes.

Se estremeció. Se agito, se balanceo sobre mi lengua buscando aumentar la fricción y entonces cuando incluso hasta yo misma me sentía al borde me deslice adentro de ella con la lengua.

La gloria, su rostro, el cruce interminable de sensaciones revueltas en su rostro sudado, en su pecho que subía y bajaba errático, el calor interminable que emanaba de su interior.

Me salí levemente y volví a hundirme otra vez, más fuerte, sus piernas me presionar los costados y su interior se contrajo.

-Rach ya…-

Lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de venirse y volvía hundirme una y otra vez hasta que sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y termino doblándose cuando su orgasmo estalló sobre mi boca, su gemido retumbo con violencia en aquel baño, sus piernas se había aflojado y yo no pude evitar sonreír por el cometido.

Bese suavemente sus muslos, su cadera mientras subía hacia su rostro, bese su abdomen que continuaba tenso, sus pezones aun erectos y sus labios rojos de lo que estuvo mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar.

-Eres deliciosa – espete antes de besarla.

Estaba exhausta, se le notaba y aun así, mientras nos besábamos entro en mí sin cuidado, consciente de que estaba mojadísima, me quito el aire y sonrío sobre mis labios.

-Muévete, estas a punto lo sé… y mira al espejo como chocas contra mí – indico su pulgar sobre mi clítoris y dos dedos dentro mío, la vista de ambas sobre el espejo y un par de empujones para venirme como nunca, como cada vez que me encontraba con ella y esto sucedía.

Parecía saber cómo leerme con exactitud, sabía que era lo que me gustaba aun cuando jamás lo había hecho antes, lo más aventurado que había hecho sobre el sexo era hacerlo en la alfombra de casa con Jesse algo borracho y había durado más bien como una entrada en calor.

Y ahí estaba yo teniendo sexo con una desconocida en el baño de una tienda de videos juegos de la ciudad de los sueños, de una salvaje Nuevo York que seguía trayendo a mi vida una revolución de orgasmos.

Caí sobre su hombro expuesto y lo bese, ella subió mi pantalón y lo acomodo con ternura, era increíble como lograba deshacerse de esa imagen de mujer caliente y dejaba paso a esta mujer que me llenaba de calidez.

Me recompuse, impulsada por ese sentimiento de no volver a caer en lo mismo y recordé el trato al mirarla.

-Es hora de volver a casa – dije girando hacia el espejo, acomode mi pelo y la vi refunfuñar molesta, abrocho su camisa lentamente y me miro por el espejo - ¿qué? – pregunte.

-Espero que el miedo alguna vez se te vaya – contesto y camino directo a la puerta, me dejo sola allí.

En ese momento no lo supe, pero esa noche de miércoles había roto levemente la coraza que Quinn Fabray llevaba y la que yo misma había puesto.

Su mirada estaba desolada en cuanto abandono el baño y mi corazón me había dado una patada directa en forma de reproche.

El trato era una mierda.

* * *

 _Pido disculpas por el retraso, se cayeron las lineas de internet y la competencia me tiene entrenando un poquito de más._

 _Espero que la disfruten._


	8. Chapter 8

Las reglas se hicieron para romperse

El jueves llegó con esa brisa de verano liberadora, típica de hace calor pero con el aire fresco que pegaba de frente hacía que el calor se disipe, con lo cual había tomado la decisión de ir caminando hacia mi trabajo a fin de disfrutar un poco de mí alrededor.

Disfrutar, de ilusa, de ingenua.

Caminar hacia mi trabajo hizo que me encontrara con la primera plana de mi espalda, mi pelo suelto, los pantalones que había usado la noche anterior y mi extraña a mi lado, caminando hacia el bendito local de video juegos.

Entre en pánico ante la idea de que Kitty pudiera asociar de inmediato esa imagen conmigo o mucho peor Kurt.

Para mi sorpresa, Kitty no estaba en la oficina esa mañana y Kurt estaba muy entretenido con su móvil como para prestarme atención.

Solo quedaba una cosilla, tenía una reunión con Brody desde temprano y nuestra protagonista era ella.

Quinn Fabray era la causa, el motivo principal porque claro, necesitábamos terminar de hacer su contrato con Mercuri inc. Pero a la vez, estar con Brody me daba el pie para poder preguntar "detalles" de quien era en realidad mí ya no tan extraña.

Después de todo el cuestionario que le hice, pensando que era de forma disimulada antes de irse de mi oficina dijo "Si quieres tener algo con ella, hazlo, pero que Kitty no se entere o cortara mis pelotas" yo simplemente me encogí de hombros sin preguntar porque mi amiga reaccionaría de ese modo, aunque claramente tenía una leve sospecha y entonces me di cuenta de lo obvia que había sido a la hora de sacarle información. No quería otro Jesse St. James en mi vida eso lo tenía claro, pero por lo que me había dicho Weston podía decir, que Quinn Fabray solo no había conocido la horma de su zapato.

Hasta ese momento.

Eran alrededor de las 17 horas cuando llegué a mí hogar después de volver nuevamente caminando, ella no había escrito y el maldito libro en mis manos que había atinado a agarrar no me terminaba de atrapar, como si la trama que tan bien conocía ya no fuera lo que buscaba para entretenerme.

Rockefeller Center leí en una de las paginas… entonces como si esa información hubiese estado oculta en algún lado de mi interior recordé que ella efectivamente tenía su oficina allí. No en el Rockefeller Center, si no en un edificio aledaño con la misma inmensa altura. Jugué con mis dedos por encima de la tapa del libro, deliberando con detenimiento si aparecerme allí sería demasiado. Eso rompería por completo el trato…estúpido trato y aunque seguía reprochándome esa estúpida regla, por el momento no la cambiaría… solo por el momento.

Pero era tan difícil permitirme dar un paso más, quería verla, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a que ella escribiera, sabía que la manera en la que nos habíamos despedido la noche anterior después de nuestra aventura en el baño, no había sido de la mejor manera. Pero la verdad era que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cada hormona en mi cuerpo se alteraba y la quería cerca.

Solo que después del orgasmo me asaltaba un sentimiento de culpa que no podía manejar.

Y con esos pensamientos cambie mi falda de tubo por un jean azul con roturas aisladas, mis zapatos de tacón por mis vans negras y mi blusa de diseñador por una camisa blanca. Ate mi pelo a lo alto y salí.

Paré un taxi con urgencia y minutos después estaba en la puerta de un inmenso e imponente edificio, me subí al ascensor y en un parpadear nervioso las puertas se abrieron en el piso 15, en ese momento este impulso me pareció ridículo en todo su esplendor. ¿Qué demonios hacía en su oficina? ¿Qué carajos le diría? Suspire, rodé mi mano por mi pantalón y seguí camino a la puerta de vidrio que decía FabreVans en letras rojas.

En la recepción había una mujer de fuertes rasgos latinos masticando la punta de un bolígrafo, como si estuviera aburrida de estar allí.

-Srta. Puedo ayudarla- sacudí mi cabeza y la mire directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento… buenas tardes soy Rachel Berry necesitaría hablar con la Srta. Fabray por favor?- le sonreí como pude porque el solo estar allí me llenaba de nervios, ella solo asintió con su cabeza antes de darme una mirada especial, mis ojos revolotearon por su escritorio y entonces aterrizaron en un pequeño cartel de letras doradas que decía "Santana Lopez".

-Disculpe Srta. Berry puede pasar, al final del pasillo – su voz fue amable, tal vez un poco autoritaria, parecida a la que Quinn empleaba cuando quería algo. Camine recto, entonces ella apareció vistiendo una mirada escéptica y una sonrisa nerviosa, como anticipándose a lo que fuera a decirle.

-¿Tú siempre eres tan hermosa un jueves por la tarde?- pregunto al momento de verme delante de ella.

-¿Cómo creerte? – cuestione encarándola, ella frunció su ceño automáticamente – los medios tendrán esta versión de ti como play girl… pero realmente no dista mucho de la realidad – reproché un tanto brusca, necesitaba hacerla reaccionar con algo y la imagen nuestra en la tapa de la revista de moda era un buen comienzo.

Ella simplemente giro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quedó con la mirada perdida en los inmensos ventanales de su inmensa oficina exquisitamente decorada. Porque me bastaron segundos para darme cuenta, que su lugar de trabajo tenía cada detalle bien pensado, bien determinado, era fuerte, sensual y minimalista.

Todo allí gritaba su nombre.

-Para el viernes deberías usar una falda suelta o un vestido de mismas características – musito con tranquilidad, intentando cambiar de tema, porque ella nunca escuchaba cuando yo le reprochaba algo.

-No vine hasta aquí para que me digas que tengo que usar el maldito viernes – exclame molesta, ella entonces levanto su vista.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Hacerme pagar el despecho de una mujer? – replicó con el ceño fruncido, estaba adorable, porque no estaba enojada, solo dolida – acaso que tu novio te haya lastimado es mi culpa? Él solo… te convirtió en un cosita llena de miedo – murmuro entre dientes, bajó su mirada y finalmente se sentó en el asiento próximo a su pierna derecha – esto no estaba en tus reglas – espeto luego de unos minutos en silencio.

No, no lo estaba pero… ¿la extrañaba? Y la había visto hacía menos de 24 horas. Me senté en un sofá bajo un cuadro de la ciudad de Paris, ¿qué era esto acaso nuestra primera discusión?

-Él no me convirtió en una cosita llena de miedo, solo no puedo confiarme, eres tu semana tras semana con una mujer distinta en las revistas – masculle con serenidad, ella se levantó y camino hacia mí, tomó asiento a mi lado respirando de forma audible.

-Yo…yo no he visto a nadie desde que te conocí pequeña – casi un mes pensé de inmediato, y ella sonaba tan sincera, pero después de tantas mentiras como…- yo tengo un pasado, pero si hay algo que no soy es mentirosa, nunca te lastimaría… Rachel…pequeña- susurro agarrando mi mano – estamos haciendo exactamente lo que tú quieres, lo que tú pediste, aunque particularmente quiera más y si no fuiste capaz de reconocerte, la de la tapa de esa revista, eres tú – y lo dijo sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, con eso no pude resistirme más, no podía seguir ignorando mis ansias, mis deseos latiendo dentro de mí y la bese, la bese sentándome en sus piernas, la bese tan fuerte que hice que su espalda se pegara contra el sofá, la bese casi desesperada porque necesitaba sentirla.

-Un día más – susurre sacando su blusa de dentro de su falda- un día más, siete días es…

Ella me interrumpió agarrándome del trasero y levantándome, demonios que tenía fuerza, me sentó en su escritorio mientras yo seguía desabrochando su blusa del infierno, pero me detuvo.

-¿Acaso ayer no fue un día más?- pregunto ignorando la posición tan íntima en la que estábamos – estas hermosa – susurro a centímetros de mis labios, esperando una respuesta.

-Dios Quinn Yo… esto, yo no puedo… - sin embargo no me dejo continuar, tal vez por temor a lo que fuera decir, pero en ese momento entendí que había un nivel más de perfección en su personalidad con Manhattan de fondo, ruidosa y anocheciendo, los colores naranjas y rojos bañaban su piel blanca mientras sentía sus labios en mi mejilla, con una dulzura que estaba quitándome el aire.

-No tienes que decir nada – balbuceo sobre mi piel – podemos seguir así.

-Puedes… puedes llevarme al sofá – pedí tratando de controlar mi respiración o la alteración que estaba provocando en mí. Ella asintió sobre mi cuello, cruzo mis piernas por su cintura y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se sentó en el mueble, conmigo encima.

-Leíste mi pensamiento – espete mordiendo su labio, mientras acariciaba su nuca.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Te acaricio- respondí pasando mis dedos por ese pequeño espacio en su nuca – nunca has sentido la necesidad de no querer parar, porque contigo siempre quiero más – suspire cuando sentí como sus manos acariciaban la piel de mí espalda.

No recuerdo el momento, pero en un segundo estábamos besándonos y entonces la ternura se había desvanecido y yo estaba mordiendo su cuello y ella desabrochando mi pantalón.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi boca buscaba surcar su piel con mis dientes, jadeo mi nombre con fuerza y yo sentí que si podía hacer que se estremeciera de ese modo, podía con todo. Tenerla así, de esa forma, con sus ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio estaba quemándome por dentro.

-Demonios necesito que me toques – pedí en un suspiro casi desgarrador, esto me había excitado a un nivel tan alto que era incomprensible, si no fuera porque efectivamente me estaba pasando no lo hubiese creído. Era un fuego abrumador, sentí mi piel arder ante el contacto con su mano.

-Rachel- grito acomodando sus piernas, recorriendo como podía en esa posición mi intimidad con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Demonios Quinn… estas, dios…- pegue mi frente en su hombro y lo próximo que sentí fue como desde mi estómago bajaba una bola de fuego, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar con el suyo, temblé como si fuera la sacudida de un terremoto y entonces la erupción llego dejándonos sin aliento, sincronizando nuestra llegada al climax.

Y fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba dentro de ella que me había dejado llevar, que su falda estaba subida a sus caderas, que tenía media blusa abierta.

-Oh por dios Rachel – jadeo cuando salí lentamente de ella, con un terrible dolor en mi muñeca, esto de estar con una mujer era mucho más intenso que una clase de spinning. Habría que recomendarlo como ejercicio suplementario a una dieta. Reí fuerte ante ese pensamiento y ella frunció su frente toda sudada.

-Un pensamiento estúpido lo siento – besé sus labios lentamente, porque la verdad era que estaba exhausta.

-Entonces ¿agregamos un día más? – cuestiono acariciando mi espalda, y dios solo sabe lo bien que se sentía eso y las ganas que tenía de agregar los siete días de la semana.

-No, solo tenía muchas ganas de un orgasmo así – respondí contra su mentón, sin escaparme, solo me quede ahí, encima de ella disfrutando de las caricias regaladas que nos estábamos dando, era el primer paso, aceptar el espacio post orgasmo y la verdad era que no se estaba nada mal.

-Y mi oficina si se puede usar para tal propósito – reí nuevamente picando sus costillas.

-Solo quería… no quería que estuvieras enojada – dije finalmente.

-Mmm… entonces vienes, discutes conmigo porque se te antojo y luego me arrancas un espectacular orgasmo de mi garganta, ¿por qué no querías que este enojada?- ella parecía estar pensando en todo, como si lo estuviera analizando – ¿cenamos?- se aventuró a preguntar, luego de unos segundos.

-No – respondí cerca de sus labios, manteniendo una sonrisa, me encantaba que insistiera – el trato no puede volver a romperse – ella rodó los ojos y me sentó en el sofá, camino hasta el escritorio y agarro la revista. La observe abrochar su blusa mientras meneaba la cabeza, hasta que rio con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Dice "La timidez entrañable de Quinn Fabray" – señalo la revista, la foto en sí mostraba como nuestras manos estaban juntas pero sin tocarse, como si ir de las manos fuera algo que denotaría un tipo de compromiso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – cuestione con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender la risilla que había largado anteriormente.

Ella río suavemente y volvió su vista hacía mí – Por norma general cuando "salgo" con alguien y soy acechada por los fotógrafos, siempre es a la salida de restaurante o un club y – se quedó pensando unos segundos – soy de marcar territorio, siempre hay alguna parte de mi cuerpo sobre mi "pareja" – ella no dejo de hacer comillas en esas palabras que la comprometían en una relación con algunas de sus tantas conquistas – contigo es tan difícil todo – agrego un segundo después.

-Bueno dicen que lo bueno se hace desear – espete guiñándole un ojo y ella sacudió su cabeza con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Así parece – musito acercándose, se sentó a mi lado y volvió su vista a los ventanales.

De repente estaba lloviendo.

-Amo eso – dijo viendo como las gotas se estrellaban contra los vidrios – la primavera aquí es tan cambiante, puede ser el día más soleado, con una temperatura perfecta y entonces de repente, plum lluvia torrencial sin previo aviso.

-Bueno es normal el cambio brusco del clima ya que es un clima continental húmedo y los vientos que traen aire frio desde el interior del continente ayudan a la conjunción de estas tormentas veloces que agarran a uno con la guardia baja – Quinn volvió a reír, a poblar su rostro de dientes y sacudir su cabeza.

-Walt Withman dijo "No hay ningún lugar como Nueva York" – espeto mirándome levemente por el rabillo del ojo – Ni un lugar con siquiera un átomo de su gloria, orgullo o naturaleza exultante – tiro sus ojos hacia la lluvia que había cesado y agrego – Aquí los hombres sienten que no pueden morir – suspiro y volvió su rostro a mí - ¿Sabes por qué elegí esta ciudad? – me pregunto.

Y solo pude negar con la cabeza, había entrado en trance al escucharla hablar de aquel modo de la ciudad, de cómo admiraba estar Nueva York.

-Creo que las posibilidades de ser feliz son infinitas y que tarde o temprano te hace tropezar con eso que tu corazón estaba deseando – sí, eso exactamente era lo que Quinn Fabray un jueves del mes de Junio a punto de que la primavera terminara dijo en el piso 15 de su oficina y yo simplemente no pude evitar estremecerme ante la idea de que Nueva York me estaba arrojando a sus brazos una y otra vez.

Y entre en pánico.

Y como soy Rachel Barbara Berry no pude hacer otra cosa más que huir.

-Es mejor que me vaya, no vaya ser cosa que me agarre la lluvia – dije levantándome para poder acceder a la puerta.

Ilusa, ingenua, crédula.

-Siempre huyendo, será una característica de las personas de Boston – musito sentada desde donde la había dejado, chasquee mi lengua y seguí caminando.

-Nos vemos el viernes – dije antes de salir y escuché su risa antes de acceder al pasillo.

Pueden llamarme cobarde, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar nada de todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en esos momentos, no quería otra relación, no quería verme atada a otra persona y me gustaba mucho como estábamos llevando nuestro trato.

A penas había subido al taxi cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó.

Era ella obviamente y no pude más que suspirar y atenderla.

-Hola – dije con la voz tranquila, guardando todas mis guerras para mí.

-Entonces… el viernes ve con una falda, que no obstruya mi paso – siempre con exigencias pensé, pero entonces la parte de "no obstruya mi paso" me pegó de frente, de que paso estaba hablando esta mujer – es una sorpresa pequeña – agrego ante mí mutismo.

-Como guste Srta. Fabray – respondí, porque la verdad era que para este punto, sabía que la iba a pasar demasiado bien como para ponerme a pensar sobre detalles menores.

-Entonces lo del día de más…-

-Olvídate- dije riendo con fuerza, porque la verdad era que el trato estaba flaqueando, ella se rió divertida y la llamada termino así, distendida.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi piso cuando mi móvil volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez era un mensaje y todo estaba en orden en el universo cuando los mensajes volvían a mi bandeja de entrada.

" _realmente no quieres pensar lo del día de más, te vi muy entusiasta"_

Me reí tan fuerte que retumbo por todo mí piso.

" _No extraña… no habrá otro día en plus"_

Me pregunto qué pensaría Jesse al verme tan liberal, él que era tan estructurado, claro que solo conmigo, para el caso media comunidad femenina de Boston sabia como era él en realidad en la cama.

" _Recuerda… yo soy la dominante pequeña"_ arrugué mi frente, ¿qué carajos significaba eso?

" _tú estás aprendiendo a ser salvajemente libre"_ agrego un segundo más tarde, pero claramente seguía sin entender, así que saque mis tenis y la llamé.

-Supongo que estas enojada- ella río al contestar, acentuando más si era posible mi frente apretada.

-¿Qué significa esa mierda?- exclame tirándome en mi sillón.

-Significa que yo soy la mente depravada y que tú tienes que dejarte hacer- respondió tranquila. Sin embargo, yo seguía sin entender – Rachel evidentemente sigues sin entender, Hoy fue tú día, hicimos lo que tú quisiste, el viernes serás mía de la manera que yo quiera- agregó con un elevado entusiasmo.

-¿Te ha gustado? – pregunte con timidez.

-Pequeña, a quién no le gusta que una mujer endemoniadamente sexy le arranque un orgasmo como tú lo has hecho conmigo hoy – razonó sin dudar y no pude evitar sentirme por completo feliz, satisfacer a un hombre es mil veces más fácil… pero una mujer y con experiencia. En mi nula experiencia con una mujer había hecho un touchdown con la mujer más deseada de Nueva York, bien Berry – ¿sigues ahí? – pregunto

Una risilla suave y – sí, si lo siento, a mí también me ha gustado – me estire en el sillón y mire hacía la ciudad a través de mi gran ventana, allí afuera la gente seguía apurada y agitada, pero de alguna manera brillante.

-Hasta el viernes pequeña – saludo ella finalmente.

-Hasta el viernes extraña – susurre, necesitaba bañarme y continuar con mi lectura y rezar para que el viernes llegara rápido.

Porque las ganas de saber lo que su mente depravada había ideado había hecho crecer mi curiosidad a cotas insospechadas. Y así sería, me mantendría esperando por ella cada vez que pudiera.

Y ese sería nuestro juego de siempre.

* * *

Bueno interacción entre las muchachas... Rachel está sobre una montaña rusa de emociones, es entendible que no sepa manejar lo que le pasa...Pero paciencia.

Disfruten y muchas gracias por estar ahí son geniales... Vieron no me tarde tanto eh.


	9. Chapter 9

En Silencios Apretados

El viernes llegó sí, pero el paso de la semana había sido una tortura, digo, eso pasa cuando uno desea que suceda algo ansiado, _aun cuando no debería desearlo tanto,_ el viernes llego como si las horas, los minutos se hubieran multiplicado y de hecho lo hicieron, Kitty había sido más que absorbente conmigo, mis padres incluso habían requerido mi atención más de lo común, hasta me habían hecho prometer que estaría con ellos para el 4 de julio, fecha en que no solo se festeja el día de la independencia si no que abrían una nueva sucursal. Kurt había olvidado por completo su investigación entorno a mi relación con mi afrodita, salvase quien pueda de los apodos en esta oficina.

Kitty le decía zorra de elite cada vez que salía en alguna conversación su nombre, Weston solo se reía y trataba de escapar de la conversación que incluyera a su Amiga afloja pantalones- faldas- vestidos Quinn Fabray.

La comunicación con mi extraña desde el jueves anterior había sido escasa, algunos mensajes habían ido y venido sin embargo, pero gracias a Weston supe que ella había tenido que viajar a Boston por un nuevo negocio que pretendía, esta especie de "alianza" me beneficiaba pero no dejaba de aterrarme y no solo porque Quinn podría haberle contado algo a Weston, si no más porque a este se le escapara algo demás, aunque pensándolo bien dudaba que sea tan imprudente si quería seguir conservando sus pelotas. Pero había un temor adicional, el saber algo que no quisiera realmente saber con respecto a Quinn, ella podría haber dicho que hacía un mes no estaba con nadie más que conmigo, pero como creerle, si en definitiva seguía siendo una extraña.

Mi móvil vibro con fuerza sobre la mesa en medio de una presentación de Brody a los nuevos "asociados", pasantes inexpertos de publicidad la NYU.

-Lo siento – susurre y abrí el mensaje bajo la atenta mirada de Kitty. " _18.30 zoológico de Central Park"_ recitaba la pantalla. Eso no estaba bien, ¿en el zoológico? ¿En serio? Mi cabeza era un escándalo y mi imaginación se asemejaba a la de un director de películas porno. Dejé el móvil entre mis piernas mientras trataba de prestar atención a la ridícula explicación que estaba dando Brody. Pero era imposible que no pensara en ella, conmigo en el zoológico, santísima madre me iré al mismísimo infierno por inmoral hasta los huesos.

Cuando realmente parpadee para centrarme en la reunión choque de frente con la mirada de Kitty, penetrante y cuestionadora mientras Brody abordaba a preguntas a los nuevos asociados, que tenían una expresión de querer volver bajo la falda de sus madres.

Eran casi 17:30 y Kitty y yo seguíamos a la oficina, mire mis atuendos, agradecía haber anticipado al vestirme cuando salí de casa para venir al trabajo y estaba vestida justo como ella me lo había pedido, una falda azul fuerte con tablas (suelta) y una blusa gris ajustada pero no tanto, mi flequillo bien marcado encima de mis cejas y mi pelo ondeado cayendo por mis hombros. Me pregunto cómo se vería mi extraña un viernes de zoológico? Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y al darme cuenta inmediatamente la borre, no podía sonreír por mi extraña, eso implicaba un sentir que NO sentía.

-Entonces Berry crees poder controlar el claro impulso sexual del nuevo asociado? – Brody fue o intento ser jocoso pero falló en el intento, Kitty le arrojó su bolígrafo y yo una mirada que poco más y lo dejaba sin pelotas.

-Son niños Weston, en todo caso el que tiene que controlar algo será él, mí impulso y mi deseo están satisfechos – respondí parándome y alisando mi ropa. Kitty sonreía orgullosa pero Weston… él solo quiso saber más, por supuesto mantuvo sus cuestiones para él. Gracias a dios!

Camino a mi oficina vi como Kurt se paraba con anticipación con un sobre en la mano, mi pulso tembló de repente sabiendo que eso que llevaba era para mí, sabiendo que el destinatario de dicho sobre sería mi extraña.

-Cierta Afrodita a enviado esto para ti – él extendió el sobre hacia mí y mis manos confirmaron que ahí adentro había un libro.

-Gracias – musite abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y cerrándola en su cara. Era un chismoso detective. Yo que pensaba que había olvidado por completo mí no relación con mí extraña.

Me senté en el cómodo sillón detrás de mi escritorio, con el sobre mirándome expectante, al abrirlo me encontré de cara a un libro y _una_ nota en la tapa, con su hermosa caligrafía.

" _Verdaderamente la portada del libro es una mierda y en realidad poco más el libro, no obstante hay unas escenas que quiero me leas, tal vez podrías memorizar las que están señalizadas"_

 _Pd: Recuerda la falda._

Levante la nota de la portada del libro, claramente era una mierda muy sugerente, en ella había dos hombres con el torso desnudo y entre medio una mujer acariciándolos. "Healing The Wound" se llamaba el libro y no pude evitar fruncir mis labios.

Del costado sobre salía lo que parecía ser un señalizador en color verde con un (1) en él. Me tomó dos renglones acalorarme por completo, él vaya saber cuál poseía el cuerpo de ella mientras el otro miraba encantado, claro que las palabras altamente sexuales son irreproducibles y si mí extraña pensaba que iba a memorizar estas escenas y/o leerlas en voz alta en el zoológico de Central Park estaba por completo equivocada.

Agarré mi chaqueta, guarde el libro y entonces estaba en la acera a la espera de que un bendito taxi frenara, 12 minutos después estaba en la puerta de dicho lugar, la gente entraba y salía como si nada, uno pensaría que por ser viernes las personas estarían no sé, haciendo la fila del cine para ver alguna película en estreno. Pero había que reconocer que había una importante cantidad de gente a mí alrededor, que en realidad parecían estar yéndose del lugar.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta, el zoológico estaba cerrando sus puertas, se escuchaba de un alto parlante que las puertas se cerraban exactamente a las 19 horas.

¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer Quinn Fabray entonces?

Hice un barrido con mi vista para tratar de ubicarla, entonces mi Afrodita estaba cerca de una de esas imponentes columnas mirándome a través de sus lentes de sol. Su pelo rubio hoy estaba especialmente brillante o tal vez era el sol que caía con fuerza sobre ella que lo hacía resplandecer. Su mirada parecía ser seria aunque por las gafas era difícil de adivinar, vestida con una camiseta blanca y una pantalón color azul fuerte que se ajustaba a sus piernas de forma magistral ( _me encantaba cuando usaba pantalones la hacía ver tan segura)_ y unos zapatos bajos, ( _ella nunca usa zapatos planos)_. Levanté mi mirada nuevamente hacia su rostro y entonces me encontré con sus ojos observándome observarla.

Demonios ella había visto como la estaba mirando. Hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella con su mano y me dispuse a su encuentro definitivamente.

-¿Mirando la mercadería? – pregunto acercándose a mi mejilla para dejar un tormentoso y suave beso, su perfume se coló por mis fosas nasales con fuerza y mis ojos se cerraron queriendo retener todo ese micro momento.

-¿Es inevitable no crees? – replique mordiéndome el labio, entonces me di cuenta que nunca había dicho que era linda o bonita, o como ella me decía hermosa.

-Estas hermosa pequeña – dijo haciéndome sonrojar, su labio se inclinó hacia un lado tal vez por la ternura o tal vez por lo que estaríamos por hacer a continuación – ¿vamos? – pregunto con suavidad, poniendo su mano bajo mis omoplatos. Solo pude asentir con fuerza con mi cabeza, es que ella era todo, era imponente su belleza y por eso la misma afrodita debería estar celosa.

Ella comenzó a caminar directo a las rejas cerradas y a punto estuve de decirle que estaba próximo a cerrar, cuando un empleado le sonrió y le abrió la reja, como si su majestad estuviera entrando.

En realidad lo estaba.

-Sabes, a ciertos donantes nos permiten tener acceso a zonas que no muchas personas pueden – comento de manera queda mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Eso quieres decir que viene seguido? – era sí una pregunta con trampa en toda su totalidad, ella hizo un pequeño sonido con su nariz como exhalando una especie de risilla.

-Digamos que tengo una razón más que suficiente para ayudar de forma económica a este lugar – respondió ella con seriedad, mirando a su alrededor y yo creí en su respuesta - espérame aquí – camino hasta un mostrador para hablar con un hombre de entrada edad que no paraba de mirarme sobre el hombro de Quinn, mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no me sentí una "zorra" de elite, como Kitty acostumbraba a decir sobre las mujeres que se acostaban con mi extraña.

Así que tire mi mirada al cielo, lejos de la mirada inquisidora del hombre mayor con el Quinn charlaba animadamente. El cielo estaba pintado de un celeste claro, pocas nubes lo adornaban y la luz del sol que atravesaba los arboles la hacía perfecta a esa hora para que los animales de aquel lugar sintieran libertad a pesar de estar en cautiverio.

-Ven es la mejor hora – su voz envolvió mis sentidos, estaba tan cerca de mi oído que sentí la humedad de su aliento en mi piel. Me estremecí inevitablemente, porque ella hacía que todos mis sentidos se despertarán, ella hacía que me convirtiera en un volcán en plena erupción con solo una caricia.

Puso una mano justo de debajo de mi espalda baja y camino hacia una gran puerta de madera, imponente por su magnitud, iba del piso al techo y estaba tallada sorprendentemente. Allí adentro nos trasladamos directamente hacia una especie de selva tropical, había árboles y palmeras, enredaderas e incluso en mi periferia pude ver una especie de cascada que crea una pequeña laguna, más allá un especie de puente movible cruzaba toda estancia, lo que le daba al lugar la sensación de estar dentro de una aventura.

-Esta parte es mi favorita, tiene un microclima tropical y está lleno de aves exóticas – pronuncio a la vez que subíamos una escalera de espiral, siempre tuve una adoración especial por este tipo de escaleras, la estructura me resultaba encantadora, incluso cuando busque departamento en esta ciudad, trate de buscar algún piso que tuviera un entrepiso con una escalera de estas características.

Nos recibió una plataforma metálica que me permitía apreciar como la incidencia de la luz desde aquella posición hacía al lugar, único y casi mágico.

Camine detrás de ella hasta llegar a una puerta de tamaño normal, la deslizó con cautela y me miró atravesándome, sus ojos eran tan intensos en aquellos momentos, que me sentía desnuda.

Luego divise una escalera recta negra que llevaba a un piso escondido y con un leve movimiento de cabeza por su parte fue suficiente para darme a entender que tenía que subir hasta allí.

-Al final del pasillo- indicó ella, nuevamente invadiendo mis sentidos, nuevamente haciendo que mis piel se erizara por un simple acto.

Al final, no había más que vacío, un espacio limpio que era iluminado por un gran ventanal que permitía la vista de todo el parque, que nos regalaba la oportunidad de ver cómo era el comportamiento real de los animales cuando no sufrían el estrés de los flashes de las cámaras de cada visitante. .

-Tendremos que ser bastante cuidadosas, parecerá que aquí no hay nadie, pero es un entre piso falso, con paso restringido, pero no estamos a salvo – comento acercándose a mí, con ese gesto serio que me hacía temblar, todavía y casi un mes después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, esa mirada hacía que mi espalda se tense y la boca de mi estómago se anticipe a lo que vendría. – ¿crees poder ser menos ruidosa?- pregunto acomodándose en mi espalda.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Entonces la respuesta llego en forma de un pequeño "click" sentí como se desabrochaba el pantalón antes de que sus manos subieran mi falda e hiciera que mis nalgas se pegaran a ella. ¿Qué pretendía? Gire mi rostro sobre mi hombro y la vi sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa divertida, era una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad y sentía que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Has traído el libro? – pregunto en un susurro detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi ropa interior haciendo que mis piernas temblaran considerablemente.

-Si – dije en apenas un respiro entre dientes, la respiración ya me estaba fallando y ella ni siquiera me estaba tocando en los lugares debidos, ella solo se estaba burlando de mí.

-Lee – pidió con una orden suavizada, una mano voló hacia mi pecho por encima de la blusa y me pegó a su pecho – quiero escuchar cómo se corta tu voz cuando este follándote – era tan presumida que en realidad no pude evitar gruñir, pero ella realmente cumplía en cada encuentro, por lo tanto no podía decir que era una maldita arrogante, cuando ella en realidad era una maldita maestra para hacerme acabar una y otra vez.

El libro tembló entre mis manos y me obligue a suspirar para recoger todo tipo de fuerza y dejar mis vergüenzas de lado. Sería un poco de cara dura que hiciera algún comentario de remilgada en estos momentos, cuando ella estaba rosando mi clítoris con la yema de sus dedos.

Su lengua punteo mi cuello, como una serpiente se deslizo por mi piel zigzagueando, estremeciéndome por completo.

" _El sostuvo sus caderas, asegurando una buena marca allí de recordatorio"_ sentí sus manos tensarse contra mi piel y un pequeño gruñido de su garganta, mi ropa interior cayo hasta mis tobillos y pude sentir un calor invadirme por la parte trasera.

" _cuando ella giró su rostro a su derecha vio a su espectador empuñando con ahínco su miembro, mirando como su amante la tomaba sin contemplaciones"_ apreté los labios cuando efectivamente su clítoris se movió lentamente por entre mis nalgas y mi cabeza dio un giro por completo, se masturbaría con mis nalgas y me haría sentir toda su excitación…

" _su espectador se había levantado con su miembro duro apuntando hacia ella, sin embargo ella no estaba asustada, estaba ansiosa, de tener ese pedazo de carne en su boca, mientras el de su amante entraba con fuerzas entre sus carnes más húmedas"_

En ese instante mi voz tembló, no solo por lo que la lectura estaba provocándome, sino porque sus dedos ahora jugaban apretando con fuerza mi clítoris por los costados, los deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que reaccionar mis caderas.

Estire mi mano hacia el ventanal, para sostenerme y vi por unos de los caminos que serpenteaba el zoológico un par de empleados comenzar con la limpieza del lugar.

Ahogo un gemido en mi cuello al percatarse de lo mismo que yo y por consiguiente tuve que morder mi labio con fuerza para evitar que los sonidos salieran de mi boca.

-Joder Rachel, es más de lo que me había imaginado – su cadera golpeo con fuerza sobre saltándome, mis nalgas se abrieron aún más y su calor me llego tan de golpe como sus dientes en mi espalda.

En mi vida había imaginado un encuentro sexual de este tipo, no solo por la situación, sino por la intensidad, Quinn era como una maestra de las artes sexuales y yo su pequeña borrega dispuesta a todo, la libertad que me generaba todo esto hacía exaltar la boca de mi estómago por la anticipación. No había ni hubo desde que la conocí dos orgasmos iguales, ni se comparaban.

La punta de su dedo se trasladó a mi entrada y sus labios golpearon mi oído derecho.

-Estas tan mojada, que me estoy arrepintiendo de estar frotándome en tu culo… me apetece mucho saborearte ahora mismo – trague con fuerza, porque su lengua era como una especialista y no sería mala idea, pero si se salía de donde estaba, para hacer lo que quería mis gemidos se escucharían hasta Times Square de seguro.

Presione su mano para que entrara de una vez y me balancee de derecha a izquierda, su mano izquierda estaba cada vez más apretada en mi cadera.

-Lee – balbuceo, aguantándose eso que estaba sintiendo, porque ya estaba conociendo como se ponía cuando estaba próxima a venirse.

" _Se sentía llena y caliente, todos sus males estaban siendo curados, porque su excitación era tan grande que no le permitía pensar en todo lo malo de su vida, era penetrada con fuerza y sus gemidos y gritos eran los encargados de la liberación de su cuerpo"_

Tenía dos dedos dentro de mí moviéndose de manera experta, mi espalda estaba inclinada hacia delante, solo con el fin de que se apretara a mí, porque si yo tenía mi orgasmo en las puertas de llegada, ella estaba igual que yo.

-Demonios Rachel tócate – gruño sacando sus dedos de mi para agarrarse de mi cadera, comenzó a chocar con fuerza contra mí, estaba claro que ese sonido tan particular se escucharía, pero no pretendía pararla, no quería que lo hiciera y en el caso de que alguien nos viera, pues que lo disfrutara. No había nada que no quisiera más en ese momento que ella corriéndose entre mil nalgas.

Sus movimientos se incrementaron así como mis dedos lo hicieron sobre mi clítoris, era increíble lo mojada que estaba… ella y yo a la vez, derramándonos por nuestras piernas.

-Rachel – exclamo entre dientes y yo entendí, estaba tan cerca.

Sus dedos se presionaron con fuerzas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, entonces fue lo último que necesite para que mi orgasmo llegara como si una taza de té caliente se derramara al piso.

Su pecho bajaba y subía errático, sintiendo los espasmos del paso arrollador de aquel orgasmo, mi respiración era exagerada y mi frente estaba por completo húmeda del calor que toda la situación supuso. Su frente cayó sobre mi hombro y la sentí removerse detrás de mí. De repente el vacío de no tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo me asaltó, ella seguía ahí solo que su piel no me tocaba y yo ya la estaba extrañando.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no, eso no podía permitirme, esto era lo que era, un encuentro sexual bien arreglado y agendado, nada de sentimientos, solo sensaciones. Arrebatadoras de razonamiento, pero solo sensaciones que no se mezclaban con ningún tipo de sentir.

Ella se movió detrás sin hablar, como recuperando el aliento, entonces hizo algo que me toco de inmediato, ella me limpio, paso una toallita higiénica para limpiar los rastros del orgasmo, del de ella y del mío. Luego cuando hubo terminado me volvió a pegar a su pecho.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte algo borde por los problemas respiratorios que azotaban todavía mi cuerpo.

-Me recupero – respondió en el mismo tono, mordí mi labio, porque no había necesidad de tratarnos así cuando teníamos un arreglo.

Me gire para enfrentarla, sus ojos verdes llenos de oscuridad a penas iluminados por la escasa luz que entraba y sus labios rosados, entonces me di cuenta que no nos habíamos besado, ella y yo habíamos llegado a un orgasmo sin igual sin besarnos.

Sonreí y agarre su rostro entre mis manos, lo próximo fue devorar su boca, invadirla con mi lengua y saborear su gusto, ella siempre era dulce. Por más wisky que hubiese bebido, o comida que haya desguatado antes, ella siempre sabía a dulce y me encantaba.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto con una ceja alzada, recriminándome mi actitud de hace momentos.

-Si hay algo que me gusta de ti y todos los gloriosos orgasmos que me regalas… son tus besos – respondí, porque no habría sentimientos, pero no iba mentir sobre las cuestiones verdaderas. Sus besos me encantaban, sobre todo sus sabores.

-Hay que irnos – dijo ella, ignorando mi cumplido, abotono mi blusa que no sé en qué momento se desabotonó mientras yo subía el cierre de su pantalón.

-Me gusta mucho como te quedan este tipo de pantalones – susurre, la hacía ver distendida pero a la vez sería, cuando usaba esos vestidos que quitaban el habla, ella simplemente parecía la maldita dueña del mundo y a veces me hacía cohibir.

-Creí que iban a ser más cómodos para hacer lo que tenía en mente… con un vestido me hubiese tenido que desnudar y no estamos en un lugar para hacer tal cosa – respondió apartando un mechón de pelo rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos.

Su pelo parecía crecer considerablemente.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto cuando ya estábamos con las ropas en sus lugares. Yo asentí, su mano volvió a mi cintura, guiándome escaleras abajo y entonces la claridad ya se había ido, mire la hora de mi móvil era casi las 20:30 pm, increíble el tiempo se esfumó. – sí, se nos fue un poco la hora – concedió ella, pero levanto los hombros como quitándole importancia.

Volví a asentir, realmente se nos había ido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? - se ofreció amablemente, podía decirle "si claro" pero no quería confundir la situación, no quería…- de acuerdo, será un taxi Rachel- dijo ante mi mutismo, soy tan frustrante pensé de inmediato.

-No es eso…- ella levanto una mano y un taxi paró a sus pies, saben es tan perfecta, si yo hubiese hecho tal cosa, hubiese tardado mínimo 20 minutos en que alguien se percatara de eso, por norma general necesito de un grito agudo para que algún taxista se dé cuenta de mi necesidad por su servicio, ella simplemente levanto una mano.

-Hasta la próxima Rachel Berry- beso mi mejilla con detenimiento y sentí la necesidad de besar su boca… al demonio, agarre su muñeca y tire de ella con un pie dentro del taxi, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes y mi boca ya estaba sobre la de ella.

-Hasta la próxima Afrodita- ella frunció su ceño pero yo ya estaba lejos sonriendo satisfecha por lo que había logrado hacer.

Tal vez simplemente era de esas mujeres que son histéricas, de esas que quieren todo y nada, tal vez solo estaba en modo proteccionista. No había nada de la Rachel Berry de Boston aquí, y nunca más volvería estoy segura. Sin embargo había algo que no me deja abrirme más con ella, o dejarla entrar a mi vida como ella parecía querer.

O eso pensaba, resulta que al final, no solo sería Nueva York quien me iba arrojar a sus brazos una y otra vez. Luego el destino sería tan amplio y grande como todos esos sentimientos que no estaba admitiendo.

* * *

Sé que odian a Rachel... las entiendo, en serio... YO también la odio ajaj pero así es la cosa con estas dos.

Los próximos capítulos van a ser más de "necesito empezar a esclarecer cuestiones"

1- El porque de la imagen de Quinn.

2- El miedo de Rachel.

3- El... eso no puedo decir, tengan un poquitin de paciencia.

Que tengan buena semana.

Pd: de la competencia el primer sábado en mi gimnasio quede 3era, al otro quede 2da... y finalmente en este quede 1era. Faltan dos sábados más de competencia ;)

Me extendí lo siento. Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

_Se devela algo... Gracias por los follows, por las reviews, por estar ahí!_

 _Si no actualizo más es porque el 16.4 (pueden googlear si sienten curiosidad) acabo conmigo._

 _Crucen los dedos el sábado._

 _Disfruten, buen fin de semana._

* * *

Al Rescate

Ser nueva en una ciudad y que tu mejor amiga se haya ido de fin de semana sexual y que tu asistente aspirante a mejor amigo se hubiera dedicado por completo a su nuevo leal y pasional amigo fogoso, me dejaba tan desdichada, que ninguno de los cientos de libros que había en mi piso, pudieron solucionar el vacío en el que me encontraba el domingo por el medio día.

El sábado había sido un día especial dedicado a mi cuerpo, había optado por hacerme las manos, cambiarme el corte de pelo e incluso me hice unas californianas que me dan un aspecto por completo desenfadado y sexy, el flequillo un dedo sobre mis cejas. Luego pase por la sala de depilación (y no porque esa materia estuviera desatendida) quería tener una atención hacia mi extraña, la cuestión es que cuando salí del centro de estética fui a cenar, como si eso fuera un último mimo. Por lo tanto cuando llegué a mi piso estaba prácticamente exhausta. En definitiva el domingo estaba siendo una mierda en todo su esplendor, podía sin embargo, escribirle a ella…

No lo hice, porque eso sería romper el trato una vez más y crearía más conflictos en mí por sobre todo. Conflictos que me llevaban a repasar cada una de las veces que nos vimos, la forma en que me miraba, la fuerza que ejercía en mis caderas cuando se acercaba por atrás, queriendo marcar territorio, queriendo ser ella la dueña de mi piel. Y no se sentía mal, porque ella en ninguno de todos nuestros encuentros, casuales y no tantos, había actuado sin pasión, ella siempre dejaba todo y un poco. Por eso el aliento siempre me faltaba, porque ella arrasaba con todo lo que tenía en frente y era por eso que no podía dejar simplemente de pensar en ella.

El sexo siempre había sido algo parte de la vida adulta, pero nunca fue algo que me desesperara, no obstante en ese momento y por supuesto en este, no puedo parar de pensar en ella, en su piel blanca como el marfil, en la firmeza de la misma, en como sus ojos cambiaban de color por la intensidad de sus deseos. En como besaba mi cuello, con delicadeza, con suavidad, pero asegurándose que se me erizara cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y para cuando mi lunes llegó a diferencia del de prácticamente todos en la oficina, fue tan liberador como salir a correr por Central Park, porque deseaba estar ahí sintiéndome útil, incluso salude a cada persona que llevaba cara de antipatía con una gran sonrisa levantando mi taza de té verde, el domingo me había tenido tirada en el sillón, porque cuando me acorde que tenía de vecino a mi Noah ya era demasiado tarde, estaba en su bar atendiendo a diestra y siniestra.

Al llegar al pasillo que conectaba a mi oficina vi a Kurt, mismo que llevaba unas ojeras que ni con todo el corrector de Nueva York podría tapar, sin embargo al verme quedó con la boca abierta.

-Vamos que es solo un simpático cambio – espete con un guiño de ojos. El me siguió a mi oficina con las manos en su boca.

-Querida dime que es lo que comes – mascullo sentándose en mi escritorio con la mirada atónita – no me mal entiendas, eres hermosa pero… Dios te odio- agregó y no pude evitar reírme con fuerza.

En ese momento Kitty entró en mi oficina a paso lento (demasiado lento).

-Afuera – indico severa a Kurt y este camino hasta su escritorio murmurando algo inentendible, Kitty se quedó parada, saco sus gafas oscuras y pude ver que sus ojeras eran aún más grandes que las de Kurt. Reí más fuerte que antes, hasta que ella frunció su ceño y me calle de forma automática.

-Me sentaría, pero no puedo – espeto con la voz grave – y mis zapatos no son nada cómodos y odio a Weston – musito sin perder su seriedad – y te odio a ti por verte como una jodida modelo un lunes tan temprano – me cruce de brazos dejando que continúe desahogándose – pero odio más a Weston por convencerme de entregarle mi culo – dijo apretando los dientes.

Hice un gesto de dolor con el rostro y ella negó con la cabeza – no, en el momento es indescriptiblemente placentero, el momento después es indescriptiblemente doloroso – espeto apoyando su pierna en el en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Cómo viniste hasta aquí? – pregunte por simple curiosidad.

-En el metro, parada, con estos – ella elevó su pie y me mostro un stilleto negro, una tortura para después de su "odisea".

-¿A qué se debe el cambio de look? – quiso saber.

Mordí mi labio y la mire – tenía que dejar atrás a la Rachel aburrida de Boston ¿no crees? – replique y ella sintió.

-Entonces solo vine a decirte que – ella levanto su dedo índice – si quieres tener sexo anal hazlo, pero al otro día procura no tener que trabajar o – levanto otro dedo – que tu amate no la tenga tan grande – concluyo con cierto aire de superioridad.

Pensé en mi extraña de inmediato y como sería el sexo con ella de ese modo. No pude evitar que un calor poco particular recorriera mi cuerpo y se concentrara entre mis piernas, ella había estado entre mis nalgas frotándose y haciendo que mi cabeza diera docena de vueltas, me había acariciado en determinadas partes de mi cuerpo y este no había tardado en precipitarse a un orgasmo más que poderoso.

-Rachel ¿dónde demonios te fuiste?- exclamo Kitty frente a mi rostro. Pestañe rápidamente.

-Yo lo siento, mi extraño – susurre, odiaba mentirle, pero ella tenía un odio por Quinn tan grande y realmente no quería ni necesitaba un sermón en aquellos momentos.

-De acuerdo, Weston necesita de tus dotes por los números – musito antes de salir de mi oficina, a marchas forzadas.

No hubo más que números, cuentas, capitales de riesgo y entonces mi lunes término, al salir de la oficina me apetecía mucho un café, así que encamine mis pies al primer Starbucks para pedir un Dolce Cinamon y volver a las calles de Nueva York, perderme bajo su encanto.

Había tantas diferencias entre Boston y esta ciudad, que nunca me cansaría de ella, se respiraba libertad, sueños y arte de todo tipo. Pare un taxi y mi indicación fue Time Square, porque la vida en aquella parte de la ciudad parecía nunca parar y me fascinaba el ir y venir de las personas. Las historias que podían llegar a esconder, lo agitadas que iban.

Disfrute de mi café lentamente, dejando que la canela deleitara mi lengua con su exótico sabor, con mis ojos perdidos por cada detalle de la ciudad que se sucedía por mi ventana, por el pronunciado tráfico podía disfrutar tranquilamente de mi alrededor, hasta que mis ojos divisaron una cabellera rubia que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y apresuraba su paso tratando de esquivar algo, unos metros más atrás pero no tanto pude divisar unos fotógrafos y entonces todo cobro sentido, intentaba escaparse.

-Por favor acérquese hasta la señorita rubia de su derecha– indique con rapidez, el taxista asintió refunfuñando, una vez detenido el coche y bajo un "no se vaya" baje asustando al chismoso que iba detrás de ella, Quinn se giró asustada y agarre su brazo con fuerza – Vamos entra – exclamé con urgencia señalando mi taxi, vi su rostro confuso y no dude en tirar de su brazo – vamos – volví a insistir.

-Sí, santo cielo- afirmo tirando su bolso en el asiento, cerré la puerta y el taxi se puso en marcha.

-¿Acechada? – pregunté, ella rodo sus ojos y cruzó sus piernas.

-Ya tienen tu espalda Rachel…

-No hubo ningún flash, creo que los asusté – dije riendo – ¿estas bien? – quise saber.

-Ellos siguen insistiendo en algo que no existe – contesto entre dientes, fijo sus ojos en mi escote y de repente su rostro se suavizo, sonriendo de esa manera provocativa que hacia brotar liquido caliente de mi cuerpo – Hola – dijo mirando mis pechos – las extraño, puedo saludarlos – cuestiono con seriedad.

-Nada de obscenidades en mi taxi – grito el pobre conductor, yo le hubiese dicho que si indudablemente - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto queriendo saber el rumbo ahora que había una nueva pasajera.

-Siga hasta el parque – contesto ella sentándose de costado para poder mirarme mejor – cena conmigo Rachel – pidió con voz amable.

Me acerque a su rostro, mordiendo mi labio y cuando divise un brillo especial en sus ojos mordí suavemente su labio inferior.

-Eso no va a pasar – susurré con una leve sonrisa, besé a continuación su cuello.

-Te ves hermosa Rachel, el pelo y ese vestido, ¿hay algún color que no te siente bien? – me reí suave contra la piel de su hombro, ella también iba con un vestido y dios como agradecía eso. Acaricie sus piernas muy despacio de forma imperceptible.

-El señor se va a enojar – susurro antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Poco me importaba que se enojara, acomode mi chaqueta en su regazo y mi mano se perdió entre sus muslos.

-Rachel – espeto quedo pero seria, levanté mi vista y sus ojos tan oscuros dejaron fuera de juego de mi consciencia, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que ella no quería que yo parara. Era hermosa toda ella, de cualquier forma que pudiera presentarse y en cualquier lugar –Ven a mi casa – susurro sobre mi oído.

-No – respondí y entonces mi mano llego a donde quería, su sexo estaba caliente y lo sentía tan ansioso como sus ojos en esos momentos, estaba húmeda y ni siquiera la había tocado, mordiéndome el labio para reprimir un gemido comencé a acariciarla – te chuparía… con tantas ganas – murmuré sobre la piel de su cuello y pude escuchar un gruñido.

Me agarro de la cintura con fuerza para ponerme sobre sus piernas.

-Eres una chica muy mala y una muy pervertida – balbuceo con los dientes apretados sobre mis labios.

-Nada de sexo en la cabina – grito el taxista, golpeando el divisor de plástico.

-Oiga amigo somos dos mujeres discutiendo, conduzca – exclamo mi extraña, se aferró a mi piernas sin dejar de mirarme. Podía seguir, quería seguir tocándola, quería que se deshiciera en mis manos.

Así que me acerque a su boca, lamí su labio y mi mano volvió a meterse entre sus piernas.

-Eres una zorra – murmure a su oído, ella lo había hecho a propósito, conmigo arriba de ella sus piernas quedaban ligeramente abiertas para que pudiera llegar a ella. Mordí su labio y apreté su clítoris masajeando con cuidado.

-¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto acariciando mis piernas.

-No eres nada perspicaz verdad – respondí lamiendo su cuello a la vez que recorría su sexo mojado con mis dedos – quiero que cuando acabes muerdas tanto tus labios que te duela – dios mío Rachel Berry quien eres! Ella se tensó por completo al sentir como entraba en ella pero sin dejar de masajear su clítoris.

-Tendré en cuenta esto para nuestro próximo encuentro – pronunció, entonces mis dedos tocaron cierto lugar sensible que hizo que apretara sus piernas, me pego a su pecho y mordió fuerte mi hombro.

-Vamos Quinn no te contengas – le pedí prácticamente rogándole, entonces sentí como se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos, como su pecho se infló y finalmente mi clavícula se llevó una buena mordida. No había dolor cuando había logrado que acabara en un taxi mientras Nueva York vivía y latía del otro lado de la ventanilla del taxi.

Ella se metió en mi cuello, aspirando con fuerza, acariciando mi pelo con ternura. Dejo un beso por ahí y yo bese su frente.

-Ha sido genial cariño – espeto pero el "cariño" se me había quedado atrapado en la garganta o tal vez en otro lado.

Acomode mi vestido y me senté a su lado, vi los ojos del taxista por el espejo retrovisor – ella no quiere casarse – resolví, la extraña se sonrojo y el taxista dejo de prestarnos atención.

-Sigo sin entender porque te siguen tanto – musite pensativa con la vista puesta en el tránsito.

-Cristine Dae – susurró y mi vista giró tan rápido que mí maree.

-Que tiene que ver el Fantasma de la Opera contigo – cruce mis piernas y mis brazos, esperando por su respuesta.

-Al llegar a la ciudad… fue la primera obra que fui a ver y en el asiento continuo estaba esta senadora por el partido republicano, suspirando tanto o más por Cristine como yo – se quedó callada un momento – ella y yo conectamos en seguida, de ahí fuimos a cenar y por supuesto terminamos en su piso – la vi mirar por la ventana, pensativa o incluso algo herida.

-¿De qué año estamos hablando?- interrumpí, porque ella era muy buena ocultando detalles que eran necesarios.

-Amanda Lance – musito con su mirada tensa y entonces mi expresión cambio por completo.

-Demonios tú y ella, Amanda es sorprendente, con toda es mierda de los derechos de la mujer – concedí de inmediato.

-Su tenacidad ante eso me atrapo por completo, pero su personalidad me alejo, es muy inestable psicológicamente hablando y su amor se disparó hacia lo alto y el mío no llegó a ser ni siquiera solido – sus ojos reflejaban dolor, dolor por no haber podido amarla de la manera que ella quería, no estaba orgullosa tampoco de lo que había sucedido eso podía notarlo. Lo que me llevó a acariciar su rostro, delicado e incluso armonioso.

-No eres mala persona Quinn – no, no lo era, solo tenían esta imagen errónea de ella.

-Luego de que nos vieran en reiteradas ocasiones por la ciudad, fue cuando decidí que ya no podía seguir, ella se encargó que todo el mundo lo supiera, ella detallo que yo no respetaba a mi género, solo lo satisfacía – mascullo torciendo los labios.

\- Bueno eres realmente buena en eso – dije bromeando y ella levemente sonrió.

-Tú eres tan distinta… sabes – ella se quedó pensativa un momento – si quieres que una mujer o bueno un hombre no deje de pensar ti, solo tienes que establecer una estúpida regla de no citas y solo divertido y poco casual sexo – reí suavemente, aunque ella parecía tan seria en ese enunciado.

-Amanda Lance – murmure, me sonaba su rostro y mucho más su nombre, más allá de que sea una reconocida mujer política.

-Ella finalmente se casó, paso por Boston un tiempo y luego se fue a San Francisco, yo solo espero que sea feliz con todas sus mierdas – había sido tan sincera, que pude notar que no la odiaba, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, estaba decepcionada por supuesto, porque ahora su vida privada no existía y solo por el despecho de una mujer mentalmente desequilibrada.

Cuando levante la vista y mire donde nos encontrábamos me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca de su hogar, no porque hubiese ido, simplemente porque Kurt es un chismoso y me dijo que vivía en un amplio loft de Tribeca.

-Creo que puedo llevarte a tu hogar, ¿qué dices? Entonces estarás a salvo – espete mirando su rostro contrariado al saber que sabía dónde vivía.

-Me parece perfecto – contesto como si nada, no pude evitar aseverar la mirada, pensé que como siempre insistiría en que vaya a cenar con ella o que suba a tomar algo, era su oportunidad, ¿por qué no lo hacía entonces?

-Un gusto dejarla en su hogar Srta. Fabray – murmure antes de besarla en la comisura de sus labios, necesitaba que lo dijera, que me dijera que subiera con ella, solo para poder decirle que no.

-Nos vemos en la semana Rachel, estate preparada, en cuanto libere la agenda te lo haré saber – indico antes de besar mis labios y abandonar la cabina del taxi, se acercó al conductor y dejo una orden con un billete y luego camino hasta la puerta del edificio, con esa galantería de la que llevaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

De camino a mi hogar un mensaje me distrajo de todo lo que estaba pensando, "semana de pintura" rezaba aquel confuso mensaje de Kitty, fruncí mi ceño y escribí "estas acaso ebria?"

"Idiota, Weston se va y quiero darle una sorpresa, consigue una brocha" respondió de inmediato, ¿para qué demonios quiero una brocha, no pensará que iremos a pintar nosotras verdad?

Tal vez, simplemente quiere vengarse por haberla dejado coja y arruinar su lujoso piso es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta de mi pequeño piso y se me antojo de inmediato una ducha de agua caliente para luego prepararme una taza de café con unos de mis tantos libros. Pase una mano por mi pelo de manera instintiva y no pude evitar sentirla a ella, hacia escasos 30 minutos estaba haciendo que se corriera en un taxi en movimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro de forma inmediato. No estaba bien que pensara en ella, porque sencillamente ella estaba perturbando mi soltería, lo sabía, no me estaba alcanzando un solo encuentro en la semana, no me estaba alcanzando la escasa información que tenía sobre ella, necesitaba más y no estaba bien para nuestro trato.

Cuando me recosté sobre el sofá, con mi taza de café entre las manos, viendo como la noche estaba cayendo lentamente, como el dorado tan espectacular de las calles de la ciudad bañaban cada parte de ella volviéndola aún más especial. El sonido de mi móvil interrumpió mis pensamientos, una llamada vibraba por ser atendida.

-Hola – salude extrañada, ella nunca llamaba, más bien nuestra comunicación era vía mensajes.

-No recuerdo si te lo dije, pero gracias por lo de hoy – su voz sonaba tan calmada, sonaba a gloria a través del teléfono.

-Solo no quería quedarme sin amante tan rápido – respondí con una risilla simpática.

Escuche una copia de risita divertida a través de teléfono – me ha encantado ese cambio de aire en tu rostro Rachel, eras hermosa, pero hoy me has dejado sin palabras – su convicción sonó tan fuerte y segura que el sonrojo no tardó en llegar – estoy enviando una imagen a tu email, tómalo como un adelanto del creo que será jueves o viernes eso está bien contigo?, – preguntó, se escuchaba como tecleaba algo y entonces recibí la notificación que efectivamente tenía un mail de ella.

-Me acaba de llegar, creo que sí, aunque estoy viajando a Boston la noche del viernes – respondí con demasiada información, de repente se quedó en silencio y me hizo dudar de si la línea había caído – ¿estás ahí? – pregunte.

-Sí, solo estaba viendo mi agenda, podría ser la tarde del viernes y no extendernos demasiado, pero contéstame con seguridad cuando veas el correo de acuerdo? – contesto.

\- De acuerdo –

-Bien, entonces estamos al habla, buenas noches Rachel – salude en contra partida y ella dejo que la llamada cayera.

Deje escapar un suspiro, porque ella realmente se esmeraba en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, ninguno tenía una pizca de similitud con el anterior y la pasión que desbordaba era siempre diferente, como si se renovara y alcanzara un nivel superior, como si realmente no conociera su piel o su cuerpo y todo fuera como una loca, fogosa primera vez.

Al abrir mi bandeja de entrada pude distinguir el río Hudson pero visto desde una muy alta azotea, en realidad no tan alta, por lo que los edificios colindantes podrían ver todo lo que fuera a pasar en ese lugar. En el cuerpo del mensaje se podía leer "vistas desde el edificio Franklin, del río Hudson"

Más abajo decía "Quiero comprobar tu capacidad pulmonar"

Agarré mi móvil y mordiendo mi labio escribí. "Te sorprendería" ella no necesitaba más que eso para entender lo que intentaba decir.

Camine hacia mi habitación despojándome de cada prenda de ropa que llevaba, por un momento me sentí completamente liberada, salvaje por hacer aquello que nadie vería. La suavidad de las sabanas envolviendo mi piel, entonces me imagine con mi extraña en una cama sin horas que nos limitaran, descubriéndonos una y otra vez. Cuando me di cuenta mi mano estaba acariciando la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, esa parte que mi extraña sabia como hacer explotar.

Me imagine la azotea, ella con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, su boca en mi cadera, su lengua repasando cada parte mi piel. Entonces me dormí cuando un suave orgasmo inducido me golpeo, me dormí como si ese hubiese sido el sedante perfecto para que mi cuerpo encontrara el camino para tener el sueño más relajante y placentero.

Dejando de lado el ansía de estar allí con ella. Dejando escapar un verdadero detalle que me había quedado dando vueltas y que por culpa de su llamado había dejado de lado.

Había obtenido cierto panorama de información que me decía que esa imagen de rompecorazones que tenían de Quinn era toda una fachada que ni siquiera ella se creía, que en realidad no aceptaba. Había sido víctima del despecho de una mujer y pagaba por ello día sí y día también, del mismo modo que pagaba por los platos rotos de otra persona conmigo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey sigo viva jajaja y me acorde que había una actualización pendiente._

* * *

Dejando los miedos.

Era miércoles cerca de las 17 horas y a pesar de que debería estar en la oficina arreglando los detalles de un imposible contrato, mi buena amiga Kitty Wilde me tenía de pintora, sí eso y encima estaba muerta de hambre. Porque Kitty me tenía esclavizada a una brocha, era tonto y seguramente no tenía sentido que dos mujeres de números estuviéramos pintando un lujoso departamento de Manhattan.

-¿Cómo va tu no relación? – pregunto repasando una esquina por décima vez.

-Entre gemidos – respondí, porque qué otra cosa podría decirle, que no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, que el trato que tenía con ella lo había modificado "indirectamente" porque no me alcanzaba con un día a la semana? Incluir toda esa información la haría llenarme de preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar, ni muchos menos quería ocultar a Quinn.

-Eso está bien – murmuro entretenida en esa especifica esquina de la pared.

-Porque demonios no contratas pintores Kitty, dios sabe que puedes pagar una docena de ellos – exclamé tirando la brocha para dirigirme hacia la cocina, realmente estaba famélica.

-Soy una maldita controladora – dijo siguiendo mis pasos, en realidad nada que no supiera desde antes, mordí una manzana y solo la mire fijamente, esperando la verdad a la pregunte que le había hecho – okey de acuerdo, toda esa clase de trabajadores no me gustan… ellos no lo sé, no me agradan – lo dijo apenada, incluso avergonzada y yo me reí con ganas, ella era una jodida discriminadora, un encanto de persona.

-Tienes pintura en la frente – musite cuando mi carcajada se hubo terminado, me senté sobre la encimera y ella refregó su frente con cara de asco.

-¿Cómo se llama tu extraño? Y ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? – pregunto destapando una botella de agua – o alguna vez hablaremos de Jesse? Y la bendita ruptura – suspiro con fuerza, como si eso que pregunto le estuviera realmente pesando. Hasta el momento lo que habíamos hablado se limitaba a detalles banales, pero nada sobre cómo me había dejado el asunto en sí.

-No hay mucho que decir en realidad – conteste suavemente, hablar de Jesse me dejaba la boca amarga.

-Dios Rachel, él realmente hizo un desastre contigo y aun así lo que digo no es más que por lo que veo, porque realmente no tuve mucho contacto con él – dijo realmente cabreada, ella tenía razón pero yo tenía un punto a mi favor.

\- Tú tienes esa capacidad para leer a las personas y yo no quería que vieras a través de él, como Weston cuando lo conoció – reconocí a pesar de que no podía mirarla, yo seguía sin querer hablar de él.

Kitty en estos 6 años había visto en contadas ocasiones a Jesse, pero cuando Weston apareció en su vida y Jesse y Weston se conocieron, fue una clase de "hombre poderoso con hombre de poder" una mierda machista, sin embargo, a Weston no le cayó en gracia y solo se limitaron a verse en ciertos eventos que tenían obligación de compartir.

-Cariño igualmente me bastaron con las pocas veces que lo vi para darme cuenta que era un bastardo mentiroso, nadie lo necesitaba, al contrario – me miro directo a los ojos y agrego – tú eras lo que lo hacía verse decente – replico, sus mirada era tan intensa y sé que probablemente tenía razón, pero el amor que le había tenido me impidió ver con claridad a mi alrededor.

Sentí mis ojos arder producto de las condenadas lágrimas, pero Kitty inmediatamente se acomodó a mi lado.

-¿Qué crees que dice de mi todo esto? – susurre permitiendo que una lágrima se deslizara por mi rostro, pensando en nuestro último aniversario, él había llegado media hora tarde y oliendo a perfume (de mujer) mezclado con tabaco. Luego de que ordeno su cena y me arme de valor le pregunte si había estado con otra persona. Por supuesto que él ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido, simplemente contesto "Rachel, cuando no estoy contigo, siempre estoy con alguien más" luego sonrió de esa manera torcida pero encantadora que tenía.

Asumí en consecuencia que quería decir que si no estaba conmigo, él estaba trabajando. Supongo que estaba siendo sincero entre líneas con respecto a las otras mujeres.

-No – Interrumpió Kitty mis dolorosos pensamientos – eras joven y es cierto que él es encantador como el infierno, pero cambiaste tu vida por completo y sigues sin querer hablar de eso ¿estas realmente bien? – cuestiono buscando mis ojos.

Asentí convencida – Realmente lo estoy – aseguré.

-¿Alguna vez llamó? – quiso saber.

Mire hacia la mesa fijamente, él no lo había hecho.

-No – respondí escuetamente.

-¿Te molesta eso? – realmente no lo dejaría hasta sacar toda la información que necesitaba.

Resople con fuerza – tal vez… un poco, me hubiese gustado que llamara para humillarse, aunque de seguro no le atendería – quede en silencio y luego agregué – de todos modos, no volvería con él – y eso sí que era una verdad, porque Rachel Berry no tropezaba con la misma piedra, de última tropezaría con una distinta y rubia, con mirada encantadora y sonrisa que hacía que mis piernas se aflojaran.

Kitty asentía, apoyando lo último que dije – De acuerdo… ¿que hizo cuando le dijiste que te ibas? – curiosa como es, supuse que no iba simplemente dejarlo estar.

Reí con fuerza ante el recuerdo – Por dios él hizo toda una escena, gritó por supuesto y pateo todo lo que había a su alrededor… maldito hipócrita – su rabia había saltado desde sus ojos hasta poner rojo todo su rostro de la ira – luego tiro mi ropa hacia la calle y me empujó hacia la puerta – Fue ahí que Kitty me envolvió en un abrazo que rozaba lo maternal, tan fuerte que dolía, supongo que la rabia por esto último se apoderó de ella.

-Podrías arruinarlo – musito en mi odio.

Suspire, en realidad de nada valía – Él lo hará con el tiempo – sonreí contra el hombro de Kitty – igualmente mande al abogado de la familia a desalojarlo y a los periodistas – Kitty se alejó para ver mi rostro, ella estaba sorprendida – Era mi maldita casa ¿recuerdas? – entonces nos reímos a la par.

Había antes pensado en Jesse, casi siempre cuando volvía a casa, estando sola los recuerdos llegaban a mí sin siquiera buscarlos y cada pensamiento se sentía como una resaca, pero exteriorizar aquello era sentir una bola de plomo en el estómago que se hacía cada vez más grande, por suerte seguimos con nuestra labor dejando de lado toda esta conversación sobre mi nefasta relación con Jesse, incluso aunque estaba cansada cuando llegue a mi piso decidí salir a correr, porque el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado con Jesse seguía ahí y la brisa de la tarde me haría bien para erradicar esos pensamientos.

Pensé en llamar a Quinn, pero esa no era la clase de relación que teníamos y a estas horas daba por seguro que me invitaría a cenar. Junio llegaba a su fin y sonreí ante la sensación de volver a casa para la fecha que mis padres me habían pedido. Volver a verlos era lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

El jueves se fue como llegó, puse manos a la obra en ese contrato que seguía en mi escritorio, lo agarré para analizarlo con urgencia y a eso me avoque todo el día. Entonces el viernes llegó con toda la expectativa, porque al amanecer de ese viernes hizo que la boca de mi estómago se llenase de ansiedad y de nervios por partes iguales, porque era el día en que mi extraña se iba lucir, era el día en que Quinn me iba hacer ver que no era un polvo más y que disfrutaba de esto que ya poco quedaba de un trato.

Si bien no habíamos hablado mucho desde nuestro encuentro en el taxi, sabía o tenía la certeza de que no tardaría en llegar el mensaje con la dirección del lugar.

Era un viernes previo a un domingo festivo y luego de varias reuniones la oficina quedó por completo vacía. Kitty junto con Weston ni siquiera se habían asomado y no los culpaba, pero necesitaba reunirme con unas cuantas personas para dejar mi trabajo cerrado.

Tenía un vuelo para la madrugada del sábado y si bien podría haber pospuesto mi NO cita con Quinn para salir un día antes y tener así un día más con mis padres no lo hice. Porque pensar en una azotea, el rio Hudson, seguramente un atardecer y el hecho de que alguien podría vernos era mucho más atrayente y no porque no ame a mis padres, porque eso queda fuera de la cuestión.

Agarre mi bolso dispuesta a marcharme de la oficina, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando la llamada de Kitty.

-Dime que no estás en la oficina? – cuestiono casi enojada.

-Saliendo – respondí y escuche un gruñido divertido.

-Demonios Rachel – Weston había tomado el auricular – sé que la empresa es nueva, pero todo está bajo control, vete ya, disfruta… vive – exigió, él parecía algo ebrio.

-Disfruten ustedes, yo estoy de salida – y sin más corte la llamada.

Cuando volví la mirada a mi teléfono me di cuenta que había un mensaje de mi extraña, como ya sospechaba que haría, decía 7 pm y la dirección de dicho lugar, mi reloj me indicaba que tenía casi 3 horas para estar lista.

Al llegar a casa me di una ducha larga disfrutando del agua en mi cuerpo, necesitaba eso para que lo relajara. Cuando salí, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, con las manos en la cadera me di cuenta que era la primera vez que podía realmente dedicarme por completo a sorprenderla. Quería que se deleitara, no solo con la vista sino que también al pasar su nariz por mi cuerpo, porque quería que todo fuera perfecto… tenía que ser perfecto para ella.

Lo primero fue fácil, agarre un pote de crema de vainilla que había comprado en una tienda de Boston y con cuidado la pase por cada rincón de mi cuerpo en que ella siempre solía detenerse. Ella tendría que notarlo, por las dudas hice una segunda pasada. Luego pero no menos importante elegí un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje que la volvería loca, al encontrarlo suspire e inevitablemente sonreí, estaba sin estrenar.

Por último y tal vez lo más importante porque era la primera impresión, un vestido azul que me llagaba a medio muslo y unos zapatos negros que estilizaban por completo mis piernas. Por las dudas agarre una chaqueta, afuera estaba bien, pero había que ser precavida.

Finalmente estaba en un taxi con un taxista bastante mirón que no paraba de clavar sus ojos en mis piernas, el lugar al que me dirigía no estaba tan lejos en sí y cuando llegué me di cuenta que cualquier persona que se asomara a su ventana podría vernos. Solo tres plantas tenía y los edificios que lo rodeaban duplicaban su altura.

Al bajar y caminar dos pasos visualice un sobre de papel madera escrito con su letra que llevaba mi nombre en él.

Lo abrí y un papel de color crema decía "Sube y solo espera" había dicho que su letra es condenadamente perfecta, porque lo es.

Mi sorpresa fue que al entrar al edificio este no contaba con ascensores, agradecí que los zapatos fueran cómodos y que solo fueran tres pisos.

Por supuesto ella no estaba cuando llegué a la azotea. Sin embargo, mis ojos podían apreciar una manta en el suelo de esas de cuadros blanca y roja, a un costado se encontraba una cesta de mimbre cerrada junto a una cantidad exagerada de cojines.

El aire estaba caluroso para ser Nueva York, el cielo estaba mutando, el celeste era prácticamente escaso dando paso rebelde a un atardecer naranja. Sentí unos pasos pero me mantuve con la mirada puesta en el cielo, porque había algo especial allí, había una calma abrigadora, el verano que llegaba estaba dándonos una cálida bienvenida. Entonces ella ya estaba detrás de mí acariciando esa zona de mi cuerpo que tanto le gustaba de mí, seguíamos en silencio, como si supiera que necesitaba de ese momento. Su presencia solo hacía que el instante que estábamos compartiendo fuese aún más perfecto.

Ella rodó sus dedos desde mi cuello a mis hombros, para terminar deslizarlos por mis brazos, hasta que llegó a mis manos y pegó su pecho a mi espalda.

-No entiendo la canasta – no fue borde para nada, pero sé que le molesto el comentario.

-Creí que una botella de vino sería una buena compañía – replicó algo tensa, suspire y me di vuelta para ver sus ojos.

-Lo siento… siento ser así – porque era verdad, no quería ser esta persona, ella sacó su flequillo de su frente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, suaves y tan delicadas como cada parte de ella.

-Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí – reconoció ella, sin dejar de mirarme, con su aliento chocando contra mis labios, yo si confiaba… solo era algo difícil.

-Bésame Quinn – pedí con urgencia, miro mis labios, agarro mis mejillas más fuertes y se acercó a mi boca de forma lenta, tanto que lo sentía como una tortura cuando mi necesidad era enorme. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y terminó besándome lentamente, dulce como siempre, envolvente de sentidos, su lengua caliente ardía de necesidad en mi boca y hacía que mi calor se acrecentara desmesuradamente.

-Tus labios son – susurro alejándose con los ojos cerrados – una delicia, podría simplemente besarte toda la noche – admitió seria. Yo también podría hacerlo, sus besos eran una obra de arte llena de sensualidad. Pero reconocerlo sería dar paso a sentimientos que seguía debatiéndome.

Ella estaba sencillamente irresistible esta tarde, porque había decidido usar unos jean negros nevados ajustados y una camiseta negra sin ningún tipo de detalle, su pelo que ya estaba mucho más crecido volaba suavemente por el viento caliente que nos rodeaba, una belleza, toda ella.

Volvió con sus besos a mi cuello y podía sentir como su nariz aspiraba con fuerza, había optado por no ponerme perfume y solo dejar que el aroma de la crema que me había puesto fuera la protagonista en mi piel.

Una brisa fuerte hizo que el perfume de su pelo tan particular me hiciera delirar, porque era una mezcla dulce de almendras con algo que no podía descifrar, esta vez fui yo la que tuvo que alejarse, para mirarla, tan hermosa que podía quitarme la respiración y el solo pensamiento hizo erizar la piel de mis brazos.

Sus ojos estaban inspeccionándome, buscando algo ¿Quién sabe qué?

-Estás hermosa – dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos, ella nunca dejaría de hacerlo, y realmente me encantaba que así fuera.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda subir? – pregunte jugando con el borde de su camiseta con la necesidad de tenerla desnuda asaltándome.

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar – respondió alzando los hombros, sus ojos viajaron a mis manos, en como dudaban en tirar hacia arriba o no esa prenda molesta – hazlo – ordeno con suavidad un segundo después.

Mi mirada la busco y mis manos abandonaron la tela para darme media vuelta y dirigir mis pasos hacia la manta. Acomodé los cojines y la mira por sobre mi hombro para comenzar a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, sus pupilas de inmediato se dilataron por la gravedad de su deseo, su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar con rapidez.

-Vienes – me deslice por la manta y estire mi mano hacia ella, incitándola de este modo a que viniera a mí, en cambio ella sacó su móvil.

-En un momento – masculló, el cielo se había puesto de un rojo intenso por partes y violeta oscuro por otro y entonces el flash de la cámara hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta – Hermosa – susurro, sacó su camiseta por su cabeza y me perdí en la contemplación de su cuerpo. Era dolorosamente excitante ver como se acercaba, como la cintura de su pantalón parecía quedarle suelto y como el hueso de su cadera se marcaba de una forma que parecía dibujado.

Ella rodó sus dedos por su largo flequillo, porque había crecido tanto en realidad que el mismo le caía a sus ojos con una particular onda que ella se encargaba de sacar, como un pequeño tic que la hacía aún más irresistible.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas, acariciándolas con detenimiento, perdida con su mirada en ellas y yo perdida en sus caricias tan abrasivas.

-Eres tan suave – murmuro hipnotizada en la caricia que estaba entregando, su móvil volvió al protagónico, entonces el flash golpeo mis piernas y su mano. Me pregunto cuántas fotos tendrá de ellas hasta el momento.

Luego su mano llegó a mi cadera donde su pulgar se afirmó fuertemente y el flash nuevamente iluminó mi cuerpo, mi rostro quedaba libre, pero me encantaría… Era tan dedicada – me encantas – admitió y sus ojos colapsaron con los míos.

El silenció, el murmuro del atardecer que nos estaba cayendo encima fue lo único que se escuchaba. Ella siguió mirándome esperando por algo que por supuesto no diría. No obstante, tire de su mano para que cayera sobre mi pecho.

-Necesito besarte – dije con urgencia – necesito sentirte – agregue mirándola severamente.

Mis manos corrieron por sus costillas mientras ella besaba mi mejilla, besaba mi pelo, besaba mi alma que se perdía por los suspiros. Pero entonces volvió arrodillarse dejándome sin besos.

-Arrodíllate conmigo – me pidió con la voz serena pero con un tono tan grave y así lo hice, encima de la manta me coloque sobre mis rodillas en frente de ella – Hueles riquísimo – espeto con su nariz en mi cuello, me sonreí mentalmente por mi cometido – Me das ganas de comerte Rachel… lentamente – sus manos se deslizaron a mi trasero y con una velocidad certera quede pegada a ella.

-Creo que tu jean me estorba – lo hacía, estaba con tanta ropa a comparación y yo con tantas ganas de su piel.

-Sácalo – dijo poniéndose de pie, mordí mi labio inferior, la imagen era lo más caliente que podía ser y mi cuerpo envió oleadas de agua hirviendo a los lugares apropiados en ese momento. La mire fijo a los ojos mientras mis manos volaron a los botones de su pantalón, mi rostro estaba justo debajo de su ombligo y mientras con un poco de dificultad el jean caía por sus piernas, lamí mis labios ante la imagen de su cuerpo, de su delicada ropa interior que necesitaba arrancar.

-Te han hecho los dioses – se me escapó de los labios, pero para ese entonces poco me importaba cuando mi deseo se trasladaba a como mi boca se hacía agua por besarla…por chuparla.

Bese su cadera acariciando su piel con mi lengua a la vez que mis manos recorrían sus piernas, fuertes, suaves y perfectas.

Sentí una luz pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Enojarme, esa luz había sido el disparo que revolucionaron mis ganas de tomarla allí, con mi lengua, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse de pie.

De sus labios comenzaron a salir los mejores sonidos que en un encuentro así se puede escuchar, estaba caliente, ella y yo, ella se estaba derramando lentamente en mi lengua y no había nada más excitante que eso. Una de sus manos se aferró a mi cabello, para sujetarlo con fuerza y no pude evitar reprimir un gemido ante ese gesto.

-Rachel dios – jadeo moviendo sus caderas contra mi cara – tu lengua está… tan caliente – pellizque unos de sus pezones por debajo de su sujetador y un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios.

Ella terminó arrodillada en frente de mí con cara exhausta, había huido al orgasmo y a pesar de haberle gruñido no tardo ni dos segundos en atacar mi boca a besos, besos hambrientos.

Era increíble, alguien debería entregarle algún tipo de reconocimiento por besar de esta manera. Era intimidante la seguridad que su boca tenía sobre la mía, como su lengua recorría mi cavidad bucal como si le perteneciera.

Ella me termino recostando sobre la manta, pero antes acomodó los cojines para que me pudiera apoyar en ellos. Me estaba cuidando y lo hacía con tal delicadeza, que me estaba haciendo estremecer. Su lengua ahora estaba viajando por mi pecho mientras sus manos agasajaban mis piernas, mis costillas, a la vez que se mecía suavemente sobre mí, a veces lo hacía con fuerza y otro más lento. Entre todo ese aturdimiento encontré la manera de deshacerme de su sujetador y entonces un gemido agudo se me escapó.

Sentir su piel sobre la mía me estaba mareando, sus pechos rozando los míos y cada centímetro de su piel como queriendo fusionarse con la mía.

La mezcla de su calor con el mío, era un fuego, uno que estaba consumiéndome entera.

-Ahora sí pequeña – agarro mis manos y las llevó arriba de mi cabeza, su frente sudada en mi cuello y su sexo húmedo contra el mío.

Mi estómago se contrajo, mis piernas se tensaron y mi voz retumbo con fuerza en aquella azotea, comprobando de ese modo mi capacidad pulmonar, el gemido final mezcla de su gruñido con mi agudo fue lo que marcó el final de ese encuentro lleno de pasión. Un orgasmo que nada tenía que ver con los anteriores, este había estado cargado de algo que no me iba a permitir describir.

-Por dios – resople, en ningún momento me di cuenta que mí cuerpo se había tensando por completo, ahora con ella repartiendo pequeños besos en mi hombro y cuello podía sentir la ligereza en mis piernas, como los espasmos estaban tanto en ella como en mí y como había partes de mi cuerpo que temblaban.

-Eres perfecta – susurro besando mi hombro – demonios Rachel hueles a postre de vainilla y es mi gusto favorito – la agarré del pelo para que me mirara.

-No sé cómo haces para que cada encuentro sea mejor que el anterior – espete sobre sus labios. La bese suave disfrutando de aquellas deliciosas protuberancias con cuidado.

Se había sentido todo tan distinto de las otras veces, todo tan dulce.

Ella estiro su brazo y sentí el flash golpear algún lugar de nuestro cuerpo.

-Tienes una foto de mi cara – espete y ella asintió con la cabeza – sabes que…-

-No se la voy a mostrar a nadie, no podría, no quiero que nadie pueda verte de esta manera Rachel, deja que la conserve – había sonado tan sincera en ese enunciado, que no pude replicar absolutamente nada.

El silenció volvió a envolvernos hasta que ella agregó – Esto puede funcionar – entonces mi cuerpo se tensó debajo de ella – no enloquezcas – beso mi frente, mis ojos, mi mejilla, mi nariz.

-No lo hago – lo deje salir, yo no iba a enloquecer, pero tampoco iba a reconocer que tal vez había pensado en eso. En que podía funcionar.

Tiro de la manta para taparnos y cayó a mi lado, su rostro en mi hombro, su brazo cruzando mi estómago, parecía tan pequeña que me llenó de ternura.

Ahí en la azotea de un edificio al costado del rio Hudson, pero con el silencio del principio y con el cielo lleno de estrellas nos quedamos, pero en ese instante me dejé envolver por su perfume, por su calor, por toda ella.

-¿Qué haces la semana que viene? – me aventure a preguntar, necesitaba arrancar mi miedo, necesitaba erradicar la mierda que Jesse había dejado en mí, para intentar lo que sea con esta mujer increíblemente hermosa.

-Además de preparar un nuevo encuentro para la próxima semana?- cuestiono, su voz chocando contra mi piel.

-Si además – respondí besando su frente.

-Trabajar, luego nada – su dedo trazo círculos en mi cintura y mientras me debatía por invitarla hacer algo más allá de acostarnos, pero entonces mi celular sonó, retumbando con fuerza desde el interior de mi bolso, la melodía hizo nudos en mi garganta cuando vi como mi extraña me alcanzaba el aparato y veía el nombre en la pantalla. El momento incomodo cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Desvié la llamada sin dudar y cuando alce la mirada, ella estaba mordiéndose el labio – Él no merece mi tiempo – musite acercándome a ella, pero su mirada estaba en el cielo, distante.

-Seguramente quiere volver contigo – aseguró, pero entonces una duda me asalto, ¿cómo sabía ella sobre Jesse?

-No interesa lo que él quiera Quinn, si no lo que yo quiero – acerté a decir aún con esa pregunta dando vueltas y ella volvió por un micro segundo su mirada a mí para alejarla en rápidamente.

Me acomode sobre ella, obligándola a que me mirara – ¿Dime en qué piensas? – era la primera vez que nuestro encuentro se extendía tanto y a pesar de que tenía que viajar, estaba tranquila porque tenía todo preparado.

-¿Quieres vino? - preguntó en vez de responder, ella no me miro asentir que ya tenía la botella en su mano sirviendo dos copas, me entrego una y volvió acomodarse a mi lado.

Podía notar que tenía muchas cuestiones en su mente, podía ver en sus ojos cierto temor, pero no sabía a qué?

-¿Quinn? – llamé su atención, sus cejas se levantaron hasta que me encontré con sus ojos –¿podemos quedarnos a ver las estrellas? – pregunte suavemente, su labio se inclinó hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó.

-Claro – respondió, acomodó los cojines nuevamente, dejó nuestras copas a un costado y se recostó – ven aquí pequeña – agregó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndome un lugar en su cuerpo que no iba a rechazar. Bese su hombro, cruce mi pierna entre las de ella y la abrace con fuerza. Sus dedos iban desde la parte baja de mi espalda, hasta mi nuca, a veces presionaba con fuerza, a veces era un simple y delicioso roce.

Tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras yo observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con su lento respirar.

-El sábado… podemos, si quieres claro – mordió su labio y dejó escapar un suspiro – yo voy desde temprano a un hogar en Queens, es sábado de soccer y tal vez… te gustaría participar – si el lugar hubiese estado propiamente iluminado, hubiese disfrutado de su sonrojo, ella estaba toda avergonzada.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo planes con Kurt… todo depende cuanto me demore – respondí, el solo imaginarme a esta mujer rodeada de pequeños aceleraba mi corazón.

-Cambias mi invitación por una salida de chicas – bromeo porque sus dedos estaban picando mis costillas.

-Siempre puedes pasarme la dirección – bese su mejilla y entonces ella quedó encima de mí, le sonreí y ella me beso.

-Crees que…- mordí su labio y lo estire con mis dientes soltándolo de forma divertida.

-Sí creo – dije antes de volver a besarla.

La noche ya se había instalado sobre nosotras, mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían una y otra vez, mientras sus gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca, mientras me tensaba alrededor de sus dedos cuando el clímax llegaba destrozando mis sentidos.


	12. Chapter 12

Ms Pacman tiene la culpa

La llegada a Boston fue cálida, amorosa y rozando lo asfixiante. Sin embargo era entendible, mis padres se tuvieron que acostumbrar de verme todos los días a prácticamente a dejar de verme de golpe, porque ya saben que la decisión fue de un día para otro… o de 7 días para al otro.

En definitiva eso había sido un golpe para sus corazones sobre protectores, mi ausencia se notaba, porque lo primero que hizo Hiram al verme fue quebrarme unas dos costillas de lo fuerte que me abrazo, mientras Leroy observaba todo el acto ridículo que mi padre estaba haciendo, pero también observaba con detalle mi cambio de look, como mi sonrisa había vuelto a ser la misma, esa que siempre me recriminaba haber perdido.

Cuando el abrazo de Leroy llegó fue tan sentido como el que me había dado mi otro padre, pero en vez de decirme "te he echado de menos" él había dicho "Nueva York te sienta bien" siempre había sido así de ese modo, Leroy siempre fue el más empático en nuestra relación, al punto de saber con una sola mirada lo que me pasaba, un tanto escalofriante.

Su "Nueva York te sienta bien" venía con un entre líneas que más tarde seguramente tendría que esclarecer, tal vez con un "simple necesitaba un cambio" lo podría convencer, pero sin duda él ya sabía que había algo más en todo mi ser.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi casa de la infancia no pude evitar sentir como la nostalgia me envolvía, como todo traía los más maravillosas recuerdos de mi infancia. Las remodelaciones que mis padres habían hecho no eran tan bruscas como para que se hubiera perdido la esencia en la que yo había crecido. Todo estaba igual, renovado pero igual, hacía nada de tiempo que había estado cenando con ellos, pero nunca me había detenido en los detalles.

Las fotos puestas de manera casi cronológica en las paredes, los trofeos de los campeonatos de matemáticas ganados sobre la chimenea, eso no había cambiado en nada.

Mi padre Hiram me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y beso mi cabeza – ¿está todo en orden?- pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza y una inmensa sonrisa. Todo estaba en orden.

El desayuno del sábado trajo todo el amor que ellos podían darme. Y las discusiones absurdas que siempre habría en esa mesa, con nosotros tres de protagonistas.

Hiram no había parado de hablar ni una vez del nuevo local, como había peleado con el ayuntamiento para que se lo habilitaran porque en realidad, cuantos locales más podría haber en Boston? "Nunca eran suficientes" decía Hiram con esa sonrisa tan idéntica a la de Peter Pan.

Cuando Leroy llego con la bandeja cargada, mi padre (Hiram) inmediatamente se levantó para ayudarlo, porque siempre habían sido caballeros entre ellos, y fue ahí inmediatamente que pensé en Quinn… en mi extraña, nunca habíamos compartido algo tan normal como un desayuno, una cena o incluso cuando se pudo haber hecho, el almuerzo fue interrumpido por Weston.

Sí, ya sé que nuestra relación está basada en un trato idiota… pero – Hey Rach cielo, estas bien?- Leroy había chasqueado sus dedos frente a mis ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y asentí tomando la taza de café que me ofrecía con una tierna sonrisa.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa Leroy se aclaró la garganta para que todos los miráramos – puedes comunicarle a Rachel lo de la inversora de Nueva York – abrí mis ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa, inversora? Qué demonios? Si ellos odiaban ese tipo de acuerdos.

-No enloquezcas – parecía que todos tenían la misma frase últimamente para mí.

-Explícate – me cruce de brazos ignorando el delicioso café que mi padre me había dado.

-Sé que no somos partidarios de este tipo de… fusiones, pero hace unos días atrás, me ha contactado un inversora de Nueva York, pero no de la forma tradicional… - llevó su café a sus labios e hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo, quería distender la situación lo supe de inmediato – Bien ella, recorrió el Berrylandia de San Francisco, solo recorrerlo, como si fuera una clienta más…. Luego hizo lo mismo con los de Boston y finalmente se acercó a tu padre un día que estuvo en la tienda – Leroy se mantenía en silencio, como mero expectante, nunca en mis 26 años había escuchado la palabra inversora o inversor de sus labios, porque nunca lo habían necesitado.

-Me tocó el corazón – había agregado Leroy en pos de ablandar el mío.

-Ella quiere el permiso para abrir uno en Nueva York para antes de Navidad, ella solo quiere el nombre y por supuesto respetara por completo nuestra filosofía, lo primordial de Berrylandia son los niños y me lo hizo saber de inmediato – no me parecía mala la idea, ahora que tenía un poco más de información, en realidad de solo pensar en una juguetería de mis padres en la ciudad que vivía en la actualidad me parecía excelente, porque los conozco y sabía que irían con más asiduidad a la ciudad de los rasca cielos.

-En todo caso de que te pongas en plan psicótica de la familia, ella estará en la inauguración mañana – informo Leroy, mientras me deleitaba con su riquísimo café.

-Supongo que Marley hará su trabajo de manera correcta o necesitan que mire los números por ustedes? – Hiram negó agarrando mis manos con dulzura.

-Agradecería mucho que solo fueras mi hija mañana, con esa sonrisa con la que has llegado, nada de trabajo para ti cariño – beso mis manos y yo no pude estar más agradecida por tenerlos en mi vida, porque su amor incondicional me llenaba por completo.

Para después del mediodía conducimos hasta el local más cercano que guardaba una especie de lona que usaríamos para la inauguración del próximo día. Recorrer las calles de la ciudad en la que crecí, en la ciudad en la que me enamore, llenó de melancolía mi pequeño ser. Tal vez nuestro final con Jesse no había sido el mejor de todos, sin embargo, el principio había cumplido todas las expectativas, era mayor que yo y no dudo un segundo en cuidarme, en mostrarme como un mujer tiene que ser cuidada y amada… hasta que también se lo mostro a decenas de mujeres más claramente.

El cartel de la juguetería se mostró brillante y expectante y el local para ser sábado a la tarde estaba repleto, afuera el día estaba esplendido pero los niños preferían estar aquí.

Es que Berrylandia no era una juguetería más, no era la típica con góndolas y los juguetes por sectores, Berrylandia era un pequeño parque de atracciones para ellos, porque hasta una pequeña cancha de básquet había.

Hiram siempre dijo "si haces a un niño sonreír puedes llamarte dichoso" agarre un sombrero de colores lleno de flores sonrientes y me dirigí a la zona de dibujo, donde un grupito de niñas junto con la monitora del momento estaban tratando de pintar un gran castillo de princesas.

Me quedé ahí mirando, todas ellas con un lápiz de color rosa, porque un castillo de princesas tiene que ser rosa por supuesto, pero más atrás una niña no pintaba y mire a la monitora en cuestión para que me dijera algo.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo – no le gusta el rosa – fue inevitable para mí no acercarme a ella. Era rubiecita de ojos celestes, pequeña nariz y unas imperceptibles pecas que la hacían ver encantadora.

-¿Por qué no pintas? – dije sentándome a su lado y agarrando un cuadernillo con dibujos sin pintar.

-Todas las niñas quieren pintar ese castillo y yo quiero pintar un auto – tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente y se la veía realmente enojada con todas las niñas, necesitaba hacerla sonreír con algo.

-Creo que por aquí hay un au…- ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez – ¿no que?-

-No hay autos allí, ya he mirado – mordí mi labio, claro, los autos estaban en el sector de los niños, estúpida monitora que no sabe que a las niñas también nos gustan dibujar autos.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- pregunte sacando mi gorro que nada de gracia le causo.

-Emily, pero mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extrañas – fruncí mi frente y rasque mi barbilla, la niña podría ser tranquilamente hija de Quinn, el parecido era espeluznante.

-Pero yo soy la dueña de la juguetería – ella volvió a negar con su cabeza, de acuerdo que la niña era bastante listilla.

-Hiram y Leroy lo son- contesto ella con aire de superioridad, si definitivamente la niña podría ser de Quinn.

-Y yo soy su hija – respondí mostrándole todos mis dientes en una gran sonrisa – Rachel Berry… de Berrylandia un gusto Emily – estire mi mano y ella por fin se dignó a mirarme, como si ahora si fuera importante estar a mi lado, _niños,_ pensé. – Me esperas aquí, que…-

-Tú no puedes ser su hija, ellos son gays – wow, wow niña ¿qué edad tienes? – mi madre me ha explicado que ellos dos se quieren y que por eso están juntos, pero como puedes ser su hija?- su madre es una madre muy inteligente. Sacudí mi cabeza, la niña me tenía abrumada.

-Ven, vamos a preguntarle a mis padres – estire mi mano, pero ella para mi sorpresa si la tomo esta vez, así que en silencio y con el sombrero puesto caminamos hasta encontrar a mis padres.

Leroy estaba en el área de cajas saludando a una señora que no era más que conocida para mí, porque era la misma que me había dado clases de canto cuando era pequeña. Y al verme sus ojos se llenaron de brillos.

-Rachel hija – exclamó la Sra Roger e inmediatamente me abrazó.

-Ves te dije que no eras su hija – Emily me miró acusándome de brazos cruzados y mi padre la miro algo consternado. La Sra Roger a mi lado volvió a su actividad como compradora y ambos nos giramos a la pequeña rubiecita sabelotodo.

-¿Quién es tu amiguita cariño? – pregunto Leroy despeinando el flequillo de la niña.

-Emily no me cree que seas mi padre – respondí y mi padre me dio una mirada incrédula, como diciendo "realmente estas peleando con una niña" pero en vez de cuestionarme se giró hacia la niña.

-¿Por qué no le crees Emily? Rachel es nuestra hija, sabes lo que es la adopción? – y el rostro de Emily se vio iluminado de repente, me miro con una gran sonrisa y asintió.

-Yo también lo soy, mi madre no puede tener bebés entonces con mi padre me adoptaron – dijo ella como si no fuera tal cosa importante. Leroy le sonrió y se arrodillo a su altura, al mismo tiempo que Hiram aparecía lleno de polvo porque nadie lo ayudo a guardar aquella lona.

-Quien es está pequeña tan bonita? – pregunto el abrazándome de inmediato.

-Emily – respondí antes de que ella se abrazara a mi otro padre – ella no creía que fuera su hija, entonces papi le explico que soy adoptada… ella también lo es, es la historia corta – mi padre a mi lado se agacho junto a mi padre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emily era abrazada por mis hombres. Cuando se pararon, ambos me miraron.

-Mañana será nuestra invitada especial – dijo Hiram con una gran sonrisa. Mire a Emily que portaba la más tierna de todas las sonrisas que existían en el mundo, agarre su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de dibujo de los niños, donde seguramente tendría que estar el dichoso dibujo de un auto para pintar.

Y mañana llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, porque pasar un día entero con mis padres era algo que no hacía en tanto tiempo que el sábado se fue tan pronto como llegó y el domingo fue una imagen borrosa mirada desde la ventana de una auto a cientos de kilómetros, hasta el momento espero por supuesto.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, la tela que mi padre había ido a buscar al otra local, estaba en su lugar, no era más que la bandera de nuestro país, que sería el trasfondo de un pequeño escenario que estaba dentro del local.

Leroy llegó a mí, rodando sus ojos por mi vestimenta, bastante divertida a decir verdad. Porque los tres estábamos combinados, Hiram llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una corbata roja lisa, mientras Leroy iba de negro con una peculiar corbata azul con estrellas blancas. Mi vestido que era el complemento de nuestra familia, era de estilo pin up, azul marino en la parte de arriba y una falda con volados blanca llena de estrellas rojas, el flequillo lo había tirado hacia a un lado con todo el resto del cabello que terminaba con las puntas en ondas.

Era típico de los Berry´s ir de ese modo en alguna inauguración, "serios pero simpáticos" decía Leroy siempre.

El local a comparación del resto que teníamos era inmenso, divido por zonas temáticas y la típica zona de juegos de mesa con dos monitores que supervisaban y explicaban como se utilizaban los mismos.

Sonreí satisfecha observando el escenario en el medio del local, mis padres terminando de centrar un atril mientras dos hombres más terminaban de colocar la bandera de fondo.

-Será un gran evento – susurraron en mi hombro, la voz totalmente conocida me hizo sentir en casa.

-Marley… que alegría – dije al verla tan esplendida como la recordaba, había una inocencia tan particular en sus ojos que me daba ternura.

-Rachel que gusto verte – exclamó ella – hasta hay un show de fuegos artificiales para el cierre – agregó llena de ilusión, esta sería su segunda inauguración desde que había ocupado mi lugar.

Debo decir que era todo un evento esperado, Berrylandia era bien conocida por sus grandes y exuberantes inauguraciones, así que era de esperar que afuera se estuviera llenando de gente, de vecinos, de curiosos, sobre todo en una fecha tan especial como esta.

-Esta vez eligieron una fecha en la que deben lucirse – guiñe mi ojo y ella rio alegremente, se prendió de mi brazo para caminar por las instalaciones.

Luego de un rato de vueltas y jugar con algún juguete de acción ella dijo – tu padre no lo ha invitado – sé que su comentario fue aleatorio, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de nombrarlo para saber de quien hablaba.

-Espero que no se le ocurra venir – espete seria, Jesse era una caja de sorpresa después de todo.

Entonces la gente comenzó a entrar, emocionados ante lo que venían, porque era verdaderamente algo nuevo, esta juguetería en particular estaba mucha más desarrollada que las demás en muchos sentidos, sobre toda la tecnológica. Habia demasiadas pantallas planas que de manera didáctica explicaban dónde estaba cada sector y el nombre del monitor de turno para que sus niños pudieran ir en busca de respuestas a las seguramente miles de preguntas que tuvieran.

Los niños se esparcieron por las zonas que le interesaban y las sonrisas junto con las risas y exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar. Y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos para saber que todo iba a marchar bien.

Había madres que rozaban la irritación, misma que desaparecía cuando uno de sus hijos corría a sus brazos solo para llenar su rostro de besos y porque no de mocos también. Marley sostuvo mi brazo hasta que fue llamada por uno de mis padres.

En mi soledad momentánea pude disfrutar de pequeñas princesas que modelaban para sus padres, futuros bomberos dispuestos a dar su vida para salvar otra. El mundo siempre iba a estar bien mientras un niño sonriera, por eso mi orgullo hacia mis padres estaba intacto, como no estarlo cuando lograban estos momentos inolvidables.

-Cariño, cariño – exclamo mi padre Leroy llegando hacia a mí – tu padre quiere presentarte a alguien – continuo con completo entusiasmo una vez que mis ojos se habían posado en él. Entrelace mi brazo con el suyo y lo seguí ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

-Amo que seas tan entusiasta – susurre besando su mejilla. Él sonrió enormemente y camino hacia la zona donde estaba el escenario.

Cuando giramos hacia el lugar de destino, mi corazón se paralizó por completo, por la puerta a mi derecha entraba Jesse arreglando su corbata, como un acto tan casual, mientras que mi padre Hiram reía por algo que…

Me detuve de golpe, porque no había ninguna puta casualidad que ella estuviera haciendo reír a mi padre, o ¿si? Y en todo caso ¿cómo?

En algún momento había dejado de caminar porque mi padre tironeaba de mi brazo, hasta que inspecciono mi mirada, atónita y aterrada a niveles iguales.

-Rachel cielo, ¿qué sucede? – quiso saber, solo fue cuestión de ver la línea de mis ojos y que su frente se arrugara por completo. Porque Jesse caminaba hacia a mí torciendo su sonrisa, con el pelo impecable y esa seguridad que en algún otro momento hubiese hecho temblar mi mundo. Sin embargo, fue cuestión de girar mi rostro unos centímetros y ver a Quinn conversar como si nada con mi padre, verla reír un tanto avergonzada y girar sus pies por pedido de mi padre para hacer lucir su vestido. Un vestido completamente sobrio, de color negro, largo que apenas mostraba sus pies. Fue a medida que daba la vuelta que sus ojos colisionaron con los míos y quedó congelada con su visión.

Fue un golpe estelar, sus ojos finamente delineados resaltaban el verde ambarino que sus ojos vestían, pero Jesse se interpuso en el viaje galáctico de nuestra mirada con una fuerza violenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – reprochó Leroy mientras percibía como Hiram se acercaba a nosotros con pasó ligero.

-Siempre es bueno volver a la familia Leroy – su respuesta, arrogante, cargo mi garganta de un ácido que necesitaba escupir.

No obstante Quinn apareció detrás de Hiram con el ceño fruncido.

-Sr Hudson no creo haber sido tan amable para haberle mandado la invitación – musito Hiram con elegancia, no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para una discusión.

-Soy buena publicidad – replicó alisando su traje con su típica sonrisa.

-Creí escuchar que la Srta Berry era buena publicidad… no veo como un candidato a senador que no puede mantener sus pantalones puestos pueda serlo – y para la sorpresa de todos había sido Quinn la que había pronunciado aquello – Me pregunto si es una cuestión de los políticos – dejó flotando el pensamiento en el aire y agregó – hablo de no tener escrúpulos, ni siquiera vergüenza – Jesse comenzó a tomar color rojizo y sus ojos volaron a los míos, mis palabras junto con el ácido estomacal habían desaparecido. Quinn agarró mi brazo y el de Leroy, para cuando pude reaccionar estábamos viendo un partido de Basquet de nenes contras nenas. Ella… mi extraña sonreía de la forma más encantadora que podía existir.

-Eso fue grandioso – le susurro Leroy, yo por mi parte seguía tratando de entender qué demonios fue todo eso! ¿Qué hacía agarrada de su brazo? ¿Qué hacia ella en la inauguración de la juguetería y porque tenía tanta confianza con mis padres?

-Y todo gracias a Ms Pacman – Leroy rió divertido contagiando a mi extraña, ella nunca había reído así conmigo y de repente sentí celos de mi padre… una ridiculez. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Me disculpan – atine a decir, me desprendí de su brazo y camine derecho a los servicios, necesitaba alejarme de toda esa fantasía de mal gusto y pensar, aclarar mis pensamientos sobre todo. No estaba feliz… pero tampoco estaba disgustada, la sensación era incierta en todo caso.

-Todos los caminos conducen a Roma – por supuesto que me había seguido y ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirándome con detenimiento – o todos los caminos me conducen a ti – dio un paso adelante y yo uno hacia atrás, tenía la cabeza hecho un lío y lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era su cercana cercanía.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – cuestione sintiendo la pared en mi espalda.

-Es gracioso como el destino obra de maneras misteriosas verdad? – respondió en su lugar, se detuvo a un paso de mi con su mirada clavada en mis ojos – estas hermosa Rachel – musito ahora sí, mirando cada parte de mí.

Hasta ayer a la noche en que sentí que dejaba caer ciertas barreras, no me di cuenta o realmente pase por alto todas nuestras coincidencias. Desde la primera vez todo había sido un tropiezo casi planeado, ella parecía saber dónde tenía que estar, la vez que la vi salir de la oficina de Weston… luego el restaurante… el taxi, todo lo que nos rodeaba, nos atraía de alguna manera.

-Si hubiese sabido que Jesse era tu ex… hubiese venido a la ciudad a golpearlo, él es todo un idiota – su voz era por sobretodo seria y honesta.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – quise saber con temor de saber la respuesta.

Ella saco su flequillo de su frente y respondió – Hubo una vez una reunión… él intento algo conmigo – hizo una pausa para observar mi rostro, pero ya nada me sorprendía a esta altura – no es mucho de aceptar un no verdad? Yo tuve que contenerme de golpearlo por decir "eso porque no estuviste con un hombre de verdad" – el sentido irónico que le dio fue lo que necesite para sonreír.

-Suena como algo que él diría – espete llena de seriedad.

-Yo no sé qué le viste, parece un gigante a tu lado – bromeo pero igualmente se veía molesta pero era educada, como si supiera cual era límite – yo no soy como él- dijo segundos después.

Mis ojos viajaron por su rostro, que pedía con su mirada que le creyera – Yo lo sé- le dije con convicción – ¿qué haces sonriendo a mis padres? – cuestione cambiando de tema.

-Ya sabes… el destino obra de manera misteriosa – repitió guiñándome un ojo acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Ella podía sonreír y yo me quedaría contemplando ese gesto por tiempo indefinido.

-Deberíamos salir – sugerí y ella se apartó, ofreciéndome su brazo en el camino a la puerta. Eran estos detalles que me gustaban de ella, al salir al pasillo que conducía al local en sí visualicé a mi padre Leroy que estaba cerca de los juegos de mesa cuando.

-Sana y salva – dijo mi extraña entregándome a mi padre, Leroy le dio un gracias con un toque suave en su hombro complacido por la tarea que había realizado.

-Vamos cariño, es hora del show – anunció él tan entusiasta como siempre.

Hiram comenzó hablar de la importancia que tenía poder hacer feliz a un niño, su ímpetu, su bondadoso corazón era el motor de toda su empresa. Porque Berrylandia donaba todos los años miles de dólares al hospital de niños de Boston, no era todo lo comercial lo que importaba.

Hiram junto con Leroy compartían una visión sobre lo fundamental que es la niñez en sí, "Es el cimiento lo más importante para que un edificio no se venga abajo, la infancia es el cimiento en la creación de hombres y mujeres honestos, responsables y conscientes de que tienen que devolver lo mismo a sus hijos… o a otros niños del mundo"

Mis ojos volaron a Quinn que miraba de pie con suma atención las palabras que salían con fluidez de mi padre.

"Hoy celebramos nuestra independencia, hoy celebramos este espacio común donde todos los niños pueden ser lo que quieran ser"

Mi extraña sonrió llena de orgullo, lo sabía porque sus ojos brillaban, porque su pecho se inflaba más de lo normal, no debería saber esos detalles de ella, pero la verdad era que me encantaba cada cosa de ella.

Los aplausos dieron lugar con una invitación a dirigirnos a un patio trasero con el fin de ver el show de fuegos artificiales.

-Esto me encanta – susurro Leoy a mi oído, Hiram iba al lado de Quinn por alguna razón que desconocía, yo seguía sin saber que hacia ella aquí y porque tenía tanta confianza con mis padres.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunté a mi padre haciendo referencia a mi extraña.

-¿La conoces? – cuestiono sorprendido, demonios demonios.

-Es amiga de Weston… ahora mi respuesta – presione amablemente.

-Oh cariño con todo lo de Jesse no te lo dijimos… es la inversora de Nueva York – contesto a la altura de mi oído.

-¿Qué? – exclamé, no podía ser, ella no podía - ¿cómo? – di media vuelta para encararla bajo la atenta mirada de Leroy, pero al ver el rostro de Hiram inmediatamente recordé su pedido "Solo se mi hija" guiñe mi ojo cuando sus cejas se alzaron para cuestionarme y volví a mi posición original, ignorando a Quinn en el proceso. ¿Por qué estaba interesada en poner una juguetería en Nueva York?

-Ella tiene un MsPacman en su sala de juego – comentó Leroy, claramente lo sabía, pero que se suponía que tenía que decirle "oh si ella lo compro y luego me dejo sin cordura con un beso" él no necesitaba saber esas cuestiones de mi vida.

Leroy se hizo con un micrófono y luego de unas palabras el jardín en donde nos encontrábamos se oscureció por completo a la espera del show.

-Puedo explicarlo – escuche detrás de mí, era su aliento que se metió en mis sentidos y casi me hace tambalear – vi tu mirada, te conozco Rachel – su tono bajo de voz hacia que solo fuera más y más sensual.

Lleve una mano hacia atrás para poder alcanzar su vestido, el primer fuego artificial estallo sobre nuestras cabezas, cuando ella se pegó a mi espalda.

-Shh, después – espete, ella en un arriesgado movimiento beso mi cuello en el segundo previo al que el cielo se iluminara, estrellas doradas, verdes, rojas, el sonido era ensordecedor.

-Estás hermosa, ¿te lo dije? – asentí con la cabeza y lleve sus manos a mi estómago, Hiram y Leroy estaban a unos metros de nosotras, pero la idea de tenerla cerca era mucho más atractiva y necesitada.

Se quedó con su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su mentón apoyado ligeramente sobre mi cabeza y sus manos entrelazadas con las mías sobre mi vientre. Como si aquello no fuera a enloquecerme realmente con mis padres a unos metros.

-Me gusta así – musite sobre mi hombro cuando el último fuego estallo y mostró la bandera de los Estados Unidos como cierre del show y de la inauguración.

Dio un paso atrás justo en el momento que las luces se encendieron y los aplausos estallaron, su perfume siempre dulce voló lejos cuando una brisa fuerte nos sobrevoló haciendo que el olor a pólvora se hiciera presente.

-Rachel cariño, veo que estás haciendo una nueva amistad – Hiram lucía un gesto divertido, viéndose contento de que le haya hecho caso una vez en su vida.

-La Srta Fabray me estaba contando su pasión oculta por los juegos de los ochenta – contesté viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, ella se mordía el labio con un dejo de timidez al sentirse tan expuesta.

-Así que… no solo es amante del Ms Pacman – curioseo Hiram contento ante el revelamiento de esa nueva información.

-De hecho quiero tener mi propia sala de juegos – informó ella, Hiram dio un aplauso enérgico y tomó el brazo de Quinn olvidándose por completo de su marido y su hija.

-Estupendo querida, tengo algo que mostrarte entonces – escuché decir mientras caminaban hacia nuestro coche. Tal vez lo haya hecho apropósito o no, pero algo me decía que Hiram iba a terminar invitándola a su lugar privado en casa, por lo tanto mi papi y yo tendríamos que ocuparnos de la cena.

Casualidades o no, provocar el destino o darle un empujón para que suceda lo que secretamente queremos, dejar caer ciertas barreras o jugar a tentar los límites. Eso no importaba, aquel 4 de julio me estaba dando una cena con mis padres y la mujer que había despertado mis sentidos... y mi corazón.

* * *

Se termino el Open, quede 122 en Argentina... 2363 de toda latinoamerica nada mal para llevar un año entrenando ;)

Arranque las clases con lo cual el atraso (sumado a mi cumpleaños) esta justificado...?

Gracias...


	13. Chapter 13

Miradas que delatan

La cena había sido todo lo extraña que puede ser, cuando tu "amante" por un trato pre establecido se encuentra siendo el punto de atención de tus padres y no porque estuvieran en plan "que intensiones tienes con nuestra niña" no, ellos estaban fascinados con Quinn, con esta parte de ella que yo desconocía por completo.

Era una caja de sorpresa, realmente una extraña ante mis ojos, pero solo cuando sus ojos no estaban sobre los míos, porque en esos breves momentos que nuestras miradas se cruzaban ella me dejaba ver a mi extraña y no ésta que sonreía y deslumbraba con su encanto.

Ella no había mencionado nada sobre nosotras, digo, ella era amiga de Weston y podría haberlo mencionado, pero mantuvo todos sus asuntos para ella. Eso sí, mis padres sabían hasta que era adicta a Bob Esponja y que en su adolescencia no podía parar de ver Dragon Ball Z.

Yo seguía enroscando espaguetis, observando y mirando, a ella, como era con mis padres, como parecía estar cómoda a pesar de estar frente a los que podrían ser sus futuros suegros.

DETENTE AHÍ! FUTUROS SUEGROS!

El tenedor cayó sobre mi plato llamando la atención de todos los comensales que inmediatamente me miraron cuestionándome.

-Recordé que tengo un gran trabajo para mañana – mentira enorme mentira, mañana no tenía nada que hacer de mi vida, más que ocupar mi sillón en mi oficina. Quinn achicó sus ojos, estudiando mi mentira, porque ella sí sabía que no tenía nada importante para mañana.

-Quinn nos dijiste que eras de Ohio verdad? – busque su rostro inmediatamente, de Ohio? En serio?

-Sí, de hecho tengo hermanos ahí, haciéndose cargo del sector de bienes raíces, pero mi madre está conmigo – respondió ella llena de suficiencia y orgullo por ese cometido.

-Y hacen inversiones en…-

-Biotecnología, arte contemporánea, nuevos artistas…- mis padres me miraron con ojos sorprendidos, demonios, demonios, demonios. – hace poco tuve el placer de cerrar un contrato de Fabrevans – ella se sonrojo de inmediato y sentí su incomodidad – pero no había tenido el placer de tratar a la Srta Fabray… su socio es el encargado de la parte de biotecnología – aclare y mis padres asintieron ante la información.

-Sin duda no me hubiese olvidado de usted Srta Berry, mi socio me dijo que lo llamó en más de una oportunidad y termino aceptando cada consejo que le dio – ella me guiñó un ojo, devolviéndome el favor de la incomodidad en segundos.

-Ella es toda una pequeña intensa – pronunció Hiram acariciando mi mano.

-Recuerdas cuando quería ser cantante?- chilló Leroy y yo tapé inmediatamente mi rostro ante la vergüenza que esa anécdota iba atraer. Quinn largo una risilla divertida.

-Ella lo hacía realmente bien, demasiado bien…

-Lo sigo haciendo – dije cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de hartazgo en mi rostro.

Mis padres rieron entretenidos y Quinn levantó una ceja un tanto divertida – tienen una guitarra? – pregunto ella y mi padre Hiram se apresuró hacía su cuarto especial en busca del objeto.

-No pienso cantar – le dije mirando directamente a sus ojos, no habría chance de que hiciera tal cosa, Leroy observaba la interacción de ambas, como si hubiésemos olvidado que no nos conocíamos.

-Sí, si lo harás – dijo ella justo cuando Hiram llegaba con Madison en sus manos, sí, así se llamaba su guitarra.

La cena se terminó y mientras hacíamos el café Quinn tocaba convenientemente "Need You Now" preferida de Hiram. No cantaba, solo rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra como si nada, Leroy codeo mi costilla y clavo su mirada inquisidora sobre mí, no necesitaba que dijera nada más.

-¿Qué?- dije igualmente, necesitaba que me diera un poco de tiempo para ordenar que decirle.

-Tu sabes qué Rachel, esas miradas con Quinn que significan?- creo que había dicho que Leroy era el más empático de mis padres verdad? Pues ahí estaba su pregunta incomoda de la noche.

-Nada – susurré, agarré la bandeja con los cafés y camine al living donde la canción había terminado.

-Siempre quise aprender – pronuncio Hiram – pero no es lo mío en realidad –

\- Yo nunca fui a clases, fue toda una cuestión autodidacta – comento ella dejando a Madison a un lado, antes de agarrar una taza de café.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón de mi padre Hiram, porque Leroy me tenía bajo vigilancia absoluta y me hacía sentir algo fuera de lugar en realidad.

-Señores Berry, me encantaría que piensen en mi oferta, incluso Rachel – Sentí la mirada de mi padre al escuchar mi nombre de labios de Quinn - puede mirar los números, incluso el contrato…-

-Marley se encarga de eso, Leroy me despidió a mis 22 años de la empresa familiar – musite abrigando mis manos alrededor de la taza, Quinn miro a mi padre en cuestión y le sonrió, como si aceptara esa decisión estúpida.

-Ella necesitaba crecer y bajo de nosotros no lo haría – agregó Hiram con su mano en mi rodilla.

-Yo creo que Nueva York le sienta maravillosamente, no crees Quinn?- cuestiono Leroy, Quinn detuvo por unos segundos la taza que se dirigía a sus labios, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

-No la conozco tan profundamente para afirmar eso… pero puedo decir que Nueva York sienta bien a cualquier persona- contesto con seriedad y le agradecí internamente.

-Pensaremos la oferta Quinn, cuando comiences a llamarnos por nuestros nombres – Hiram le guiñó un ojo y ella le volvió a sonreír de esa manera que conmigo no lo hacía - para fin de esta semana tendrás una respuesta, por si o por no, de acuerdo?- ella asintió dejando la taza de café en la pequeña mesa y se levantó.

-Es hora de irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar temprano – anunció ella. Mis padres y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-A qué hora sale tu vuelo?- pregunte y me golpee mentalmente, Leroy sonrió satisfecho, como si esa pregunta hubiese sido la respuesta que necesitaba.

Quinn revisó su móvil y contesto – 6 am – mordí mi labio porqué…

-Oh igual que Rachel – dijo un entusiasta Hiram mientras mi otro padre arrugaba su frente. Dos más dos Rachel, dos más dos.

Quinn finalmente se despidió, yo necesitaba arreglar mi bolso y dormir, en realidad no necesariamente, pero era una excusa buena para escapar de la mirada de mi padre, pobre Hiram que no entendía nada de todo lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus narices.

-Mañana madrugaran por mi culpa, dejen que me tome un taxi – dije antes de subir las escaleras a mi habitación.

-Rachel, déjanos que te llevemos, cuando va ser la próxima vez que nos veamos – Hiram me miraba con carita de cachorro, lo que hacía imposible que le dijera que no.

-De acuerdo, 5 am arriba remolones – besé sus mejillas y corrí escaleras arriba.

Y adivinen quien tenía un mensaje de una ya definitivamente NO extraña?

" _Me encantó estar con tu familia, pequeña"_

Sonreía a la pantalla como una adolescente, y suspire.

" _mi padre sospecha algo"_

Respondí y mordí mi labio, porque vamos tengo 26 años, viví cuatro años con un hombre que pensé que iba a estar toda la vida, pero con ella, todo parecía nuevo y prohibido.

" _Rachel descansa, mañana te veo en el aeropuerto"_

Negué con la cabeza, ella no podía acercarse a mí si no las alarmas de mi padre se encenderían por completo.

" _no, ellos me llevaran y Leroy no puede verte cerca"_

Si era un estupidez lo sé, pero que se supone que tenía que decir? Ella y yo no teníamos nada en realidad, más que todos esos encuentros sexuales cargados de… dios mío esto era un desastre.

" _Estoy abajo Rachel baja"_

No contesté, pero como si realmente fuera una adolescente me puse unas pantuflas que tenían forma de garras de tigres, acolchonadas para no hacer ruido, eran enormes en mis pies pero… hey me encantaban.

Miré hacia la habitación de mis padres y camine hacia abajo, hacia mi extraña que esperaba por mi llegada. Me sentía como en una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta, por supuesto que no habría ningún tipo de muerte trágica, suscitada por la escasez de comunicación.

En fin, cuando estuve en la puerta resoplé, porque me sentí nerviosa de estar a solas con ella, cuando en realidad estaba ansiosa de tenerla un rato para mí.

-Hola – susurré cuando la vi a mitad de escaleras mirando hacia arriba. Miraba la luz que salía de la habitación de mis padres, sin saber que era la de ellos – sí, es la de ellos – ella me miró alzando sus hombros y termino de acercarse a mí.

-Sabes lo linda que te veías en la cena, toda nerviosa e incómoda?- acarició mi rostro con su dedo índice mientras mis ojos estaban clavados en sus labios, deseándolos como nunca antes – ¿crees que se enojen si se esteran de nuestro trato? – preguntó acercándome con su otra mano por mi cintura.

-No lo sé… por lo otro lado sería un poco hipócrita… son gays si no lo notaste – sonrió de lado y beso mi frente suavemente, me acarició con su nariz sintiendo mi piel – ten una cita conmigo Rachel – pidió suavemente, agarrando mi cintura para pegarme a ella. Una cita, parecía tan simple, tan fácil, debería serlo verdad? Una cena tal vez – por lo menos lo estás pensando, eso quiere decir que cada vez estoy más cerca de tu sí – bese su mentón y mire a sus ojos, un tanto más oscuros por la escases de luz en aquella zona.

-Acaso no teníamos una el sábado que viene? – sus ojos se abrieron ante la mención, como si de repente hubiese olvidado tal acontecimiento – me habías invitado a un partido de soccer Quinn, cuántos años tienes que no lo recuerdas – pique sus costillas y ella me pego a la puerta de mi casa, sus ojos clavados en mis labios.

-Eso no es una cita, eso es una excusa para que veas lo tierna que puedo ser y te guste esa parte de mi – dudo que haya una parte que no me guste, subí mis manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo con las mías.

-Cualquier evento que no ocurra dentro del trato será considerado…- y luego el silencio, porque sus labios estaban sobre los míos, su lengua abriéndose paso dentro de mi boca y entonces su calor corporal chocó contra mi cuerpo, invadiendo por completo mi cordura, deshaciéndola.

-No sabes cuánto me gusta cuando hablas de esa manera, tan correcta, tan dominante – susurro sobre mis labios, su pecho agitado por la falta de aire que el beso le había tomado.

-Me gusta mucho tu vestido – dije para desviar la tensión de la conversación, porque estaba a un paso de hacerla entrar y llevarla a mi habitación. Ella tomo una leve distancia pero no tanto, dándose cuenta de inmediato que mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado a ella.

-Me gusta que te pongas así – ella volvió a mis labios, pero los beso de una manera que antes nunca lo había hecho, lo hizo despacio, recorriendo el labio inferior y luego el superior, sin embargo el propósito de ella era el de calmarnos y estaba haciendo todo el efecto contrario en mí.

-Quinn – jadee y ella me miro sorprendida, decidió dar un paso atrás pero no la deje, me agarre de su cintura y la mantuve cerca, lo más posible – Solo quédate quieta – ella largo una risilla divertida y beso mi cuello – quieta de realmente quieta… puedes abrazarme – sugerí y ella decidió girarse por detrás de mi espalda y me abrazó cruzando los brazos por arriba de mi estómago.

Mi cabeza cayó a su hombro y ella acomodó su rostro a la altura de mi oído, su respiración era lenta y tranquila. Era después de la noche en la terraza, el momento más intimido (no referido al sexo) que habíamos tenido y para mi sorpresa se sentía bien, jodidamente bien.

El cielo levemente nublado, dejaba ver alguna que otras estrellas, el aire estaba cálido, lo que solo anunciaba la llegada del verano. Sus manos se movieron hacia las mías con sigilo y entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

-Me gustan tus pantuflas… muy maduras Rachel – ella bromeaba, con el claro objetivo de dispersar lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Yo sé que mueres por unas así – replique y ella rio suavemente, era ese tipo de sonido casi perfecto que podía escuchar todo el tiempo y la sorpresa se hizo presente cuando descubrí que ese sentimiento o esa necesidad no causo ningún tipo de escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Lo estaba aceptando lo sé, lo inevitable, estaba dejando paso a mis sentimientos, lentamente.

-Parecen calentitas – dijo ella besando mi mejilla, si alguien pasara y se detuviera dos segundos a vernos, creería que somos una pareja estable que disfruta de un momento de la perfecta noche.

-Somos la postal ideal de una pareja consolidada, te das cuenta? – pregunte, pero no había sonado borde, el sonido se sintió sereno, así como su reacción, un leve asentimiento.

-No está tan mal verdad? – fue mi turno de mover la cabeza negando aquello, no, no estaba nada mal poder tener estos momentos. Entonces el pasado me golpeo con una raqueta en la frente, porque en realidad no había nada así en él. Nunca había tenido un momento así con Jesse en el pasado, porque siempre se encontraba ocupado.

Recuerdo que lo primero que me gusto de Jesse fue su sonrisa, que lo hacía adorable, inocente a veces, que el proceso de enamoramiento fue metódico aunque suene absurdo, él es mucho más grande que yo y fue encantador en todo el proceso hasta que caí a sus pies. Su figura de poder se suavizo cuando empezó a mostrarse conmigo en situaciones causales, como saliendo del cine. Entonces los votantes lo vieron más humanizado. Había sido toda una farsa, porque de un momento a otro él comenzó a utilizar condones cuando sabía perfectamente que yo tomaba la píldora. Ese había sido un buen indicio para darme cuenta que algo andaba mal. Había utilizado una excusa tan absurda, sin embargo yo le creí, porque creía que estaba enamorada. Y ahora con Quinn estoy replanteándome todo el asunto del amor.

¿Qué es lo importante? ¿Dónde tenemos que mirar? O ¿qué es lo que realmente tenemos que tener en cuenta antes de decir "bueno si me gustas y posteriormente quiero enamorarme de ti"? ¿por qué no podemos realizar algún tipo de calculo que nos indique que estamos en un nivel apropiado para efectivamente entregarnos a la aventura del amor?

Solo estoy queriendo encontrar una forma de alargar todo lo que pueda mis sentimientos por esta mujer. Que no ha hecho más que hacerme sentir única complaciendo mis incoherentes caprichos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la persona indicada? – la pregunta cayó de mis labios como un pequeño incidente causado por todas esas interrogantes que comenzaron a pelearse en mi mente.

Ella suspiro y me abrazo con fuerza – creo que no hay algo en sí, creo que solo se siente como correcto, como si varias características se, no quiero decir se juntaran… es que van apareciendo, entonces lo que solo te había atraído en apariencia, también te gusta al oído, al tacto, al gusto y cuando el circulo de características correctas se cierra, ya es inevitable no sentir – asentí con la cabeza, pensando cuanta verdad había en eso que acababa de decir, pero encontrar que alguien pueda cerrar todas esas características es tan complejo. Creo que Jesse ni siquiera podía completar un cuarto de círculo.

-Y si el circulo no se cierra, que sucede? Y si solo falta una cualidad? Te quedas de igual modo, o buscas en otra persona que lo complete?-

Ella me giro para quedar cara a cara, vio con sus profundos ojos a las interrogantes que se aparecían en mi mirada – no sé qué es lo que te pasa hoy, pero podemos descubrir juntas si somos capaces de cerrar ese círculo – dijo segura, con ese tono de voz que hacía que los demás humanos fuéramos pequeños e insulsos a su lado. Pero yo sabía que ella tenía todas esas características, lo sabía porque nunca las había sentido antes.

En el primer encuentro había sido sumamente segura, segura en como tocarme, segura en cómo hacer que mi cuerpo se entregara a ella con dos toques variados, pero dejándome con ganas de más. Y lo curioso es que, a pesar de tener más de ella, sigo queriendo más, más de sus besos, más de su cuerpo, ahora también quiero saber cómo fue para ella vivir en Ohio, quiero saber cuántos hermanos tiene o porque hace un voluntariado en un hogar de Queens, quiero saber porque le gustan tanto los juegos de los 80´, quiero conocer como están dispuestos los muebles en su casa.

-El sábado tendremos una cita Quinn Fabray, pero antes tienes una tarea para la semana – ella me pego a su cuerpo y meneo su cadera sugerentemente.

-Ya está todo planeado Rachel, eso no lo dudes – se acercó a mis labios, pero entonces desvió su boca a mi mejilla y susurró – encontré un lugar con una acústica increíble… pero del cual no podrás aprovecharte – cuando termino de decir eso el dorso de su mano izquierda pasó por mi pecho derecho, haciendo que muerda mis labios.

-Te odio – murmuré.

-Yo sé que no pequeña, que estas ansiosa de tener que morderte los labios para que no te escuchen gritar – lamió mi oreja y entonces estaba un escalón debajo. Tomé aire, lo suficiente para darme vuelta y enfrentarme a sus ojos y su divertida sonrisa.

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto supongo – ella bajo un escalón y me miró con sorpresa – Si vamos hacer esto… lo que sea que sea, solo quiero que sigas cayéndoles bien a mis padres- termino de bajar los escasos escalones y me tiro un beso – Quinn- llamé en un susurro para no llamar la atención de mis padres, ella se giró cuestionándome con la mirada – estuviste y estas hermosa esta noche – finalmente, ella me regalo una sonrisa poblada de dientes, de dientes brillantes y con una mirada fulgurante. Y mi cometido, que no había sido otro que poder hacer que esa sonrisa que le regalo toda la noche a mis padres fuera dirigida a mí, fue cumplido.

Ella termino subiéndose a un taxi y yo quede en las puertas de mi hogar en Boston, con la mirada en el cielo que se había despejado y ahora parecía salpicado de pecas que brillaban, porque eran pequeñísimas estrellas desparramadas en un negro cielo.

No sé qué fue lo que acababa de pasar, no sé o no quiero ser consciente de todo lo que pueda pasar, me aterraba que estuviera pensando en lo fácil que fue que cayera ante su encanto, simplemente quería dejar de tener miedo. En realidad el miedo es a que ella sea una réplica más seductora de Jesse y que a fin de cuentas juegue conmigo.

Pase mi mano por mi rostro y tire mi pelo hacia un costado, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, no quería pensar en nada, necesitaba dormir y descansar porque tenía un vuelo temprano y por supuesto volver a mi rutina, amada y controlada rutina.

Agarré mi teléfono móvil con el fin de ver la hora y que había? Si un mensaje de ella.

" _No pienses… solo descansa y deja que lo que tenga que pasar solo pase Rachel… no hay tratos que valgan cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, dulces sueños pequeña"_

Supongo que es absurdo, supongo que tiene razón también, pero ahora me siento aterrada ante la idea de que sepa que hay sentimientos, ¿cómo sabe que siento algo? ¿Y qué tipo de sentimiento se estará imaginando?

Caí a la cama con una mezcla absurda de sentimientos, tenía miedo a tal punto que el pecho me dolía, pero a la vez había algo que me tiraba a los brazos de ella, había algo que era más fuerte que yo y que me llevaba a Quinn como si esta fuera el magneto más potente del mundo.

Me abrace a la almohada y mire hacia el cielo, seguía estrellado y suspire. Iba dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, iba en definitiva hacer lo que venía haciendo, dejar que Nueva York me tirara a sus brazos, con la certeza que había sentimientos con los que iba a tener que lidiar.

* * *

Que tengan buen comienzo de semana y muchas gracias por estar ahí. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Lo que tu quieres

Por alguna razón en el aeropuerto mi extraña y yo no nos cruzamos, por lo que las posibles sospechas de Leroy quedaron disminuidas a un grado no amenazador, pero aun así supuse que la duda le quedaría rondando algún tiempo. Así que me dedique a disfrutar de los abrazos, que fueron incluso más apretados que cuando llegué, porque un par de padres que son sobre protectores nunca van a ver a su hija como una mujer adulta jamás.

Llegar a Nueva York se sentía como llegar a la vida de otra persona, como si allí o bueno aquí mi yo cambiara por completo, como si mi sangre burbujeara de puro hervor.

Kurt me recibió con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro y una pila de contratos que no sabía de donde habían salido.

-Tarea querida – dijo entregándome un beso sonoro en mi mejilla – y un regalo en tu escritorio- agregó cuando estaba ingresando a mi oficina.

Una jarra cristalina llena de margaritas, una pequeña nota (realmente diminuta) que decía "Un poco de vida y perfume natural para una oficina a decorar" no había nombre, ni firma, ni siglas, pero su letra era inconfundible para mí a estas alturas y esa fue la primer y única sonrisa de aquel lunes.

Mi oficina ya no era nueva, pero era verdad que la decoración brillaba por su ausencia, otra verdad era que ella no sabía eso, porque hacía un tiempo importante que no venía por estos lados.

Dejé a un lado las margaritas y me senté con la mirada fija en todos esos contratos ¿qué demonios era todo esto? Y por sobre todo ¿de dónde había salido?

-Es un convenio con un hogar en Queens, es la idea por lo menos, necesitan fondos para seguir manteniendo sus instalaciones y por supuesto a los niños que se encuentran allí – su voz, ese sonido envolvente de sentidos, en vez de estremecerme como siempre, la sentí como la llegada de una caricia.

Kitty se encontraba a su lado con la mirada seria, porque ella no podía dejar de asociar a Quinn con Jesse, porque no podía dejar de ser esa amiga que protege a capa y espada. Le sonreí a ella, a Kitty porque me resulto adorable por completo. Sin embargo y a la par me aterraba la idea de que se enterara lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

-Tu trabajo sería crear un contrato en el que puedan anexarse varias compañías con el fin de mantener el hogar en funcionamiento – informó Kitty rozando la molestia, solo asentí con la cabeza – Fabrevans y Weston Media están dentro, ahora crea alguna mierda que concientice y pueda atraer a otras empresas – agregó antes de dar media vuelta y dejarme en frente de Quinn, que cruzada de brazos me miraba divertida.

-¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunte, mis ojos puestos en todo ella.

-Hemos estado reunidos desde temprano, ella me odia y sin embargo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo – dio un paso hacia adentro de mi oficina y sin cerrar la puerta, amplió su sonrisa – si ella se enterara, solo me dejaría pelada – rio divertida, era una gran probabilidad que eso pasara.

-Seguramente… ella sabe que me veo con alguien, sin embargo – me cruce de piernas y agregué – gracias – solo recibí un levantamiento sus hombros como si fuera indiferente.

-El chismocillo debe estar muriendo por saber quién las trajo – sonreí ante el tono jocoso que usaba cuando se refería a Kurt como el "chismocillo", pero había una duda alrededor, ¿qué hacía aquí? Y ¿Por qué no había cerrado la puerta? - Weston creyó conveniente que trabajemos en eso, ya que yo conozco de pe a pa las instalaciones y a las personas que allí se encuentran - ¿de pe a pa? ¿Quién dice eso? Ella me miro extrañada por mi divertida expresión.

-A veces, suenas tan… antigua? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios y recibí una simple expresión de su rostro, alzó las cejas ante la pregunta y se trasladó a la puerta.

-Sr Hummel - llamó con esa voz autoritaria que me volvía loca, Kurt se acercó de inmediato – no pase ningún llamado, la Srta Berry y yo tenemos trabajo arduo, de acuerdo?- Él me miró directamente buscando la aprobación de aquella demanda de mi extraña, pero había quedado completamente desubicada por su expresión corporal e incluso su tono decidido.

Solo asentí ausente, si me hablara así, de ese modo tendría de mí todo lo que quisiera.

La puerta se cerró y ella se sacó su chaqueta y yo… yo no podía pensar, solo sentir cómo mi cuerpo había disparado mi libido a cada parte, a cada centímetro de piel.

Rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó a mi rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento dulce y cálido chocar contra mis labios.

-¿Te preocupa mi edad? – pregunto en un murmuro – no tengo tantos más que tú – se auto respondió, su mano en mi rodilla subiendo lentamente, muy lentamente.

\- En…- tenía un pensamiento fijo pero… era imposible de decir.

-En tu oficina no? – Asentí mordiéndome el labio – a mí me parece que hoy si – negué, sus dedos rozando el interior de mis muslos – para este punto debes estar mojadísima – sostuve sus mano y me agarre de su cuello, sus labios sobre los míos, sin moverse, mis ojos y los suyos luchando por lo que iba pasar. Finalmente solté su mano y me invadió por completo, porque por supuesto estaba mojadísima.

Gruño sobre mí boca y me mordió el labio inferior, aún seguíamos mirándonos y entonces salió de mí llevándose los dedos a la boca y se volvió al otro lado del escritorio con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que estuve conteniendo el aliento, que tenía el cuerpo por completo tenso.

-¿Necesitas agua Rachel?- preguntó como si nada.

No! Carajo, necesito que vuelvas a estar dentro de mí y que me beses fuerte.

Negué con la cabeza en su lugar, sintiéndome algo tímida de repente.

-Me encanta que te sonrojes – dijo suevamente, tomo uno de los contratos y lo abrió – necesitamos una acción concientizadora y que peces gordos hagan su aporte – yo asentí, pero ella tenía sus ojos puestos en el contrato por lo que no me vio.

Me levanté lentamente mientras su atención seguía en el contrato y fui hacía la puerta, cerré el pestillo lo más suave que pude para que Kurt no lo escuchara y me volví, ella me miraba expectante. Gire el sillón donde estaba sentada y subí mi rodilla a su entre pierna. Porque casualmente llevaba pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con cuello mao que le sentaba de maravillas.

Largó un suspiro sonoro y mi mano resbalo a la parte detrás de su cuello… tiré de su pelo hacia atrás poseída por el deseo, me sentía como si hubiese perdido por completo el control de mí y todo lo que quisiera era su cuerpo como un alimento vital.

-Hoy estoy un poco… salvaje- susurre a su oído y luego pase mi lengua por su cuello estremeciéndola.

Vi sus ojos atónitos pero ansiosos por lo que vendría, así que agarré su mentón y entre abrí sus labios con mi dedo pulgar, su lengua se asomó, pero rápidamente retiré mi dedo y le sonreí… este era mí día, por lo tanto mi juego.

-Haremos un evento en el hogar, con juegos interactivos e invitaremos a todos esos peces gordos – indique subiendo mi falda.

Me di media vuelta y me senté sobre ella. Teníamos que recordar que no podíamos hacer mucho ruido, había que procurar eso sobre todas las cosas y entonces sentí sus manos por mis pechos, bajando explorando por mi cuerpo hasta mis piernas.

-No sabes cómo me has calentado – balbuceo en mi oído, menee mi cintura y sentí sus dientes clavarse en mí hombro.

Sus dedos acariciándome sobre la ropa interior, hacía que todo me doliera, que ardiera dentro como una hoguera. Fue un suspiro, un respiro en el cual sus dedos presionaron mi clítoris y mordí mi labio para evitar gemir.

-Es increíble que seas tan estructurada y recta en ciertas cosas pero puedas disfrutar del sexo de esta manera – lo dijo en un gruñido, con su nariz rozando mí oído.

Hizo a un lado mi ropa interior pero me escape, porque era lunes y los lunes mandaba yo. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y me agarro de las caderas acercándome a ella, mi falda estaba enroscada en mi cintura para ese entonces, por lo que no tardo en besar el hueso que se exponía de mi cadera.

Lleve mi pierna hacia arriba y ella entendió todo lo que yo quería.

Su lengua parecía arder a la unión con mi piel, era como estar en contacto pleno con una llama que iba deshaciendo todo raciocinio en mi cuerpo, quería verla arrodillada y con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Y ese pensamiento tan posesivo me sorprendió tanto como el temblor que acusaban mis piernas. Su lengua siempre experta barrió mi clítoris y un húmedo y cálido soplido se llevó toda la moralidad que aún existía en mí.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tiré hacia atrás, su mentón brillaba por culpa de mi humedad, no pude evitar inclinarme y besarla con fuerza, con unas ganas que parecían incrementarse, era como una maldita adicción.

-Por favor- balbuceó entre mis labios antes de que mi lengua barriera toda mi humedad de su mentón – eres perfecta Rachel, me encantas – exclamó abriendo mi blusa para atacar mis pechos.

Y mientras que aquel "en mi oficina no" quedaba en el olvido, mi escritorio se volvió la victima de nuestro deseo, siempre tratando de no tirar el jarrón con las margaritas que tan bien quedaba como decoración.

Cayó una de las reglas que había auto impuesto para delimitar esa relación que deseaba y no quería aceptar. Quinn había sido capaz de ir derrumbando cada estructura que me había obligado a poner para que los sentimientos se quedaran atrapados. Así que lo entendí de ese modo, ella era la llave para que me volviera libre, una Rachel sin ataduras.

Y el orgasmo llego, a ambas de una manera deliciosa, llego con una sacudida que nos dejó exhausta y jadeando, y así con el pecho agitado, con el pelo hecho un desastre mis ojos buscaron los de ella, encontrándose en un invisible camino de respiraciones que trataban de normalizarse.

Beso mis pechos una última vez antes de salir lentamente de mí.

-Me encanta estar dentro de ti – exhaló apoyando su frente en mi pecho desnudo. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento perdí mi blusa y mi sujetador.

\- Y a mí – respondí acariciando su espalda, igualmente desnuda – deberíamos ponern…

\- A trabajar – interrumpió riendo suavemente contra mi piel antes de deslizarse lejos y dejarse caer en el sillón – me encantas – aseguró acomodando su ropa.

Estuve a punto de decirle, "a mí también me encantas" pero un golpe fuerte en la puerta de mi oficina nos alarmó de inmediato.

-Rachel – exclamó la inconfundible y molesta voz de Kitty del otro lado y la expresión de terror de mi extraña y por supuesto que la mía no tardaron en aparecer.

Jamás de los jamases me vestí tan rápido en mi vida, chau sujetador y a penas con la blusa abrochada abrí la puerta.

Confusión.

Esa era la expresión que cruzaba por completo el rostro de Kitty en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido que incluso podría haberle explotado la vena de su frente.

-Customs Travel se une a la campaña, Brian Black le debe un favor a Weston – anunció estirando una carpeta con los datos de dicha empresa hacía mí pecho, pecho que se encontraba sin sujetador y la blusa blanca que llevaba dejaba ver la falta del mismo.

-Genial – atine a decir, siempre en la puerta de mi oficina, con Quinn sentada mirando hacia los ventanales que tenía en frente, tal cual estaba como cuando abrí la puerta.

Kitty dio media vuelta no sin antes fulminar con los ojos la parte trasera de Quinn, que ni siquiera se había dado vuelta a mirarla.

Respire hondo y repetí "En mi oficina no"

Cerré la puerta sin darle vuelta al pestillo y regrese a mi lado del escritorio, lejos de la tentación, y cual fue mi sorpresa al sentarme.

Se estaba abrochando la bendita camisa, si a Kitty se le hubiese ocurrido entrar alguien hubiese quedado pelada.

-No enloquezcas – exclamó en un susurro mirando fijamente mis ojos, el último botón fue abrochado y entonces sonrió antes de cruzar una pierna sobre otra, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Por esto – señalice todo y la nada a la vez – en mi oficina no, nuevamente – indiqué con el ceño apretado, ella solo levanto los hombros restándole la importancia necesaria a todo eso.

-No vas a preguntar por lo de la franquicia de Berrylandia? – me miro directo a los ojos. Lo había pensado sí, pero mis padres habían sido claros que ella los estuvo "analizando" desde San Francisco, con lo cual al preguntarle sobre eso, estaría metiéndome en sus negocios.

\- No realmente – conteste como si nada.

-Pero digo, yo sabía tu apellido, solo que nunca lo asocie con ellos, ni por un segundo – espeto ella, intentando dar una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca había formulado – incluso nunca los asocie contigo por la relación con St James, nunca supe que tú eras esa Rachel, nunca te dejabas ver con claridad en las cientos de fotos que le sacaban en esos "típicos paseos" – agregó casi desesperada por mi impasibilidad.

-Mira nunca me gustó estar bajo el lente de esas cámaras, pero era parte de su vida, no obstante él siempre acepto ser lo más perfil bajo con respecto a mí y por lo otro, no tenías por qué saber que Hiram y Leroy eran mis padres y sé que adoras los juegos, imagino que es una especie de sueño por cumplir – la vi parpadear varias veces, sí, había dicho aquello casi sin respirar, sacudió lentamente su cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No estás enojada – afirmo sorprendida.

-Si lo hubiese estado, ni siquiera hubiese bajado anoche arriesgando que mis padres nos encontraran abrazadas en la puerta de su casa – respondí mirando los datos que tenía en las manos.

-De acuerdo – musito en un susurro.

Finalmente nos trasladamos a la sala de reuniones, porque teníamos demasiadas carpetas y de esa manera evitaríamos posibles tentaciones, aunque las miradas cargadas de todo eran inevitables.

La conclusión final fue un festival, realizar un evento donde pudiéramos hacer partícipe a los niños y a las empresas, con el fin que puedan ver como estos viven y que las encargadas de las instalaciones puedan explicar sus necesidades, tanto de infraestructura como las más básicas.

Kitty se había sumado a la reunión en algún momento, no obstante se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio mirando cómo se comportaba Quinn conmigo. Y eso lo sabía porque la conocía, conocía su mirada escéptica y sabía que no se creía ese comportamiento profesional, después de cómo nos había encontrado en mi oficina.

-Creo que es todo – dijo Quinn mirando la pantalla del ordenador donde estaba escrito el proyecto que enviaríamos a cada empresa – yo iré hablar con la madre superiora esta misma tarde así comenzamos con la organización del evento.

-Yo me encargare de enviar todas esas invitaciones – agregue detrás de ella y Kitty re ordeno por décima vez los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Perfecto, son un gran un equipo, felicitaciones – espeto y luego dio media vuelta dejándonos solas.

-¿Vino a vigilarnos? – pregunto Quinn agarrando sus cosas.

-Creo que si – respondí con la vista en la puerta, donde había desaparecido Kitty.

-Huelo a preguntas Rachel – musito y giré mi rostro hacia mi extraña y pude detectar cierto deje de preocupación por mí.

-Katherine es muy sobreprotectora, sobre todo después de cómo se dio todo con Jesse, no quiere que me vuelvan a lastimar – explique sin despegar mis ojos de los de ella.

Mordió su labio inferior y con la vista en el piso alzó sus hombros, y con esa era la tercera vez que lo hacía en el día.

-¿Qué? – quise saber, ¿Qué significaba aquella expresión?

-Nada, supongo que tiene sus derechos, es tu amiga y te cuida – contesto con cierta molestia.

-Porque siento que hay un pero escondido – espete acercándome a ella.

-No me conoce, incluso tú no me conoces y me quedo sin oportunidades de poder demostrarte que no soy Jesse – replico llena de resignación.

-Quinn- susurré, porque en ese momento no hubo nada más elocuente en mi mente, ni siquiera atine a hacer algo más – yo…

-No pasa nada Rachel – me cortó rápidamente, colgando su bolso en su hombro antes de iniciar su salida, me quedé congelada, simplemente viendo cómo se iba y como algo dentro mío me gritaba que corriera por ella, que no se fuera así.

Dejé el portátil en la mesa y corrí fuera de la oficina, por que dejar que se fuera de ese modo sería un error.

-Espera – dije agarrándola del brazo antes que entrase al ascensor, sus ojos parecían estar como al borde de las lágrimas y algo se encogió dentro de mí - ¿qué quieres? – pregunte desesperada.

-¿De qué sirve lo que yo quiero Rachel, de que sirven mis sentimientos cuando todo tú y tu alrededor están en mi contra? – se había quebrado y esa lágrima que parecía estar conteniendo se deslizo fuera haciendo añicos mi corazón, nunca antes una lágrima me hizo tanto daño como esa en ese momento.

Ella no era Jesse y mucho menos se le parecía, pero su pasado me aterraba y mis miedos.

-Mira no es el día y mucho menos el lugar – agregó ella suavizando o intentando por los menos suavizar la situación.

-No, todo yo te quiere en mi vida – exclamé lo suficientemente fuerte para que varias miradas ajenas se percataran de nuestra discusión – no importa mi alrededor Quinn, solo lo que yo quie…

-Lo que tú quieres? – pregunto resignada interrumpiéndome, por supuesto era la idiota más grande de todo el mundo. El ascensor se volvió a abrir y de ahí salió Kitty, quien no tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Quinn por su parte esquivo el contacto visual con ella y se metió en el ascensor ignorándome y hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que por mi mejilla corría una lagrima que Kitty no tardo en cuestionar.

-¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto Kitty cuando las puertas se cerraron, pero no conteste, limpie la gota que caía de mi ojo y camine a mi oficina.

Necesitaba ir tras ella, necesitaba hablar con ella, arreglar lo que nos estaba pasando y dejar que los miedos no me hicieran perder la única persona que supo cómo hacerme sentir libre.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina me derrumbe en mi sillón con las margaritas acusándome, ellos, y si Kitty conjuntamente con Kurt entraron en silencio, esperando porque diga algo de lo que en realidad Kurt había sido testigo.

-No quiero hablar, no ahora y seguro que no mañana – musite golpeando el teclado de mi ordenador sin mirarlos.

-Rachel – dijeron a la vez, pero me mantuve en silencio. Porque si hablaba me largaría a llorar, de pura impotencia, por no ser valiente para aceptar que Quinn me gustaba más de lo que pensaba.

Idiota.

Claro que eso era el eufemismo del año, estaba loca por aquella rubia, en realidad, pero no llegaría a esa conclusión hasta más adelante.

Kitty codeo a Kurt y en un segundo estaba sola en mi oficina.

Había empezado el día con una sonrisa y en ese momento tenía tal nudo en la boca de mi estómago por no saber cómo manejar esa situación que el lunes se había vuelto gris.

¿Es que esa huida significaba que todo se había terminado? ¿Mi inseguridad la acababa de alejar? Sí, mis miedos habían hecho eso.

Todo ella hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara y no solo de excitación, ella había abierto una puerta de liberación, me había mostrado un lado de mí que no sabía que tenía, me había enseñado (sin hacerlo) todo lo que quería para mí, todo lo que quería disfrutar y en el proceso esta sencilla atracción se convirtió en una necesidad, de saber cómo estaba, incluso no solo de tener su cuerpo, de saber más de ella, de que se relacione con mis padres, que forme parte de mi vida.

Y ahí justamente en ese momento, como si fuera una revelación o tal vez la aceptación de todo lo que mis miedos no me dejaban ver, me di cuenta que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de tener a Quinn Fabray en mi vida.

El problema era como llegar a Quinn, ¿Cómo hacerle ver que lo que ella quería era tan importante como lo que yo quería?

Había sido fácil estar con Jesse, porque siempre fue complaciente, claro que era por todas las demás mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones.

No me había detenido en ningún momento en sus necesidades, excepto las físicas, porque estaba muy asustada con mis propios sentimientos como para ver más allá de eso.

Estaba asustada porque era muy pronto para sentir algo más que no fuera una atracción basada en la belleza del cuerpo de mi extraña, sé que no es un pensamiento apropiado, que tal vez solo tendría que pensar en el sexo, pero tenía que ser sincera y si bien todo desde el principio se basó en el sexo y en los encuentros "no casuales", no podía dejar pasar por alto que siempre la había visto como una diosa, como una creación divina y eso era para tener en cuenta.

Con todo este alud de pensamientos asaltándome agarre mis bolso y salí de mi oficina, hacia la de ella, bajo las atentas miradas de Kurt y Kitty.

Un taxy que no tarde en tomar, 22 minutos después de viaje debido al dichoso tráfico que había en esa hora en la ciudad, me dejaban a los pies del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Fabrevans.

Subí 15 pisos sosteniendo mi orgullo dispuesta a implorar que me diera una oportunidad para velar por sus necesidades.

La recepcionista, esa tal Santana, vestía una media sonrisa en su rostro al momento de atenderme y sin que dijera nada hablo con una rotundidad que me dejo helada.

-Quinn no está – musito tranquila pero mordazmente – acaba de irse a Boston – agregó acomodando unos papeles y yo la miré extrañada.

-Pero… hoy llego de Boston – espete desesperada.

Me miro por un micro segundo, con esos ojos que eran oscuros pero con la misma intensidad que cargaban los de Quinn que a punto me tuvieron de largar un suspiro.

-Negocios – dijo antes de levantarse con los papeles en las manos - ¿necesita algo más Srta Berry?- pregunto y me maldije, ella sabía todo y el calor de mis mejillas no tardó en hacer presencia.

-No muchas gracias Srta. Lopez – respondí antes de dar media vuelta y volver a mi hogar derrotada.

Bajar 15 pisos.

Un taxi con un chofer que dejaba mucho que desear con respecto a la limpieza de su vehículo.

Y finalmente la puerta de mi pequeño y acogedor piso.

Iba a Boston y entonces fue todo claro, ella estaba volviendo por mis padres, ¿qué otra razón la llevaría tan prontamente a Boston si no?

Mi móvil quemaba en mis manos, pero no me atrevía a escribirle, no me atrevía a llamarla, no me atrevía a nada porque simplemente no sabía que decir ni por donde comenzar.

Me tocaba esperar, desesperarme o volverme loca de solo pensar que había echado a perder mi oportunidad de conocerla realmente. Y entonces las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro lentamente, gota por gota, no quería perderla de este modo, no por no saber cómo lidiar con el miedo a un corazón roto, sin embargo, estas lágrimas no eran más que el inicio de eso.

Pero y la luz al final del túnel se dejó vislumbrar, ella iba a iniciar negocios con mis padres, con lo cual, no podría huir de mí por siempre.

* * *

Nada de pegarme okey?

Buena semana a todas y la próxima actualización me va a demorar un poco, estoy acomodándome a la facultad y a la tonelada de trabajos que tengo que hacer!

Saludos helados ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Malas noticias, ebriedad y buenas noches.

Sentía cierta desdicha mientras el segundo café corría por mis manos, era martes y habían pasado casi 24 hs desde que la vi irse mientras una lágrima caía desde uno de sus ojos.

Había hablado con unos cuantos gerentes con respecto al evento del Hogar en Queens y todo parecía llevarme a ella, las referencias a las que accedía eran porque ella me las había contado, los detalles que daba del estado de la infraestructura eran porque ella se tomado el trabajo de explicarme cada pequeña falta y necesidad que estaba pasando.

Había decido en consecuencia escribir un mail, tan largo que de haberlo recibido seguro todavía estaría leyéndolo.

" _No sé ser una mujer que vela por las necesidades de otra mujer, porque nunca me tuve que detener en eso_ " Así, de ese modo abrí mi escrito de disculpas y ruegos ocultos para que volviera a mí a su regreso.

No dije nada como que no podía vivir si ella, porque no existía tal cosa, pero si me dolía saber que no supe ser lo que ella estaba necesitando, porque ella sí sabía ser lo que yo necesitaba. Me dolió no darme cuenta que no era un capricho el intentar siempre obtener algo más en nuestros encuentros. Las invitaciones a cenar, siempre habían llegado y solo quería demostrare su interés más allá del sexo. No obstante mi modo proteccionista no me permitió dejar ir más allá de lo que mis necesidades exigían.

Hasta que esas necesidades mutaron. Ferdinand De Saussure (lingüista) hablaba de que un sistema de signos tenía (tiene) tres principios, uno de ellos es de mutabilidad e inmutabilidad, decía que la masa hablante no puede cambiar de manera voluntaria el sistema de signos en el que está inmerso, sin embargo el signo con el tiempo puede mutar (cambiar) por si solo, por pura necesidad. Con los sentimientos pasa algo parecido, uno no puede decidir sobre los sentimientos, ellos están o simplemente no están, aparecen y se transforman según las necesidades que se vayan presentando, este principio mutabilidad es perfecto para explicar lo que pasó aquí. Mis sentimientos que intente tener bajo control, habían dado un vuelco, se habían transformado. No estaba enamorada, no todavía, pero si quería más de ella en más de un carácter sexual.

Por esto mismo había tomado el toro por las asas e ideado una cita, porque ella tendría cientos de contactos en la ciudad, pero yo tenía varios recursos bajo mi manga. Eso hasta que Kitty entro a mi oficina con el rostro ilegible, abrazando algo con fuerza, algo que haría que mi corazón se encogiera como una pasa seca, convirtiéndome de ese modo en la idiota de américa.

No había dicho palabra alguna, simplemente se sentó bajo mi atenta mirada – Hola Rachel – dijo con la voz sombría en un saludo que había inclinado su comisura derecha levemente hacía arriba, señal de superioridad en ella, entre su saludo completamente frío y las señales que su rostro me enviaba podía dilucidar que el caos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Katherine – musite sin perder la calma, no había que olvidar que hacía menos de 24 horas me había visto "llorar" ante la discusión que tuvimos con Quinn, así que imaginaba levemente hacía donde iba dirigida toda esta actitud.

Hubo una leve guerra de miradas antes de que dejara caer eso que llevaba entre sus manos, rompiéndome en el proceso en cuantos pedazos podrían imaginar. Una revista cual Us Weekly, Quinn Fabray de protagonista riendo al lado de una despampanante rubia, bajo el título tan creativo de "Nueva York le quedó chico y ataca Bostón" como si fuera… bueno lo que es, una depredadora.

Kitty se levantó y se fue, no dijo nada más, por qué no hacía falta.

Dicen que las personas no cambian, que su esencia siempre es la misma, en este caso siempre una mmm déjenmelo pensar, una mujeriega? Supongo que aplica bastante bien.

Agarré mi móvil y escribí un mensaje a Noah, porque me sentía como la muerte y él en esos momentos era el único con el que podía contar, estaba segura que no me juzgaría y que en todo caso me ayudaría un poco siendo objetivo e imparcial. En respuesta recibí una dirección, un nombre "The Hole" y una hora en específico.

Tire la revista al cesto y seguí con mis actividades, ni siquiera almorcé, ni siquiera salude cuando pase como una sombra al irme de la oficina. Sin embargo a los 5 minutos estaba recibiendo una aluvión de mensajes de parte de Kurt y Kitty por cómo me había ido, pero no conteste. Sentir había sido el error, dejar que rompiera mis barreras otro error más grande. Y Quinn hasta ese momento por supuesto seguía sin dar señales, con lo cual a mi entender todo estaba dicho.

Cuando finalmente cruce la puerta de mi hogar, me deshice de la ropa a medida que iba avanzando y cuando llegue a mi habitación hice un cambio de atuendo radical. Los tacones que habían sido los primeros en desaparecer de mis pies, fueron suplantados por unos tenis color violeta, mi falda por un skinny jean y mi blusa por una camiseta blanca sin mangas, agarre mi identificación, dinero y una chaqueta de cuero antes de volver a salir.

The Hole era el bar de Noah unas cuantas calles hacia debajo de donde vivía, fácil de reconocer y de rápido acceso también. Al llegar, Noah me sonrió como cuando lo hacía en nuestra adolescencia.

-Me encanta como vas vestida – dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Tan adolescente ¿? – cuestione tratando de sonreír.

-No, solo… como libre – y esta vez si sonreí con ganas, porque me sentía de hecho libre y horriblemente usada e indignada.

-Vamos entra, te hice el almuerzo – comento mientras pasábamos al bar, en una veloz mirada por el lugar, pude darme cuenta que era muy moderno, las mesas estaban dispuestas de una manera que permitía al cliente tener un espacio agradable donde la privacidad con respecto a las otras mesas era notable. Una mesa de billar de vidrio con luces led que sorprendentemente no era algo que desentonara, piso negro, paredes de un azul fuerte, decoradas con fotografías que bien sabía que él había tomado.

-¿Cómo sabes que no almorcé? – pregunte curiosa.

\- Porque cuando Thomas se besó con una de las porristas hiciste lo mismo – respondió alzando los hombros ya desde el otro lado de la barra – aparte pretendo emborracharte, pero antes tienes que comer si no quieres que te caiga mal – agrego con una sonrisa pícara, marca Puckerman.

Y mientras devora con gusta una lasaña griega, le conté todo sobre Quinn, como nos habíamos conocido, como habíamos llegado al trato, como era nuestra relación y como esta parecía haber cambiado, cuando en realidad no. No le conté los detalles sexuales, a pesar de que me los había pedido, eso eran cuestiones mías. No era el desempeño sexual el que estaba en discusión aquí. Sí le conté sobre cómo me hacía sentir y por supuesto como me sentía en ese momento.

-Pero tú tienes cierta culpa Rachel – íbamos abrazados por la calle, tambaleando de un lado al otro, caminando hacia mi piso.

-Intentaba… protegerme – balbucee, sentía la lengua enredada por todo el alcohol.

\- Si… bueno, pero mira… tú al final no la conoces – dijo de manera pausada y apunto estuve de contestar pero entonces agregó – y que yo sepa ustedes solo tenían un trato lineal, solo sexo – y una luz se prendió en mí.

De Saussure se acuerdan? Lo había nombrado casi al inicio, sobre su principio de inmutabilidad y mutabilidad, bueno el mismo hablaba sobre el principio de linealidad, decía que si cambiábamos el orden de las letras a una palabra, esta dejaba de tener sentido o dejaba de tener el mismo significado para tener otro por completo diferente. Nuestro trato seguía siendo el mismo, pero a la vez lo habíamos modificado produciendo de esta manera un cambio en su significado al mezclar nuestros "sentimientos" no quería perder el sexo porque, bueno, era genial y ella perfecta, físicamente hablando claro.

Y sonreí triunfante, mientras seguíamos nuestro camino interminable hacia casa.

-¿por qué sonríes de ese modo? Es espeluznante – espeto Noah entonces rió con fuerza contagiándome en el proceso, porque cuando se está ebrio las risas no tienen sentido. Y sonreía porque si ella podía ir a otra ciudad y estar con otra mujer importándole muy poco lo que yo podía sentir o sin pensar que probablemente el modo en que se había ido no me hubiera afectado, entonces eso iba a tener, una Rachel inalterable que no iba…

-Alguien está esperando por ti – anuncio Noah, interrumpiendo el extenso monologo que se desarrollaba en mi interior.

Y sí, por supuesto que era ella, envuelta en esa seriedad inquebrantable que hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Pero no HOY!

-Creo que tu Julieta acaba de llegar, solo hazla pasar y arráncale la ropa Berry – Noah beso la parte superior de mi cabeza y me dejo en frente del demonio de sonrisa galante, en frente de la que se convertiría en mi kriptonita personal.

-Rachel – musito y mientras me dedicaba a buscar apoyo en la pared para que no notara mi estado de embriaguez agregó – Brittany es mi hermana, ex prometida de la idiota de Santana, esas fotos fueron sacadas después de la cena de felicitaciones por el … - No obstante levante mi mano indignada ante la mierda que me estaba diciendo. Brittany Pierce era bailarina, una de las mejores del estado de Massachusetts, realmente debo de tener cara de idiota si pensaba que iba a creer que era su hermana.

Ella se quedó callada, observándome detenidamente.

-Cuando Jesse llegaba oliendo a perfume barato de mujer, nunca estaba con una, sino con muchas, trabajo ya sabes – espete lo más claro que pude, dejándola muda, torció el gesto un momento, sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso adelante.

-Brittany es hija de Russel, mi padre con otra mujer y ella su madre, muy convenientemente no quiso que llevara el apellido Fabray, lo veía como una vergüenza cuando supo que él ya tenía otra familia – musito con seriedad y a una velocidad sorprendente, dejándome sin habla a mí en aquel momento, fue mi turno de negar con la cabeza, necesitaba claridad – Rachel viaje por dos cuestiones a Boston y ninguna para escapar de ti como dice tu correo electrónico, el primer motivo fue Berrylandia y el segundo porque Brittany fue elegida para un programa especial de baile contemporáneo aquí en Nueva York – acertó a decir acercándose unos cuantos pasos más.

Un mareo comenzó acusar rápidamente mi cuerpo y era tal la necesidad de sentarme que no dude en agarrar las llaves y abrir la puerta, cuando me metí al edificio ella me siguió de inmediato al ver mi inestable caminar.

En el ascensor simplemente me quedo mirando, tal vez esperando que vomitara, eran un par de pisos pero no era capaz de hacerlos caminado, en mi estado subirlos hubiese sido toda una odisea.

Al salir del ascensor me sostuvo de la cintura sin decir nada y cuando llegamos a mi puerta la incertidumbre nos asaltó.

Nos faltaba hablar, ambas lo sabíamos, pero ¿y ahora qué?

-Podemos desayunar mañana, ¿te parece? – pregunto llena de timidez y yo como una adolescente mordí mi labio, en realidad quería que se quedara conmigo. No dije nada, solo atiné a agarrar sus manos y tirar de ella – estas ebria Rachel – dijo como excusándome por mi actitud.

-Dormir – fue lo único que salió de mis labios y ella asintió con la cabeza.

La revolución había pasado pero la calma no había llegado todavía. Le dio un vistazo general al salón-cocina y me siguió a la habitación, todo en silencio.

-Puedes ponerte cómoda, en mi armario vas a encontrar ropa para mmm dormir, voy al baño un momento – dije algo nerviosa antes de girar mis talones y meterme en el cuarto de baño. De repente el alcohol había se había evaporado y lo único que podía hacer era hiperventilar por tenerla en mi cama, incluso vestida con mi ropa.

Quería gritar con fuerza ante el pensamiento "la chica que me gusta esta mi casa, en mi habitación y prontamente en mi cama"

Compórtate me dije al espejo y salí, no sin antes lavar mis dientes.

Estaba sentada en cama mirando su móvil, con una camiseta de Berrylandia y nada más.

-Tengo la camiseta del equipo puesta – ella me guiño un ojo y yo me derretí un poco ante la imagen.

-Te queda muy bien, deberías quedartela pa…

-Y confirmar las sospechas de Leroy, no gracias – espeto en tono jocoso, le sonreí pasando por delante de ella, su ropa estaba doblada a la perfección en una silla que se encontraba en mi habitación.

Agarré mi pijama y con imprudencia me cambie delante de ella, hablo de imprudencia porque en cuanto quede en ropa interior ella estaba junto a mí.

-Preferiría que duermas así – susurró en mí oído.

-No, estas castigada – dije deslizándome en una camiseta verde con patos amarillos, el short que lo componía no me dejo ponerlo y me arrastro a la cama, haciéndome caer en su pecho.

-Tu aliento huele a menta – musito sosteniéndome por la cintura – no me importa que no tengamos relaciones o me castigues un mes, el hecho de poder dormir contigo, la idea de verte despertar, eclipsa por completo el resto – y sí, me derretí un poco más.

Caí sobre su boca, porque dios solo sabe las ganas que tenía de besarla. Pero hubo algo distinto, ese beso tuvo otro peso, otra consistencia, tenía gusto a reconciliación, dulce reconciliación, porque de sus labios, ya saben todo sabe dulce.

-Yo del lado derecho – dijo sobre mis labios y no pude más que asentir, no importaba el lugar, importaba que me abrace toda la noche.

Y lo hizo, una vez debajo de las mantas me pegó a su pecho, cruzó su brazo por mi cintura y acomodó su mentón en mi hombro.

-Buenas noches extraña – susurré.

-Buenas noches Rachel – musito sobre mi oído de manera suave, luego beso mi hombro y una de sus piernas cruzo por entre las mías.

Tal vez había sido el alcohol, tal vez simplemente Quinn Fabray era la persona más cómoda con la cual dormir, ni siquiera había sido consciente de como fuimos moviéndonos al punto de terminar sobre ella, como su brazo cruzando mi espalda y una de mis piernas sobre la de ellas, con mi rostro sobre su pecho.

No había dormido tan cómoda en meses y tan profundo que ni siquiera había escuchado la alarma del despertador.

Y no me sobre salte en absoluto por saber qué hora era, gracias a la cortina que bloqueaban la entrada del sol, la habitación seguía en penumbras.

-Sigue durmiendo – murmuro ella apretando el agarre, pero yo no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, tenía ganas de… bueno de mimos, eso hasta que escuché el ruido de su estómago – bueno tal vez, tenga un poco de hambre – musito rodando por la cama hasta quedar sobre mí – esto se siente jodidamente bien – sí, tenía razón, ella en mi cama, ella en esta posición, con su cadera entre mis piernas era todo lo jodidamente perfecto que podía ser.

-Iré hacernos el desayuno, quédate aquí – susurré previo de dejar un beso suave en sus labios, ella me dejo escapar y se echó de espaldas con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Me gusta estar castigada – musito cuando estuve a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Solo estoy siendo buena anfitriona – repliqué sacándole la lengua.

En el camino a la cocina escuché su risa, colándose por mis poros, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, si sabía que teníamos que hablar, pero la verdad en esos momentos quería seguir disfrutando de esta paz momentánea.

Mientras hacía el desayuno levante los mensajes de mi teléfono móvil, el nombre de Kitty estaba a la vanguardia de ellos, donde al final decía " _está bien, tómate el día en general, de mí y de tus responsabilidades… no eres una idiota"_

No iba a responder a eso último, así que simplemente puse " _estaré conectada a la plataforma de la empresa, horrible resaca"_ y luego quite la conexión del móvil.

El desayuno estuvo compuesto de tortitas, café y jugo de frutas, escaso pero a sabiendas de la escasez de alimentos era suficiente.

Al regresar ella había acomodado las almohadas y había abierto un poco las cortinas filtrando un poco la luz hacia la habitación. Cosas que solo hacen las mujeres, si fuera por Jesse estaría desparramado en la cama esperando mi llegada, sacudí la cabeza mientras le sonreía y me dispuse a dejar de compararla, Quinn no era Jesse y no debía pagar sus platos rotos. Note al segundo que estaba al teléfono con una divertida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Si acaba de entrar – dijo mirándome, acomode la bandeja entre las dos, metiéndome en la cama – y acaba de traer el desayuno… si claro, bueno, aguarda un segundo, te pondré en el alta voz – guiño su ojo y en seguida se escuchó un estridente "Hola" que me hizo saltar un par de latidos – Britt cariño más despacio – dijo entre risas.

-Perdón, pero… Rachel? – preguntó, vi a Quinn asentir con la cabeza, indicando que podía hablar con tranquilidad.

-Si… ho… hola – se escuchó un "Yey" de fondo y luego.

-Rachel, si no la perdonaste simplemente soy la hermanastra de ella, está realmente muerta por ti, no te dejes llevar…

-Brittany – exclamó Quinn, que cuando empezó con la verborragia estaba bebiendo su café.

-Quinnie, tiene que saber – y la vi negar con la cabeza ante aquel apodo que la sacaba de aquel pedestal de Afrodita y la dejaba más humanizada que nunca – Rachel le gustan las tortitas con mermelada de arándano y frutilla, conquista su estómago y tendrás su corazón – dijo a la velocidad de la luz antes que Quinn cortara la llamada.

-¿Quinnie? – cuestione con una sonrisa y ella volvió a negar.

-No tenías que saber eso todavía – respondió cubierta de un leve sonrojo que me estaba enloqueciendo de ternura.

-Tengo mermelada de arándano – espete y su sonrisa brilló junto a sus ojos color sol, ojos que de repente alumbraban con fuerza mi mañana de esperanza renovada, a pesar de los miedos que seguían esparcidos por ahí.

-Deberíamos hablar – musito y yo asentí, pero por el momento, simplemente iría en busca de su mermelada y conquistar un poco más su corazón.

* * *

Sé que es corto... pero si no... no llegaba con los textos de Administracion ;) gracias buenisima semana!


	16. Chapter 16

Uuuff siento la demora... realmente!

espero que lo puedan disfrutar.

* * *

Construcciones

No quería, ni podía soportar el batallón de preguntas que Kitty tenía preparadas para mí el jueves cuando pise la oficina. Así que la esquive en la tonelada de trabajo que no tenía en realidad.

Porque no quería que todo lo que tenía para decirme empañara los buenos recuerdos del día anterior.

Un día entero en la cama con ella, viendo sin ver realmente películas tras películas, lo había convertido en el mejor día que tuve desde que me entere que Jesse me engañaba. Almorzamos en la cama, merendamos en la cama, estuvimos abrazadas casi todo el día, o yo con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro o ella sosteniendo mi mano, jugamos en la cama haciéndonos cosquillas.

Y hablamos, por supuesto que lo hicimos, porque era necesario poner en orden todo lo que nos estaba pasando.

En conclusión, tomaríamos las cosas con calma aun cuando aquello sonaba por completo irónico.

No quería una relación, aun a pesar de necesitar la estabilidad que los términos de una relación me brindaban. Como no vernos con otras personas, eso era primordial y Quinn fue más que receptiva en ese punto. Incluso se vio aliviada ante esa premisa.

"No pretendo compartirte con nadie Rachel", había dicho con una seguridad que supo dejarme tranquila.

Quedamos de acuerdo en que ninguna pagaría los platos rotos que el pasado nos dejó. Y que siempre, ante cualquier mínimo detalle hablaríamos de todo lo que nos pasara.

Estaba a una hora de salir de la oficina cuando Kitty entró decidida a sacarme toda la información, lo supe por su mirada.

-No tengo que preguntar siquiera – dijo y entonces estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas frente a mi escritorio.

\- Para explicarte tengo que decir verdades que van herir tus sentimientos – musite, era hora de la verdad.

\- Soy una chica grande Rachel, ahora cuéntame lo que tengas para contar – pronuncio de manera seca.

-¿Te acuerdas la primer noche que salimos? ¿Y qué me desaparecí? – Ella simplemente asintió – fue ahí que la conocí y fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo – sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa pero permaneció en silencio – y luego en la gala de recaudación…

-Santísima madre, ¿ella es el extraño? – Exclamo perdida ante la "noticia" – por lo menos es bueno el sexo – agregó tirándose hacia atrás.

Asentí, porque no podía negar esa cuestión – entonces llegamos a un acuerdo, no habría citas, ni cenas, ni camas… solo sexo casual por ahí – dije tirando mi mano por todos lados a la vez, como indicando el exterior – delimitamos…

-Imagino que eso significa que TÚ delimitaste – interrumpió, regalándome una leve sonrisa.

-Delimite – espete rodando los ojos – un especie de trato, donde ella se ocuparía de cada encuentro, uno por semana, distintos lugares, todos públicos – y esa premisa, fue la que capto su atención por completo, la vi acercarse al escritorio y cuestionarme.

-¿Que tan público? – quiso saber.

Me quede pensando un momento, habían sido lo suficientemente públicos, sin embargo había tomado los recaudos suficientes para nunca ser interrumpidas.

-Público… lo hicimos en un especie de depósito en el zoológico de Central Park – indiqué casi en un susurro y su expresión de sorpresa fue enorme – también en la terraza de un edificio al lado del Rio Hudson y…-

-Bueno, bueno ya entendí… eres toda una pervertida Rachel Berry – rió divertida y yo… yo me puse de colores porque en realidad no lo era, pero eso había sido lo que nos había unido en un principio.

-El tema es que… en algún punto sentí la necesidad de más y ella siempre me pedía ir a cenar lo que indicaba que el trato no estaba cumpliendo con su propósito – musite recordando parte de la conversación que habíamos tenido con Quinn en mi habitación.

-Weston me dijo que la rubia esa es la hermana… de otra madre, yo lo siento mucho Rachel – estaba apenada, lo sabía por el tono de voz que estaba utilizando y le sonreí porque eso era lo que necesitaba, a mi amiga – yo no la odio, solo que no quería que te lastimara… ella habló conmigo – dijo.

-¿cómo que hablo contigo? – pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, ella hablo conmigo hoy temprano, vino hasta aquí por un negocio que está llevando con Weston y al ver tu oficina cerrada se preocupo… cuando la vi encarar hacía aquí me le puse en frente – oh por dios, con razón la cara de Kurt – y la arrastré hasta la sala de reuniones, Kurt incluido – la cara de pena que llevaba era inmensa – y a pesar de tener dos pitbull delante suyo, ella no se doblegó, por el contrario, expuso su cuestión sin inmutarse y dijo "no me interesa un carajo que les caiga bien o no, solo me importa Rachel y su bienestar", ella nos pateo el trasero – concluyó.

-Sí, es algo que ella diría sin duda – guiñe uno de mis ojos y me levante – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella y yo, estamos tomando las cosas con calma Kits – me senté a su lado y agarré su brazo, porque nuestras muestras de cariñó eran así entre nosotras.

-Lo sé, solo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir – tenía que estar agradecida por tenerla en mi vida – supongo que el riesgo siempre va a estar – agrego segundos después.

El riesgo siempre iba a estar, nadie podía garantizarme que en un futuro no fuera a sufrir, tal vez las causas serían distintas, pero era incierto el camino hacia adelante, con lo cual, solo me quedaba arriesgar.

Luego de trabajar, pase por el escritorio de Kurt y lo invite a un café, esto era la revolución que Quinn Fabray había desatado en mi vida y en realidad ni siquiera era capaz de vislumbrar cuan radical iba a ser tenerla en mi vida en realidad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Rachel? – preguntó Kurt cuando entramos al primer café que encontramos.

-Te estoy pidiendo disculpas, lo de Quinn, solo no necesitaba que me cuestionaran nada…

-Yo nunca te hubiese cuestionado, dios santo Rachel! – exclamo interrumpiendo mi intento de disculpas – es la maldita afrodita de la que estamos hablando y esta que babea por ti – se quedó callado un momento, pensativo y agregó – por eso los cambios, por eso estabas… tan libre y brillante, era ella – musito dejándome pasmada.

¿Habían sido por ella mis cambios realmente? Pero de que cambios hablaba con certeza, solo había pronunciado más mi flequillo y bueno le había dado cierta iluminación. ¿De qué cambio hablaba?

-No hubo cambios…

-El pelo, las faldas más cortas o con vuelos, siempre llevas el pelo entre palillos porque te fastidia tener que moverlo hacia detrás de tu oreja y desde un tiempo hacía aquí lo llevas suelto y sexy, los tacones más alto que estilizan tus piernas… eres la maldita Gea –

-¿Por qué la Diosa de la Tierra? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque ella es la maldita Afrodita y Gea de la tierra… pensé en Perséfone pero…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí – fue mi turno de interrumpirlo – solo quiero que me perdones por cómo fueron las cosas, ella y yo no comenzamos como… no fue nada normal – espete y entonces mis ojos la vieron entrar al café con su socio y el cerebro se me desconecto por completo, llevaba un traje, de pantalón, camia y chaqueta y su trasero queda tan pronunciado y apretado que se me hizo no solo la boca.

-¿Qué demonios miras? – Cuestiono Kurt siguiendo la línea de mis ojos - ¿y quién es él? – Pregunto girando sin descaro en su asiento – deberías ir a saludar – dijo con el propósito de que le presentara a Sam.

Entonces paso que sus ojos, los de Quinn, encontraron los míos y volaron las sonrisas idiotas.

-Par de adolescentes – susurró Kurt y la vi levantarse con su amigo, su deseo estaba hecho.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Hummel, Srta Berry – saludo Quinn – él es mi socio Sam Evans.

-Buenas tardes, me dijo Quinn que usted fue quien miro nuestro contrato para nuestra penetración en Mercuri inc, un gusto – extendió su mano para llevar a cabo el saludo y mientras eso pasaba, pensé que la palabra penetración se estaba usando mucho últimamente.

-¿Y cómo fue la penetración? – preguntó Kurt mirando directo a la entre pierna de Sam.

-Excelente de hecho – contesto tomando asiento a su lado.

-Kurt, el gusto es mío – dijo agarrando su mano y Sam se olvidó de Quinn y de mí.

-Hola pequeña – susurró en mi oído – ¿quieres que nos escapemos? Dudo que Sam vuelva a prestar atención nuevamente – espeto mientras acariciaba mi pierna.

La mire a los ojos y a la boca. Sentí adrenalina correr por mis sangre de alguna manera inexplicable, así que agarre su mano y la llevé más arriba, justo donde todo latía con fuerza.

-¿Esta mal? – Pregunté y mordiéndose el labio negó con la cabeza, el café era pequeño pero estábamos en la esquina del mismo y sé que hacer lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien, nuestros respectivos amigos estaban en frente nuestro, mientras ella estaba con su mano entre mis piernas, acariciándome lentamente - ¿vamos? – susurre y ella en silencio asintió.

El baño fue el lugar elegido, porque las ansias y el desespero hacían eso.

-Esto ya lo hicimos – dije mientras me empujaba adentro del mismo.

-No, hoy iras dentro de un cubículo – ordeno besando mi cuello.

Nunca supe si el mismo en aquel estaba siendo ocupado por alguien más, recuerdo abrir la puerta de uno de los cubículos y Quinn bajar mi ropa interior. Recuerdo sus manos certeras hacer el viaje delirante por mis piernas a la vez que su lengua luchaba con la mía. Recuerdo la presión de su dedo mayor sobre mi hinchado clítoris, recuerdo como lo sostuvo entre sus dedos con fuerza, mientras lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me matas – Balbuceo necesitando que aumentara la frecuencia, que hiciera lo que necesitaba.

-Me gusta cómo te desesperas – replicó accediendo a uno de mis pechos – me encanta que lo disfrutes tanto como yo – Alce una de mis piernas a su cintura y tira de ella para que entendiera de mi necesidad – de acuerdo – murmuro y mientras su pulgar siguió haciendo presión sobre mi clítoris sentí como dos de sus dedos entraban en mí quitándome la respiración – me encanta que me aprietes así – Tire de su pelo y la mire a los ojos.

-Quiero que me mires – y sin más pegue sus labios a los míos, sus ojos a centímetros de los míos, admiraba la facilidad que tenía para que con dos toques supiera llevarme al mismo infierno.

No hubo más que eso, las dos nos encendimos como dos adolescentes incontrolables, ella toda me volvía loca, su perfume me mareaba, sus besos calientes y dulces eran como una especie de droga que me hacía desvariar y entonces pasaba que cuando el orgasmo llegaba, nunca era igual.

En algún creímos escuchar alguna puerta, o tal vez era como mi culo golpeaba contra la pared de madera del cubículo o el sonido de su mano chocar contra mí.

-Vamos Rach… sé que estás ahí.

\- Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunte sosteniendo su labio inferior con mis dientes.

-Porque estas muy mojada y no paras de moverte buscando más, vamos cariño dámelo – pidió introduciendo un dedo más, el punto neurálgico colapso y el orgasmo tardo segundos en correr por sus dedos, en subir a mis labios y convertirse en un pequeño incontrolable alarido de alivio.

\- Santa madre – dije cayendo con mí frente a su hombro, sentí como agarraba mi mano y la llevaba debajo de su pantalón, mi atención fue directa a sus ojos, debería saberlo ya, ella también necesitaba correrse – pero quiero lamerte – dije y la tome por sorpresa, sé que solo necesitaba muy poca atención, que estaba lo suficientemente acelerada como que un par de círculos la derritiera en mi mano, pero quería darle algo más por lo que yo había provocado.

Su pantalón cayó importándonos muy poco si alguien realmente entraba y nos escuchaba a estas alturas, porque hay pasiones que no se tienen que contener.

Un pie arriba de inodoro y mi cabeza entre sus piernas, tan rica, tan mojada, me esperaba para que me deleitara con su manjar. El primer contacto fue una explosión de sabor sobre mi lengua.

-Rach… tienes la lengua caliente – susurro meneando su cadera sobre mi lengua, eso me encantaba, que no se pudiera contener, su mano sujeto mi pelo ejerciendo la presión que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Tire de la piel sensible que recubre su clítoris y la mire directo a los ojos, tan oscuros que volvieron a encenderme. Pase la punta de mi lengua de arriba hacia abajo y entonces la escuché, su gemido desesperado, incontenible y me sentí mareada por todo lo que esta mujer me estaba dando.

No era sexo, no era solo satisfacer una necesidad como esta, era la entrega, la privacidad y el amor que se mezclaban y nos acercaban cada vez más, porque mis sentimientos se disparaban hacia arriba mientras ella se retorcía por culpa de mi lengua.

-Demonios – exclamo, sus ojos enardecidos ante la anticipación de la culminación de su éxtasis, se tensó por completo hasta que su pecho dio una sacudida tan fuerte como el líquido que se derramaba en mi lengua.

Estábamos exhausta, se nos notaba por como nuestras extremidades quedaron como colgando.

-Santos orgasmos Batman – dijo acercándome por mi cintura hacia ella, me beso simplemente juntando sus labios sobre los míos, algo que se hacía habitué entre nosotras. No obstante desde su chaqueta una alarma sonó, no se alarmen, era una alarma real de esas que sirven para que no te olvides de ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté cuando ella frunció su frente al ver la pantalla de su móvil.

-Es Beth, tenía cita con el doctor – Y ¿quién carajos es Beth? – ¿quieres acompañarme? Puedo… quiero mostrarte algo más de mí – Hacía 10 segundos estaba sosteniendo mi pelo con fuerza para que no abandonara mi trabajo entre sus piernas, pero en ese momento una entrañable timidez la asaltaba, así que no dude en aceptar en conocer algo más de ella.

Cuando salimos el Sr Evans y Kurt no estaban, con lo que imaginamos que habrían decidido hacer lo que nosotras (no sabemos si en el baño también) su auto estaba en la puerta esperando por nosotras.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte mientras ponía mi cinturón de seguridad.

\- Al hogar – respondió encendiendo el auto – Beth es una niña de 7 años del hogar, tiene Síndrome de Gilles de la Tourette – agregó y entonces hice memoria, buscando que carajos era ese síndrome – produce tics, movimientos involuntario de los músculos y producción de ruidos y palabras – la quedé mirando y trate de verme a misma sin poder controlar alguna parte de mi cuerpo o una acción como un simple parpadeo – es una niña muy inteligente, conoce cada detalle del síndrome, pero la pierna no la controla, está picándola constantemente contra el piso o hace este ruido extraño con la lengua… como un chasqueo – tenía la vista al frente pero podía ver como la preocupación inundaba su rostro, había algo más allí – sus padres al dejaron cuando tenía 4 años en el Hogar porque… ellos no podían con el "desperfecto" de su hija – busque su mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios y la apreté, su ceño se encontraba fruncido, parecía indignada – no entiendo Rachel – dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo – no es como si fueras a comprar un estéreo y este no anda como debería que lo puedes cambiar, es un hijo, es tu sangre y tú deber brindarle todo tu amor para no dejarlo caer nunca – sentí los nudos en su garganta, la bronca que se expandía por su cuello.

-Cariño, cosas malas pasan todo el tiempo, lo importante es que esta niña te tiene a ti – Y sí, había dicho cariño, por lo sentí en cada parte de mi cuerpo, en cada fibra, necesitaba abrazarla fuerte y demostrarle que había gente buena en el mundo.

La comisura de su labio se elevó hacia la derecha y al llegar al semáforo se giró hacia mí.

-Prometo hacer que te enamores de mí Rachel Berry – La seguridad en aquel enunciado erizó cada parte de mi cuerpo pero antes de enloquecer, le sonreí.

-Buena suerte con eso – musite guiñándole un ojo y ella hizo una réplica de mi sonrisa.

Las decisión ya la habíamos tomado, el camino a partir de ese momento era incierto, sin embargo no me molesta hacerlo a su lado y descubrir todo lo que Quinn tenía para mostrar.

-El sábado tenemos reservas en un lugar… es algo particular – la vi dudar un instante y prosiguió – ¿qué tanto estas dispuesta a que nos "vean"? – cuestiono su dedo chiquito mientras acariciaba el mío.

-No lo sé, nunca lo pensé – respondí tratando de adivinar que quería decir.

-Tengo un amigo que tiene este bar, algo particular, hay shows eróticos y cabinas donde uno puede tener relaciones… y las personas cualquier puede ver que hacen… ahora que lo pienso debería haberte preguntado – Me tomo por sorpresa sí, pero la idea de ser vista mientras ella hacia conmigo lo que quería no me causaba rechazo – podemos disfrazarnos, podemos usar, ya sabes máscaras y esas cosas si no quieres que te vean – agregó al ver que no respondía.

-Estas diciendo que puedes estar dentro mío y alguien puede frenar a vernos – quise saber, llena de curiosidad.

-Sí, claro, no necesariamente tenemos que tener relaciones, puedes bailarme mientras te toco…

-Y porque tengo que bailar yo y no tú a mí – interrumpí de repente ofendida por el rol que me ofrecía.

-¿Quieres que te baile? – cuestionó, una sonrisa pervertida bañando su rostro.

-Porque no – respondí cruzada de brazos.

-De acuerdo entonces, yo te bailaré, pero tú tienes que ir vestida como yo quiero – pidió y yo le rodé los ojos - ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Siempre voy vestida como quieres Quinn – respondí sin más.

-Bueno sí, pero esto es otra cosa distinta… siempre te digo que vayas accesible.

-¿Cómo desea Afrodita que vaya vestida? – la escuché reírse y negó divertida con la cabeza.

\- Después te digo como, ahora bajemos a que conozcas a mi princesa –

Su princesa medía un poco más de un metro, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, mirada astuta y la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, al lado de la puerta que decía "Dirección".

-Llegas tarde – exclamó al verla, mientras sus hombros se alzaban de manera repetitiva.

-Buenas tardes para ti también mocosa – respondió Quinn y no pude evitar estremecerme ante el trato poco cordial que tenían, donde quedaba la preocupación ¿?

-Oye quien es el gnomo detrás de ti… es linda – lo último lo susurro, pero no pude evitar escucharlo y por supuesto no pase por alto que me llamara gnomo, sí puede que mi altura no fuera gran cosa pero nada que unos tacones no solucionaran.

-Beth – exclamó Quinn y me miro por arriba de su hombro – ella es Rachel Berry, Rachel ella es Bethany…

-Oye solo Beth – interrumpió y entonces la niña dio un paso al frente estirando su mano, escuché como aclaraba su garganta y entonces estreche su mano – no te juntes mucho con ella (otra vez el ruido) es medio idiota – me reí ligeramente y recordé a Kitty, la niña parecía una copia de ella, aunque también se parecía a Quinn – hey devuélveme la mano.

-Oh lo siento, lo siento – dije soltando su mano.

-Parece que le gustan rubias entonces – musito la niña sentándose en las piernas de Quinn y la abrazó – dicen que estoy mejorando, que en unos años no debería tenerlo más – Quinn le acaricio la mejilla con una devoción inmensurable, que desató una cantidad importante de latidos en mi corazón.

-Te dije que todo iba mejor, ya la mano la tienes controlada, mira cómo puedes abrazarme y todo ahora – espetó picándole las costillas, Beth rió divertida y entonces me di cuenta que Quinn Fabray no podía ser comparada con Jesse St James nunca más, porque no había nada en ella que se asemejara a él, no había y nunca habrá.

-Ella se está encargando del festival que haremos para ayudar al Hogar – le susurro Quinn a la niña y entonces dos ojos verdes me miraban con detenimiento.

-Supongo que si te ha traído es porque eres importante, nunca trae a nadie, me gusta para ti – concluyó Beth mirando a Quinn, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer por todo su bello rostro y yo, no podía sentirme más dichosa.

Partes de la vida de una persona que llegó en una noche de alcohol y sexo casual, pedazos de construcción de una relación que no sabía que ya había empezado, un niña que se convertiría en nuestro dolor de cabeza, porque no pensaba desperdiciar ningún momento junto a Quinn y eso implicaba que el Hogar de Queens y nuestro proyecto "Hope" como lo habíamos nombrado tenía que salir de mil maravillas, porque no había manera que Beth y todos los niños que allí había se quedaran sin un techo.

Su batalla, mi batalla, porque a pesar de no llevar un título como tal, a pesar de que no nos habíamos etiquetados como algo, lo éramos, solo que teníamos y ahí sí la incluía a ella, miedo de salir lastimadas.

Sin embargo existía esa posibilidad, solo que no iba a dejar que nada me afectara, solo su sonrisa y la manera en que me poseía, con devoción como si fuera la última mujer del mundo.

Una nueva etapa daba comienzo, pero la tormenta no había pasado por completo, solo estábamos en el centro del huracán donde todo parece calmo hasta que arrasa con todo.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola buenos días, quería pedirles disculpas por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, la verdad me pasaron una batería de cuestiones que me sacaron las ganas de escribír :/ una lesión en el hombro, un corazón roto, un cambio de trabajo, la universidad que me paso cual topadora.

Y todo eso de alguna manera me quito la inspiración, las ganas de escribír se transformaron en ganas de dormir!

Pero ustedes de alguna manera siempre estuvieron ahí, siempre llegaban sus comentarios que me quitaban una sonrisa y un suspiro, porque era consciente de estar fallandoles.

Así que espero que perdonen esta ausencia, la historia va ser terminada, por mí, por ustedes, por no abandonarme!

Este fin de semana, van a tener actualización, promesa de niña scout! Y si no, pueden torturarme por Twitter a jasgron!

Gracias nuevamente, nos leemos este fin de semana, saludos Sabry!


	18. Chapter 18

_Gracias por estar ahí, ayer no pude actualizar porque me quede sin luz! pero acá está la actualización que les debía y me debía. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

Nuevas Dilemas

Era viernes a la tarde, después de los días que habíamos tenido, me urgía salir de la oficina para poder cambiarme y por supuesto ponerme la ropa que ella me había pedido. Mi relación con Kitty/Kurt había quedado en una tregua, ellos sabían lo que debían saber, ninguno se metería a menos que yo lo permitiese. A pesar de que se estuvieran comiendo las uñas para saber hasta el mínimo detalle.

Y no era solo por ser unos chismosos de primera, lo hacían porque querer protegerme, ponerme en una burbuja no podían, con lo cual, lo más próximo a eso, era vigilarme de manera "disimulada" cosa que no pasaba.

No me dejaban sola, siempre había uno de ellos cerca, tratando de verificar mi estado de ánimo y si este variaba o no. Me resultaba sumamente adorable, como si fueran mis padres.

Mientras me dirigía a mi pequeño piso, hice un repaso de lo más importante que habíamos hablado con Quinn, a pesar de no establecer una etiqueta que no digiera que éramos, sabíamos que queríamos y eso en mi contemplación valía mucho más.

La conclusión era que dejaríamos el sexo como estaba, a través del trato que tan bien no sirvió hasta ahora y uno que otro arranque de pasión que siempre me daba, como para mantener la espontaneidad.

Intentaríamos ir por algunas citas y esas cuestiones que uno hace cuando gusta de otra persona.

Pero existían varios dilemas en mi interior.

El primero era ¿cómo demonios se está en una relación con una mujer? Y me refiero al hecho del típico cambio de humor que nos acusa una vez por mes, me refiero a quien va ser quien lleve el "control" podría ser yo en este caso, soy muchísimo más ordenada que ella, pero en realidad no se trata de eso, se trata de que el hombre es más simple.

El futbol y un par de cervezas solucionan todo y una buena lencería. Supongo que la lencería puede funcionar aquí también, no me vendría nada mal una imagen de Quinn en ropa interior de preferencia negra por mi pequeño apartamento.

Okey eso no ayuda a concentrarme. No iba a enloquecer, no iba a sobre pensar las cosas tampoco, así que inspire con fuerza, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y mientras largaba todo el aire corrí a ducharme y cambiarme para el encuentro que había preparado Quinn, no más extraña.

Resulta que le gustan las películas de ciencia ficción y que su color preferido es el mismo que le mío, el verde, que tiene una cicatriz en el tobillo que se la hizo cuando pequeña, que le gusta llevar el pelo corto porque no le gusta peinarse, bajo la excusa que los hombres de las cavernas no lo hacían. Pero sin embargo está sometiéndose a varias sesiones de depilación definitiva porque bueno, hay bellos que no le gusta tener. Tiene los dedos de la mano derecho todos chuecos, porque cuando iba al instituto estaba en el equipo de lucha y sufrió varias luxaciones. Tiene 3 hermanos y a Brittany, su padre vive en Los Angeles con su segunda mujer y tiene una hermana de unos 8 años en aquella ciudad, el resto están en Ohio, Lima que fue donde nació, ocupándose de la parte de bienes raíces de la ciudad. Y ella, bueno ella se trajo a su madre a Nueva York hace ya 3 años, porque simplemente la ama. Y eso me encanta.

Al mirar la hora en la pantalla de mi móvil me di cuenta que me había demorada más de lo debido.

Las instrucciones eran bastante vagas en realidad, pero tenía que dirigirme al campus de la Unversidad de Nueva York y dirigirme al viejo departamento de ciencias empresariales y avisarle que estaba allí.

No obstante, al salir de mi edificio Kitty Wilde estaba esperando por mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con nerviosismo, la primavera en la ciudad estaba dando paso a un fuerte verano y aquella tarde hacía un exceso de calor importante, con lo cual la vestimenta que Quinn me había pedido no podía ser cubierta.

Así que Kitty miro mi atuendo de símil colegiala rebelde y levanto una ceja demandando una explicación y yo debía mentirle.

-Podemos cenar hoy, te parece, ahora llego tarde para… esto… que mmm – me callé porque nada llegó a mi mente en aquel momento y ella solo asintió.

-Podemos cenar si, por supuesto – respondió y yo suspiré aliviada de que no hiciera un interrogatorio de esto.

Un taxi luego y un mensaje de Kitty después.

" _Solo espero que ese atuendo que llevas te dé un buen orgasmo, espero los detalles ;)"_ desconcertada por completo no respondí porque, ella era una maldita bruja con un maldito tercer ojo.

Cuando llegué al departamento de empresariales Quinn había escrito " _Por el pasillo hasta el fondo, última puerta a la derecha"_

Había dicho que tenía un lugar con buena acústica, de la cual no me iba a poder aprovechar, que me iba a tener que morder los labios porque podría llamar la atención y eso me tenía con un ardor en la boca del estómago.

Pero nunca jamás de los jamases hubiese imaginado eso.

Una aula, escalonada, hileras de pupitres y en la última posición ella, sentada, cruzada de piernas mirándome como si fuera una presa y entonces el ardor de mi estómago desapareció y dejo paso a un fuego descontrolado. Todo con una mirada.

Esta mujer santísima y su lado como entidad divina me tenía como quería.

-Llegas tarde – dijo bajando las escaleras, llevaba una falda amplía color azul oscuro y una camisa de seda blanca que dejaba ver que no llevaba sujetador – debería penalizarte por la demora – susurró ya sobre la piel de mi mejilla, mi corazón se agitó y mi piel de repente se sintió febril – pero con solo verte me has puesto tan caliente que estas perdonada – agregó chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Exhale como pude y gire mi rostro al de ella. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, sus dientes parejos, perfectamente blancos, sus hoyuelos malditamente encantadores, su perfume que se impregnaba en mi piel.

-Tuve un obstáculo que me demoro – espete en tono suave.

-No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que tenemos 45 minutos antes de la próxima clase y debemos apurarnos, voy a ponerte a prueba Rachel Berry – musito tirando de mi mano y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba cuando llegué.

Se sentó con las piernas abiertas y me quedé mirándola con detalle, detalle que me llevó a ver algo en particular entre sus piernas, algo que sobresalía y entonces vi su sonrisa pervertida.

-Oh sí y ahora dante media vuelta y súbete la falda – ordeno y yo simplemente obedecí, porque me encantaba que fuera así, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que me hacía me encantaba – inclínate hacia adelante, eso sí, buena chica – escuché que se movió detrás de mí y sus manos subieron por mis piernas, lentamente, sus dedos presionaban con fuerza mientras subían hasta mis nalgas – eres jodidamente suave Rachel – beso una de mis nalgas y luego tiro de mis bragas hacia abajo.

Me agarré del banco que tenía adelante y cuando sentí su lengua jugando gemí, porque lo que quería hacer desde que me había tocado las piernas y su lengua quemaba, su lengua siempre sabía cómo descontrolarme, sentí como iba mojándome, lo sentí en mis piernas.

-¿Tenías ganas de verme Rachel? – pregunto parándose y tirando de mi cadera hacia ella, ahí estaba lo que había visto, duro y expectante.

-Si – jadee ansiosa.

-No puedes gritar de acuerdo, creo que el tamaño está bien… 19 x 6 crees poder tomarlo – santísima madre con la anchura del juguetito.

Asentí con la cabeza, entonces me giró y me beso, asaltó mi boca con su lengua que tenía mi sabor más íntimo y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba empujando dentro mío, ella gimió en mi hombro y yo quede sin aire, mareada y ardida.

-Falta un poco más Rach – jadeo, su mano voló a una de mis piernas y la levanto a su cintura, fijo sus manos luego en mi cintura y dio un último empujón, estaba adentro todo – buena chica, solo no aprietes tanto que me cuesta moverlo – me pidió.

Eran 19 x 6 como demonios pretendía que no estuviera tensa, Jesse era de un promedio estándar y ella había ido a por todo con ese juguete del demonio.

-Ya sé, siéntate arriba – y mis ojos se abrieron por completo – vamos Rach, dame el gusto – estaba en ese momento masajeando mi clítoris mientras se movía lentamente de atrás hacia adelante y yo no podía con todo. Me sentía consumida.

Se sentó sin siquiera salir de mí, se sentó cuidándome todo el momento y entonces acomodó mis piernas a sus costados – Eso así, ahora a tu ritmo pequeña – me apretó las nalgas y las movió hacia adelante y ese fue el movimiento que marcó un antes y un después.

La vi disfrutarlo, lo vi en sus ojos, en como mordía sus labios, en como su pecho oscilaba precipitadamente, como sus manos tocaban mis pechos, como pellizcaba mis pezones, me sentí abatida como si todo el alrededor girara a grandes velocidades, como si la mujer que estaba dándome placer fuera todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con vida.

Me sentía mareada y excitada a un punto que nunca antes imagine, deje caer mis manos a su pecho y mi boca atrapó sus labios, ella seguía penetrándome con fuerza.

-Estas por acabar verdad? – Pregunte jadeando – te calienta tenerme así al punto de llegar al maldito orgasmo – asegure y ella clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-Me caliente verte caminar Rachel, el simple hecho de tenerte así, abierta y jadeante, con tus pechos rebotando, tu frente sudada, me acelera las células – se movió hacia la punta del asiento y se levantó conmigo enrollando las piernas en su cintura – baja y date vuelta – exigió, su voz salió como chorros de aire caliente – agárrate porque no voy a ser buena.

Me agarro con una mano de la cadera y con la otra jugó en la entrada de mi mojada vagina.

-Demonios Quinn no nos queda tiempo – exclamé meneando mi cintura, meneando mi culo.

La escuché gruñir y entonces no tardó nada en atravesarme nuevamente. Y el jadeo se convirtió en gemidos inevitablemente, su piel chocaba contra mis nalgas una y otra vez.

Entonces en minutos o tal vez segundos todo empezó a dar vueltas, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina se contraían, como toda la excitación se encausaba en un solo delirante sentido.

Todo quedo oscuro, todo pareció apagarse por un micro segundo donde ella seguía bombeando y apretándose a mi cadera con fuerza, puede que haya escuchado un gruñido y entonces miles de luces estallaron, el orgasmo había detonado mis sentidos, me había transportado a otra dimensión.

Me sentía mareada o ahogada o no sé, como si estuviera borracha tal vez, Quinn disminuyó sus movimientos y me abrazó con fuerza sin salir de mí.

-Demonios Rach, no puedo moverme – dijo riendo contra mi espalda. Entendía por completo el porqué, yo sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Mis piernas temblaban, se sentía como dos pequeños pilares de gelatina.

Cuando salió de mí, se dejó caer en el banco detrás de ella, mientras yo trataba de reaccionar a cada sensación que iba sintiendo mi cuerpo.

-Nos quedan 5 minutos – dijo, asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado, acomodando lentamente mi ropa, me temblaban las manos también, la vi sonreír por el rabillo del ojo – déjame ayudar – se levantó, guardo el juguete en su bolso y se acercó a mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos brillantes.

Acomodo mi ropa interior con cuidado, hizo que mi falda volviera a su sitio normal y lo hizo con una delicadeza indescriptible, como si me fuera a romper. Retiré su flequillo rebelde que caía a su rostro, acaricie su pequeña nariz, delinee su mentón, deleitándome de su belleza.

Era increíble cómo podía adaptar su personalidad tan rápidamente, como podía desplazar el deseo y dejar solo que la ternura se hiciera cargo de todo.

-Eres tan hermosa – susurre, su rostro a centímetros del mío, vi aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa cargada de pudor. Creo que no iba a poder acostumbrarme a esto, a que sea la maldita Afrodita y luego se convirtiera en esta mujer ingenua e indefensa.

Justo cuando el primer estudiante entro al aula, nosotras salíamos, sonriendo con picardía por lo que acabamos de hacer, su bolso colgado de un hombro y el mío cruzando mi pecho, cuando salimos a lo que era el campus y la luz de esa tarde nos dio de frente, me di cuenta que no quería que nuestra tarde se terminara ahí, que esta vez estaba dispuesta a algo más después de nuestro encuentro.

Sin embargo un pequeño gesto perturbo todos mis pensamientos e hizo que me quedara clavada en el piso, como si hubiese olvidado como poder caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo cuándo sus pasos me superaron y sintió el tirón de mi brazo.

Me había agarrado de la mano, cuando cientos de estudiantes caminaban a través de nosotras, un pequeño e insignificante acto me había bloqueado por completo, claramente no era un pequeño acto, ni mucho menos insignificante, había hecho corto circuito porque no estaba preparada para eso, ni siquiera con Jesse íbamos agarrados de las manos.

Así que simplemente mira nuestra unión, como si fuera algo obvio. Y entonces llego el hecho número dos de desconcierto de aquel día.

Se acercó mostrándose segura y confiada, sin soltar mi mano.

Se acercó mordiéndose el labio inferior y cuando estuvo a mi altura, simplemente me beso, de esa manera especial que teníamos, solo apoyando sus labios sobre los míos y mirándome.

Cuando se alejo dijo algo así como – ve acostumbrándote, porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que voy la mujer más bella – y fue mi momento de sonrojarme, de sacudir mi cabeza a los lados para quitarme esa sensación de vergüenza que me asaltaba.

No estaba acostumbrada a ir de la mano de alguien, no estaba acostumbrada a los besos en público, por supuesto que pesaba mucho más porque era una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por un café? – pregunte cuando salimos del campus y nos adentramos a su auto.

Me miró sorprendida y asintió enérgicamente.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto, ¿quieres ir a cambiarte o estas bien así? – me cruce de piernas y entonces medio muslo apareció frente de ella – creo que deber…

-Quedarme así – interrumpí sonriendo para provocarla.

Volvió su mirada hacia el tráfico y sonrió.

-Me gusta esto… que hagamos cosas –

-A mí también me gusta – dije y puse mi mano en su pierna, sin pensarlo, solo que necesitaba tocarla, en el buen sentido, como si me faltara una parte de mí si no estuviera en contacto con ella.

Un paso hacia adelante, hacia la construcción de algo y digo algo porque seguíamos en ese tiempo/espacio en el que uno no sabe muy bien cómo moverse, donde la etiqueta es incierta, sabíamos que de alguna manera estábamos juntas, no obstante no había nada establecido. Por ejemplo, llegado el caso de tener que presentarla, diría algo torpe como, "hola sí, ella es Quinn… mi mmm bueno, ella" y sería incomodo como el infierno, aun sabiendo que ella es mía y yo definitivamente soy de ella, porque no existía otra persona en ese momento que ella para mí.

Hasta que sonó mi móvil, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Y la pantalla me llevaba a gruñir de solo ver el nombre.

Jesse St James.

Desvié la llamada y arroje el aparato al bolso otra vez.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto, porque mi expresión corporal había cambiado por completo.

-Sí – respondí de manera automática.

-Rachel, te conozco un poco como para saber que algo sucede, anda dime – estaciono a un costado y pude visualizar que estábamos en la puerta de mi piso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – apreté mi ceño.

-No cambies de tema, ¿Qué te sucede? – volvió a insistir y entonces el móvil volvió a sonar.

Cuando agarré el teléfono y le mostré quien era se tensó. Su mandíbula, sus manos incluso se mostraron en alerta.

-Atiéndelo – dijo en pura orden.

-No quiero – replique.

Y entonces ella lo hizo por mí, solo que lo puso en alta voz.

-Rachel cariño mío – ambas rodamos los ojos ante el cinismo – estoy por ir unos días a Nueva York y estaba pensando…

-Lo que hayas pensado no va a pasar – y sí, por supuesto que fue Quinn la que habló.

-Jesse, mira, no creo que sea conveniente vernos, realmente no me apetece en lo más mínimo verte – dije rápidamente, mirando a Quinn por lo que había dicho.

-Rach cariño, la vida sin ti, no tiene sentido –

Quinn rodó los ojos y se bajó del auto indignada.

-Jesse, no quiero verte, no voy a volver contigo, es hora de que dejes de llamar o me vas a obligar a que cambie de número – fue determinante.

-Es que ya tienes otro – dijo a la vez que Quinn entraba nuevamente al auto – ya me has olvidado, la manera en que yo te…

-No hay otro, hay otra en realidad y para ser sincera Jesse, me quedan los recuerdos, que me recuerdan todo lo que no hiciste por nosotros, incluso por mí, no vuelvas a llamar de acuerdo, ten una buena vida – y de ese modo termine la llamada.

-Ahora tengo ganas de llevarte arriba y hacer el amor contigo, solo para que sepas como se debe quererte – su seguridad, su cariño a la vez que decía eso, solo hicieron derretir mi corazón un poco más por esta hermosa mujer.

Cuando me acerque para besarla vi por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba Kitty, suspire molesta, la tarde había avanzado y me había olvidado que le había dicho que sí, a cenar con ella. Después de todo se lo merecía y debía de alguna manera hablar con ella, de todo.

-Creo que va tener que ser otro día, tengo un compromiso con otra rubia – me miro achicando los ojos tratando de entender, fue cuestión que siguiera la línea de mis ojos para darse cuenta a que me refería.

-Tan oportuna – me beso rápidamente y se alejó – te veo mañana, sábado de futbol? – asentí, porque era el momento de hacer planes, de seguir hacia adelante y dejar que el pasado ocupara el lugar que se merecía, atrás como en un armario.


	19. Chapter 19

Postales que cambian

Una invitación a una cena con Kitty, Kurt y Weston había terminado en un club de moda de la ciudad, bajo la banal excusa que seguía siendo muy de Boston y necesitaba conocer todas las caras de la ciudad que había agitado mi vida.

Le había escrito por supuesto, porque para este punto teníamos una relación adolescente, dónde los mensajes y llamadas no paraban y era tan extraño como tierno y caliente. Porque nunca nada con ella dejaría de ser caliente.

Entre las copas, las risas y el baile, Kitty me codeo para hacerme ver como alguien no dejaba de mirarme. Y no, no era ella.

Desde las sombras y con un trago en mano había un hombre /chico/muchacho que no sacaba sus ojos de mí. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo, porque la verdad era que Quinn estaba llegando para poner fin a mi noche de amigos y dar comienzo a nuestra primera noche junta.

O eso esperaba, los sucesos que iban a pasar a continuación iban a ser un dolor de cabeza, para mí sobre todo.

El misterioso hombre no se quedó en las sombras y decidió que podía venir a hablar conmigo, en plan levante y si bien no era nada desagradable, no era la persona que quería que estuviera a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

-Creo que podemos ir por algo más privado – sugirió y ese fue el punto de inflexión, su mano en mi cintura, la escasez de separación y luego un beso en mi mejilla.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como que pudiera procesar la información, pero cuando gire la cabeza Weston agarraba del brazo a Quinn y Kitty empujaba al don Juan que tenía en frente.

-hay que irnos cariño – ignoro por completo a "mi acompañante "y me arrastró fuera, donde una Quinn furiosa miraba el piso con los puños apestados y susurraba algo que no podía entender.

-Nada pasó – y supe que era la peor frase que pude haber elegido en ese momento.

-Está bien si pasa, eres heterosexual, es normal – espetó con desdén, Como arrastrando un dolor de pasado, una resignación.

-No – dije, tan fuerte que mis amigos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, Quinn seguía en la misma posición y yo justo frente a ella, con los dedos de mis pies tocando los suyos o bueno la punta de nuestros zapatos – se había acercado en ese momento, no me interesa nadie más que tú – sin vueltas, sin miedos, solo la verdad.

Kitty pasó por detrás y me dejó una caricia en el brazo a modo de despedida, al quedarnos sola, todo se volvió más denso, más difícil.

-Vamos a tu casa o la mía – quiso saber, evitando mirarme a todo momento.

-No hasta que me mires – exigí, Refunfuño molesta y levanto la vista. Tenía miedo y el pequeño paso que nos faltaba para quedar pegadas lo terminé de dar.

Era yo la que tenía miedo que ella me pudiera cambiar por otra que le diera lo que yo no, no obstante era ella, la que llevaba la seguridad como insignia la que estaba sufriendo por el temor que otro pudiera llevarme.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti Quinn – besé su nariz y acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse en mis manos.

-Lo sé – susurro, disfrutando de la caricia, de pronto sus manos alcanzaron mi cintura y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo – pero hoy dormirás sola – sentenció estrellándose su boca con la mía.

-No voy a irme Quinn – susurre sobre sus labios, aún con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Me apretó contra ella y terminó recargando su frente en mi hombro – a pesar de que no quieras dormir conmigo.

Me giro apoyándome contra el auto, movió un mechón de pelo de mi rostro y sonrió.

-No hay nada que quiera más que dormir contigo Rachel Berry, pero temo por tu integridad física, por lo que estar en una cama pueda darnos y no hablo solo del orgasmo – ladee la cabeza a un costado y la miré apretando el entrecejo – tenerte en una cama, una noche entera, sin distracciones ni apuros… como podría evitar enamorarme de ti después de eso Rachel? – plum, crash, bum y todas las onomatopeyas que puedan imaginar estallaron en ese preciso momento en mí cabeza.

Podría ser o no verdad, sin embargo hasta que no lo hiciéramos no íbamos a saber como y hacia donde se dispararía todo. Y no tenía miedo, por el contrario estaba ansiosa, como niño en la mañana de navidad. Pero era una ansiedad que quemaba en la boca del estómago y que se extendía hacia abajo con fuerza.

-Estamos más cerca de tu casa – dije mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Si lo sé – abrió la puerta del copiloto por mí y se dio la vuelta casi corriendo, con lo cual, no era la única ansiosa de ver y sentir y todo lo que se pudiera.

Sin embargo en cuanto hicimos las primeras cuadras su teléfono móvil sonó fuerte y alto, deteniendo por completo nuestra noche, convirtiéndola en una postal totalmente diferente a la de dos amantes y más a la de…

-Si? – contesto, manos en el volante, frente hacia adelante y una Voz que retumba en el auto.

-Quinnie cariño, es Beth – fue el enunciado que necesito para encontrar un lugar donde estacionar y prestar atención a la que supuse era la encargada del hogar en Queens – Está con fiebre y no sabes qué más hacer para bajársela.

-Estamos en camino Sue, 10 minutos dame por favor – cuando colgó la llamada, atine a agarrar su mano que se apretaba con fuerza a la palanca de cambios – quieres que te lleve…

-Contigo Quinn, no pienso dejarte sola- la interrumpí porque no había manera que dejará que fuese sola cuando la niña estaba en esas condiciones.

Asintió con la cabeza y emprendió nuevamente el camino, uno diferente al que habíamos pensado o incluso imaginado, eran alrededor de las 2 am cuando Quinn estaciono en la puerta del hogar y bajo como si la persiguiera un fantasma. Olvidándome en el proceso.

Mientras ella se perdía puertas adentro, me puse a pensar lo delicado de la situación, lo importante que era la niña para ella, como para cortar nuestra primera noche juntas sin siquiera pensarlo. Realmente eran estos detalles de Quinn los que quería conocer y que honestamente me encantaban. Porque no cualquiera se hace cargo de una niña que no tiene familia, una niña que incluso sufría un síndrome bastante complicado de sobrellevar por un tema de adaptación con el diabólico sistema social que se instala en los colegios. El dichoso bullying.

-Rachel abre la puerta de atrás – la voz de Quinn llenó el aire de la noche y mientras abría la puerta de atrás una señora le intentaba dar unos papeles a Quinn – Toma manejas tú – me dijo a la vez que me lanzaba las llaves y agarraba finalmente los papeles.

-¿hacia dónde? – pregunte alejandome del hogar.

\- Queens Hospital Center – por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como sostenía un paño sobre la frente de la niña y sus ojos no se despegaba de ella, ni siquiera para decirme la palabras que me dirigió de camino al hospital. Al estacionar, no dude un segundo en bajar y abrirles la puerta, pero lo que hizo en ese momento me dejó en jaque. Quinn me puso a Beth en los brazos y corrió hacia las puertas del hospital, había escuchado algo como, tráela y entonces ya había desaparecido tras las puertas.

Agradecí que la niña no pesará tanto y que a penas cruce las puertas Quinn venía hacia nosotras con una silla de ruedas y un doctor de aspecto oriental…

-Mike por favor – dijo y el muchacho no tardó en llevarse a Beth hacia el primer box libre. Cuando perdimos de vista a la niña Quinn se desplomó en el primer asiento más cercano a ella.

-Quinn todo va estar bien – susurre sentándome a su lado, suspiro con fuerza y se agarro de mi mano con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero… Odio verla así, tan indefensa – y me seguía sorprendiendo, seguían apareciendo estas otras facetas de ella que me enternecían el corazón.

Y me quedé en silencio, porque nunca supe que decir en este tipo de momentos, de hecho, siempre suelo ponerme nerviosa, al punto de la risa. Así que supuse que el silencio iba ser buen compañero mientras esperábamos a que el doctor volviera con noticias de Beth.

-Gracias por estar acá, significa mucho para mí – su voz salió como desinflada, sin embargo su agarré se endureció en un intento de darle fuerza a su oración.

-Esto es así, quiero estar en tu vida y eso implica los momentos malos también Quinn – su mirada se alzó dibujando una sonrisa de cariño y amor. Supe en ese momento que ella iba a convertirse en una persona muy especial en mi vida. Mi niña de ojos color sol. – te…

-Quinnie, Beth está dormida y estable, la fiebre se normalizo, creo que es una de esas fiebres donde el niño pega un estirón, nada de que preocuparse – la sentí aflojarse y eso me relajo, sin embargo el doctor me había interrumpido en el momento que iba a decir algo muy importante.

-Gracias Mike, muchas gracias – se paró para darle un abrazo – ¿podemos pasar? – Preguntó y el doctor simplemente dio un paso al costado en una reverencia – vamos Rachel, vamos – y entonces estábamos dentro del box, viendo como la niña dormía plácidamente.

Ahí estaba la postal diferente de la que hablaba, la que gritaba familia por todos lados, aún cuando la niña no fuera nuestra y oh por dios! No siquiera tenemos título oficial y estoy asociando familia.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, adivinando mis pensamientos – de repente te pusiste pálida – agrego con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-No me gustan los hospitales, me caen mal – mentí, pero realmente no podía salir con ese pensamiento de la nada.

-¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? –

Las personas están compuestas de un sin fin de características, que van saliendo a la superficie con el tiempo, que te sorprenden, que hacen que los primeros conceptos que se instalan, se modifiquen en consecuencia. Quinn era mi caja personal de sorpresas y recién estaba rascando la superficie de ella.

Adora los juegos de los 80' eso ya lo sabían. Súmenle que adora a los niños y qué piensa que los adultos deberían tener en cuenta un tratamiento especial para saber estar en contacto con su niño interior. Es una apasionada del arte moderno y contemporáneo. Es una amante secreta de la fotografía, bueno no tan secreta. Su primer beso lo dio a los 13 años a Jimmy Tucson, mismo día que le dio su primer beso a Rosaly Tucson, hermana mayor de Jimmy, donde entendió que nunca más iba a darle un beso a un niño.

Sí, todo eso y más supe en esa madrugada mientras Beth dormía. Cada una de cada lado de la cama, con las manos agarradas por encima de las piernas de la niña. Como a las 5 am el doctor regreso y verifico los signos de Beth. 5:30 estábamos yendo de camino a la casa de Quinn.

-¿Puedes llevarla a tu casa? ¿No deberías llevarla al hogar? – quise saber mientras doblaba en la avenida que no dejaba justo en la puerta de su hogar.

-Tengo un permiso especial por el juzgado para que pase los fin de semana conmigo – contestó como si nada, como si no fuera una enorme responsabilidad tener a una niña de… cuantos años tiene? – No era este el modo en que tenías que no conocer mi casa, pero bueno, te quedas a dormir verdad? – su voz llena de timidez, fue lo que necesite para aceptar por completo la invitación.

La niña estaba agarrada a ella como si se fuera a terminar el mundo y Quinn fuese su heroína, su rostro escondido en el cuello de Quinn, sus cabellos fusionados, si alguien las viera podría jurar que son madre e hija por el parecido.

-¿Qué estas mirando? – me pregunto cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir.

-Solo que te queda muy bien eso de ser madre de fin de semana – le saque la lengua y entonces las puertas se abrieron y cualquier otro pensamiento que pudo haberse formulado quedo en la nada misma ante lo que mis ojos veían.

\- Sí, es toda la planta – paso por un lado y me dejo de pie en un inmenso salón de paredes negras y sillones de cuero del mismo color, con fotografías en blanco y negro que iban de los años 40 hasta la modernidad, donde se podía observar como el blanco en realidad era un sepia. Y el toque minimalista que se podía ver era roto ante esas fotografías que destilaban arte puro.

Un techo blanco impoluto con un juego de dicroicas que atenuaban el lugar, regalándole una atmosfera cálida. Un televisor de dimensiones normales adornaba una pared justo en frente del sillón más grande, una consola de videos juegos a un costado, con dos mandos sobre la pequeña mesa del centro.

Un balcón tipo terraza, con la antesala de una ventanal de altura media vestido con unas cortinas en color hueso. Estaba sin palabras y solo era un pequeño porcentaje de todo el bendito piso.

-Ya la acosté, quieres un café? – se asomó por una puerta y me miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos, no había incomodidad, había una sensación de familiaridad que sentaba bien, como si aquella situación nos fuera común.

-Si, por favor – ella se perdió puertas adentro y yo la seguí, así que ahí fue el segundo momento donde me quede absorta por mí alrededor.

Había puesta una cafetera clásica en la hornalla y hago la mención de clásica, porque tenía una perfecta cafetera moderna de filtro a un costado de ella. Estaba calentando leche en otro costado y fue cuestión de segundos para que el aroma a café bañara el lugar.

Lugar que estaba compuesto por una mesa redonda de mármol de color gris plomo, rodeada por un juego de cocina en plena concordancia con la mesa, era una especie de mesada entera, donde se encontraba empotrada la nevera de dos puertas de color gris plata, las puertas que adornaban la mesada eran de color negro brillosa y al igual que la cocina, el microondas, la cafetera, tazas y demás cuestiones que se veían a la vista. Nada en ese lugar se encontraba fuera de lugar dentro de la gama de colores, salvo yo.

-Me gusta cómo te queda el rojo, ¿te lo había dicho? – no me estaba mirando, estaba sirviendo el café en las tazas – ¿con leche? – preguntó por encima de su hombro, pero yo ya no estaba ahí, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que el vestido quedara por encima de la ahora tentadora mesa. Se dio media vuelta, con taza en mano y un batidor eléctrico, fue en ese momento que me percaté de que llevaba puesto el pijama, rosa con lunares blancos en la parte de abajo y arriba una remera de Yale color azul.

\- ¿En qué momento te cambiaste? – exclame acercándome a ella, se había hecho una pequeña coleta y yo seguía arriba de 10 cm de tacones y ella… ella descalza!

-Puedes cambiarte cuando quieras, deje sobre mi cama un pijama para ti también – sonrió entregándome la taza de humeante y delicioso café – vamos a la cama, que necesitamos descansar – agrego agarrando su café.

Salimos a un pasillo de paredes naranjas, pero un naranja suave y entramos en la primera puerta a la derecha. Fue el tercer momento de silencio, provocado por la delicadeza de esta mujer en la decoración de su casa. Una enorme cama, casi imposible de subirse en el centro de una enorme habitación, que incluía un cambiador a lo Carrie Bradshaw, pero no el propio de su pequeño piso no, el que Big le hace cuando compran el gran piso que iban a compartir como un matrimonio. Sí, así de esas magnitudes, con una puerta al lateral que daba a un baño privado en suite.

-Okey, creo que tengo pedirte casamiento o algo así – balbucee mirándola, ella con su pijama sin combinar, descalza y con una coleta, me miraba detrás de una taza negra de café como si fuera lo único del mundo para sus ojos.

-Podemos empezar por lo básico no? Dormir juntas, tal vez poder decirle a Santana que tengo la novia más hermosa del mundo mundial – dejo la taza a un lado y camino, ahora sí, de esa manera en la que los simples seres mortales se rendían a sus pies - ¿qué dices Rachel, quieres ser mi novia o dejamos que el miedo nos patee un poco más? – había alzado mi mano a su nuca y tenía sus labios sobre los míos, cuando solo asentí sin perderme la reacción de sus ojos.

-Esto se hace costumbre – su labio inferior resbalo entre los míos y su aliento a café… café dulce me lleno rápidamente, sentí la cama chocar contra mis nalgas y sus manos bajar el cierre de mi vestido, beso mis hombros mientras deslizaba la prenda hacia abajo y volvió a mi boca – levanta los brazos cariño – fue una orden suavizada por una sonido ronco y cuando mis brazos se alzaron, una camiseta de Berrylandia se deslizo por los mismos.

-Quinn!- chillé, pero ella ya estaba nuevamente con la taza entre las manos.

-Está Beth al final del pasillo, no tendremos relaciones por primera vez en una cama con la niña a unos metros Rachel – pego un salto a la cama y estiro una mano hacia a mí – ahora sube y a dormir – dijo con una sonrisa muy divertida sobre sus labios, demasiada divertida.

Cuando subí a la cama y sentí como iba hundiéndome en ella de manera progresiva, entendí esa sonrisa, entendí que me iba a costar un mundo no tocarla, no querer tenerla cerca de una manera intima. Más cuando habíamos finalmente puesto un título a esta relación que había comenzado de la forma más rara.

Necesitaba festejar, es más, lo exigía.

-No hoy Berry – dijo poniéndose encima de mí, meciéndose suavemente y haciendo que se me suba la camiseta – Basta, tus piernas me hacen mal – se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y me sonrió de costado.

Era Quinn Fabray mi novia, quien iba a pensar que la chica de Boston iba a conquistar el corazón de la rompe corazones número de Nueva York. Quien iba pensar que toda esa imagen creada por los medios en realidad era una completa mentira provocada por el despecho de una mujer. Habíamos cambiado nuevamente el curso o tal vez encaminado nuestro timón hacia aguas inciertas, porque había algo que no cambiaba, yo Rachel Berry seguía siendo una completa neófita, ignorante, novata, inexperta y todos los adjetivos que puedan describirme en cuanto como tratar a una mujer y sus necesidades.

Nunca me considere una persona egoísta. Sin embargo, siempre me gusto o siempre fui el centro de mis relaciones –llámese la única que tuve y ya sabemos cómo termino – aprendería en el proceso y roguemos que esta mujer tenga la paciencia necesaria, porque algo sí tenía seguro, la quería en mi vida.

* * *

Hola! sé que son capitulos cortos, pero trato de no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Gracias por estar , por seguir. Un abrazo enorme a cada uno/a que lee y sigue la historia.

Sabry .. Jasgron


	20. Chapter 20

Nuevas Verdades

Siempre fui de dormir ligero, de despertares rápidos, como si mi cuerpo supiera que hora es y de forma automática tuviera que despertarme, fuera que me dormía a las 22 pm o a las casi 5 am como había sido ese día.

En mi convivencia con Jesse poco recuerdo de dormir pegados, incluso abrazándonos, no por falta de cariño o algo así, sólo que Jesse era insoportable para dormir, daba millones de vueltas en la cama, lo que lo hacía horrible a la hora de dormir. En ese momento donde estaba segura eran alrededor de las 8 am, sentía una leve presión sobre mi estómago y sonreí ante la posesión que Quinn estaba teniendo sobre mí cuerpo.

Cuando estuve por completo despierta, me di cuenta que el agarre era de una brazo y una mano mucho más pequeña que la de ella y no tarde en darme vuelta.

Sus ojos me miraban con un brillo de luz nuevo y una sonrisa radiante, demasiado para ser el principio del día. Sin embargo ella se mantenía en el otro extremo de la cama y la que me seguía abrazando no era ella, si no Beth.

-Por esto no quería que anoche… ya sabes… jugáramos – hizo una mueca extraña con el rostro, levanto las cejas de manera excesiva señalando a la niña y fue lo más tierno que pude ver en ese amanecer – ella suele pasarse a mi cama siempre que se queda – agregó ante mi divertida sonrisa.

Beth seguía abrazada a mí, con su cabeza en mi brazo y su brazo derecho cruzado por encima de mi estómago.

Acá va una verdad, de esas que no me enorgullecen pero que son parte de mi vida, de mi forma de ser si se puede decir de alguna manera. No me gustan los niños, no me gusta tenerlos cerca, siempre preguntando cosas, queriendo saber, cuestionando todo por la mera curiosidad. No, no y no. Sin embargo admiro el trabajo que hacen mis padres, considero que los niños a pesar de tener esta no relación, deben tener una infancia digna, llena de sonrisas, de juegos y de amor, donde haya valores como el respeto por el otro y esos temas tan importantes que nos hacen personas. En mi caso, es algo particular que arrastro de mi propia infancia.

Crecer con padres gais, con padres que se ganaban la vida haciendo juguetes en un primer momento, y luego creando enormes jugueterías donde el objetivo principal fuese siempre la sonrisa de los niños instalada en sus rostros, donde el entusiasmo era recompensado con abrazos, con muñecos, con castillos de princesas, fue difícil. No era una niña demandante, solo que a veces necesitaba más atención, bueno si era algo demandante, lo normal al ser hija única por obvias razones. No obstante, ni Hiram ni Leroy me hicieron faltar nunca nada, ni amor, ni risas, ni juguetes y siempre supieron como satisfacer cada una de mis… demandas.

Solo quiero excusar mi falta de tacto con los niños. No los odio, ni los repudio, solo que prefiero en su mayoría tenerlos lejos.

-Sabes en cuanto despertara? – tal vez fue el tono, o el gesto utilizado al referirme a la niña, solo sé que en ese momento vi como una ceja se elevaba escéptica ante lo que estaba escuchando y se alejaba de la cama.

-Así que la señorita Berry es alérgica a los niños – su tono era divertido, estaba sorprendida también por supuesto.

-No es eso… - ella levanto una mano, haciéndome callar de inmediato.

-No tienen por qué gustarte, está perfecto, ya arreglo eso – dijo señalando a Beth. En ese momento movió la enorme cortina a un lado, dejando paso a la pura luz del sol.

Beth dio un salto debajo de la almohada, gruñendo por todo lo alto palabras que no se entendían y no se entendían porque el sol le daba a ella, en el perfil de su perfecto rostro realzando cada línea del mismo, haciendo que sus ojos se fusionaran con los rayos que entraban, haciendo que mi cerebro entrara en cortocircuito.

Era mi niña de ojos color sol más que nunca. Y yo una simple mortal que no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Tus ojos son hermosos – dijo y yo simplemente los puse en blanco, porque era absurdo, porque era ridículo que estuviera diciéndomelo – son grandes y con la luz incidiendo, son dos bolas de fuego Rachel – hipnotizada, su mirada estaba perdida de forma literal por mis ojos y no pude evitar sentirme desnuda, como si pudiera de esa manera verme, saberme por completo.

-Dan asco – escuché decir a Beth saliendo de bajo de su almohada – ¿vas a ir hacer el desayuno verdad? – pregunto la niña sin ningún inconveniente aparente para hablar.

-Sí, no hay que saltearse los horarios de alimentación – contesto Quinn con una mirada de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Es tan aburrida, a las 8:30 se desayuna, a las 11 hs se come algo para no llegar hambrienta al almuerzo que tiene que ser estrictamente a las 13 hs y así…

-Bethany! – exclamo Quinn, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-Me voy aburrida – espeto Beth saliendo de la cama.

Ahí iba una verdad de Quinn Fabray, no era perfecta y era una maniática del orden, sobre todo el alimenticio… Sin embargo, esa no iba ser la única cosa que iba a conocer de ella ese día.

-¿Qué pasaba si yo no quería levantarme? – cuestione, intrigada por esta nueva información.

-Tu puedes desayunar a la hora que quieras, ella y yo no! – contesto caminando hacia el baño.

-Hey… ¿mi beso? – quise saber, estirando los labios de forma divertida para que viniera a darme mi beso de buenos días.

-Espera que salga de asearme si? – fruncí el ceño, asentí en el proceso, mientras trataba de pensar si la mañana que estuvo en casa, me había o no besado. Estaba en un dilema enorme, mi memoria de corto plazo estaba afectada como la memoria de Dory de buscando a Nemo.

Antes de entrar al baño me había dejado un pantalón para que pudiera estar cómoda por la casa. Sin embargo la duda estaba allí, me había o no dado un beso esa mañana que despertó a mi lado. Estoy casi segura que sí.

5 minutos después Beth volvía entrar a la habitación, cambiada y con una gomita de pelo entre las manos.

-Mmm ¿crees que tardara mucho? – pregunto algo tímida.

-No sé cuánto es lo que tarda habitualmente – respondí mirando hacia la nada misma, estaba tan tímida como ella y no sabía si era porque había escuchado eso de que soy "alérgica" a los niños.

-Puedes… ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? – me mostró la gomita para el pelo y asentí, porque era una niña y sabía los pequeños problemas que tenía – a la mañana tengo más control, a medida que vaya pasando el día los "tics" se hacen más notorios – me explico mientras yo trataba de hacerle una pequeña trenza.

-Tiene algún tipo de tratamiento – me interese, porque vamos no era una completa desalmada, la verdad quería saber cómo era para ella teniendo 7 años, llevar en su pequeña espalda el Sindrome de Tourette.

-Sí, veo a un terapeuta una vez por semana, Quinn lo trajo para probar un terapia alternativa – la niña era bastante inteligente, recuerdo que Quinn lo había dicho en su momento.

-Listo – anuncie cuando termine con la trenza y se giró para mirarme.

-Me has hecho una trenza – dijo tocándose el pelo algo sorprendida.

-No te gustan? Puedo hacerte otra cosa si quieres.

-Nunca me han hecho una trenza antes – susurro levemente sonrojada – muchas gracias – lo próximo que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza, justo en el momento que Quinn salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Bueno, bueno… que rápido me cambian por aquí – musito divertida, caminando hacia al cambiador.

-Rac… (chasqueo) Rachel me ha hecho una trenza, deberías aprender – la regaño agarrando mi mano y tirando de la misma – nos vamos a desayunar, seguro Judy ya nos está esperando – y yo no pude evitar parpadear rápidamente, Judy? ¿qué Judy?

-Ahí las alcanzo – escuche que dijo Quinn antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

Beth tiro de mi mano hasta que llegamos a la cocina, donde efectivamente la madre de mi ahora novia estaba haciendo el desayuno a la vez que tarareaba una canciñon.

-Hola Judy – saludo la niña acercándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Rachel me ha hecho una trenza – okey había hecho un buen trabajo ahí por suerte.

-Cariño estas preciosa esta mañana, hola Rachel, soy Judy la madre de Quinn – estiro su mano y no dude en tomarla para llevar acabo aquel primer saludo.

-Es una gusto – susurre algo aturdida, no esperaba encontrarla a la primer mañana de pasar en casa de Quinn.

-Que tomas para el desayuno, tengo posiblemente todo, dime que quieres –

-Café – dije porque no solía desayunar, de hecho rara vez comía algo. Solo café.

-Bien, excelente – susurro con una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro.

-Buenos días guapas – ese tono de voz, inconfundible para mí a estas alturas, me di vuelta y la vi llegar, con un short blanco y una camiseta de polo azul, tan sencilla.

Me dejo un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar, uno en la cabeza a Beth que ya estaba devorando un tazón de yogur con cereales y otro en la mejilla de su madre.

El desayuno fue lo más ameno y tranquilo, su madre había preparado un desayuno enorme, con frutas y panes integrales, con mermelada de arándano y queso agrio para untar. Supe entre las charlas que se daban, que Judy vivía con Quinn, que en realidad había comprado todo el piso de ese edificio y lo había mandado a refaccionar para que todo esté conectado.

-Fueron casi 4 años donde iba a Lima cada fin de semana a visitarla, obvio a mis hermanas también. Y un día cuando esto estuvo terminado, le dije que se viniera conmigo, ya sabes que hace 3 años la traje a Nueva York.

Sí, lo sabía, pero el detalle que vivía con ella se me escapaba.

Quinn tenía alrededor de 31 o 32 años, no estaba segura y no me lo diría, lo tenía claro. Y a esa edad elegía vivir con su madre porque simplemente la extrañaba.

-De hecho la otra planta también tiene cocina y habitaciones, pero los domingos son de estar en familia, así que vengo y preparo todo aquí – explicaba Judy antes de llevarse el ultimo sorbo de su exquisito café.

-¿Dónde está tía Santana? –pregunto Beth. Curiosa me mantuve en silencio.

-Está arreglando todo para cuando llegue Brittany – respondió Quinn, que me miraba de re ojo, esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Cómo vas hacer con eso? Santana y Brittany en el mismo lugar, no va ser un poco caos? - ¿Qué? Santana vivía ahí también?

-No es ahora cuando tenemos que discutir esto madre, ya veremos cómo hacemos, sobran habitaciones…

-Pero Brittany no quiere estar cerca de Santana – agregó Judy con el ceño fruncido – yo tampoco querría.

-No entiendo nada, disculpen – espete con calma, porque realmente necesitaba entender todo esto que estaba pasando.

-A Quinn no le gusta estar sola, así que tiene a todas las personas que quiere aquí, bueno en la otra ala del piso – explico Judy mientras Quinn se ponía de colores.

Bien ahí iba otra verdad de Quinn Fabray. Y ¿dónde quedaba nuestra privacidad en el futuro?

-No es así, lo de Santana es diferente, se había separado y estaba depresiva, no podía estar sola por el mundo – Quinn intento defenderse.

-Eso fue hace un año Quinn – Judy estaba ventilando a diestra y siniestra y yo no sabía qué hacer con toda esa información, no me molestaba, solo que tenía otra imagen de Quinn, como una más solitaria.

\- Puedo explicarlo – dijo mirándome directamente.

-No tienes, no debes, es tu casa – espete relajadamente, Judy estaba al tanto de cada expresión de mi rostro y finalmente sonrió de costado.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana charlando, de la infancia de Quinn, de su paso por el instituto, de cómo había llegado a ser líder de las porristas solo para poder estar cerca de las chicas más linda del instituto. La verdad que el traslado al salón había sido ameno, Beth jugaba con la consola de videos juegos, demasiado concentrada en matar unos bichos del espacio, de vez en cuando con la ayuda de Quinn, otras con la de Judy.

Veía como el pie derecho lo tenía en constante movimiento, ese bendito tic y de vez en cuando chasqueaba la lengua.

-El terapeuta dice que pronto va a poder controlar el chasqueo – se lo contaba a la madre y por supuesto me hacía participe a mí – sin embargo el movimiento de la pierna es mucho más complejo.

-¿Cómo hace? Digo, que tipo de terapia hace? –

\- Reemplaza movimientos, trata de enseñarle los reflejos de los tics para que haga otro movimiento previo para evitarlo – Quinn lo explicaba con una certeza increíble.

-Henry dice que si sigo así, antes de que cumpla 12 voy a poder dominarlos – agregó Beth acercándose a mi lado.

-También hay que tratar evitar un posible TOC – agrego Quinn.

-Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo – susurré.

-Sí, soy toda una joya – Quinn y Judy rieron y vi como Quinn se sentaba cerca de Beth para hacerle cosquillas.

Estaba en esta burbuja personal de su vida y la realidad era que no sabía que sentir. Reitero, no cualquiera ayuda a una niña con un trastorno de este calibre, no cualquiera es capaz de dejarlo de lado para tratarla como si todo fuera normal, salvo ella. Quinn Fabray, seguía demostrándome cada imperfección y cada perfección que la compañía.

Porque yo sin duda no podría vivir con mis padres a mis 26 años, sería casi imposible tenerlos cercas al llegar a casa, cuando lo que busco es silencio, encontrar el confort en mi espacio personal,

-Estas muy pensativa – susurro a mi lado, Beth seguía con el videojuego y Judy había desaparecido – quiero mostrarte algo – agrego tirándome de mi mano.

Caminamos derecho a una pared que empujo suavemente, resulto ser una falsa pared que daba a un pasillo de paredes negras con burbujas blancas, luego volvió a empujar la pared y estábamos en una habitación amplia con un escritorio, una pc y un cuarto en una esquina, como un cuadrado que sobresalía.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte mirándola, era desde la mañana que nos despertamos la primera vez que estábamos a solas, sin nadie alrededor.

-Este es mi cuarto, nadie puede entrar aquí, es mi espacio personal, después de mi habitación.

La mire fijamente, había un sillón de color marrón delante de una mesa de madera, la paredes eran simplemente blancas, con algunas fotos adornándolas, fotos de paisajes, edificios, de personas al azar.

-Esas son todas mías – dijo y mi atención se acrecentó, porque hubiese jurado que eran de un fotógrafo profesional – al igual que estas – me entrego un libro, el típico book de fotos, nos sentamos en el sillón en el momento que lo abrí y reconocí mis piernas.

La volví a mirar, esta vez directamente a sus ojos para que me confirmara que aquel book tenía lo que yo pensaba. Me beso ligeramente animándome a que continuara viendo lo que tenía entre las manos.

Y sí, efectivamente allí estaban, cada foto que me había sacado en cada encuentro, desde el primero, la noche en la gala de beneficencia, sus manos mezcladas en mi piel, mi espalda y parte de su cadera, el inicio de mi culo, mis piernas como protagonistas y finalmente un primer plano de mi rostro lamiéndola. Lo increíble era el erotismo que llevaban, como al ir pasando las páginas mi cuerpo fue encendiéndose, no solo por las imágenes, si no porque ella se había acercado a mi cuello, su mano había apartado mi cabello para que su boca pudiera llegar a la piel de mi hombro haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrase.

-Quinn – susurre dejando el libro a un lado, una de sus manos se había colado debajo de mi camiseta capturando uno de mis pechos.

\- Nadie vendrá aquí –

Quise reírme por eso, como si no hubieses estado haciéndolo en cada lugar público de Nueva York, pero la verdad era que su lengua estaba siendo una experta en despertar cada fibra dormida y mi pezón estaba siendo torturado de la forma más deliciosa posible.

Mi camiseta quedo en el olvido, la suya continúo por el mismo camino. Ahí estábamos, semi desnudas en el sillón de su estudio a punto de tener relaciones por primera vez como novias oficialmente.

-Es la primera vez que lo haremos en un lugar horizontal y casi cómodo – espeto recostándome, su brazo izquierdo la sostenía por encima de mí, mientras su mano derecha jugaba por mi cuerpo, paseaba por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi barriga, jugaba con el elástico del pantalón que me había dado – y hay tanto que quiero hacer contigo Rachel – la sola idea, me agitaba el pecho, había tanto que quería que me hiciera, había tanto que quería hacerle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – pregunte antes de besar su cuello y desabrochar su short con desesperación.

-El suficiente, Judy estará haciendo el almuerzo y Beth está muy concentrada con la consola – su frente estaba mi cuello, gimiendo con suavidad porque mi mano estaba acariciándola casi imperceptiblemente por debajo de su ropa interior. Sentí como acomodaba las piernas, para darme el acceso necesario.

-Quiero que me mires – le dije y salió de mi cuello con un gruñido cuando detuve mis caricias – quiero sentirte y verte.

-¿Por qué todo es tan jodido intenso contigo Rachel? – murmuro atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, su mano se deslizo hacia abajo, bajando mi pantalón unos centímetros.

Éramos un par de adolescentes, que no se querían soltar por la urgencia de querer todo a la vez, eleve mis caderas solo para que pudiera bajar un tanto más la prenda molesta y para que de ese modo pudiera patearla lejos.

Escuché su risa chocar contra mis labios antes de reanudar mis caricias y el fuego que nos caracterizaba no tardó en llegar, habíamos quedado desnudas finalmente, con mi mano aún entre sus piernas jugando con darle el placer que necesitaba, hasta que su expresión cambio por completo, una mirada oscura cruzó sus ojos y una sonrisa pervertida asalto sus labios.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue sentarse y tirar de mí para sentarme arriba suyo – estás jugando conmigo Rachel, me tienes deseándote, toda mojada – espeto mordiendo un pezón a la vez que sus manos apretaban mis nalgas y me movía hacia adelante, se deslizo unos centímetros hacía adelante y al volver a moverme no pude evitar gemir con fuerza.

Eso no lo habíamos hecho, por obvios motivos posicionales.

-Me gusta enseñarte cosas nuevas y ver como las disfrutas – lamió mi pecho y subió por mi cuello con su lengua, seguía meciéndome y madre santa, podía sentirla, podía sentir como iba derramándome sobre ella con cada sacudida, era una sensación abrumadora e inexplicable, podía sentir como mis pulsaciones se aceleraban, sentía que no podía respirar como si tuviera que moverme cada vez más rápido, era algo que me dejaba sin aliento.

-Quinn – chillé, el alivio no llegaba era como si estuviera siempre en la puerta del climax, como si la excitación estuviera en la parte culmine y faltara algo para hacerla explotar.

-Es muy intenso, ¿verdad? – su frente y su pecho estaba cubierto de sudor, mis brazos estaban tensos mientras mis manos se agarraban con fuerza al respaldo del sillón.

-No puedo más – jadeo busque sus labios y la sentí sonreír, porque sus labios no estaban, estaban sus dientes en su lugar.

Un movimiento, se terminó de acostar a lo largo del sillón y elevó su cadera.

Y fue explosivo.

Fue el antes y el después.

Fue la gloria, la presión, la humedad, lo caliente unido en un solo punto.

La sacudida final.

Un gemido fuerte y gutural de parte de ambas.

El frenesí colapsando cada poro de mi piel.

El temblor acusando nuestros pechos.

La fuerza que se desvanecía y me hacía caer su pecho sudado y caliente.

-Carajos – masculle en su pecho, su cuerpo laxo, me sentía como de gelatina, pero pesada a la vez.

-Espectacular – escuche que dijo, con una voz que no era de ella, era una extraña, más gruesa y cansada – podría quedarme así por siempre – agrego unos segundos después.

Asentí sobre su pecho, logre estirar mis piernas y enredarme en ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho y demonios se sentía tan increíblemente bien.

-Siento que necesito beber litros de agua – y era verdad, sentía la garganta seca, como si hubiese caminado kilómetros y kilómetros.

-Has gemido tanto que no sé cómo pudimos acabar al mismo tiempo – espeto, sus manos acariciando mi espalda suavemente, levante mi rostro buscando sus ojos.

-Ha sido increíble, llegar al mismo tiempo… podía sentirte, podía… me quedo sin palabras, fue… indescriptible – bese su mentón agitada nuevamente por lo que acabábamos de vivir, de sentir, demonios, fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Imagínate en una cama… con tiempo – su sonrisa bailo en sus hermosos labios y sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos por esta mujer.

-Definitivamente, ese día, esa noche, caeré enamorada de ti Quinn Fabray – estaba tan segura, como el te quiero que estuve a punto de decirle antes que el doctor nos interrumpiera esa madrugada.

Sus ojos escanearon los míos con detenimiento y suspire, porque estaba enamorándome por primera vez y de una mujer.

-Definitivamente yo también Rach.

Ahí se iban los miedos, ahí deje el razonamiento, deje que fuera el corazón quien tomara dominio de mi ser, deje caer las barreras que faltaban para entregarme. Y a pesar de la falta de "te quieros" ahí estaban, en las caricias, en la entrega desmesurada e incondicional, en las miradas.

Jesse había quedado en el pasado de una extraña, una Rachel que había tenido mala suerte. Y ahora en este presente de una vida distinta, esta Rachel sentía burbujas explotar en su estómago por culpa o gracias a Quinn. La rompecorazones, me había elegido, estaba ahí, debajo de mí mirándome con adoración, acariciándome despacio.

Y ella era mi Afrodita.

Pero en ese momento, no pude evitar sentir ser yo la protagonista, la estrella, la deseada.

Ahí empezaba mi nueva vida. Donde el pasado, era algo enterrado y el presente era el florecimiento.

* * *

Viva el amor y cada demostración del mismo!

Tengan buena semana.

Ya estamos en noviembre dios mio!


	21. Chapter 21

Afrodita, viene Gea!

sonrisa instalada en mis labios, la alegría disparada a cada parte de mi cuerpo, un café en en cada mano y el astro sol fuerte y brillante. Así comenzaba mí lunes, un lunes completamente distinto a los demás que alguna vez había tenido y todo gracias a ella.

Y ella en este caso no era Quinn mi novia Fabray no! Era Kitty Wilde que había enviado un certero mensaje justo en el preciso momento que mi alarma sonaba, anunciando que debía despertar y comenzar mi semana. El mensaje no era para otra cosa que anunciar la llegada de una cuenta que habíamos deseado con ansias desde que pise Weston Media hace casi dos meses.

Una prestigiosa marca deportiva quería lanzar una campaña renovadora, donde el objetivo principal fueran las mujeres de hoy, las que revolucionan el mundo, las que son presidentes, las que llevan grandes compañías en sus hombros. Las que no necesitan de un hombre para hacerse con el mundo si lo necesitaran.

Y estaba inspirada, estaba tan deseosa de poner mis manos en esa campaña, ya sea del lado de los números, que me sentía excita, no como cuando Quinn estaba cerca, era una excitación completamente distinta, esta era una claramente ansiosa. Tanto que al llegar estaba ella en la puerta del edificio que nos albergaba, esperándome con una sonrisa radiante y nerviosa a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte antes de besar su mejilla y entregarle uno de los cafés que llevaba.

-Llegan en dos horas, Weston tuvo que volar a Seattle y nos haremos cargo nosotras – espeto a la velocidad de la luz.

-No necesitamos a Weston, tu sabes manejar este tipo de reuniones Kitty – cruce mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y le sonreí con calidez, de esa manera no iba a huir, no iba a tirarse para atrás.

Era cierto que el experto era Weston, que él, su encanto y su brillantez eran imprescindibles a la hora de cerrar un negocio de estas características, sin embargo Kitty tenía un magnetismo especial para llevar a cabo lo que quisiera que se propusiera.

Y así lo iba hacer, no obstante no contamos con cierto factor que nos iba a dar un par de dolor de cabezas, sobre todo a mí y que vendría de la mano de la que era la encargada de presentar los propósitos de la campaña que tanto necesitábamos para dar un salto a la gloria.

Mientras preparamos la sala de reuniones, el proyector en un lugar que no pudiera molestar con su luz cegadora a nadie, los dossiers repartidos de manera estratégica, vasos de agua casi fría pero no tanto *por las dudas que hubiera algún sensible* al lado de cada carpeta. Todo estaba en su justo lugar y con Kitty nos miramos con esa complicidad que sólo se construye con la confianza, con los años.

Y entonces…

Escuchamos el sonido del ascensor y dos segundos después un séquito de minions siguiendo a lo que sería la encargada de nuestros futuros dolores de cabeza. Kitty se tensó y murmuro entre dientes algo que no pude entender. Mis ojos seguían clavados en la pelirroja que llegaba a nosotras con una símil sonrisa en sus labios, con un aire a superioridad que me estaba haciendo temblar, de alguna manera me estaba haciendo sentir como una pequeña presa indefensa.

-Gea Cooper – musito con tal elegancia que oh dios mío, ¿qué demonios tenia Nueva York y sus mujeres? Y ¿acababa de decir Gea? En serio! Corrí a mi oficina, sin siquiera presentarme y tire de Kurt hacia la oficina, porque había entrado en crisis, alguna parte de mi cuerpo había desconectado y ahora estaba teniendo esta extraña sensación de querer empotrar contra una pared a la maldita Gea… aun teniendo a mi afrodita, porque era mía y de nadie más, ella, sus ojos, la delicadeza de sus manos cuando se paseaban por mi piel, la rudeza de sus labios cuando alborotaba mi boca y eso, pensar de ese modo me hizo calmar. Me hizo dar cuenta que estaba con ella y que me encantaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no solo eso, había ido descubriendo sus pasiones. Como la fotografía, había descubierto el talento que escondía detrás de su lente y la pasión que aparecía cada vez que llevaba el lente a su ojo, para capturar por siempre un momento especial. Había descubierto esa habitación tan particular que estaba armando y que no era otra que este play room de los famosos juegos de los 80´ que tanto fascinaba y la divertía.

Fue ese momento, cuando el día anterior me hizo entrar a esa habitación que pude apreciar como su sonrisa se convertía en la de una niña, como sus ojos chisporroteaban con una energía y una felicidad incapaz de medir.

Pensar en todo eso, había calmado mi persona pero no así la mirada que Kurt me estaba regalando en esos momentos.

-Un pequeña crisis de Diosas – espete, mire instintivamente a mi escritorio y me encontré con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas ya dentro del único jarrón que había en mi oficina, con una pequeña nota que sobre salía en color verde.

" _Hasta que no le dediques el tiempo necesario a decorar tu oficina, seguiré contribuyendo con flores" Q.F_

-¿Me vas a decir qué demonios pasa? entraste pálida – Kurt estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

-Nada, la nueva cuenta y la maldita Gea Cooper que entro como si fuera la maldita dueña del lugar – espete adecentando mi pelo para salir de la oficina y hacerle frente a la tentación.

-Oh por dios, Gea Cooper – le escuché decir y me giré, claramente necesitaba saber lo que él sabía, porque así como no supe quién era Quinn, estaba más que claro que no sabía quién era Gea, así que lo mire, esperando que hablara y me dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar – ella estuvo detrás de tu Quinn durante meses, pero tu Afrodita nunca cayó bajo sus encantos, creo que fue una cuestión de egos, la cuestión que ahora están en una especie de competencia… absurda a mi entender, de quién tiene más conquistas o eso dice la prensa amarillista ya sabes como es…

Desconecté, no necesitaba seguir oyendo como mi novia competía con una tipa por cuantas mujeres llevaban a la cama. No lo necesitaba, pero ciertamente me tendría que dar algunas respuestas.

-Disculpen, recordé que tenía una llamada importante – espete al entrar a la sala de reuniones, cruce mi pelo de hombro a hombro y me senté a un lado de Kitty que me miró por dos segundos y continuo con la reunión.

Agarré la carpeta que estaba encima de la mesa y comencé a ojear los números, sintiendo como se clavaban un par de ojos en mí, sintiendo como quemaban de hecho y era tal la intensidad que no pude evitar levantar la mirada, era ella sí por supuesto, estaba mirándome, cuando se estaban proyectando los gráficos en la pantalla, gráficos que marcaban como debería ser el impacto de la publicidad en el público y como deberían incrementar las ventas en un lapso d meses.

No estaba prestando atención, sus ojos marrones casi rojizos estaban sobre mí, inspeccionándome con detenimiento, pero esta vez, le sostuve la mirada, no le tenía miedo a una mujer que andaba por la vida acostándose porque si con cuanta mujer quisiera.

Hipócrita, farsante, mentirosa, casi cínica… Lo sé, pero Quinn no era así, no iba saltando de cama en cama verdad? Porque conmigo había sido diferente desde el comienzo, ella había querido ir siempre un poco más allá y era yo la que no quería. Sin embargo y la manera por la que ella (Gea) me miraba, podía decir todo lo contrario, porque ella seguía viéndome como una presa, solamente que yo no estaba por la labor de sentirme como tal.

Así que fue más fácil ignorarla y concentrarme en los números que estaban delante de mí y que tan bien me hacían, que seguir un juego absurdo que no me interesaba.

Claro que eso no iba ser tan fácil como lo pensé.

-Puede la srta Berry hacer alguna acotación sobre los números, ¿los ve realizables? – su pregunta me descolocó, porque me tomo 10 minutos de lectura para darme cuenta que no, que efectivamente, no eran realizables en un lapso de 6 meses, tal vez en un periodo de 9 a 12 meses podría llegarse a esos números. Kitty me cuestiono con la mirada de manera inmediata ante el mutismo en el que me encontraba. Recordé que los había mirado apenas había arribado a Weston Media, pero como nunca habían concretado una cita en sí, los había dejado de lado y estaban mal, todo estaba mal. Porque eran imposibles.

-No, lo dudo mucho, la campaña sin duda los hará crecer, pero están queriendo disparar a las estrellas con estos números – espete centrándome en todos a mi alrededor y todos eran los minions devenidos en contables, publicistas, representantes comerciales y ella, que no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en sus labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a permitir a la Srta Wilde seguir sabiendo eso? – su mirada acusadora no logro ponerme nerviosa, con Kitty teníamos una regla una con la otra, un respeto particular, nunca bajo ningún punto de vista interrumpirnos, mucho menos cuando alguna estaba exponiendo algo. Y aun cuando esos números eran inalcanzables, me mantuve en silencio porque era yo la experta en finanzas.

-Con todo respeto Srta Cooper, este es nuestro modus operandi – Kitty solo estaba describiendo la campaña, estaba dando detalles de la parte gráfica y como iba a ser la proyección de la misma, cuales iban a ser los lugares estratégicos para llegar al público y entonces me daría paso, para poder explicar cómo iban a crecer los números según el impacto que se esperaba de la campaña.

-Ninguna interrumpe a la otra – agregó Kitty dando por finalizado de ese modo la presentación gráfica.

Gea se había cruzado de brazos, se encontraba en la punta de la mesa de la sala de reuniones, observando con detalle todo, sobre todo cada uno de mis movimientos. Cuando tomé el protagonismo, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la expectativa.

" _Mi nombre es Rachel Berry encargada de velar por las finanzas de Weston Media y de cada contrato que llega a mis manos…"_ De ese modo empecé, ese fue el pistolazo inicial de mi presentación, tenía la carpeta sobre la mesa para no perder las anotaciones que había ido haciendo mientras Kitty hablaba y en mi espalda, los diferentes gráficos que indicaban como aumentarían las ganancias de Diploc Sport al lanzar la campaña publicitaria. Sin embargo mientras íbamos avanzando me hice con la pizarra para marcar los números reales, porque no había manera que se llegara en 6 meses a duplicar la inversión inicial en un segmento tan limitado como aquel. Eran ambiciosos y eso estaba muy bien, pero no estaban siendo realistas. Pretendían recuperar la inversión en 2 meses y que para el mes 6 las ganancias se dispararan a las estrellas como si lo que fueran a lanzar, fuera algo innovador. Reconozco que era un público que en estos momentos estaba en auge por la nueva moda de los ejercicios funcionales. No obstante dichos entrenamientos, estaban siendo monopolizados por la misma marca desde hacía años y dudaba que una campaña de 6 meses fuera a derribar lo que años de tecnología aplicada al deporte construyo.

" _Estos números que plantean, se van a poder alcanzar en una campaña de largo plazo, con suerte al mes 9 van alcanzar duplicar las ganancias, pero vamos a depender de cómo lo tome el público sobre todo"_

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Quinn se apoyaba un lateral del ventanal que la sala de reuniones tenía y de pronto una sonrisa boba se me dibujo en mis labios junto con las ganas de besarla y abrazarla.

Sin embargo Gea iba hacer la primera interrupción, entre Quinn y yo.

-Viendo que no son lo que estamos buscando creo que lo mejor va ser que dejemos que McGregor Group se haga cargo, ellos sí aseguraron llegar a esos números en el tiempo establecido – vi a Kitty tensarse y a mí se me borro la sonrisa de un plumazo. No obstante no iba a dejar que me amedrentara con esa negativa.

-Seguro que con Rachel podemos hacer ciertas modificaciones para llegar a lo que pretenden – intervino Kitty en su intento de que esta cuenta no se nos escapara.

-¿Crees poder hacer esas modificaciones? – preguntó Gea, levantándose de su asiento para llegar hasta a mí. En todo momento no había despegado sus ojos de mí.

Rodé los ojos antes de clavarlos en ella y solo ella.

-Quieren llegar a un mercado limitado que ya tiene un único dueño, quieren derrocar a una marca que innova cada año no solo en diseño, sino también en tecnología para sus atletas, los que intentan acertar en hacer alguna aparición , lo hacen en gral para todo el segmento, hombres, mujeres y niños – mire a la mesa en gral y volví mis ojos a ella, con su mirada impasible, como disfrutando cada palabra que de mí salía – la campaña es no es mala, ni está mal pensada, pero quieren ganancias en un tiempo escaso, sabiendo que se enfrentan a un gran monopolio que cada año se renueva y brilla en la comparación – hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para despejar el mechón cobrizo que le caía rebelde a su mejilla y suspiro.

-De acuerdo, tendremos una nueva reunión, puedes hacer todas las modificaciones que creas convenientes – sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó – ahí está mi correo electrónico y mi teléfono, siente la libertad de consultarme lo que necesites, vamos! – miro a todo su sequito de seguidores que no tardaron una respiración en levantarse y camino como la maldita Gea hacia la puerta.

Cuando salimos al pasillo Gea se percató que Quinn estaba casi a mi lado, expectante y no pude más que agradecer que las miradas no mataran. En ese momento me sentía Bella Swang en medio de Edward y Jacob. Aunque así como Bella yo, ya sabía que deidad quería conmigo.

-Rachel, ha sido una placer verte brillar, pero espero que la próxima vez tengas mejores noticas – ella estiro su mano para saludarme, no obstante y delante de los ojos de todos los que estuvimos en la reunión y Quinn, ella tiró de mi mano para acercarme a ella y dejar un beso en mi mejilla, de forma lenta y provocativa.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido desde mi espalda y entonces Gea estuvo lejos. A Kitty solo la saludo cortésmente con un "Srta Wilde" y un asentimiento con sus cejas, antes de girar hacia el ascensor con todo sus groupies, le sonrió a Quinn con suficiencia, como si ese beso que había dejado en mi mejilla hubiese sido un trofeo.

Para cuando estuvieron a la altura del ascensor y el mismo abrió sus puertas, Quinn estaba agarrada a mi cintura, con sus ojos clavados en mis labios, con sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Hola cariño – musito ella tan sensual que casi se me aflojan las rodillas, beso mis labios justo en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y Gea observaba con detenimiento como Quinn y yo nos saludábamos.

-Es de adolescente lo que acabas de hacer – claramente no le interesaba eso, levantó sus hombros restándole la suficiente importancia y tiro de mi mano hacia mi oficina.

-Traje el almuerzo y regalos mmm o algo así – intente cuestionarla, pero ella estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina de Kitty con énfasis hasta que se abrió y con el rostro algo desencajado mi amiga intento cuestionarla – almuerzo vamos – pronuncio Quinn antes de seguir tirando de mi mano, se nos unió Kitty por supuesto pero en silencio, para cuando llegamos a mi oficina, Kurt no estaba esperando con los brazos detrás de su espalda y con un poco de temor - ¿está todo listo? – Pregunto y él asintió con la cabeza – bien, entonces vamos a almorzar – miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa que estaba llena de dientes, esa sonrisa que tanto me empezaba a gustar.

Kitty intento saber de qué se trataba todo eso, sin embargo yo no tenía la menor idea. Y cuando entramos a mi oficina, todo estaba ordenando.

Un sofa de 3 cuerpos de cuero negro, una mesa blanca pequeña y dos sillones individuales que combinaban a la perfección. En la mesa el almuerzo, el más variado menú para que todos pudiéramos elegir lo que quisiéramos y de beber… agua. La miré a ella, a Kurt y a Kitty, buscando una respuesta.

-Es todo idea de ella – señalo Kurt sentándose en el sillón individual antes de agarrar una botella de agua – los cuadros los podemos cambiar – agregó y mi mirada voló hacia las paredes. No obstante, había una foto en particular que llamo mi atención y que solo yo sabía que era, sobre todo a quien le pertenecía esa cadera expuesta.

Era una toma sencilla, era del día anterior incluso. Había insistido tanto en poder fotografiarme en su habitación, había un brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos que me fue imposible poder decirle que no. Y ahí, en ese preciso momento, esa cadera, ese pedacito de ombligo que se veía, por culpa de la mano que la cubría me devolvía el calor que había sentido debido a la timidez que me asaltó. Porque estaba Beth por ahí pululando, estaba Judy creo que haciendo el almuerzo y Santana maldiciendo a Ms Pacman seguramente, porque desde que había llegado se había encerrado allí.

Cuando mis ojos localizaron los de Quinn, la vi mordiéndose los labios como temerosa de cómo iba a tomar aquello. Había decorado mi oficina.

-Podemos almorzar y simplemente desarmar todo – sugirió tímidamente, Kitty alzó una ceja, cuestionándome, esa ceja que me decía "esto no me lo esperaba" – no quise ser una entrometida, realm…

-Me encanta – dije interrumpiéndola, era verdad, me encantaba, ella sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Me puedo quedar con el rollito primavera? – y sí, había sido Kitty harta de ver como los arcoíris y los unicornios volaban a nuestro alrededor. Kurt estaba devorando una hamburguesa sin prestar atención.

-Por supuesto Katherine – le contestó Quinn, manteniendo esa seriedad para con ella, como temiendo que la dejara pelada.

Y sonreí, porque la ensalada de berro que alguna vez quise comer y que por culpa de ella, de esa sensualidad de la que hacía gala, no pude pedir, estaba esperándome. Sonreí porque mi mejor amiga estaba comiendo con mi novia, con mi otro buen amigo y porque mi oficina estaba decorada finalmente.

Sonreí porque Gea solo fue un momentáneo dolor de cabeza, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Sonreí porque ella, la dueña de casi todos mis pensamientos, estaba siendo parte de mi vida, dejando su orgullo de lado y tratando de mostrarse como era en realidad.

En algún momento, una carcajada se escuchó, un sonido casi estridente que sorprendentemente venia de mi amiga y la causante de ese sonido que pocas veces se escuchaba era ella, Quinn irresistible como el infierno Fabray.

Y entonces ensanche mi sonrisa, no me importaba porque reía de ese modo, me importaba que todo en mí mundo estuviera en orden… hasta ese momento por lo menos.

* * *

Uufff lo que me tarde dios, alguien que me demande!

Un pequeño giro, pero no tanto, vamos a la recta final... Si prestan atención hay algo que estas dos no hicieron (y eso que casi lo hicieron todo)

Besos enorme, buen miércoles!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorpresas

Hacia exactas 72 horas que no veía a Quinn, que mi única conexión con ella era la que llegaba a mi whatsapps, en forma de foto, en forma de frase hecha, en forma de saludo veloz o lo que más me gustaba en forma de audio, porque su voz era lo más cercano que podía tener de ella, escucharla por breves segundos con esos graves que tanto me gustaban, me hacían no extrañarla tanto como lo hacía en aquellos momentos.

Había tenido que viajar por negocios a Chicago, había una muestra de un escultor y Fabravans había hecho un aporte sustancioso para que el joven en cuestión pudiera llevar a cabo su proyecto.

Estaba orgullosa de ella, de cómo llevaba su empresa, como era con su familia, como podía pasar de ser una amante feroz a una mujer completamente diferente, claramente la extrañaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Era jueves y se suponía que volvería esta noche para cenar y hacer eso que tanto anhelábamos.

Cuando el sonido del timbre de mi pequeño departamento sonó, me alegre como si fuera la mañana de mi cumpleaños.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que llevaba a la hora de abrir la puerta desapareció por completo cuando vi quienes estaban ahí.

Mis padres y dos bolsos a sus pies.

Sé que mi reacción no fue la más simpática, pero esa noche, Quinn y yo finalmente…

-Cariño – Hiram estaba apretando cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras llenaba de besos mi cabeza y mi frente.

-Que… sorpresa – musite a la vez que me ganaba una feroz mirada por parte de Leroy. Siempre tan empático con mis sentimientos.

-Eso es lo que queríamos darte – contesto Hiram con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que siempre llevaba.

Leroy se hizo paso hacia a mí y con una ceja levantada me abrazo y susurro "interrumpimos algo" negué con la cabeza, porque yo estaba sola en aquellos momentos, lo que no sabía es cuanto tardaría en llegar la nueva invitada.

Lo segundo que sucedió cuando Leroy rompió el abrazo, fue que ambos de mis padres, se quedaron admirando *notese el cinismo* mi piso y la cercanía del salón-cocina- sala de estar. No estaban acostumbrado aquello lo sé, a que este en una caja de zapatos como Kitty solía llamarlo, pero era mi lugar, era mi espacio y la verdad no pasaba tanto tiempo aquí tampoco.

-Acogedor – dijo Hiram tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, él era tan autentico, tan genuino, imposible de esconder alguna emoción.

-Sé lo que están pensando, pero tengo las mejores vistas de la ciudad – algo que era completamente mentira, era el ventanal lo que amaba, lo que me permitía estar sin luz y contemplar la brillantez de la noche, como las farolas cobraban vida e iluminaban las calles de un manera cálida, a pesar de ser la ciudad de Nueva York y lo que eso significaba.

-No hemos dicho nada Rach, es tu elección, estabas acostumbrada a casas de estilo victorianas, con escaleras, con puertas – ironizó Leroy, el bolso que llevaban estaba en el único sillón que cabía en el aquel espacio – que suerte que hicimos reservas en el Gran Hotel Central – Hiram se dio media vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido, lo dicho, incapaz de esconder una emoción.

-Tengo una habitación de sobra, este espacio es pequeño sí, pero tiene todas las comodidas… a pesar de todo, pueden quedarse aquí – dije, porque eso era verdad, había una habitación extra y el baño era bastante grande también, de hecho no solo fue el ventanal el que me enamoro al ver el piso, si no lo acogedor que me resultaba que todo estuviera de manera compacta, el baño había sido lo segundo en lo que caí enamorada, llevaba una rustica bañera con griferías de bronce, con acabados artesanales que me encantaban, el espejo era inmenso y guardaba con él un aire de los años 70 que me parecía delicioso de contemplar. Las habitaciones eran estándares, pero la mía tenía el detalle del ventanal, ocupaba ¾ de pared y estaba dividido en pequeños cuadritos de vidrios, era un edificio viejo y eso era lo que me encantaba.

Leroy asintió con la cabeza y Hiram recupero su sonrisa, por mi lado solo suspire, Quinn estaba al llegar y necesitaba escribirle para contarle sobre el panorama aquí.

-Quinn dijo que estaba viniendo, este viaje de visita nos permite ver cual local va ser el indicado para el futuro Berrylandia – Hiram no paraba de hablar con esa efusividad que lo caracterizaba y yo no podía evitar preguntarme porque no sabía nada de esto, porque Quinn no me había comentado nada acerca de que mis padres habían aceptado el trato y que ya estaba buscando locales.

-Parece que estrecharon vínculo con la srta Fabray – Leroy aniquilo mis pensamientos, estrechar vínculos y de qué manera estaban estrechados pensé.

-Si, bueno… eso… somos buenas amigas – de repente me quise patear, ella era mi novia y no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a saludarme apenas llegara y no tenía la certeza de como ellos, mis padres, iban a tomar esa noticia en particular.

Hiperventile, sintiéndome una adolescente y no una mujer exitosa de 26 años que dirigía la gerencia de finanzas de una importante empresa de publicidad.

Y el timbre nos dejó en silencio, uno un poco particular, porque ellos sabían quién podía ser y yo sabía quién era.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su sonrisa, esa que guardaba solo para mí, llevaba ternura por todos lados, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran por verme.

-Cariño – dijo y me estremecí al ver como acertaba acercarse a mí para besarme como casi siempre hacía, no obstante mis padres estaban a escasos metros *literalmente* y no podían ver aquello sin antes decirles lo que Quinn era para mí.

Gire el rostro y sus labios se estrellaron en mi mejilla.

Y su rostro fue un poema… pero de los de Edgar Allan Poe.

-Mis padres me acaban de decir que venías, no sabía nada – ella lo entendió en seguida, aunque su expresión se había endurecido, apostó por una sonrisa que me tranquilizo en cierta medida.

Cuando mi padre Hiram llego a nosotras, agarró el bolso de viaje de Quinn y la hizo entrar, agarrándola por los hombros sin parar de hablar. A Leroy simplemente lo saludo en la medida que pudo, porque estaba siendo completamente acaparada por la intensidad de mi otro padre.

-Sálvala – le dije a Leroy que negó con la cabeza y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella te llamo cariño – maldita su empatía – y tu estas actuando raro – mordí mi labio y solo agache mi mirada – ¿tú la quieres verdad? Lo que vi en la inauguración de Berrylandia no fue producto de la escases de luz y el humo de los fuegos artificiales, ustedes estaban abrazadas – sí, él en ningún momento lo pregunto, él fue a la certeza, solo lo dejo caer como cuando supo que yo ya no era una niña pura, que había perdido mi virginidad.

Asentí jugando con mis manos de forma nerviosa, como la adolescente que me sentía en aquel momento.

-La he visto en cientos de revistas Rachel, no quiero otro Jesse en tu vida, a pesar de que es mucho más encantadora y que puede llegar a sumar puntos por ese lado suyo… infantil – estaba suavizando su manera de hablar, incluso había llegado a mis manos para que simplemente pudiera mirarlo.

\- Yo lo hago, fue complicado, ella me lo recordaba sí, pero el paso del tiempo me demostró lo contrario… es única, no es como él en nada y la prensa amarillista… solo tienen un mal concepto de ella – vi su sonrisa, esa que casi nunca aparecía pero que cuando lo hacía me encantaba.

\- Voy a ponerla incomoda entonces – me guiño un ojo y temblé, faltaba que Hiram supiera la verdad, pero no quería que se enterara por la maldad que llevaba Leroy.

En realidad no dijo nada, se sentó a un lado de Hiram, aguardando su momento, analizando la manera perfecta para dejar caer el comentario que la dejara en jaque, el comentario que fuera como una incisión perfecta, que no pudiera curarse sin que tuviera que exponerse verdaderamente.

Y cuando vi su mirada brillar temblé, por suerte el momento fue salvado, de alguna manera por el milagroso timbre de mí, en apariencia solicitado apartamento.

Kitty Wilde, nada más, ni nada menos.

-Tus padres están aquí – dijo pasando a un lado mío, ignorándome como si no fuera su maldita amiga, ella fue directo a los brazos del malévolo Leroy que en ese momento sonreía como si sus astros se hubiesen alineado.

Esta era su maldad.

-En cuanto recibí tu mensaje, prácticamente volé hacia aquí – musito Kitty hacia mi padre, Hiram la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, esperando que el saludo de Katherine llegara – Dios Hiram, siempre tan joven – le dio un abrazo tan sentido como el que le había dado a mi otro padre.

Kitty los adoraba tanto como a sus padres, tanto que hubo un momento en que quiso presentar los papeles de adopción, si ella, quería adoptar a mis padres, desde ese día ya hace 12 años, se convirtió en su hija postiza, en la amiga/hermana incondicional.

-Voy hacer reservas en un italiano que les va a encantar y podrán conocer a mi futuro marido – Kitty finalmente vio que Quinn estaba en el salón y que yo seguía con la puerta abierta, observando cómo se había adueñado de nuestra atención en segundos – oh has vuelto… estas invitada, siempre y cuando Rachel este de acuerdo claro – me miró buscando la aprobación, en ese momento estaba roja de la vergüenza, Hiram seguía sin saber, Leroy disfrutaba aquello como si estuviera en uno de sus locales viendo como los niños juegan y se divierten con cada juguete, solo que esta vez, se trataba de una muñeca de carne y hueso que no sabía dónde estaba metida.

-Me gustaría poder darme una ducha y sacarme la pesadez del viaje si no les molesta – pronuncio Hiram, Leory asintió y agarró el bolso de ambos.

-La primer puerta a la izquierda es el baño, esta – dije adelantándome a ellos para proceder al mini tour –es mi habitación y la última a la izquierda es la suya – les sonreí satisfecha por mi papel de anfitriona y recordé que Kitty estaba sola con Quinn y eso sería sumamente peligroso. Hasta que escuche una risa, fuerte y chillona… la de Kitty.

-¿Qué demonios? – pregunte cuando llegué, mi amiga estaba agarrándose de la panza y mi chica solo estaba con el ceño fruncido, esperando mi llegada.

-Ella empezó a reír de la nada – me dijo con la mirada suplicante, iba a ser un jueves largo, una cena interminable, sobre todo con Leroy como abanderado de gala.

-Tú deberías irte, si no quieres sufrir la maldad de Leroy… y la mía por supuesto – seguía riéndose mientras Quinn me miraba aterrada, esperando que le dijera algo que salvara aquella situación sin retorno.

Primero, ella no podía irse porque tenía negocios que atender con mis padres. Segundo necesitaba yo Rachel Berry de ella, sí, así fuera un rapidito en el baño. Tercero tenía que darme explicaciones sobre por qué no había mencionado nada sobre Berrylandia. Y cuarto… bueno por el momento no había un cuarto.

-Katherine – exclame y Kitty pestaño rápidamente porque casi nunca la llamada de ese modo – no vas a confabular con Leroy solo para hacerle pasar un mal momento a Quinn, primeramente porque Hiram no sabe nada y no es manera que se entere – sin repetir y sin soplar agregué – en todo caso podrías ser buena amiga y ayudarme a que pueda darle la buena noticia a mi papi…

-No, no todavía, no quiero que piense que nuestra relación pueda tener algo que ver con mi interés con una franquicia Berrylandia en Nueva York – me había interrumpido en el peor momento, porque fue justo cuando Hiram acercaba su nariz para preguntar algo.

Y como si fuera una película, ambas Kitty, Quinn y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos y mirándolo.

-¿Relación? – Cuestiono pasivamente – tú y Quinn? – dijo pero con sus ojos en mí, mientras la tensión crecía dentro mío como un gigante. Hasta que sentí la mano de Kitty de un lado y la de Quinn del otro.

-Sí, casi desde que llegue a Nueva York – susurré pero sin bajar la mirada, sin dejar de ver sus ojos – ella tiene un gran record en Ms Pacman – agregué y entonces su sonrisa apareció velozmente en sus labios.

\- Oh si tienes que mostrarme eso – señalo a Quinn, quien no podía dejar de parpadear ante la respuesta de mi padre, no importaba que su única hija tuviera una relación con la mujer más deseada de Nueva York y que podía salir más lastimada que en su relación pasada, fue nombrarle la palabra Ms Pacman y que todo tuviera otro sentido en su cabeza – igualmente vamos a tener que sentarnos hablar, primero de cómo no vas a romper el corazón de mi hija por ser tan idiota como lo fue Jesse, segundo de la franquicia y tercero… - él se quedó pensando, a la vez que nosotras no podíamos dejar de mirarlo, expectantes de cómo había aceptado aquella bomba, que no fue tal cosa para él – oh sí, tienes que mostrarme tu salón de juego – finalizo satisfecho, antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por el pasillo.

-Eso no acaba de pasar – musito Quinn, tan perpleja como yo.

-Sí, si pasó – acompaño en el mismo tono Kitty – creo que es un bienvenida a la familia entonces – la vi palmear el hombro de Quinn a modo "bienvenida" antes de caer sentada en el sillón al lado de mi chica.

Y entonces estábamos en el italiano, donde amablemente supieron poner una gran mesa larga, para que todos los comensales pudiéramos entrar cómodamente. En una punta Hiram y en la otra Weston.

Kitty había ordenado por todos incluso por Quinn, alegando que conocía cada plato del lugar y que no iba a decepcionar a nadie. De hecho no lo hizo. Y para mi sorpresa la cena fue todo lo más amena posible, algún comentario por parte de Kitty hacía Quinn, que contenida simplemente le sonreía, apretándome la rodilla.

Leroy justo en frente de mío no dejó de mirarnos a cada momento, mucho menos cuando Hiram con su entusiasmo por el nuevo Berrylandia acaparó la atención de Quinn, que termino cambiando lugares conmigo para poder tener una mejor conversación con mi padre.

-Rach – dijo cuando ya estaba servido el postre, Leroy la miró no acostumbrado a la forma dulce en la que una mujer como Quinn me estaba tratando – Hiram dice que si el local cumple los parámetros para las fiestas podríamos estar abriendo, no es eso buenísimo? – sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa resplandecía y no pude evitar copiar cada una de sus expresiones y hacerla mía.

-No estas perdonada por haberme ocultado esa información – susurre casi en su oído, porque mis padres no necesitaban saber eso – puedo ayudarte con los…

-Fabray ya contrato nuestros servicios – espeto Weston desde la otra punta, por supuesto no pude evitar fruncir la frente y el entrecejo acusándola con la mirada.

-Eres la mejor en lo que haces – dijo ella simplemente, tratando de evitar el huracán que se estaba formando en mi interior. Agregó esa nueva sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y un nuevo apretón a mi rodilla.

Y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos yendo, mis padres ella y yo a mi piso. Para que la situación solo se volviera un poco más incómoda, cuando entramos nos quedamos mirando uno a otros, esperando que alguno dijera algo… el qué? No lo sé.

-¿Quinn imagino que te vas a quedar aquí verdad? – mi padre, el "malo" había sido el que llevo a cabo esa pregunta, luego de una par de pestañeos, Quinn asintió con la cabeza – perfecto, quería saber cuántos íbamos a ser para desayunar mañana, vas a tener un gran golpe de suerte entonces – le dejo un toque en el hombre y camino hacia el fondo (no tan lejos) del pasillo, arrastrando de la mano a Hiram que iba entusiasmado ante la idea de un desayuno en familia.

-Él me ha invitado – murmuro ella, con los perdidos donde mis padres se habían ido.

-Él hizo eso, sí – agarré su mano y la tire hacia mi cuerpo, extrañando su piel, necesitando sus besos – te he extrañado mucho más de lo que había pensado – susurre sobre sus labios, sus manos ya estaban en mi cadera, subiendo mi falda suavemente, hasta que la escuché gruñir.

-Es injusto que tenga tantas ganas de ti y no pueda hacerte nada de todo lo que pretendo hacerte – mordió mi labio y se alejó caminando hacía la habitación, estirando la mano para que se la tomara en el proceso. Cuando llegue a ella casi a la altura de la puerta de mi habitación agrego – no hay chance que te haga el amor con ellos ahí – señalo la puerta donde mis padres estaban descansando.

Suspiré, desde que habíamos oficializado, el sexo prácticamente había desaparecido.

-Me caías mejor cuando lo hacíamos por todo Nueva York.

-Lo sé, el noviazgo nos puso aburridas – tiro de mi mano y caí en su pecho, caí en su sonrisa, caí sobre sus besos, sobre la cama, sobre sus manos, sobre su piel – deberíamos parar ahora… porque si no…

-Shh, podemos jugar un poco… realmente te extrañe – hice pucheros y la vi morderse el labio inferior, tratando de contener las ganas de caer sobre mí y que nada nos importara más.

-No quiero las cosas a medias, quiero todo y lo quiero en esta cama, te quiero desnuda debajo de mí, encima, de costado – tomo aire y clavo sus intensos ojos sobre los míos – nos lo merecemos Rach y dios solo sabe lo que te extrañe estos días, pero puedo esperar un día o dos más para tenerte como quiero.

Beso mis labios suavemente y se dejó caer a mi lado.

Ahí estaba la mujer más sexy de la ciudad, la rompe corazones, la que nadie le podía decir que no, la irresistible. Hablando de hacer las cosas bien, de tomarnos el tiempo para disfrutarnos como queríamos y necesitábamos.

Porque Nueva York había sido testigo de nuestros arranques de pasión, pero mi cama o la suya, solo habían acompañado nuestros sueños, todavía nos quedaba encontrarnos a lo largo de una noche entre las sabanas, todavía nos quedaban cientos de aventuras por disfrutar sí, pero nuestro objetivo principal era simplemente hacer el amor… en una cama.

Algo que parecía algo descabellado para nosotras después de cómo se fueron dando las cosas entre nosotras.

Se trasladó a mi espalda y cruzo su brazo por mi cintura, su mentón en mi hombro, su perfume en mis fosas nasales.

-Estuviste hermosa esta noche – susurro con la voz adormilada, supongo que había cuestiones que no iban a cambiar.

-Sigo enojada porque no me contaste nada sobre el local y que mis padres habían aceptado el trato.

-Iba ser una sorpresa – apretó su agarré y enterró su nariz en mi cuello, luego la sentí relajarse y supe que debía estar exhausta entre el viaje, mis padres y la cena, como estar aguantando mis reproches.

* * *

 _Feliz año nuevooooo!_

 _Siento tardarme taaanto, pero no tengo excusa realmente!_

 _solo quiero darles las gracias por seguir ahí y pedir que actualice !_

 _No voy abandonar el bote, no se preocupen!_


	23. Chapter 23

Nuevas realidades

La posesión de su agarra, sus ojos llenos de algo que bien podía describir como pasión, sus labios recubiertos por un rojo carmesí que podía quitar el aliento, yo tratando de safarme del agarre al que me tenía sometida.

No, no era Quinn Fabray la que estaba sosteniendo mi cintura, no eran los dedos suaves de Quinn lo que se apretaban en mi piel por encima de la camisa, no! Mi oficina estaba siendo testigo de cómo la envidia de una mujer, una mujer que había sido rechazada y que contra todo pronóstico estaba actuando irracionalmente.

Una reunión de negocios, una reunión que iba tener lugar en la sala de reuniones pero que al final termino trasladándose a mi oficina, con el fin de ultimar detalles, termino con mi culo pegado al gran ventanal que hace gala mi oficina, con Gea Cooper tratando de besarme, a como de lugar.

Se lo había dicho a Kitty desde temprano, llevaba en la boca del estómago una sensación de agobio tremenda, como si una mano estuviera retorciendo mis órganos por dentro. No obstante Kitty solo sonrió de lado y dijo " _no seas dramática"._

Dramática tu abuela!

-No pienso gritar, solo porque considero que podemos evitar que esto termine peor de cómo va a terminar – la mire a los ojos, no había nada en esa mujer que me atrajera, era segura si, era hermosa por donde se la mirara por supuesto que sí! Pero para diosas, yo ya tenía la propia y en la consideración. Quinn era la maldita afrodita, no había nada que Gea pudiera ofrecerme, que Quinn no me hubiese dado o no me daría en el futuro, eso por una parte y segundo y más importante.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de esa rubia que hacía escasos días había hecho el desayuno con mi padre, al que le temía.

-Tu sabes que lo quieres, no te resistas Rachel – escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios solo hizo retorcer más mi estómago, mire hacia mi escritorio, las flores que Quinn había mandado me miraban acusándome, como si esta situación fuera todo mi culpa.

Kitty dejo que Gea se reuniera conmigo y solo conmigo, pensando que Gea mantendría sus modales. Pero aquí estábamos, cuando le dije el primer no simplemente sonrió, como si esa premisa fuera lo que necesitaba para activar su lado más soberbio y vil.

-Sé que tienes algo con Fabray, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que termine aburriéndose de jugar a la noviecita… sin embargo yo, con una mujer como tu… no te dejaría salir de mi habitación o de cualquier habitación – se me erizo la piel ante aquello, porque y si Quinn se aburría realmente? Y si lo que sentía por mí llegaba a su fin? Si cocinar con mi padre era parte de una farsa para poder tener su negocio?

No, ella no era de ese modo, podía saber con certeza que Quinn me quería tanto como yo a ella y que Gea solo intentaba flaquear mi seguridad. No podía creer que cayera tan bajo, de usar estos recursos de adolescente para hacer que cayera en sus manos.

-No creo que la conozcas lo suficiente o no tanto como yo – musite cruzándome de piernas, vi cómo fruncía su ceño, como llevaba su pelo color cobrizo de un lado a otro hasta que se levantó de su lugar y camino plausiblemente hacia quedar detrás de mí.

Quede mirando los números del contrato en mi ordenador, ignorando los nervios que me invadían al saber que estaba tan cerca de mí. Estaba ansiosa por alguna razón que desconozco, sentía mi cuerpo eléctrico como las primeras veces que Quinn aparecía en mi campo de visión. Solo que esta vez, también sentía remordimientos, porque quería a Quinn y no quería sentir esto por otra mujer.

Entonces paso lo impensado, Gea con total atrevimiento paso sus manos por mis brazos y se agacho hasta llegar con su boca a mi oído.

-Eres tan suave Rachel, no te puedes imaginar las maravillas que haría contigo – pude sentir como se saboreaba ante el mero pensamiento de tenerme, de esa manera intima que pretendía.

Me sobresalto una urgencia, la de escaparme, la de no estar en el mismo lugar de ella por no ser capaz de controlarme, parecía que la capacidad de razonar estaba desvaneciéndose de mí, a medida que Gea se apoderaba de las distancias que nos salvaban.

Decidí levantarme para separarnos un poco más. Error, como el primero que cometí con Quinn en la disco.

Gea no dudo de tomarme de la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo, otra vez las conveniencias de altura, agradecí que sus ojos dentro de todo fueran normales, los de Quinn podían cambiar de color en un instante y hacer que mi estómago ardiera de solo pensar en tocarla, besarla o moderla.

Pensar en Quinn me relajo y ese fue mi segundo error!

Cuando me di cuenta, Gea me tenía arrinconada contra el vidrio del ventanal de mi oficina, sus manos en mi cintura ejercían la fuerza justa para no lastimarme, sus labios justo a la altura de mi nariz y mis manos en sus hombros.

Empujando.

Resistiendo.

-Dime que no otra vez Rachel – fue esa frase y el sonido de la puerta de mi oficina, un sonido muy leve que yo conocía demasiado bien. Fue mirar por encima de su hombro y ver los ojos que hacia escasos segundos estaba recordando.

Fue ver como algo se encendía, como algo cambiaba.

-Si te dijo que no en un primer momento, no entiendo que haces con mi mujer contra el vidrio Gea – fue como un bramido, como el rugir de un león, o bueno una leona. En dos zancadas estaba tirando de mi brazo y empujando a Gea por el pecho.

\- ¿Tu mujer? – la voz sonó de la misma forma que la expresión de su rostro, con sorpresa, como si algo no estuviese bien en la oración que acababa de escuchar.

Yo estaba paralizada, había escuchado bien, había dicho mi mujer, ella, la soltera empedernida de Nueva York, había dicho mi mujer en referencia a mi persona. Y no podía reaccionar, solo sostener su mano con fuerza.

-Sí, mi mujer Gea, así que agradecería que primero no intentaras absolutamente nada con ella y por sobre todo – Quinn dio un paso adelante, sin soltar mi mano – la próxima vez que te diga que no! Respetas su no, porque no esta bromeando, no está haciéndose desear, porque me tiene a mí y no necesita a otra en su vida, de acuerdo? – no escuche un respuesta, no escuche la voz de nadie más, solo el sonido de mis células chocar una contra las otras descontroladas, con la urgencia desesperada de querer besar cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando Gea retrocedió lo suficiente para agarrar su bolso y marcharse con la cabeza en alto, Quinn soltó mi mano, dejando un vacío sustancial sobre la palma de mi mano.

-Ella pensó que podía…- vi como levantaba la mano, en una clara señal para hacerme callar, así que simplemente lo hice, detuve la retahíla de palabras que iban a salir son sentido. La vi dar un par de vueltas en mi oficina, hasta que camino derecho a la puerta. Dubitativa cerró la puerta con el seguro y se dio media vuelta.

Sus ojos, combinan un amarillo fuerte, como el de las hojas que caen de los árboles en otoño, con pequeñas pinceladas de verde, de esos que llevan la profundidad del bosque.

-Tu eres mía Rachel y de nadie más – declaro deslizándose hacía a mí de forma lenta, tanto que la distancia parecía nunca acortarse. Trague con fuerza, desesperada porque esa posesión que estaba elevándose sobre su piel llegara a la mía. Inconsciente di un paso hacia atrás, vi sus ojos centellar, saboreando tenerme de esta manera en la que mi cuerpo burbujeaba ante la necesidad de ella y a la vez, como en un estado de emergencia, sintiéndose realmente una presa buscaba cobijo en lo que fuera, en este caso la ventana fría de mi oficina.

Su blusa estaba por completo desabrochada y no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento había pasado, la piel de su abdomen, tersa, firme y blanca, me arranco un suspiro ahogado, hacía días que no teníamos relaciones, era increíble creer que después de cómo habíamos empezado, hubieran pasado casi 9 días desde la última vez que pudimos arrancarnos un orgasmo.

Pero este, este que venía, este estaba creciendo sin habernos tocado, tenía una carga diferente, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Gea en mi oficina.

Cuando Quinn llego a estar a un paso de distancia, cuando sus ojos estuvieron dos centímetros sobre los míos, me di cuenta que mi vestido estaba en el piso, que solo estaba con mi ropa interior negra y los zapatos del mismo color.

Y sus ojos, se convirtieron en dos bolas de fuego, simulaban el sol cuando lucha con la caída de la noche y un sol que se pierde en el horizonte sobre el mar, rojo fuerte, rojo que quema, rojo que te envuelve y te eleva y te deja sin aliento.

Cuando su mano alcanzo mi cadera, sentí mi piel explotar en miles de pedazos, sentí que podía morir de placer ahí mismo y solo estaba tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

-Eres tan hermosa Rachel – el sonido de su voz, grave y real me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como lo hacía con ella, nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de una persona como con ella, nunca había querido de esta manera tan abrasadora, nunca había sentido mis huesos crujir desesperados por sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-Te quiero – mi pecho pareció desinflarse, como si hubiese contenido esas palabras sin respirar por demasiado tiempo, la vi pestañar, como si la hubiese sacado de una ensoñación, vi cómo se elevaba la comisura de sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces sus manos agarraron mis nalgas apretándome a ella, a su piel caliente, a la dulzura de su aliento, a sus labios que saborearon los míos como si fuese la última vez que lo fuera hacer. Me quedé sin aliento en el segundo que se despegó de mí, cuando sus ojos encontraron el camino a los míos, ambas sentimos lo mismo. Sentimos el encuentro, entendimos que nos pertenecíamos desde mucho antes de aceptarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el sillón que ella había traído a mi oficina, ella entre mis piernas besando mi abdomen, acariciando mis piernas con suavidad, pero con fuerza, como queriendo marcar mi piel con sus dedos. Estaba mordiendo mi cadera, mientras yo trataba de evitar gemir.

Había una frase que latía con fuerza en el fondo de mi interior. " _En mi oficina no!"_ quise reírme de eso con fuerza, pero con fuerza estaba agarrando el brazo del sillón que se encontraba justo encima de mi cabeza, porque Quinn estaba entre mis piernas, resbalando su lengua con fuerza por la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo y estaba dejando mi cuerpo en cortocircuito o electrificado, como si de repente tuviera un ataque de epilepsia o como si estuviera convulsionando, todo junto a la vez. No era algo que hubiese experimentado antes, sentía partes de mi cuerpo que se estaban quedando tiesas, como si me estuvieran echando yeso encima y mis extremidades no pudieran responder más que a involuntarios espasmos.

Sentí uno de sus dedos acariciar desde mi rodilla y bajar por la cara interna de mi pierna, el camino fue lento, desesperante, a la vez que su lengua no paraba de castigar de placer esa pequeñísima parte de mi cuerpo que hacía que mis pulsaciones se elevaran y corrieran a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando la invasión se realizó me quedé sin aliento por segunda vez gracias a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarme cuando unos de esos espasmos me hizo arquear la espalda, estaban tan llenos de deseo, que el amarillo otoñal, el rojo de un apasionado atardecer, eran insignificantes.

Llene mi boca de aire, quería llorar de placer, quería gritar todo lo que quería en ese momento.

No obstante, cuando todo ese aire colmo mis pulmones, sentí que al expulsarlo me derretiría, mi estómago estaba tieso, pero ardía, como un incinerador.

-Vamos, dámelo – murmuro alejándose centímetros de mi cuerpo, su mentón brillaban, su pelo estaba salvaje y cuando vi como su lengua se asomaba nuevamente hacía mí, explote, me eleve como si un huracán me hubiese alcanzado y estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas, había fuego y rayos y todo había tan abrumador, que cuando Quinn cayó sobre mi hombro sentía mis piernas temblar – te quiero Rach – mi oído recibió con alegría y felicidad aquellas palabras.

Deje caer mi mano derecha a la parte baja de su espalda y presioné mis dedos ahí pero hacía arriba, por la posición en la que estábamos, podía sentir como estaba de húmeda, podía darme cuenta que seguía excitada y que si no buscaba nada era porque creía que estaba demasiado cansada, no corporalmente, si tenía la mente exhausta que no había parado ni un segundo, pero no significaba que no iba hacer nada para darle algo de lo que ella me había dado.

Vi cómo se incorporaba levemente, tratando de entender lo que buscaba, mordí su labio inferior y mis piernas le dieron el lugar que necesitaba, le pegue un pequeño chirlo antes de alzar mis caderas y la vi sonreír divertida.

No hizo falta más, su mano izquierda voló a mi cadera y comenzó a moverse, primero suavemente, hasta que encontró el lugar, el ángulo, el movimiento justo de caderas que se coordinaban a la perfección, lo mejor de todo era que sus ojos estaban sobre los míos, que podía ver cada expresión que cruzaba su rostro y no podía sentirme tan privilegiada de tenerla de esa manera, gimiendo suavemente sobre mis labios, sintiendo el agarre de su mano cada vez más fuerte. Como una pequeña capa de sudor iba cubriendo su pecho y su frente haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a él, en un momento vi como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior.

-No, no mírame – otra vez la sorpresa cruzo su rostro, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que el entendimiento llegara a ella – quiero ver tus ojos cuando lleguemos… juntas – fue como la palabra clave.

Era uno de los momentos más intensos que habíamos vivido hasta el momento, estábamos coordinadas de una manera que no podía explicar, pero hubo un instante en que todo se volvió demasiado intenso, demasiado caliente casi insoportable. Sus labios rozaban errantes los míos, se mezclaban con fuerza la respiración y los movimientos antes coordinados, eran descompasados.

No sé si fue ella o si fui yo, en un momento un " _no puedo más"_ se escuchó y todo se detuvo, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, por mantenerse sobre los míos, su cadera golpeo contra la mía una veces más hasta que una electricidad insurgente se desparramó por ambos cuerpos y estando en primera fila pude ver como su orgasmo arrasaba con ella, se la llevaba lejos por un instante en que el temblor la inundó, la dejo rendida, inerte sobre mí.

No pude más que abrazarla con fuerza y besarle el hombro, besarle la oreja, besarle la mejilla y susurrarle _te quieros_ entre cortados producto de ese nuevo y delicioso encuentro.

Había sido tan distinto que me hacía doler el pecho, pero no con angustia, me hacía doler el pecho de felicidad, por el encuentro de algo completamente nuevo.

-Cuando lo hagamos en una cama, vamos a terminar en un hospital – susurro contra la piel de mi hombro, estaba escondida entra mi cuello y mi clavícula. Me reí como pude, porque en ese momento, si ya no tenía más fuerzas.

-Hiram me dijo que me enviara las muestras para que pueda mandar hacer las gráficas como deben ser – ella hablaba desde mi pequeña cocina, mientras yo estaba tratando de subir el maldito cierre de mi vestido, ya es bastante difícil hacer que suba de por sí mismo, porque resulta bastante complicado cuando el cierre se encuentra justo por debajo de tu nalga y sube hasta el centro de tus omóplatos, a eso si le sumamos que está defectuoso en el camino hacia arriba, todo se convierte una odisea. Yo le respondía como podía, le estaba prestando atención lo juro, pero es que el cierre - ¿necesitas ayuda? – estaba en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada divertida, claro ella iba con un vestido en el que simplemente tuvo que deslizarse, no cierres, no botones, ni broches, ni da que regule alguna abertura. Sencilla, pero tan hermosa como siempre.

Era sábado y el festival que habíamos empezado para el hogar daba comienzo alrededor de las 14 hs, horario donde los grandes gerentes de las más importantes empresas de Nueva York arribarían para ver con sus propios ojos las necesidades que el hogar de Queens está pasando.

Mis padres estaban al llegar y

-Tengo todo en mi mochila – Beth aparecía al lado de Quinn, con un vestido color amarillo que de alguna manera combinaba con el nuestro, Quinn iba de blanco y yo de verde, pero un verde suave, como un verde limón. Al darnos una mirada rápida sonreí satisfecha por aquello.

En cada inauguración de Berrylandia, Mis padres y yo tratábamos de ir combinados. Y a pesar de que Beth detesta los vestidos llegamos a un trato, si ella se lo dejaba el tiempo suficiente como para enternecer a nuestro exigente público, luego iríamos a Time Square a mezclarnos con la multitud y comer en Mcdonalds.

-Puedes ayudarme con esto – dije mirando a Quinn, quien no tardó en dar los dos pasos que nos separaban para llegar a mi espalda – me gusta mucho como te queda ese vestido, pero más gustaría que puedas ir peinada – miré a Quinn por encima de mi hombro que hizo una mueca que decía " _a penas me peino, no me mires de ese modo"_

-¿Me harás una trenza? – fue una pregunta, lo ´se, pero llevaba consigo ese anhelo escondido. Asentí con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa, Beth y yo habíamos encontrado el camino hacia una relación como de tía y sobrina, todavía no sabía bien que destino iba a tener la niña en relación a nosotras.

Quinn la adora y hace de todo por ella y por supuesto yo también. Porque coincido con Quinn en que el "defecto" que pueda tener la niña no es motivo para abandonarla. Cuando termine con la trenza partimos finalmente hacia el hogar.

Mis padres habían escrito que iban directamente porque su vuelo había quedado demorado.

Una Kermese, a eso habíamos llegado. Algo que mostrara a los niños, como lo que realmente son, niños. Mientras la madre superiora mostraría por tandas las instalaciones y cada falencia que habitaba el hogar de Queens, necesitaba con urgencia una remodelación en las tuberías antes de que nuevamente el invierno los encontrara desprevenidos. Necesitaban camas nuevas, materiales de estudio para el nuevo año escolar que arrancaría en un mes, estábamos en pleno agosto, pleno verano, así que la kermese era en sí, una kermese de agua.

De ahí a que Beth tuviera su mochila, con una malla que habíamos comprado junto con Quinn.

Kitty estaba jugando junto a un grupo de niñas, sentada en el césped como nunca antes la había visto.

Weston estaba con un short de baño, sin camiseta, mostrando cada musculo marcado de su cuerpo, mientras lanzaba a los niños en una pista enjabonada.

Mis padres estaban en un stand donde había que apuntar a un tubo para llenarlo de agua y ganarse un peluche.

Era una gran despliegue y contábamos con varios peces gordos, entre ellos Gea Cooper y todo el sequito de comerciales, legales y bla bla bla.

-Han hecho una gran trabajo y Sue, simplemente toco cada fibra de mi ser, cuente con nuestra donación – en ningún momento nos miró, se mantuvo con la vista en la kermese hasta que simplemente se dirigió a ella, la vimos jugar con niños, incluso su sequito de minions se permitieron descontracturar lo suficiente como para pasar una tarde con un montón de niños que no reían y jugaban de esa manera hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes – para la sorpresa de ambas, era Kitty la que había pronunciado aquello, desde que empecé mi relación con Quinn, siempre se había mantenido distante, esperando el momento en que mi afrodita hiciera algo mal.

Sin embargo con el transcurso del tiempo que tampoco fue mucho, Quinn seguía haciendo lo que siempre… mantener mi sonrisa en su lugar y arrebatar mi aliento cada noche.

Bueno esto último es casi una mentira flagrante, desde nuestro intenso encuentro en mi oficina, nos mantuvimos tan ocupadas, que a la noche caíamos rendidas, en su cama o en la mía.

Primero fui yo que tuve que viajar a Seattle por un inconveniente con la gerencia de finanzas que teníamos en aquella ciudad, el Sr Weston, en este caso el padre me había pedido exclusivamente que viajara de urgencia, eso me tomo casi 4 días, luego fue ella, que volvió a viajar a Chicago porque su artista había sido todo un existo y tenían que arreglar asuntos de contratos. Lo que termino siendo un nuevo contrato para Weston Media, o sea, más trabajo para mí.

De ahí que por las noches simplemente dormíamos, porque el trabajo nos había consumido, llevamos ¿qué? Dos meses juntas, y parecíamos que llevábamos una rutina establecida de años. Una que no incluía sexo.

-Esto es también gracias a ustedes, sin su ayuda y colaboración no hubiese sido posible – sí, fue Quinn quien contesto con una gran sonrisa y sin temer perder el pelo.

Al final del día, cuando cada uno de los empresarios que se presentó hubo confirmado su colaboración con el hogar de Queens, con una Beth completamente dormida, nos dirigimos hacia el hogar de Quinn, me tomo un segundo mirar el retrovisor y visualizar la vida que se me estaba presentando.

Una familia.

Algo que cuando llegue a Nueva York, no había siquiera imaginado. Algo que incluso no había pensado. Había llegado a la ciudad con la idea de una nueva Rachel, de una que brillara tanto como un cometa, una que iba hacer brillar y arder la ciudad.

Tal vez lo hice… solo que de una manera completamente distinta a la que en su momento me proyecte en la mente.

Quinn acostó a Beth en su cama y cuando llego a la nuestra, me encontró en ropa interior mirando fijamente el techo.

-Un día alguna de nuestras camas va saber lo que es que hagamos el amor – lo dijo entre medio de risas, sé que le hace ilusión y a mí no saben cuánto, pero Beth siempre despierta por la noche o a la mañana temprano, incluso antes que nosotras, así que no podemos arriesgarnos.

Sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismada que cuando vi sus ojos simplemente lo dije.

-Tal vez deberíamos adoptarla, esto de traerla los fines de semana y devolverla en la semana, no me sabe bien – lo dije como si estuviera pidiendo una camiseta nueva, un color en particular, como si no fuera algo sumamente importante, un decisión que te cambia la vida y la manera de concebirla, de vivirla, de todo.

Quinn parpadeo un par de veces, se quitó el vestido y se puso una camiseta gris dos talles más grande, me alcanzó una para mí, mientras seguía con ese mutismo que me estaba desesperando.

-No es tan fácil – dice finalmente, cuando ya está a mi lado, sus ojos en el techo, como los míos.

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que lo hagamos mañana… pero, ¿tú no quieres tenerla con nosotras? -

-Yo quiero todo con ustedes Rachel – yo también pensé, entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad, la responsabilidad y de lo que significada todo eso, me removí en mi lugar, tratando de tragarme el miedo – pero no podemos adoptarla sin estar… casadas – casadas, lo dijo como empujando cada letra, como si le pesara, porque era un paso importantísimo.

-Lo sé – no podía decir más, no había más que decir, entonces Quinn pegó un salto fuera de la cama.

-No puedes…- nerviosa y ausente – no puedes decir estas cosas, cuando ni siquiera hemos podido hacer el amor como corresponde, no puedes plantear algo así, como si estuvieras comprando chocolates… no…puedes – se sentó en la punta de la cama, respirando con dificultad, sonreí de lado, yo estaba tan espantada como ella por lo que había dicho.

Me acerque por detrás y bese su cuello, crucé mis brazos por su pecho y piernas por delante de ella – no pensemos en el tiempo, solo pensemos hacia adelante, como si fuera un plan a largo plazo, un objetivo, no tenemos que hacerlo ya, solo… realmente podemos darle la vida que merece, la que le prohibieron – Quinn giró su rostro, todo lo que permitía la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Te amo, dios te amo tanto… eres la mujer más increíble que pude conocer y estoy tan agradecida de que hayas aparecido esa noche, que me hayas robado el aliento con un sencillo baile, que me hayas hipnotizado como lo hiciste – se gira por completo y agarra mi rostro entre sus manos, me acaricia con sus pulgares y me besa, simplemente uniendo sus labios con los míos, hasta que siento un calor húmedo recorrer mi mejilla, está llorando y no sé por qué.

-Hey – me separo buscando sus ojos - ¿Quinn, qué sucede? – niega con la cabeza mientras aparta una lágrima y caigo en la cuenta que me acaba de decir que me ama, que me acaba de confesar lo que sintió la primera vez que me vio.

-Solo es que estoy completamente enamorada de ti Rachel – devastador, como una ola cayendo encima de mis hombros, sus ojos color sol penetrando cada poro de mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera encima de una hoguera, pero el fuego lo desprenden sus ojos. Asfixiada por su amor, de una manera buena por supuesto, porque jamás había sentido esto antes.

-La que está loca de amor por ti aquí, soy yo Quinn – la acerque por la cintura y sin perder un ápice lo que sus ojos me decían se lo dije – Te amo Quinn Fabray, tanto que no me importaría casarme mañana contigo – plum, crash, bum… todo junto haciendo ruido dentro de mí, como una explosión de realidad, de certeza, siempre la quise, la desee, la pensé incluso.

-Primero, deberíamos poder estrenar una de nuestras camas – ríe mientras me abraza y se sienta arriba mio, sus ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas.

-Ya vamos a poder, todo a su tiempo – bese sus labios, bese su mentón, bese su cuello y entonces…

* * *

uuuff lo que me estoy tardando...

No quiero asustarlas, pero... un capitulo más y se termina.

Estoy trabajando en un cuento y quiero concentrarme en eso. Antes termino con Skinny obvio, pero sepan que la vuelta va demorarse bastante!

Gracias por seguir ahí, perdón si es muy empalagoso y no es como los demás... me pegaron en la cabeza y me puse cursi y pastelosa de ultimo momento!

Buen Domingo y comienzo de semana!


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando era chica con mis primas acostumbrábamos a acostarnos en el fondo de casa, donde el pasto verde de primavera nos servía de colchón debajo del único árbol que resguardaba su sombra para él mismo. Ellas se la pasaban hablando de sus futuros vestidos de novia, de cómo sería, como se vería, como lo lucirían, yo nunca hice ningún comentario, incapaz de crear una imagen propia envuelta en un pavoroso vestido blanco. Luego las charlas debajo del árbol tomaron caminos distintos. Hubo veces que solo el silencio que proporcionaba el árbol, servía para dejar que los pensamientos fluyeran libres, dejando escapar en los suspiros todo el pesar que llevaba encima de los hombros.

Y ahora apenas puedo caminar desde la cama a la cocina sin agitarme, porque no solo cumplí con aquel sueño que nunca soñé, sino que incluso accedí a…

-¿Cariño que haces? – me estaba atando los cordones para hacer mi trote matutino, tal cual me había dejado hacer el médico.

Siempre me gusto correr, sentir que el viento se mezcla con los pensamientos, dejar que todo te atraviese, la presión desagradable en los pulmones por la falta de oxígeno, la pesadez que se instala en las pantorrillas después de correr por una larga extensión. Amaba eso con cada fibra de mi ser y no podía simplemente quedarme en la casa, así que la arrastraba a ella.

Hacía un tiempo lo que hacía era adelantarme para que me dejara ser libre por el parque y encontrarla accidentalmente entre los perdidos caminos. Pero estamos en invierno y sé que le preocupa que pueda resbalar.

-Ya sabes que hago cariño – respondí dulcemente, sabiendo que encontraría silencio hasta que cruzara la puerta del cuarto.

Teníamos complicidad en cada ámbito que nos rodeaba, recuerdo el primer evento al que fuimos una vez que formalizamos nuestra relación, había sido el evento que llevamos a cabo como equipo y que se trataba del hogar de Queens y en el que tan bien nos fue. Esa noche a pesar de que Beth estaba a escasos metros de nuestra habitación, dejamos nuestros deseos libres.

Pero los besos tuvieron un gusto diferente, por supuesto que para esa altura eso no era una sorpresa para mí. Desde el primer momento supe que nada iba ser como la última vez, que no iba a existir el "esto ya lo hicimos" o el camino repetitivo de unos besos que se saben el camino a casa. Si había algo que no se repetían eran los besos, en sabor, en textura, en pasión, en rabia.

Pero aquella vez, que dejamos que solo el amor que nos teníamos se hiciera cargo de nuestra pasión, todo se revolucionó, todo cambio para siempre… Y pensar que la primera vez lo hicimos en un pasillo oscuro y que cualquier persona podía vernos si prestaba un poquitillo de atención.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento que la vi, que incluso a través de la multitud de personas, la distorsionada visión que provocaba aquella combinación de luces de colores con el humo de los cigarrillos, pude llegar a ella. Destacaba de entre cada mujer que allí se encontraba y no por la belleza justamente, es hermosa, por lo menos yo la considero la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sin embargo, soy una mujer enamorada. En aquel momento cuando mis ojos se clavaron en ella, lo hicieron por el desconcierto que la rodeaba, el terror al presentársele un nuevo mundo y el horror de no saber qué hacer con ello.

Perdón, esta es la única parte que no relata Rachel y realmente me gustaría que sepan cómo me sentí en todo este tiempo, cómo la miraba, lo que me envolvía cuando la tenía cerca. Así que para no marearlas, vamos a comenzar por el momento cero, en el momento preciso que la vi entrar con Kitty y Jennifer porque creo que es muy importante que puedan leer al menos, lo que sentí a penas la vi.

Esa noche no estaba con ganas de salir, me había arrastrado Santana a ese antro de moda con la intención de olvidarse mediante el alcohol y probablemente el sexo de Brittany, porque era lo que hacía cada vez que se peleaban y terminaban distanciándose. No obstante soy buena amiga y a pesar de la falta de ánimo la acompañe. Y gracias al universo, las estrellas, a Dios y a Rao que fui.

Eran alrededor de las 23:30 cuando la vi aparecer, sus amigas eran las que se llevaban cada mirada de cada hombre, menos la mía. Mis ojos quedaron atrapados en ese pelo castaño llenos de ondas que cubría un menudo cuerpo de infarto, tenía la altura justa para mí, para mis brazos, sus piernas y Oh Dios! Con sus piernas, largas, suaves y tan firmes, en el preciso momento que sus ojos se pasaron brevemente por los míos supe que esa mujer tenía que ser mía. En el escaso momento que tuve la suerte de chocar con sus ojos, una sensación de vértigo se me instalo en el medio de las piernas… digo del pecho o ambas.

Pude observar como la noche la rodeaba, invitándola a que corriera el velo que no la dejaba ver más allá de todo lo que conocía. Aparentaba unos 28 años (luego supe que eran 26, no tan errada) de mirada a pesar de todo segura, pero igual parte de miedo. Hubiese podido ver como disfrutaba su noche, hasta que la vi moverse hacia la barra y con ello se llevó dos muchachos que la seguían con mirada hambrienta y algo dentro se me estremeció.

No me había dado cuento como ni cuando sucedió, pero en dos zancadas estaba cubriendo su espalda y protegiéndola como si de un pequeño animal indefenso se tratara. Y dos segundos después estaba mareándome por culpa de su perfume, algo dulce pero con destello de cítrico y su voz, a pesar de la música fue tan clara para mí, como una melodía embriagadora. Y lo mejor de todo que ella ni enterada, porque yo luchaba con ese lado que afloraba y no solo era deseo pasajero.

Recuerdo el baile que hizo luego de ese encontronazo en la barra, su vestido había revelado más piel de lo permitido y entonces la mirada de cada hombre se posó sobre ella, haciendo que mis nervios estallaran uno por uno. No me gustaba para nada eso, sobre todo la sensación de traición aun cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Vi como sus amigas la sacaron del trance en el cual se había sumergido para que se diera cuenta de la audiencia que había recolectado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente su mirada, sus ojos se derramaron sobre los míos y un bendito escalofrío se adueñó de mi espina dorsal. Sin aire tuve que alejarme de aquel circo que se había creado, corrí hacia los baños, para adecentar la respiración que era un completo caos, el vestido que había elegido para esa ocasión tenía mucho escote y mi pecho latía con fuerza como para poder disimularlo. Cuando decidí que estaba lo bastantemente decente y me acercaba a la puerta, esta se abrió dejándome ver a una mujer morena de vestido rojo y cabello que provocaría un infarto.

Necesitaba tocarla, saber que era real, necesitaba saber a qué sabía ella y cada parte de su cuerpo. No podía dejarla ir o escapar bajo ningún pretexto, tenía la limusina disponible abajo, fue lo que pensé cuando mis dedos barrieron rodilla arriba, por cada centímetro que ganaba, más calor sentían mis dedos. Y cuando finalmente llegué al lugar indicado, todo me confirmó que su excitación era tan grande como la mía.

Ese pensamiento me desconcertó y deje que se escapara…Casi.

Para ese momento yo solo necesitaba todo de ella. Sin embargo ella solo huyo.

Una vez, dos veces, no hubo una tercera o si? Y entonces llegó su "trato" ella tan perfeccionista, todavía no entiendo como dejo que fuera yo la que organizaba cada cita. Tengo que admitir que fue (sigue siéndolo) divertido, emocionante y me llenaba de adrenalina.

La primera vez en aquel estudio de baile, fue todo un logro, si bien fue la única vez que tuve que pagar para que tuviéramos esa primera "cita", fue el gasto más importante de mi vida, porque sabía que iba a poder disfrutar de Rachel de otra manera, que estábamos haciendo algo que para lo que nos conocíamos era sumamente importante.

Y entonces congeniábamos a la perfección y el placer estalló por cada uno de nuestros poros y entonces al terminar, pasaba que ella escapaba. Yo quería aportar el toque romántico, yo tenía la esperanza que claudicara en su intento de omitir lo que ambas sentíamos.

Porque ella nunca lo supo, pero yo sentía lo que ella sentía, porque algo me decía que ella era la indicada y luchaba contra eso. Contra el miedo que ella tenía, porque cada vez que escapaba, yo solo me hacía más fuerte que su monstruo interno.

Y el correr de los días, de las casualidades que nos rodeaban, hicieron lo suyo. Yo le pertenecía, mi juego se había acabado en el momento que pude tocarla, porque todo mi ser encontró la fuente de la felicidad, de la pasión inagotable.

Incluso por estos días.

Esa mañana no era tan fría como otras, raro siendo pleno invierno, era un sábado tranquilo incluso para estar en Central Park correteando como lo estaba haciendo. Me sentía un poco como Charlotte en Sex and the City, con su enorme panza de embarazada, la diferencia es que yo no lo hacía con los perros, si no que era vigilada en la lejanía por ella.

Cuando los cruces de camino permitieron que la visualizara, sonreí ampliamente. Hacía bastante tiempo que llevábamos esta rutina y ni siquiera así ella era capaz de mantener mi ritmo, aun teniendo este tamaño de barriga de 7 meses. Vislumbre su sonrisa a lo lejos, sus mallas negras con líneas transversales verdes y sus tenis rosas a juego con su buzo térmico, el moño a lo alto de su cabeza. Tan sencilla, tan humana, mi pequeña diosa griega.

La vi detenerse en mi carril, trotando en el mismo lugar para no enfriarse. Para cuando llegue a su altura, se me acelero el corazón, como cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Detalles que no iban a cambiar a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

-Te has adelantado mucho hoy – su sonrisa era aún más grande de lo que se veía a la distancia.

-Pasa que hoy no me siento pesada – bromee al tiempo que ambas nos incorporamos a la misma senda.

-Nunca te sientes pesada – musito codeando mi brazo – es increíble con el peso extra que llevas – cuando su mano se pozo sobre mi barriga, alguien dentro hizo una voltereta y tuve que disminuir mi trote.

-Rach! sabes que no puedes hacer eso sin que Elliot se altere – la reprendí porque cada vez que hacía eso de improvisto, el niño gimnasta que llevaba dentro daba vueltas de felicidad porque su madre lo acariciaba.

-Lo siento cariño, es que sabes que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin mimarlo – se excusó con un tierno puchero, imposible de regañar.

-Lo sé, será todo un malcriado, entre tú y Beth el niño tendrá todo lo quiere.

No había sido fácil, Fabrevans estaba en el auge, Weston Media acompañaba cada alianza, aporte sustancioso que hacíamos cuando a Rachel Berry se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ampliar nuestra familia, con un integrante nuevo, teníamos a Beth, a Charlie un labrador color chocolate que habíamos rescatado, un piso nuevo solo para nosotros cerca de Central Park.

Llegar a la determinación de que fuera yo la encargada de llevar a nuestro primogénito tampoco había sido fácil. Primeramente era Rachel la que iba ser la portadora del niño/niña, pero entonces Weston Media se propago a Los Angeles, y Rachel estuvo yendo y viniendo capacitando empleados. Hecho que parecía nunca acabar.

Sí, nos habíamos casado, casi inmediatamente después de que hiciera mención a la adopción de Beth. Pero fue algo que no le dijimos a nadie. Sam y Kitty fueron los testigos que nos acompañaron al ayuntamiento para que nosotras pudiéramos contraer matrimonio.

Ni sus padres ni los míos, claramente cuando se enteraron casi que dejaron de hablarnos, por el tamaño de la traición, así que cuando adoptamos a Beth, Hiram y Leroy estuvieron ahí con nosotras, en cada paso del trámite.

Se convirtieron en dos abuelos que demandaban constantes visitas, dos abuelos que no dejaban de regalar no solo juguetes, si no boletos de avión para que Beth no dejara de visitarlos, mínimo una vez por mes.

Mi madre al tenerla cerca había sido un poco menos intensa, no así con lo del casamiento. Creo que no nos habló durante meses, ni les cuento sobre los domingos en familia. Se la pasaba yendo a Lima a visitar a mis hermanos.

Hasta que todos decidieron que era tiempo de dejar los rencores de lado.

Cuando decidimos llevar acabo el embarazo, Brody se ofreció a donar su esperma, conjuntamente con el amigo de Rachel, Puckerman. Por algún motivo, decidimos que Puck, fuese el donante y unos cuantos meses después, sorprendentemente fui yo la que se ofreció a llevar, gestar o lo que fuese a nuestro niño.

Así que acá estoy ahora. 7 meses de embarazo, 15 kilos de más, casada con la mujer más maravillosa que la vida me podía presentar, siendo feliz constantemente.

Y solo habían pasado casi 5 años desde el momento cero. Una completa locura que amaba vivir. No tanto como la adolescencia de Beth.

Era un caos, habíamos conseguido minimizar el síndrome de Tourette, solo se hacía presente cuando se ponía nerviosa. Y esa semana rendía exámenes, el piso era un caos, el chasqueo de su lengua también lo era, que era lo único que le quedaba del Tourette. Habíamos llevado acabo un gran camino con su terapeuta, Beth estaba cada vez más grande y sorprendentemente estaba cada vez más parecida a mí en lo físico, porque en la personalidad, era una pequeña Rachel Berry en potencia, amante de los números, coleccionando trofeo tras trofeo de competencias de algebra (puag) y ahora iba tras uno de algebra aplicada.

Recuerdo esa conversación, había sido algo así.

-Entre el Tourette y lo nerd que es, va ser el centro del bullying Rachel – sin embargo, me ignoro completamente.

-Te estás haciendo problema por algo que todavía no está pasando Quinn – puede ser, ella siempre tenía razón. No obstante iba ser difícil de llevar esa etapa con la niña.

-Sólo digo que podemos incentivarla a que haga algún deporte…

-Lo hará, futbol – el caso era que Rachel estaba limándose las uñas, que yo estaba paseando por todo el salón y que Santana y Beth estaban jugando a vaya saber que cosa en el mismo salón con el televisor y la consola de la latina.

-Mami, no me harán bullying porque tengo la mejor tía y me ha enseñado a defenderme, y en el caso de me sienta afectaba por algo, prometo decírtelo a ti primera de acuerdo? – me quede a cuadros, mirándola con la boca abierta y Rachel prácticamente riéndose de mí.

Increíblemente.

Nunca hubo un episodio de bullying, porque aparte de ser una pequeña nerd, era la capitana del equipo de futbol. La grande estrella del instituto.

Así que en realidad, todo el cuento salió bastante bien. A pesar de nunca haber soñado con el vestido, a pesar de nunca haber imaginado la familia. Tenía todo eso y más.

Felicidad.

Salud.

Trabajo.

Y sobre todo, el amor de la persona que nunca imagine conocer, el amor incondicional de la mujer más maravillosa y sorprendente que alguna vez pude haber pedido. Una hija que adolescente que había logrado sortear muchas más dificultades que cualquier adolescente normal sin ningún tipo de crisis. Gracias al cielo. Un hijo en camino que sí iba a cumplir con la parte deportista de la familia.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Si lo tenía todo… lo que nunca soñé.

Fin.

* * *

Pido una enorme disculpa!

Algo paso con mis ganas de escribir...

Sepan disculpar esta incomprensible demora!

Hasta luego... nunca hasta siempre!


End file.
